O Mundo Sem Mim
by vanilla07
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Harry ganhou a guerra contra Voldemort mas por um terrível preço. Fawkes dá a ele outra chance em um novo mundo onde ele morreu quando era um bebê e onde Voldemort ainda está atacando pelas sombras... mas não por muito tempo.
1. Prólogo

**Resumo:**

Harry ganhou a guerra contra Voldemort mas por um terrível preço. Fawkes dá a ele outra chance em um novo mundo onde ele morreu quando era um bebê e onde Voldemort ainda está atacando pelas sombras... mas não por muito tempo, porque enquanto um existe, o outro não pode sobreviver.

--Universo Alternativo --

ATENÇÃO!!! Esta fic infelizmente não é minha. Ela foi criada pela Eternal Cosmos e sua versão original está postada no site da em inglês. Eu, com a autorização da autora, estou traduzindo esta fic para proporcionar a mais leitores a chance de ler esta excelente fanfic.

Boa leitura!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prólogo: O Perdedor Morre e o Vencedor Perde Tudo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Um vento frio carregava sua tristeza e desespero pela cena à sua frente. Um castelo parcialmente destruído, abandonado, e centenas de corpos espalhados no chão, estendidos bagunçadamente sem nenhuma lembrança sobre a quem um dia eles serviram.

Sangue estava derramado em todo lugar, um céu escuro, uma lua escura de luto pelas vidas que se perderam. Tudo estava mortalmente parado; o vento havia cessado, fazendo a paisagem parecer misteriosa e agourenta. Porém, mais nada assustador iria aparecer lá; a guerra havia acabado. Estava terminada... para todos. Ninguém realmente ganhou, pois as perdas foram muito grandes.

Um pássaro voou pelo campo que antigamente era verde, um pássaro incomum. Um grito profundo ressoou pelo ar, uma melodia triste e desesperada escapando pela sua garganta, tentando achar pelo menos uma pessoa ainda viva.

De repente, alguma coisa se moveu no chão. Um corpo virado com a face para a superfície dura do chão foi puxado para o lado, para revelar um garoto moreno exausto e completamente esgotado com uma cicatriz peculiar com a forma de um raio na sua testa.

Harry Potter olhou ao seu redor sem vida , e caiu de joelhos, arfando. Ele deu um soluço tremido quando olhou para o corpo da pessoa que o havia protegido: Remo Lupin. O lobisomem havia recebido o Avada Kedavra mandado por Tom Riddle que era para ele, enquanto Harry usava a mesma maldição no Lorde das Trevas e quebrava o 'Prior Incantatem' na mesma hora. Exceto que nenhum dos seguidores de Voldemort havia tido a chance de correr na frente do seu mestre para protegê-lo.

Voldemort estava morto, assim como todos os Comensais da Morte, incluindo o espião Snape.

Na verdade, a pior parte para Harry era presenciar a morte dos seus amigos e ver seus corpos espalhados pelo chão. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, até mesmo Hagrid; todos se foram. Assim como Rony e Hermione... merda, todos os alunos que haviam um dia estudado em Hogwarts. Eles não foram poupados.

Harry só ficou sentado no chão, sem piscar, com os braços frouxos ao seu lado enquanto lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelas suas bochechas. 'Eles se foram. A Profecia... estava certa. Um de nós tinha que permanecer vivo, enquanto todos os outros morriam.'

Ele deixou-se cair para trás e aterrissou com um baque no solo frio, com um olhar vazio para o céu choroso: estava começando a chover... e ele não se importava.

_"O que foi isso? O que está acontecendo?"_

Os olhos verdes e sombrios de Harry arregalaram-se levemente quando ele virou sua cabeça para o lado para olhar para quem havia acabado de falar. Nenhum som de surpresa saiu de sua boca e ele só piscou para Nagini, que estava se locomovendo próxima a ele pela grama coberta de sangue.

Harry não tinha a menor idéia de como aquela maldita cobra havia sobrevivido mas se ela queria mordê-lo e acabar com a sua vida miserável, ela era bem-vinda. Mas a mordida nunca veio. Nagini parecia completamente desorientada e sem a menor idéia sobre o que havia ocorrido no terreno uma vez magnífico do castelo e isto despertou levemente o interesse de Harry.

_"Porque você parece tão confussa, Nagini? Porque você não me mata, já que sseu messtre queria tanto isso? Do messmo jeito que você tentou tantass vezess? _Ele sibilou para a cobra para atrair a atenção dela.

Deu certo, Nagini virou-se na sua direção e rastejou até ela ficar ao lado do garoto. _"Você fala? Mass ainda assssim eu não ssei do que você esstá falando. Tudo que eu lembro é um homem olhando para mim e murmurrando algo que eu não reconheci, e o ressto é ssó um borrão pra mim."_

Harry quase zombou da cobra, divertido. _"Eu não conssigo acreditar que issso é posssivel."_ Ele murmurou para si mesmo, mas ainda falando na língua das cobras sem perceber. _"Eu não achava que o "Imperiuss" podia sser ussado em cobrass. Eu acho que você ficou ssob o controle de Voldemort por todo essse tempo."_

A perigosa serpente inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se estivesse pensando sobre o que Harry havia lhe dito. Entretanto, ela olhou para cima quando, de repente, o garoto moreno se sentou, com um pedaço de madeira que parecia um bastão segurado pela sua mão.

"Eu não posso continuar assim. Eu estou completamente sozinho..." ele disse desesperado, e apontou o bastão para si mesmo.

Nagini não entendeu uma palavra do que ele estava dizendo pois ele havia voltado a falar com a linguagem dos humanos mas a cobra não era idiota; ela entendeu que o garoto queria fazer algo irreparável para si mesmo.

A cobra sibilou e atacou, enrolando-se no braço do garoto para prevenir que ele fizesse alguma coisa estúpida. Harry deu um grito, surpreso, mas começou a tentar se livrar da criatura. _"Deixe-me ir! Eu não tenho maiss razõess para continuar a viver!" _

Nagini mostrou a ele seus dentes, furiosa _" Esstúpida criança-sserpente! Não jogue ssua vida fora por nada!"_

Harry estava começando a se livrar de Nagini; a criatura não queria cortar a circulação do sangue de Harry e machucá-lo mais do que ele já estava. Mas quando o garoto de olhos verdes retomou a posse da sua varinha, um grito ecoou bem em cima de sua cabeça e Fawkes pousou na frente dele e de Nagini.

É claro, a velha serva de Tom sibilou para a fênix mas parou ao perceber que o pássaro de fogo não iria ser uma ameça à sua existência. Harry parou de lutar contra a cobra e encarou os olhos sem alegria da fênix.

"Então você também está contra mim, Fawkes? Olhe ao seu redor: todos estão mortos! Até mesmo Dumbledore! O que você quer que eu faça?!" Harry perguntou à fênix com um tom de voz angustiado.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Novamente pulou para trás quando ele ouviu uma voz profunda e melodiosa ecoar na sua cabeça.

"Eu posso ajudar você... Reconquistar as coisas que você perdeu e que seu coração tanto deseja. Outra chance para a felicidade, mas ainda assim você teria que batalhar por ela, uma batalha que não será fácil."

Harry recuperou-se do choque do fato que Fawkes estava falando com ele. 'Eu presumo que era assim como Dumbledore conversava com Fawkes...' ele pensou silenciosamente, e então replicou fracamente: "Explique-me."

O pássaro de fogo agitou suas asas suavemente antes de continuar : "Muitos mundos existem, várias dimensões paralelas pelo que eu sei. Eu poderia mandá-lo para lá, mas você jamais conseguiria voltar. Ela se tornaria sua nova casa para sempre". Ele parou para julgar a reação de Harry e parecia assentir quando Harry fez uma careta.

Por que ele gostaria de voltar para este mundo? Ele era o único sobrevivente de Hogwarts, dessa guerra maldita.

Fawkes continuou sua explicação. "Você não existe nesse mundo; você foi morto quando ainda era um bebê. Não há Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, não há esperança, e Voldemort ainda tem uma posição de poder sobre o mundo mágico, ele ainda sai de seu esconderijo mais frequentemente e mostra um lado mais provocante e ousado. Você poderia recomeçar sua missão lá e moldar seu próprio futuro porque, como você já sabe, você é o único que possui uma ligação com Voldemort. e o único que tem condições de derrotá-lo."

Harry assentiu sem nem pensar duas vezes, sua face mostrando uma expressão determinada e seus olhos brilhando com uma antecipação e seriedade renovados. Este não seria um passeio, ele sabia, e ele tinha certeza de que iria fazer o seu trabalho corretamente desta vez e proteger esse novo mundo como estava destinado a fazer.

Afinal, ele derrotou Voldemort aqui, então já sabia como o bastardo gostava de brincar. Ele sabia de coisas que as pessoas da outra dimensão provavelmente nem mesmo suspeitavam, e ele era muito poderoso para alguém com dezessete anos, mais poderoso do que qualquer estudante de Hogwarts devia jamais ser.

"Espere só um segundo." Harry segurou sua varinha com firmeza e sussurou "Accio!".

Segundos depois, sua brilhante Firebolt, presente do seu falecido padrinho, seu velho álbum de fotos, sua capa de invisibilidade, um pouco de dinheiro bruxo e a chave do seu cofre localizado no Gringotts flutuaram até dele da Torre da Grifinória parcialmente destruída e, surpreendentemente, sua leal coruja Edwiges seguiu os pertences de Harry por sua própria vontade. Ele pegou os preciosos objetos e reduziu-os de tamanho para que pudesse colocá-los nos seus bolsos e pediu à coruja branca para pousar no seu braço já estendido.

"Eu acho que estou pronto." ele falou para Fawkes com uma voz profunda e firme. Quando Harry deu um passo para frente em direção a Fênix, que agora estava voando, alguma coisa pressionou o seu calcanhar.

_"Você esstá indo pra algum lugar? Possso ir com você? Poucass pesssoass aqui falam a minha língua e eu não quero ficar ssozinha. É esstranho, mass eu também ssinto como sse eu devesase à você a minha vida. Eu gossto de você, criança-sserpente"._

Harry encarou a cobra suplicante e se abaixou devagar, mostrando a ela seu braço parcialmente coberto; suas roupas estavam em farrapos, mas ele podia consertar isso mais tarde.

Nagini sibilou contente e se enrolou ao redor de seu pulso. Quando ela finalmente parou de mover, a cobra quase não podia ser vista dentro da capa de Harry.

Fawkes voou sobre Harry para deixá-lo acariciar sua cabeça uma última vez, e então pairou sobre a cabeça do garoto. A canção da Fênix se juntou ao som emitido pela varinha de Harry e o grifinório de dezessete anos começou a brilhar com uma cor avermelhada.

Enquanto Harry começava a desaparecer, ele ouviu as últimas palavras de conselho de Fawkes. "Não esqueça, Harry Potter: neste mundo ninguém o conhece e será difícil de viver sem atrair muita atenção para si mesmo. Você pode dizer o que quiser quando chegar, e pode ou não ir para Hogwarts, não importa. Mas lembre-se: algumas coisas SERÃO diferentes, pois é um universo paralelo. Boa sorte, meu outro "eu" irá encontrá-lo se problemas surgirem!"

Harry sentiu um forte puxão, ainda mais forte do que uma chave-de-portal, e por estar tão cansado e esgotado para resistir, após ser o alvo de tantas maldições e Imperdoáveis, ele perdeu a consciência enquanto as últimas palavras de Fawkes ecoavam ao seu redor.

Segundos depois, o terreno ficou mortalmente parado novamente quando a Fênix explodiu em flamas. Entretando, das cinzas... nada surgiu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fim do prólogo.


	2. As edições antigas do Oráculo Diário

Aqui está o 1º capítulo! Obrigado a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, principalmente Pandora N. Black e Mika Crispy. Comentem, não custa nada e eu posso ficar sabendo o que vocês estão achando! XD

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capíulo 1 - As Edições Antigas do Oráculo Diário**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Um flash de luz vermelha iluminando os arredores de Hogsmeade tão tarde da noite de segunda-feira devia ter alertado os moradores que viviam lá mas, como já era tarde, ninguém viu nada e a estrada continuou silenciosa e deserta, exceto pela grossa camada de gelo que cobria o chão.

Os primeiros a acordar forar Edwiges e Nagini. A pobre coruja agitou suas penas e piou irritada por quase ter sido jogada no chão durante a sua aterrissagem. Nagini deslizou na direção de seu novo mestre, que esta deitado de cabeça para baixo em um amontoado de roupas, enquanto reclamava sobre o frio do lugar. _"Criança-sserpente?"_

Nenhuma resposta.

Nagini cutucou o garoto moreno com sua cauda mas Harry estava obviamente cansado demais para responder. Hedwig desceu, aterrissou do lado do rosto de Harry e bicou-o repetidamente no ombro.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu contraiu-se e gemeu, e então sentou-se devagar, sentindo-se tremer. "Edwiges? Nagini?"

Harry olhou ao redor com uma expressão confusa e vagamente reconheceu o lugar como sendo os arredores de Hogsmeade, mesmo com toda essa neve; ele podia ver a Casa dos Gritos numa colina mais ao longe. Ele se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e deixou Edwiges pousar no seu ombro mais uma vez.

_"Messtre, onde nóss esstamos? O que nóss devemoss fazer agora?"_Nagini perguntou enquanto optava por se esconder dentro da capa de Harry para se aquecer.

_"Nóss esstamos noss arredoress de Hogssmeade. A primeira coissa que temoss que fazer é achar um lugar para dormirmoss essta noite e então temoss que procurar algumass informaçõess ssobre esste mundo. O Beco Diagonal é o melhor lugar para começarmoss; lá tem uma grande biblioteca e eu tenho certeza que eless guardam regisstross do Profeta Diário. Eu tenho muito trabalho pela frente sse não quisser parecer um ignorante."_

Harry apontou sua varinha para si mesmo e murmurrou _"Reparo!". _Suas roupas e capa rasgadas emendaram-se; entretanto, havia uma última coisa que ele tinha que fazer antes de entrar na vila bruxa e ele pediu para Edwiges e Nagini não se assustarem.

Ele ainda não sabia em quem podia confiar neste mundo, e estava contente por ter aprendido como mudar sua aparência com magia no começo de seu sexto ano. É claro, havia sido uma aula "extra-curricular" cortesamente ensinada por Lupin, um secreto bem guardado por Harry, assim como sua nova habilidade animaga, também ensinada pelo lobisomem.

Havia sido uma necessidade: ele estava sofrendo muitas ameaças e não teve nenhuma escolha senão voltar a ter suas aulas noturnas de Oclumência ensinadas por Snape e suas aulas de Defesa Avançada Contra a Arte das Trevas com Remo Lupin, que neste tempo ficava escondido em uma das muitas torres de Hogwarts.

Harry tinha certeza que não teria nenhum problema se quisesse se tornar um Auror, com seu feitiço do Patrono, sua habilidade animaga, sua habilidade em Oclumência assim como o perfeito 'glamour' que ele era capaz de lançar. Seguindo o fato que ele havia acabado de matar o 'seu' Voldemort com 17 anos de idade e isso não dava dúvidas de seus poderes mágicos, com ou sem varinha.

Harry fechou seus olhos e começou a imaginar a maneira que ele queria parecer por um tempo; ele já sabia como seu disfarce iria parecer no final, pois já havia usado esta aparência antes como um teste.

Seu cabelo cresceu e passou pelos seus ombros mas não mudou de cor, seu corpo espichou alguns centímetros e sua face tornou-se mais fina. Ele abriu os olhos e profundos olhos azuis olharam para a curiosa cobra e a silenciosa coruja. Edwiges reconheceu essa transformação portando ela o ignorou, mas levou alguns minutos para Nagini se acostumar a ela.

Enquanto Harry começou sua caminhada em direção a Hogsmeade, sua mente vagou sobre o seu 'glamour' e a aparência que ele havia usado. Era fácil de saber: cabelos escuros e compridos e profundos olhos azuis, com uma fina aparência: Harry havia usado a aparência de seu falecido padrinho para criar a dele, mesmo que não pudesse esconder sua cicatriz em forma de raio na sua testa. Ele não parecia exatamente igual a Sirius, é claro, aquilo teria sido difícil demais para suportar tanto para ele como para Remo, mas ele gostava de saber que havia um pouco de seu padrinho em si próprio.

Somente algumas vitrines estavam cobertas, mas a maioria das lojas estava fechadas. Harry andou com cansaço para o bar de Rosmerta, o Três Vassouras, e sabia por experiência que ele estavaria sempre aberto até bem tarde da noite. Neste mundo isto também era verdade e, com um ar de confiança, ele empurrou rangendo a porta de madeira.

Haviam poucas pessoas a essa hora, e as presentes não o perceberam, tendo já bebido muitas cervejas amantegadas. Rosmerta, entretanto, olhou-o imediatamente e andou devagar até ele. A mulher estava provavelmente se perguntando quem, em nome de Merlin, era à essa hora e se ele era um amigo ou um inimigo.

Mesmo assim, ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso. "Olá! O que eu posso fazer por você?"

Harry deu a ela um sorriso cansado e tirou cinco galeões de sua bolsa, dando-os a ela. "Eu gostaria de um quarto aqui por alguns dias. Eu acabei de voltar de uma viagem bastante cansativa e eu estou precisando de um bom descanso."

Rosmerta pareceu surpresa de ver um garoto com tanto dinheiro mas quem era ela para recusar? Ela assentiu e mandou com um gesto que ele a seguisse, evitando um bruxo bêbado que estava quase caindo da sua cadeira.

Harry acariciou Edwiges e gentilmente pediu a ela para não fazer barulho enquanto ele estava silenciosamente agradecido por Nagini ter decidido ficar escondida na capa dele. Ele não queria repetir o incidente de seu segundo-ano, especialmente quando Voldemort ainda estava vivo e atacando. As conseqüências provavelmente seriam dez vezes piores.

"Então... você parece jovem demais para estar viajando sozinho."

Harry saiu de seu devaneio quando Rosmerta o endereçou bruscamente. Ela provavelmente queria julgar a reação de Harry e as suas respostas para ver se ele era bom ou mau e era cuidadosa em formular suas frases. Ela falava casualmente mas isso não funcionava com ele. "Na verdade, você parece um estudante de Hogwarts, com sua capa e tudo mais..." ela concluiu.

Harry deixou escapar umas risadinhas e balançou a cabeça negativamente, sob os olhos incrédulos de Rosmerta. "Eu sinto dizer que você está enganada, madame. Estas capas negras são bastante populares e além disso, você não está vendo um brasão da escola nela, não é mesmo?" ele respondeu amigavelmente.

Rosmerta deu a ele uma olhadela e, depois de um pequeno momento de reflexão, ela assentiu para si mesma e sorriu para ele, decidindo que o jovem era bastante simpático e que não era uma ameaça. "Eu peço desculpas pelas perguntas. Aqui está o seu quarto e a chave, me chame se precisar de alguma coisa. Agora você devia ir dormir, você parece um pouco cansado. Tem certeza que está bem?" ela perguntou preocupada.

Harry só sacudiu a cabeça e disse a ela para não se preocupar com ele, mas que era bondoso da sua parte se preocupar com a sua saúde. Rosmerta deu um olhar hesitante mas quando ela bocejou ela esqueceu sobre o assunto; a cama parecia a melhor escolha no momento. "Se você tem certeza... eu vou indo, boa noite!" E com isso ela se afastou e desceu as escadas para expulsar seus clientes.

Harry fechou a porta e a trancou com a chave e alguns feitiços, que incluíam um par de feitiços para silenciar o quarto: ele não queria que ninguém ouvisse os pios de Edwiges ou pior, ele falando em língua de cobra... ou ainda pior: ele acordando fazendo um estardalhaço, gritando, por causa de seus ocasionais pesadelos.

"Boa noite Hedwig, _boa noite Nagini."_

Seus dois animais de estimação logo cairam no sono enquanto Harry limpava-se com um feitiço. Ele estava cansado demais para se lavar do modo mais demorado e não queria ir dormir todo sujo por causa do que havia acontecido mais cedo naquele dia.

Ele entrou em baixo das cobertas e caiu no sono instantaneamente, ainda com o 'glamour', perguntando-se o que o amanhã iria trazer para ele e suas acompanhantes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry acordou tarde na manhã seguinte e vagamente se perguntou porque tudo estava tão quieto e pacífico na estalagem; então ele lembrou que havia lançado um feitiço silenciador em volta do seu quarto noite passada e com um suspiro ele entrou de volta na cama para aproveitar essa tranqüilidade.

Aqui, ninguém o conhecia e ele era deixado em paz, o que agradavava imensamente o garoto. Ele podia também fazer magia sem se incomodar; neste mundo ele estava morto e com certeza não estava registrado no livros do ministério. Harry olhou para Edwiges e a coruja branca ainda estava dormindo numa mesa no fundo do seu quarto.

Nagini, ao contrário, havia procurado por uma fonte de calor e agora estava enrolada firmemente em volta de si mesma, próxima aos seus pés na colcha aquecida.

Sua mente vagou para seus falecidos amigos e ele lutou contra o nó que estava se formando na sua garganta. Ron, Hermione, Lupin... todos estavam mortos. Eles estavam com certeza vivos aqui, tinham que estar, mas eles continuavam os mesmos ou eram diferentes? O que havia acontecido aqui? O que, neste mundo, era tão diferente do dele???

Harry fechou seus olhos firmemente e deu um suspiro frustrado quando percebeu que conseguiria mais dormir. Ele só tinha tantas questões sem resposta e hipóteses percorrendo sua mente e o problema era: ele não tinha vontade de bloqueá-la usando Occlumência. Ele QUERIA saber as respostas.

Como o sono não iria vir por muito tempo, ele se levantou e colocou suas roupas e sua capa, silenciosamente percebendo que teria que comprar roupas nova no Beco Diagonal.

Com um último olhar para sues dois animais de estimação adormecidos, ele saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas.

"Olá de novo! Eu estava começando a pensar quando você iria sair do seu quarto!"

Harry pulou quando Rosmerta subitamente apareceu atrás dele com um sorriso radiante, fazendo os outros clientes na sala olharem para ele como se ele fizesse parte de uma exposição. Isso fez Harry ficar desconfortável, mas a proprietária do bar meramente disse para ele ignorá-los. Quando ela falou isso, a atenção em Harry começou a se dissipar e logo a atmosfera estava mais uma vez de volta ao normal.

"Você está com fome? Eu poderia fazer pra você um café-da-manhã, senhor..." ela parou e olhou para o garoto de olhos azuis desconfiada. "Na verdade, eu não lembro o seu nome."

Harry pareceu assustado por um segundo mas ele rapidamente disfarçou sua surpresa com um sorriso. "É porque eu nunca lhe disse. Que mal-educado da minha parte. Meu nome é James, James Evans."

Rosmerta pôs um dedo no queixo e pareceu refletir por um momento. "Hmmm, esse não é um nome comum bruxo. Mas é um nome muito bonito de qualquer maneira!" Ela deu ao garoto de longos cabelos negros uma olhadela questionadora quando um sorriso muito triste aparecia nos lábios dele.

"É sim, não é mesmo?" Ele ignorou o olhar inquisitor de Rosmerta e preparou-se para sair da estalagem.

"Ah! Eu deixei minha coruja no meu quarto e ela está muito cansada, então você poderia não entrar lá, por favor? A pobre coitada já teve ação ontem o suficiente para durar pro resto da semana." Ele deixou de fora o fato de que havia também uma cobra muito impressionável dormindo na sua cama e saiu do Três Vassouras quando Rosmerta assentiu seu consentimento.

"Ele é um cara estranho, esse aí," um velho bruxo gruniu depois do garoto ter desaparecido pela porta.

Rosmerta assentiu com uma face neutra. "Sim ele é. Ele veio ontem bem tarde da noite, parecendo completamente exausto, pedindo por um quarto. Eu pensei que ele era um estudante mas ele disse que não freqüentava Hogwarts. Porém, ele não parece ter mais do que dezesseis ou dezessete anos."

O bruxo que havia escutado a pequena conversa entre ela e o garoto olhou para a porta onde o jovem previamente havia estado cautelosamente. "Talvez ele é um aluno encrenqueiro e fugiu da escola? Ou pior... um dos 'SEUS' seguidores..." ele sussurou para Rosmerta com uma voz baixa.

A dona do bar gelou de medo por um instante mas golpeou o ombro do bruxo furiosamente. "Não diga coisas assim! E não ouse alertar os aurores por nada! Se eu achar algo suspeito no garoto ENTÃO eles irão saber e interferir. Por enquanto ele não fez nada de errado e eu meio que já gosto dele."

Ela se voltou para os seus outros clientes com um bufo, deixando o velho e seriosamente paranóico bruxo bebendo sozinho sua cerveja amantegada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No segundo em que ele estava longe o bastante de Hogsmeade, Harry ergueu sua varinha e estava aliviado em descobrir que o Nôitibus Andante também existia neste mundo.

Mesmo com todas as suas habilidades, Harry ainda não sabia como aparatar e para dizer a verdade, ele não queria aprender como fazê-lo. Ele odiava a sensação e não ousava pensar sobre as aterissagens; ele era levemente capaz de cair em pé quando usava a merda do Pó de Flú então aparatar estava fora de cogitação.

O garoto que atualmente tinha olhos azuis deu dois sicles para, surpreendenteente, Stan, que era responsável pelo Nôitibus Andante até mesmo nessa dimensão. Enquanto o enorme ônibus desaparecia de vista, Harry tentou permanecer de pé sem sentir-se enjoado e refletiu sobre Stan. 'Ele é realmente feito pra esse trabalho, não é mesmo?'

Pelo menos algumas coisas ainda eram familiares, como Tom, o atendente do Caldeirão Furado. Vários pares de olhos seguiram os movimentos de Harry desconfiados enquanto ele atravessava a sala e apressadamente bateu de leve nos velhos tijolos vermelhos com sua varinha para abrir a entrada do Beco Diagonal.

As ruas estavam fervilhando de gente e Harry relaxou quando a atenção de ninguém foi atraída para ele. Ao invés de ir diretamente para a biblioteca, Harry deu um pequeno tour pela Madame Malkin - Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões - e adquiriu uma boa quantidade de camisetas, calças e capas, especialmente uma capa quente feita de pele de dragão.

Ele optou pelo estilo bruxo e jogou fora suas roupas velhas imediatamente; o Lorde das Trevas era poderoso nesse mundo e vestir roupas trouxas não era a melhor opção para aqueles que queriam ficar vivos por mais tempo possível.

No mesmo segundo que Harry pôs o pé para fora da loja, depois de receber elogios da Madame Malkin pela sua aparência e pela escolha das roupas, Harry foi "atacado" por uma coruja extremamente furiosa. "Ai! Edwiges?! Pare com isso!"

A coruja branca piou irritada e beliscou seus dedos uma última vez antes de pousar no ombro do seu mestre. Ela ainda olhava para ele como se estivesse zangada por ele ter saído sem ela e Harry quase podia ouvir ela dizendo "Onde é que você estava?! Eu estive procurando por você por todo o lugar!"

Harry deu a ela um olhar pedindo desculpas e acariciou sua cabeça. "Desculpa garota. Eu pensei que você iria gostar de dormir até mais tarde. Acho que eu estava errado."

Ele andou em direção a biblioteca e mentalmente estremeceu ao pensar na cobra furiosa que estaria esperando por ele no Três Vassouras. Ele passou na frente da loja de animais e fez outro tour para conseguir um rato gordo e suculento para Nagini... e comprou um para Edwiges depois da coruja no seu ombro piar indignada. "Aqui, Edwiges. Pegue o seu rato e espere por mim no telhado. Eu vou tentar não demorar muito."

A coruja pegou o rato sem hesitar e voou para o telhado da biblioteca. Harry riu dela mas logo recuperou a sua seriedade. Não tinham tantas pessoas, felizmente, e Harry rapidamente viu a Seção de Edições Antigas no segundo piso.

Harry procurou nas prateleiras pelo Profeta Diário mas suspirou frustradamente quando não encontrou nada com este título. Então ele viu um amontoado de jornais com a palavra 'Diário' neles, então pegou um de uma pilha velha e amarelada.

"O Oráculo Diário? Estranho, mas ok. Deve ser o equivalente ao Profeta Diário no meu mundo." Harry pegou a pilha que começava com a data da morte de seus pais e sentou-se ali perto, colocando os jornais em uma pequena mesa de madeira.

**O ORÁCULO DIÁRIO**

**Godric's Hollow ATACADA!!!**

Harry gelou quando ele viu a manchete do primeiro jornal que tinha pego e começou a lê-lo, mentalmente repetindo a si mesmo que esta dimensão não era a dele. Mas aprender que seus pais haviam sido mortos, juntamente com seu 'eu' bebê, ainda era difícil de suportar.

Mas uma frase atraiu a sua atenção, algo dito por um dos investigadores: _"o bebê de um ano, chamado Harry Tiago Potter, curiosamente não foi morto com a Avada Kedavra como seus pais. Haviam marcas de estrangulamento no seu pequeno pescoço, nós suspeitamos que tenham sido feitas pelo Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado em pessoa, como se fosse um ato de pura raiva e vingança..."_

Harry refletiu sobre isso; Voldemort havia ouvido sobre a Profecia? Primeiramente, a Profecia existia aqui? Ele não podia meramente ir ao Departamento de Mistérios e procurar pela esfera que continha a Profecia feita por Sibila Trelawney, portanto aqui ele estava no escuro. Porém, uma coisa era certa: ele iria se vingar da 'sua morte'.

Por outro lado, ele estava aliviado e feliz por saber que Pettigrew havia sido capturado na mesma noite que Godric's Hollow havia sido destruída, e que Sirius nunca foi para Askaban.

Harry percorreu cada artigo cuidadosamente e leu apenas aqueles que o interessaram. Ele saiu de lá duas horas depois, tremendo, mas duas vezes mais determinado a colocar um fim no reino de terror do Lorde das Trevas... novamente.

Edwiges voou de volta para o seu ombro e beliscou sua orelha com carinho: o rato foi provavelmente bastante apreciado e Harry mentalmente tinha esperanças que Nagini gostasse do dela.

Ele andou pelo Beco Diagonal por mais algum tempo e quando ia voltando para o Caldeirão Furado, ele avistou a loja de Quadribol. Era um pouco tarde para entrar nela, então ele só deu uma pequena olhada nos produtos em exposição na vitrine.

Havia o usual polimento para vassouras e a vassoura nova do ano: a Nimbus 2004. 'Nenhuma Firebolt? Hmmm...' Harry pensou sobre o fato rapidamente mas não perdeu tempo no assunto.

Ele rapidamente saiu do Beco Diagonal depois de ser olhado suspeitosamente de novo e chamou o Nôitibus Andante, enquanto desejava que Nagini não fosse mordê-lo enquanto estivesse dormindo ou fizesse isso no instante em que ele abrisse a porta do seu quarto.

"Ahh! Você voltou! Eu estava me perguntando aonde você tinha ido! Oh? Sua coruja te achou? Ela deve ter ficado bastante preocupada com você, então!" Rosmerta exclamou logo que Harry entrou no Três Vassouras.

O garoto de olhos azuis deu a ela um sorriso e assentiu, acariciando a plumagem de Edwiges. "Sim, ela sempre foi superprotetora, mas de qualquer maneira eu gosto muito dela."

Harry ia subir as escadas quando Rosmerta o parou. "Ei, James! Você não vai comer?"

'James assentiu afirmando. "Sim, eu vou estar aqui em um minuto. Eu tenho algumas coisas para guardar e depois eu volto."

Como ele parecia estar com pressa, a dona do bar o deixou e voltou ao seu trabalho.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry quase correu pelas escadas e destrancou sua porta, agitando sua varinha discretamente para pôr um feitiço silenciador para cobrir o alto e furioso silvo que com certeza iria acontecer no instante que ele abrisse a porta.

E ele estava certo: Nagini estava esperando por ele no chão, seus olhos dourados olhando para ele em fúria. _"Já era hora! Como você oussa ssair ssem mim quando eu jurei minha aliança a você! Eu não ssei o que esstá me ssegurando para não te morder! Eu-"_

Harry engoliu em seco e pegou o rato da caixa, mostrando-o para a gigantesca cobra. Aquilo rapidamente calou Nagini e a cobra seguiu os movimentos do rato com veemência.

_"Olha, eu ssei que o que eu fiz esstava errado e para pedir desculpass para você eu comprei esste pequeno pressente."_

Se Nagini tivesse lábios ela com certeza estaria lambendo eles, mas a serpente pareceu parar por um segundo e Harry quase podia sentir o olhar da cobra nele

_"Mas issso não jusstifica o que você fez! Eu vou sseguí-lo em todoss oss lugaress que você for e vou protegê-lo, você gosste ou não!"_

Harry suspirou e assentiu com um pequeno sorriso. _"Eu não me importo, Nagini. Eu gossto da ssua compania. Eu ssó penssei que você gosstaria de dormir um pouco maiss, do messmo jeito que eu penssei que _Edwiges go_sstaria. Você pode ssubir pelass minhass pernass e desscanssar no meu pulsso e no braço. Agora, eu vou desscer para pegar algo para comer antess de Rossmerta aparecer e me forçar a comer."_

Nagini continuou a seguir os movimentos do rato assustado e parecia hesitar por um instante. Harry riu e o largou; a serpente não perdeu um segundo e o mordeu para envenená-lo.

Harry estava fascinado pela maneira que Nagini agarrou sua presa e um pensamento estranho sobre o rato sendo Pettigrew fez ele sorrir maliciosamente. _"Você vai vir, Nagini?"_

Harry estendeu seu braço para a cobra poder subir, mas Nagini olhou para ele com a boca cheia e olhos redondos e dourados. _"Muito ocupada. Comendo... Depoiss. SSim, depoiss eu vou sseguí-lo para todo lugar. Depoiss."_

Harry deu uma grande gargalhada e agitou sua cabeça enquanto trancava sua porta de novo, suas compras deixadas na cama para serem guardadas mais tarde e com Edwiges pousada em seu ombro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Encontro com Hooch

Obrigada a todos que leram essa fic, principalmente a Red Kaos, Sora Black, Bruk-Chan e Alicia Spinet por comentarem.

Por favor, falem o que acharam desse capítulo! Comentários são de graça e indolores, e deixam uma pobre tradutora feliz XD

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capítulo 2: Encontro com Hooch**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Já era sexta-feira, 4 dias depois da sua súbita aparição. As pessoas em Hogsmeade estavam um pouco mais a vontadeao ver um garoto tão novo andando por aí como se a pequena cidadezinha bruxa fosse completamente familiar a ele, mesmo se o garoto afirmasse que ele não era daqui.

Toda vez que eles viam uma coruja branca voando pelos arredores, eles sabiam que ele não estava muito longe. Harry, primeiramente, realmente não sabia o que fazer aqui e o que fazer com a sua vida. Ele não podia só ir para Hogwarts daquele jeito, no meio do ano letivo.

Fora de Hogsmeade estava nevando, mas os bruxos residentes na cidade haviam optado por criar um escudo mágico que iria repelir a neve. Infelizmente, ainda era muito frio lá fora então Harry estava sempre vestindo sua nova capa de pele de dragão com um cachecolquente, o qual, é claro, não era o familiar vermelho e dourado.

Ele também havia tido a idéia perfeita para ocupar o seu tempo e ser útil há pouco tempo atrás. Rosmerta estava tendo problemas para gerenciar o bar com só dois empregados, que só estavam lá para fazer a comida, então Harry conseguir fazer Rosmerta o contratar para trabalhar no Três Vassouras. Ela logo percebeu que James era um trabalhador dedicado e que isso facilitava muito o trabalho, para seu grande contentamento,

James cumprimentou os habituaisclientes que o conheciam enquanto ele entrou no bar lotado, voltando de uma compra tardia. Rosmerta aceitou a bolsa com um agradecido, mas cansado sorriso.

O Três Vassouras estava cheio de gente essa noite e ela tinha muita coisa para fazer sozinha. Ela deu um olhar de cachorrinho pidão para James e o garoto moreno sorriu divertido e assentiu, subindo as escadas para se trocar.

"Eu sinto muito James. Eu sei que hoje seria o seu dia de folga, mas eu não consigo dar conta sozinha. Desde que eu recebi esse novo tipo de cerveja amanteigada as pessoas parecem não cansar de bebê-las", ela explicou quando James voltou com a sua roupa de trabalho, enquanto levava o pedido de dois clientes ao mesmo tempo.

Nagini havia optado ficar lá em cima, no quarto, e sabia que se Harry estivesse com problemas, ela não estaria longe demais para ajudar o garoto.

Harry assentiu e fez uma expressão séria."Não tem problema para mim. Eu não tinha nada para fazer hoje à noite, de qualquer maneira. Posso muito bem ajudá-la antes que você colapse".

Rosmerta riu dele, mas o deixou entregar os pedidos para os clientes, o que ele fez com eficiência.

"Um novo empregado? Ele parece novo, não acha?"

Rosmerta pulou por causa da voz e se virou para encarar uma das professoras de Hogwarts. "Xiomara! Você me assustou! Problemas com os pequenos primeiranistas de novo, né?"

A professora fez uma careta, bebendo um grande gole da sua cerveja amanteigada. "Essa é outra maneira de disser isso, sim."

Ela não falou mais sobre o assunto, então Rosmerta a deixou e caminhou na direção de Harry, que estava transportando três pratos ao mesmo tempo e procurando para quem eles pertenciam. "Ei, James! Precisa de ajuda?" Rosmerta perguntou com risada brilhando nos olhos.

James girou seus olhos azuis para cima, mas assentiu assim mesmo. Rosmerta apontou para os clientes certos e o olhar do garoto moreno gelou no último. Rosmerta acenou com uma mão na sua frente e olhou para a professora. "Ela tem olhos legais, não é mesmo?" Rosmerta disse, referindo-se aos olhos amarelos de falcão pertencentes à Xiomara.

Harry saiu de seu devaneio e piscou, respondendo com um devagar "Sim. Quem é ela? Eu nunca a vi por aqui antes." Ele fingiu uma perfeita expressão curiosa. Interiormente, seu coração estava batendo furiosamente. Era só sua primeira instrutora de voô, mas Merlin, era bom finalmente ver uma face familiar de Hogwarts em Hogsmeade.

"Hum, você provavelmente verá mais ela já que agora trabalha aqui. O nome dela é Xiomara Hooch e ela é a instrutora de voô de Hogwarts. Eu sei que estamos no meio da semana mas ela só vem aqui quando os primeiros-anos a irritamdurante as aulas. Isso deixa ela relaxar e esquecer sobre os pequenos capetinhas. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai beber mais um par de cervejas amanteigadas antes de voltar pro castelo, ela sempre faz isso."

Rosmerta suspirou e mexeu a cabeça; "É melhor você entregar esses pedidos antes que fiquem frios, James.", ela o lembrou.

O garoto se assustou e correu para um casal impaciente. "Desculpa pela demora!"

Ele deu a eles um olhar pedindo desculpas e a bruxa não pode resistir. "Tudo bem!" Ela esguichou enquanto seu marido girava os olhos pra ela e começava a comer. "Ai! Você é um jovem tão bonito! Eu espero que esteja aqui na próxima vez que viermos!" ela falou alegre.

Harry deu um sorrisinho e assentiu. "Bem, será um prazer servi-los novamente. Se vocês me derem licença, eu tenho este último prato para servir. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, é só me chamar."

Ele se desculpou educadamente ao simpático casal e seu coração começou a bater contra suas costelas mais uma vez. 'Pelo amor de Deus, Harry! Só é a Hooch! Sai dessa!' Ele mentalmente se sacudiu e pôs o prato na frente da professora mal-humorada, fazendo esta pular por causa do súbito movimento,

"Oh! Desculpa! Eu não te vi aqui!" Xiomara ficou vermelha de vergonha e trouxe o prato mais pra perto dela.

Harry riu. "Dia difícil?"

Hooch deu a ele um pequeno sorriso e começou a comer a sua refeição.

O garoto moreno queria desesperadamente tirá-la do seu mau humor e perguntar a ela sobre os habitantes de Hogwarts, mas isso ia parecer muito suspeito. Ele sabia que algumas pessoas em Hogsmeade ainda não confiavam nele então ele só deu a volta e entregou novos pedidos pelas próximas horas, claramente com a intenção de falar um pouco mais com a professora de voô quando o bar esvaziasse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era por volta das dez horas quando as pessoas começaram a voltar para casa para uma boa noite de sono. Rosmerta dispensou James do trabalho com um grande sorriso; o lucro havia sido particularmente bom hoje. 

O garoto moreno pediu ao cozinheiro que lhe desse duas cervejas amantegadas e ele andou até uma Xiomara Hooch ainda irritada que estava sentada sozinha num canto. A professora se assustou quando uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada foi colocada na sua frente, e ainda mais quando o jovem ajudante de Rosmerta se sentou na sua frente, também bebendo uma caneca.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso para tranqüilizá-la. "É por conta da casa, mas pra você é o último dessa noite. Eu acho que você está desesperadamente precisando de uma companhia para te animar."

Hooch assentiu agradecida e deu um gole. "Obrigada. Eu me desculpo pela minha grosseria mais cedo, mas eu tenho tido alguns problemas com as minhas aulas em Hogwarts. A propósito, meu nome é Xiomara Hooch."

Harry apertou sua mão sobre a mesa. "Prazer. Rosmerta me falou sobre o seu dilema. Meu nome é James Evans. Então, que tipo de problemas você tem?" ele perguntou curioso. Ele não sabia se a sua Hooch tinha aqueles pequenos episódios depressivos então queria saber o que podia possivelmente incomodá-la desse jeito.

A mulher de olhos de falcão deu um grande suspiro e bebeu deu outro gole da sua cerveja. "Bem, você provavelmente já sabe que sou uma professora em Hogwarts; eu sou a instrutora de voô e eu ensino os primeiranistas como voar numa vassoura corretamente. Eu sempre tive alguns problemas nos anos anteriores, mas as crianças que eu estou instruindo agora não sabem nada sobre voar. Oh, algumas dela sabem, mas não da maneira que eu quero que elas saibam. Elas não sabem o que eu quero dizer quando peço a elas para entender a beleza do voô." Hooch parecia embaraçada. "Eu não estou fazendo nenhum sentido, né?"

Harry negou com a cabeça. "Oh não. Eu entendo perfeitamente o que você quer dizer. Eu mesmo adoro voar, então você não está falando com um ignorante no assunto. Eu amo o excitação do voô, de flutuar sobre as nuvens e então mergulhar numa manobra e puxar a vassoura no último segundo antes de colidir com o chão. Virar e guinar com o vento e me deixar cair livremente e então subir rapidamente, esta é uma experiência super divertida e uma vez que você tente não dá pra parar. Você é livre para ir aonde você quiser, você esquece seus problemas e só sente o vento despenteando o seu cabelo..."

Quanto mais ele falava, mais os seus olhos sonhadores se fechavam e ele se movia gentilmente na cadeira como se realmente estivesse numa vassoura, esquecendo tudo ao seu redor. Ele tinha uma expressão excitada e veemente no seu rosto que tocou profundamente Xiomara.

Quando ele terminou, ela ficou sem fala por um momento e Harry finalmente abriu seus olhos, corando diante do olhar encantado da professora.

"Eu... eu nunca tinha ouvido alguém falar sobre voar de um jeito tão apaixonado antes..." ela sussurrou.

"Isso é exatamente o que eu sinto, exceto que eu nunca seria capaz de descrever esse sentimento da maneira que você fez. Eu queria que meus alunos pudessem entender isso. Os primeiros anos estão assustados ou querem se mostrar, e eles frequentemente vão para a enfermaria por causa da sua negligência. Do segundo ano para o sétimo, eles só querem jogar quadribol pela maneira difícil e geralmente ficam competitivos demais; as casas da Sonserina e da Grifinória principalmente. Estas duas casas nunca vão se entender, eles nasceram para odiar uma a outra, eu juro. O diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, tentou por muitos anos reconciliá-las mas não teve sucesso. O que não ajuda é a rivalidade entre dois alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória e Sonserina: Ronald Weasley e Draco Malfoy. Desde o primeiro dia eles são inimigos mortais por causa da rivalidade entre as suas famílias." Xiomara pôs uma mão na frente da boca. "Eu estou balbuciando de novo, me desculpe."

Harry novamente negou com a cabeça, mas suas mãos, que agora estavam escondidas debaixo da mesa, estavam tremendo. 'Então, Ron está aqui. Graças a Deus. Eu não ligo muito pro Malfoy, mas parece que todos que eu conhecia na minha própria dimensão estão aqui. E quanto a rivalidade entre Grifinória e Sonserina...'

Harry quase teve que conter um sorriso sombrio de aparecer no seu rosto. Voldemort, sem saber, não havia só transferido alguns de seus poderes para ele quando era um bebê, mas também um pouco da sua herança, fazendo Harry ser o herdeiro tanto da Grifinória COMO da Sonserina. Ele não era um herdeiro direto de Sonserina, é claro, mas de uma maneira Tom Riddle era como um segundo 'pai' para ele em um estranho, doente e inoportuno ponto de vista.

"Você não está falando demais. Eu não me importo a mínima. Melhor libertar suas emoções do que aprisioná-las. E de qualquer maneira, o castelo meio que me deixa curioso. Mas esse não é o caso. O que você pensa em fazer com os primeiros anos?"

Hooch deu de ombros. "Eu ainda não sei. Me diga James, quando foi a última fez que você voou?"

James deu a ela um olhar distante e um sorriso triste. "Já faz um tempo. Muito tempo, para falar a verdade, eu sinto muita falta. Eu realmente não posso voar na área da vila e está nevando fora da barreira. Eu já não voô tanto quanto gostaria." Ele ganhou aquele olhar sonhador novamente e Hooch sorriu maliciosa, seus olhos mostrando um brilho renovado.

"Diga, talvez nós possamos fazer um pequeno jogo, um pequeno um-contra-um qualquer dia? Eu tenho certeza que Alvo, nosso diretor, não se importaria a mínima se o convidasse. O que você sabe sobre quadribol?" Ela perguntou com um olhar astuto na sua direção.

Harry percebeu isso rapidamente e também sorriu com um brilho misterioso nos seus olhos azuis. "Eu sei o suficiente, e isso é tudo o que VOCÊ precisa saber."

Ela se inclinou na cadeira, seu mal humor agora completamente esquecido. "Ooh? É isso, então? Qual posição?"

"Me falaram que eu daria um bom batedor... mas eu provavelmente nasci com um pomo-de-ouro nas minhas mãos, então isso não deixa dúvida sobre qual posição eu tenho."

Xiomara assobiou. "Um Apanhador, eh? Eu me pergunto o quanto você é bom. Bons apanhadores que realmente sabem como manobrar uma vassoura são raros em Hogwarts. O melhor que nós temos agora é o sétimo ano sonserino Draco Malfoy, mas ele realmente não compreende a beleza de voar. Tudo o que ele quer fazer é derrotar o time grifinório desde que Olívio Wood, o melhor capitão que a grifinória teve em vários anos, graduou dois anos atrás. A atual apanhadora grifinória Gina Weasley, irmã mais nova do capitão do time Ron Weasley, não está conseguindo dar conta do recado desde que o pai de Malfoy," ela disse com uma expressão desgostosa no rosto, "comprou novas Nimbus 2004 para todo o time sonserino... Eu estou falando demais, deve ser a cerveja."

Harry riu dela mas mentalmente sorriu desdenhoso. 'Eu vejo que o velho Malfoy ainda está vivo e irritando por aqui. Provavelmente ainda no ministério. A maioria dele deve estar corrompido já que que Voldemort ainda está vivo. Isso vai ser uma merda de problema'.

Ele deu um sorriso quando Hooch perguntou a ele se queria jogar um um-contra-um com ela só para se divertir, é claro.

Harry internamente ficou em pânico. Ele estava pronto para voltar para Hogwarts agora? Logo depois da batalha final ainda fresca fixa na sua mente?

"Eu acho que não"

Ele não foi capaz de disfarçar seu nervoso. Ele não queria dar uma de idiota e abraçar alguém quando eles não sabiam nada sobre ele aqui. E como ele deseja que a atenção de Tom ficasse voltada para ele ao invés de Hogwarts, era melhor ficar tão longe quanto possível por enquanto.

"Eu sinto muito mas não posso. De qualquer jeito, não agora. Ainda há várias coisas para eu fazer aqui e..."

Hooch deu a ele um olhar desapontado, mas assentiu compreensiva. "Oh. Tudo bem então. Mas se alguma vez você quiser jogar só venha para Hogwarts e me procure, eu estou certa que não será nenhum problema."

Com tudo isso, estava ficando muito tarde. Hooch bocejou ruidosamente e Harry achou que essa era a dica para voltar ao castelo. "Você quer que eu te acompanhe no caminho de volta? Você parece um pouco trêmula pra mim."

A professora negou com a cabeça e pareceu perfeitamente consciente, se não um pouco cansada, mesmo depois de ter bebido um bom número de cervejas amantegadas. "Naa, eu ficarei bem." ela encerou o assunto com um movimento de mão, mas Harry não iria deixá-la voltar para Hogwarts sozinha, especialmente a esta hora, na escuridão e percorrendo o caminho até Hogwarts com a Floresta Proibida nos arredores da trilha. Se Voldemort estava a ponto de atacar, como Harry ouviu tantas vezes por aí, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Novamente estaria lá para dar a ele uma grande luta!

"Rosmerta, eu já volto. Eu só vou acompanhar Madame Hooch de volta a Hogwarts."

A dona do bar assentiu, enquanto limpava uma mesa. "Que gentil da sua parte, James! Mas tome cuidado no caminho. A neve está bastante espessa lá fora."

Harry assentiu e omitiu contar a segunda razão em voz alta: os seguidores de Voldemort estão em todo lugar.

Xiomara vestiu sua capa de inverno e esperou James voltar, descendo as escadas, com roupas mais quentes. Ele voltou com uma coruja branca pousada no seu ombro e, desconhecida pelas duas mulheres, uma grande serpente escondida sob a sua capa de pele de dragão. "Eu estou pronto, vamos!"

O vento frio atacou eles no segundo que eles puseram o pé para fora da barreira mágica. A neve estava profunda então Hooch lançou um feitiço em ambos para ficarem mais leves e poderem andar sobre a neve.

O caminho de volta para o castelo estava silencioso, e às vezes Harry pegava Hooch dando um olhar desconfiado na sua direção. No começo ele não ligou mas isso começou a incomodá-lo depois de longos quinze minutos.

Sem nem mesmo olhar para ela ele perguntou; "Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?" Era uma maneira educada de dizer a ela para parar de fazer isso.

A professora ficou ainda mais vermelha - a temperatura fria não ajudou- e olhou para outro lugar. "Desculpe-me sobre isso. Mas enquanto eu continuo a olhar para você, eu não consigo parar de pensar que você parece um dos professores de Hogwarts. Eu sei que é ridículo..."

Harry tropeçou na neve e fracamente se equilibrou antes de afundar sua face dentro da grossa e gelada camada branca que cobria o chão.

Ela lançou a ele um olhar questionador mas ele se recuperou e continuou a caminhar como se nada houvesse acontecido, então ela não tocou no assunto.

"Oh? Muito curioso. Mas eu não tenho nenhuma família então é impossível que eu possa ser parente de quem quer que você esteja pensando." ele disse com indiferença.

Ela deu a ele um olhar de pena mas ele o ignorou; ele detestava quando as pessoas sentiam pena dele. Sua mente continuava gritando 'SIRIUS ESTÁ EM HOGWARTS' Mas havia muito pouco que podia ser feito neste momento, sendo que ele tinha que ficar longe para a segurança de todos. Era seu plano derrotar Voldemort -novamente- e então ele viria para a luz.

A trilha estava quase acabando e Harry agora podia ver Hogwarts, fracamente, por que a neve caindo e a escuridão ao redor deles fazia ela difícil de ver.

Hooch parou e olhou para ele com um sorriso agradecido. "Eu posso andar o resto do caminho sozinha. Foi realmente legal da sua parte me acompanhar até aqui, mas agora é você que está longe de Hogsmeade."

Harry deu a ela um sorriso reconfortante e acariciou sua coruja. "Eu ficarei bem e de qualquer maneira, eu tenho companhia. Só se cuide pelo resto do caminho."

Ela assentiu. "Obrigada James! Você é um garoto muito simpático! Eu espero vê-lo de novo! E lembre-se! Você me deve um jogo de quadribol!"

Ele riu da brincadeira dela, acenou e deu a volta. Hooch observou ele desaparecer pela escuridão e voltou ao castelo sem nenhum problema.

"Foi para Hogsmeade de novo, não é mesmo?"

A instrutora de vôo arfou e pulou de surpresa, sua mão movendo-se para o peito. "Severo Snape! Nunca mais faça isso se você não quiser que Poppy tenha que me examinar por causa de um ataque cardíaco!"

Ela olhou ferozmente para o diretor da Sonserina e quase fez um bico quando aquilo não teve efeito no Mestre de Poções. "Eu juro, Severo, esse seu costume de andar sorrateiramente ainda vai me mandar pro St. Mungo um dia desses." ela murmurou enquanto tirava sua capa coberta de neve. Ela rapidamente lançou um feitiço secante nela antes que pudesse molhar o chão, ela sabia como Argo Filch ficava quando havia um problema com a limpeza.

Snape olhou em volta entediado enquanto ela se enfurecia com ele. "Qualquer dia você vai se matar por ir a Hogsmeade sozinha à noite."

Xiomara pareceu surpresa e lhe deu um sorriso brincalhão. "Ora Severo, eu nunca soube que você se importava!"

O Mestre de Poções não mordeu a isca, sendo conhecido pela sua impassividade, e sorriu desdenhoso para ela. "Dificilmente. Eu só estava me referindo ao seu comportamento, o qual é intrigantemente comparável ao típico comportamento negligente dos grifinórios." Com estas últimas palavras, ele se afastou com um movimento da sua capa para inspecionar corredores mais importantes deixando Hooch pra trás, girando os olhos por causa do SEU típico comportamento sonserino.

"Ei! Eu ia te contar que não vim sozinha!", ela disse alto, mas não sabia se ele a havia ouvido ou se importado porque ele virou uma esquina e desapareceu por outro salão.

Ela agitou a cabeça com um suspiro desesperado e voltou ao seu quarto para dormir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry sabia por experiência que nada ou ninguém iria atacá-lo no seu caminho de volta. Seus sentidos indicavam que não havia nenhum perigo e sua cicatriz não estava latejando. Ele descobriu, durante uma experiência que teve depois de chegar aqui, que estava de fato conectado com o Voldemort desse mundo. Ele tinha retirado a barreira mental permanente que havia posto por só um minuto e teve que fechá-lo quando sua cabeça começou a doer dolorosamente.

Voldemort estava muito bem vivo aqui, isso não havia dúvidas, mas ele não tinha nenhuma pista da existência de um Harry Potter -vivo- em algum lugar capaz de ver pelos seus olhos (que ainda eram azuis ao invés da cor vermelho-sangue que Harry estava acostumado porque Riddle continuou vivo por todo esse tempo).

Harry sentiu algo se movendo pela sua pele e Nagini colocou sua cabeça fora da sua manga esquerda; sendo uma cobra, ela não gostava do ar frio, mas estava começando a se sentir sozinha enquanto o seu mestre falava com Hedwig. _"Você quasse deu com a cara no chão algum tempo atráss, messtre. Alguma coissa esstava errada? Eu quasse ssaí do meu essconderijo naquela hora."_

Harry olhou para Nagini e suspirou suavemente. _"Não sse preocupe Nagini. Eu ssó me assuntei com algo que a professsora dissse. Eu lhe contei ssobre Ssiriuss Black temposs atráss, e que eu ssenti muita falta dele quando ele morreu no meu mundo. Bem, aparentemente, ele é um professsor aqui em Hogwartss."_

O garoto sorriu tristemente, não sendo capaz de falar mais. A serpente compreendeu e ficou em silêncio, entrando novamente pela manga para se enrolar em volta do seu pulso como se o estivesse confortando.

Rosmerta soltou um grande suspiro de alívio quando James voltou. "Finalmente! Eu estava começando a me preocupar! Eu espero que você tenha uma boa noite de sono, porque este é um dos fins-de-semana em que os alunos de Hogwarts vêm para Hogsmeade. O Três Vassouras vai estar cheio de novo amanha." Ela então foi para a cama, exausta por causa do seu trabalho e pela preocupação que o garoto lhe deu até entrar pela porta.

Harry voltou para o seu quarto, e caiu na cama com um gemido. "Droga Eu não pensei sobre os fins-de-semana em Hogsmeade..."

Hedwig voou para a mesa de Harry e Nagini se enrolou no fim da sua cama.

Harry se virou pela cama a noite inteira, incapaz de dormir tranquilamente. Seus pesadelos sobre a morte dos seus pais, Sirius atravessando o véu, Lupin correndo para a sua frente para protegê-lo do Avada Kedavra e seus amigos morrendo ficaram lhe assombrando e não importando o quanto poderosa era a sua Oclumência, ele simplesmente não conseguia dormir.

A Poção para Dormir que ele havia tomado não era forte o bastante para parar os pesadelos e, em momentos como esse, é que Harry sentia falta do seu conhecido Mestre de Poções. Por sorte, havia um forte feitiço silencioso em volta do seu quarto porque com certeza ele iria ter uma forte dor de garganta e de cabeça no dia seguinte.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Não Existe Meio Termo Entre Luz e Escuri

Bem, mais um capítulo ONLINE!

Obrigada novamente a Alicia Spinet e Sora Black! Comentem!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capítulo 3: "Não Existe Meio Termo Entre Luz e Escuridão"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry soltou um silencioso gemido, e se virou, puxando as cobertas para protegerem seu rosto do sol ofuscante do inverno. Ele tinha uma forte dor de cabeça e sua garganta latejava dolorosamente.

Como ele desejava ter uma forte poção para a sua cabeça e outra para sua garganta a sua disposição, mas quando ele pôs sua mão em cima do criado-mudo, para pegar os frascos, um hábito que ele adquiriu durante os anos, sua mão não encontrou nada a não ser ar e isso não ajudou em melhorar o seu já presente mau humor.

Hedwig voou até ele e piou preocupada enquanto Nagini afastou as cobertas com sua cauda. _"Você não parece esstar bem, messtre. Talvez você deveria ficar na cama hoje," _a serpente silibou preocupada.

Harry negou com a cabeça exausto e levantou-se com um silencioso grunhido e pernas bambas, fazendo uma careta quando ele olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro. "Ugh!"

Ele tossiu e deu outra careta quando a dor na sua garganta pareceu explodiu ainda mais de dor. 'Que sortudo...' ele murmurou, mas isso saiu como um sussurro baixo e áspero.

Ele tentou domar os longos e bagunçados fios de cabelo provenientes da sua aparência mantida pelo 'glamour' e fez uma carranca quando elas recusaram-se a cooperar, do mesmo jeito que o seu cabelo verdadeiro. Ao tirar uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto sua cicatriz estava lá, num tom forte de vermelho, como se estivesse o zombando e se certificando que o lembrasse das suas obrigações para todo o mundo.

Num silencioso acesso de raiva, ele fechou sua mão em um punho apertado e socou o espelho com toda a força... e mentalmente se chutou quando mais tarde seu sangue cobriu os cacos de vidro. Pelo menos ele não tinha nenhum pedaço de vidro encravado na sua mão, isso era um começo, mas doía pra burro e havia sangue por todo o chão.

Ele fez outra carranca –ainda não doía tanto quanto a sua cabeça- e sussurou "Limpar". Os cacos de vidro e as gotas vermelhas do chão sumiram.

Nagini deslizou atéele quando ouviu o som do vidro sendo quebrado e se perguntou o que havia acontecido para fazer o seu mestre reagir tão violentamente de repente.

Então, a serpentente avistou novas gotas de sangue no chão, cortesia da mão ainda sangrenta. "_Você sse machucou? Precissa de ajuda?"_

Harry deu a Nagini um sorriso vazio e negou com a cabeça. Ele fez uma bandagem na sua mão e vestiu-se, colocando uma capa pesada para esconder a mão enfaixada sem parecer óbvio demais. Ele sabia que Rosmerta precisaria dele hoje mais do que qualquer outro dia: era um dos fins-de-semana em que os alunos de Hogwarts tinham permissão para visitar o vilarejo, e pela primeira vez, Harry os temia.

Nagini se enrolou em baixo da sua capa e instalou-se no lugar habitual em volta do estômago do garoto. Hedwig voou para o seu ombro e ele saiu cansado do seu quarto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rosmerta arfou e começou a falar do estado dele no mesmo instante em que viu seu rosto exausto e doentio. "James! Você parece que foi até o inferno e voltou! E está queimando de febre! Eu sabia que nunca deveria ter deixado você sair ontem a noite!" Ela obviamente se sentia culpada e zangada.

Harry balançou a cabeça, fazendo ela interromper a sua tirada. "Pesadelo," ele falou suavemente, sua garganta incapaz de pronunciar qualquer frase mais alta ou longa.

Ela parecia realmente preocupada e um pouco curioso que um pesadelo pudesse fazer ele ficar do jeito que estava. "Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de um pesadelo forte o bastante para causar tanto estrago na garganta de alguém antes."

Ela parecia intrigada, até Harry sussurar "Feitiços silenciadores. Sempre."

Aquilo não ajudou nem um pouco a diminuir a sua preocupação. "Porque você não me contou?" Ela fechou as suas mãos em volta das do garoto e não percebeu quando ele estremeceu. Entretanto, ela sentiu uma substância líquida lentamente cobrindo suas mãos e rapidamente largou as mãos dele quando ela percebeu que era sangue, seu sangue.

"JAMES! O que em nome de Merlin aconteceu com a sua mão!"

Ele olhou para baixo e murmurrou "acidente" desdenhoso.

Num piscar de segundo, uma expressão decidia tomou conta do rosto dela e ela agarrou o seu braço, colocando-o perto da lareira de Pó de Flu. Ela colocou um pouco de pó de flu na mão sadia do garoto e apontou na direção do fogo com uma expressão severa. "Você. St-Mungo's. Agora mesmo!" Ela não deu nenhuma chance para argumentos e Harry visivelmente suspirou, jogou o pó na lareira e andou para o fogo.

"St-Mungo," ele sussurou tão claramente quanto pode e sentiu o -odiado- puxão para o seu novo destino, Hedwig piando indignada enqaunto voava para longe antes que o fogo esverdeado pudesse alcançá-la. Seria uma visão engraçada vê-lo sair do fogo tão atrapalhado se ele não tivesse uma aparência tão pálida e doentia.

Um medibruxo que estava passando avistou o garoto e rapidamente andou até ele. "Você está bem, meu jovem? Você não tá com uma aparência muito boa!"

Harry se segurou para não retrucar rudemente e girar os olhos. 'Esse é o maior mal-entendido de todos os tempos.'

A única coisa que ele sussurou foi um fraco "garganta dolorida, dor de cabeça" enquanto punha sua mão nesses lugares.

O medibruxo franziu a testa e colocou sua mão sobre a fronte de Harry, seus olhos se arregalando por causa da temperatura da testa do garoto… e também pela estranha cicatriz. Ele deu a Harry uma pena e alguns papéis e fez Harry se sentar antes que ele caísse inconsiente ou coisa parecida. "Você pode preencher esses formulários? Estarei de volta daqui a cinco minutos para examiná-lo."

Harry abriu sua boca para protestar mas o olhar que o medibruxo deu a ele fez Harry fechar a boca e deprimir-se. Sabia por experiência que nada podia parar um médico uma vez que este avistasse um paciente, experiência que ele havia obtido ao não conseguir fugir dos cuidados de Poppy Pomfrey.

"'Tá bem." ele murmurrou sem entusiasmo. Pelo menos ele conseguiria um boa poção para aliviar sua dor de cabeça.

O medibruxo voltou alhuns minutos depois, acenando para que Harry o seguisse. Eles sentam no seu consultório e o médico começou a examinar mão dele. Ela não tinha uma aparêcia muito boa; a bandagem feita por Harry estava encharcada de sangueseco, e quando o médico a retirou ela começou a sangrar novamente.

"Estes cortes que você conseguiu são bem feios, jovem..." ele olhou para os formulários pelo canto do olho. "Sr. Evans. O que aconteceu?"

Harry deu a ele um olhar encabulado enquanto o homem mais velho apontava sua varinha para a mão dele e começava a dizer um feitiço para curá-la.

"Fiquei bravo. Soquei o espelho." Harry apontou para a sua garganta; ele realmente não era capaz de falar mais do que algumas palavras de cada vez.

O medibruxo ergueu as sombrancelhas enquanto ele buscava um tipo de remédio. Ele se virou no meio do caminho e pegou um frasco etiquetado das prateleiras contendo uma poção azul.

Ele primeiramente pôs o remédio na mão machucada do jovem garoto e a enfaixou com uma nova bandagem.

"Aqui, isto deve dar para a sua mão. Ela estará tão boa quanto nova de noite. Você devia estar bem zangado para socar um espelho e fazer tanto estrago!" ele brincou.

"De qualquer maneira, porque você estava tão zangado?" O doutour riu suavemente.

Harry desviou o olhar e deu de ombros. "Não lembro."

Ele não podia dizer que ele tinha tido um pesadelo por causa dessa maldita cicatriz e gritou até acabar com sua garganta, e socou o espelho porque ele realmente não teve, e ainda não tinha, uma vida maravilhosa!

O medibruxo sentiu que o garoto estava escondendo alguma coisa mas não era da sua conta perguntar, então ele encerrou o desconfortável assunto. "Agora sua garganta! Abra a boca!"

Harry obedeceu, um pouco relutante. Ele ficou olhando para os lados nervoso; não estava acostumado a ter alguém tão perto dele, cara-a-cara, e ter essa pessoa olhando para dentro da sua boca fazia ele se sentir ainda mais desconfortável.

"Por Merlin, o que você fez! Gritou alto o bastante para acordar os mortos, e matá-los de novo quebrando os seus tímpanos? SUa garganta está bastante machucada! Vai demorar mais de um dia para curá-la completamente, até mesmo com a minha melhor poção! Bem, eu vou dar a você doses suficientes para o resto do dia e para amanhã. Nesse tempo, beba isso: é desagradável mas irá te ajudar a acabar a dor ou pelo menos irá congelar sua garganta para você não sentí-la."

Harry agarrou o frasco e o estudou com cuidado. Ele tirou a tampa e o cheirou; não tinha cheiro de nada, e isso, ele não gostava Mas puxa! O cara era um medibruxo qualificado e não era um Comensal da Morte, então ele engoliu o líquido em um só gole... imediatamente se arrependendo. Sua face contorceu-se em uma careta e o médico riu dele gostosamente.

"Você realmente é um jovem corajoso, sr. Evans! Não são muitas pessoas que tem o nervo de beber toda a poção com um só gole! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Harry deu a ele um olhar sombrio mas o medibruxo o ignorou enquanto olhava sua cicatriz, com uma expressão mais séria.

Aquilo… Harry não gostava ainda mais do que ter o medibruxo centímetros de distância do seu rosto com um palito sobre a sua lingua.

Harry mexeu-se ansioso, tentando virar um pouco a cabeça para o homem pegar a dica. Ele não queria que o medibruxo tentasse fazer a cicatriz desaparecer; Harry sabia que a maldita coisa era impossível de ser escondida, ainda mais curada. Ele havia matado seu Voldemort e ela não havia sumido, então sabia que a cicatriz viera para ficar.

Ele quase deu uma risada irônica; sua própria marca: Harry Potter, Menino-Que-Sobreviver-E-Matou-Voldemort, centro de todoas as Profecias, Extraordinário Apanhador, Mestre em Artes Obscuras, Animago Não-Registrado… e a lista continua asssim por um tempo.

Com toda a sua tensão, ele sentiu Nagini enrolar-se mais firmemente ao redor da sua cintura, como se a cobra estivesse pronta para dar o bote. Furtivamente, passou sua mão no estômago, e perto da serpente, para acalmar Nagini.

Ele então agitou a cabeça por causa do olhar questionador do medibruxo.

"Por favor não encoste. Essa cicatriz... é parte de quem eu sou." Seu coração se contraiu dolorosamente no seu peito por causa dessa palavras mas era necessário. O medibruxo não podia saber que era uma cicatriz causada por um maldição, ou isso iria atrair atenção para ele. E com tudo isso ele sentiu um frio na sua garganta; a poção azul havia sido bastante eficaz, apesar de ainda doer quando ele falasse muito.

O homem se afastou com uma expressão desapontada, como se estudar a cicatriz fosse algo bastante interessante e um mistério para solucionar. "Ok, mas você disse que a sua cabeça estava doendo, né? Eu pensei que essa cicatriz pudesse ser por causa dela. Ela é realmente peculiar…"

Harry deu de ombros mas mentalmente ficou tenso. O médico não tinha a menor idéia de quanto ele estava perto da verdade agora... ou de quanto perto Harry havia ficado de encontrar um irritante ex-servo, apesar de que estava sobre a maldição Imperius, de Voldemort.

Depois de uma boa dose da poção para dor de cabeça, Harry suspirou e finalmente relaxou na sua cadeira.

O medibruxo abriu um sorriso "Viu, já melhorou. Eu esqueci de algo ou está tudo bem agora?"

Harry abriu a boca, hesitou, e a fechou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ele não queria pedir a Poção para Dormir Sem Sonhar mais forte possível; agora AQUILO iria levantar suspeitas. "Não. Obrigado por tudo."

O homem ergueu uma sombrancelha e então deu de ombros, guiando James para fora do consultório para pegar os frascos necessários para curar a sua dor de garganta. "Agora, sr. Evans, você precisará beber metade de cada frascoa cada hora até a sua garganta parar de doer. Não tome mais que isso e descanse bastante."

Harry assentiu por cauda do típico dirscurso do médico e voltou para o Três Vassouras, que havia começado a encher durante a sua ausência. Sendo inverno e tudo mais, já estava começando a ficar escuro lá fora, apesar de ser apenas três horas da tarde.

Os poucos estudantes presentes gritaram e se afastaram quanto a rede de Floo acendeu-se e um garoto alto e moreno emergiu dela atrapalhado. Sua expressão cansada e sombria deve ter os assustado porque eles mudaram de mesa e foram o mais longe possível da lareira, todos agrupados formando um círculo apertado.

Harry quase bufou; eles eram do terceiro ano da Lufa-Lufa e ele reconheceu alguns deles, se não um pouco vagamente. Ele não pensou mais sobre isso pois Rosmerta quase pulou pra cima dele com a expressão do rosto dividida entre um grande sorriso e uma expressão preocupada.

"JAMES!" Ela o agarrou e o garoto estremeceu quando a atenção dos clientes voltou-se para eles, especialmente a dos estudantes.

Harry mentalmente estremeceu e andou até um lugar onde ficariam mais confortáveis e à sós. Os cinco alunos da Lufa-Lufa olharam para o recém-chegado curiosamentee com olhos arregalados enquanto uma coruja branca voava para o ombro do garoto moreno. A dona do bar e ele caminharam até a cozinha.

"Eu acho que você impressionou os garotos!" riu Rosmerta quando ela gesticulou para James se sentar.

James, entretanto, deu a ela um olhar rabugento "Ou isso ou eu matei elas de medo," ele disse com um sussuro.

Rosmerta ergueu uma sombrancelha, mas ignorou o comentário "Sua garganta para um pouco melhor mas eu acho que seria melhor para voce seguir o conselho do medibruxo e descansar um pouco. Eu consegui dar conta sozinha de fins-de-semana em Hogsmeade antes, você não tem que se preocupar comigo."

Mas o garoto moreno negou com a cabeça. "Não tem problema. Você vai precisar da minha ajuda," ele sussurou.

Rosmerta suspirou, não sabendo o que fazer; o garoto estava obviamente muito cansado e quase não podia falar, mas por outro lado os alunos sempre pediam bastante atenção.

"Eu acho que tenho uma idéia. Como você realmente quer me ajudar eu vou deixar, mas você só vai começar às cinco. Enquanto isso quero que volte para o seu quarto para tirar uma soneca, e não esqueça de tomar o seu remédio. E se o trabalho ficar muito chato pra você aí você volta para descansar o quanto precisar."

James abriu sua boca, e entãoa fechou opened firmemente, assentindo com a cabeça. Parecia um bom acordo. Ele podia pelo menos ter duas horas de 'sono' antes do serviço, se seus sonhos permitirem.

"Eu te verei às cinco, nesse caso." E com isso, James saiu dacozinha, caminhou pelo mesmo grupo espantado de terceiros anos sem nem mesmo olhar para eles e subiu para o seu quarto.

Ele novamente enfeitiçou a porta e tirou a capa com um suspiro. Nagini deslizou pelo seu pulso e desceu até o seu lugar favorito na cama. "_Finalmente! Eu penssei que essse humano nunca deixaria você ir embora! Porque você esstá sse forçando a trabalhar quando precissa dormir? Essse lugar esstará cheio de criançass barulhentass e inssuportáveiss; não é a atmossfera que você precissa nessse momento!"_ a cobra ralhou com ele.

Harry meramente a acariciou na cabeça e esparramou-se na cama. Na verdade, ele tentaria não falar com ninguém, e não só porque sua voz não estava cooperando no momento.

Ele não queria que ninguém ficasse muito amigo dele por enquanto; eles estariam em risco. Sempre preferiu lutar sozinho no passado, pelo menos desde que o seu Sirius morreu. Ele também era mis velho e mais sábio, e sabia que a vida não era um jogo para as pessoas.

Ele até mesmo havia ganhado o respeito do Snape de seu mundo então tomou como obrigação parecer imponente e impressivo. Ele sempre se mantia orgulhoso e ereto, e isso provavelmente havia assustado um pouco os terceiros anos da Lufa Lufa a pouco tempo atrás.

Harry também sabia que ele não era um Bruxo de Magia Branca, (N/a: eu sei que não ficou legal "Bruxo de Magia Branca" mas eu estou acostomada a ler fics em inglês e e não sei uma boa tradução de **Light Wizard** para português. Por favor, se vocês souberem uma, comentem e me falem para eu poder corrigir! Vlw!) nem um bruxo maligo. Mas ele sabia bastante Magia das Trevas e sua mente tinha numa parte de Imperdoáveis. Ele era um bruxo das Trevas, não Maligno como Voldemort, mas ele não iria declarar isso para esse novo mundo.

Para eles, Magia Negra significava maligna; não havia um meio termo entre elas. Que mundo tolo.

Com esses últimos pensamentos, suas palpebras ficaram mais pesadas e finalmente ele sucumbiu ao seu cansaço.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Não tinha sido fácil levantar quando Nagini o acordou e agora ele ia descendo as escadas titubeante, não se importando a vestir sua capa; a serpente havia decidido ocupar o espaço do garoto na cama e Hedwig ainda estava dormindo no seu lugar habitual sobre a mesa.

Rosmerta deu a ele um meio sorriso quando o avistou, e ele caminhou até ela, ignorando os olhares que o seguiram.

"James, desculpe por dizer isso, mas você está com uma aparência medonha. Talvez fosse melhor você voltar para a cama."

Os vários estudantes e outros clientes encararam o garoto curiosamente enquanto tentavam ouvir parte da conversa, sussurando uns para os outros sobre a aparência do recém-chegaado; ele parecia sério demais para um jovem de sua idade e um pouco sombrio. Eles observaram quando ele balançou a cabeça e abriu a boca para replicar, mas acabou tossindo violentamente.

O garoto pegouum pequeno frasco do seu bolsoe tirou a tamba enquanto Rosmerta punha suas mãos na cintura e o olhava furiosamente. "Você não tomou o seu remédio mais cedo? Lembre do que o medibruxo falou! Eu não quero ter que forçá-lo a voltar para o St-Mungo de novo!" she scolded him.

Os adultos do lugar estremeceram, sabendo que Rosmerta podia ser bastante assustadora quando brava, mas perceberam que isso não teve o mínimo efeito no garoto. Ele meramente deu uma pequena risadinha e engoliu metade do conteúso presente no misterioso frasco obviamente vindo do St-Mungo.

O garoto fez uma careta por causa do gosto mas sorriu para a dona do bar do mesmo jeito "Não se preocupe comigo." Mentalmente, Harry fez outra careta. 'Realmente não se preocupe: eu já estive pior de qualquer jeito.'

Rosmerta suspirou e girou os olhos, sabendo que o garoto era tão teimoso quando um aluno grifinório. "Ok., tudo bem. Só entregue esses pratos para os estudantes lá no canto e volte aqui. Haverá mais comida pronta em um minuto."

O garoto assentiu e pegou três pratos ao mesmo tempo, andando para o canto maisafstado do bar. 'Oh, droga, alunos sonserinos. Que sortudo.'

Harry colocou uma expressão neutra no seu rosto quando ele reconheceu a cor verde do forro das suas capas, mas não podia identificar quem os alunos eram ou sobre o que eles estavam falando. 'Provavelmente Voldemort', Harry pensou com uma careta. Como Riddle ainda estava vivo aqui, com certeza ele teria mais seguidores.

Ele pôs os pratos sobre a mesa, interrompendo a conversa deles. Gregório Goyle, Vincente Crabbe e Draco Malfoy, sonserinos do sétimo ano, o estudaram cuidadosamente e Malfoy deu um olhar furioso. "Diabos, quem é você? Eu nunca te vi aqui antes."

Harry manteve sua face neutra, só erguendo uma sombrancelha por causa das palavras do garoto loiro. Draco Malfoy certamente era mais cruel aqui, e obviamente um Comensal da Morte pela aparência dos seus frios e arrogantes olhos cinzentos.

Mas Harry não iria contar isso para ele. Ele engoliu o ódio que sentiu antes que sua magia pudesse se descontrolar e meramente replicou: "Eu sou James Evans, e sou realmente novo por aqui."

Quando ele estava prestes a dar a volta para pegar mais pratos, o garoto loiro agarrou seu braço. "Ei! Você é um sangue puro ou um sangue ruim, Evans?"

Harry olhou para eleimpassivo. "Eu sou meio-a-meio, mas mais aquele meio que o outro."

Ele retomou a possessão do seu braço novamente com uma violento puxão e deixou três muito confusos, para não mencionar furiosos sonserinos. Malfoy se virou e mecheu na sua comida, encarando o prato como se quisesse derrete-lo.. "Eu não gosto daquele cara… e ele parece –Black- demais pro meu gosto." Goyle e Crabbe ficaram em silêncio mas obviamente concordavam com Draco.

A longa franja de Harry tampavam os seus olhos quando ele sorriu sombriamente para si mesmo. Ele não estava prestes a contar para todos que tinha os poderes de Voldemort unidos com os seus. Vendo ele sorrir para si mesmo daquele jeito dava uma imagem bastante pertubadora para os presentes alunos mais novos e, aqueles que estavam por perto, afastaram-se para ele poder passar.

Ele havia acabado de falar com uma das pessoas mais sórdidas de Hogwarts! Ele não podia ser confiado!

Nesse momento, Harry pegou mais prato e andou na direção de uma mesa refletada de grifinórios, para o grande horror deles.

Enquanto ele caminhava na direção deles, Harry pode olhar em volta; nenhum sinal de Rony ou Hermione em nehum lugar. Nem mesmo Simas ou Dino, que também gostavam de vir aqui de vez em quando. Na verdade, os únicos grifinórios aqui estavam entre o terceiro e o sexto ano.

Nenhum sinal dos seus amigos; talvez todos eles tinham algo para fazer e ficaram em Hogwarts? Ou era provável que eles decidiram não vir só porque Malfoy estava aqui. A hostil rivalidade entre as casas, sem dúvida.

Mas ele estava feliz ao ver que o sexto-ano Colin Creevey e seu irmão mais novo Denis estavam aqui com alguns de seus amigos. Ele colocou os pratos na mesa e deu um pequeno sorriso para o grupo. Eles ficaram tensos, mas o garoto moreno estava agora completamente relaxado e não mostrava nenhum sinal de hostilidade em relação a eles.

Colin engoliu em seco e gaguejou "Ah, o-obrigado." O garoto mais velho assentiu e, com um último olhar para eles e um "de nada", ele foi buscar alguns outros pratos.

"Você tá louco, Colin?" Denis Creevey olhou boquiaberto para o seu irmão mais velho. "Agora ele vai reconhecê-lo em qualquer lugar que você for e talvez até tentar te matar! Você viu Malfoy falando com ele tanto quanto nós!"

Colin arfou de medo; ele sabia que seu irmão estava sendo um pouco dramático demais mas isso não tranquilizou o sentimento de pavor no seu estômago.

Um garoto da Lufa-Lufa que estava com eles assentiu fervorosamente, olhando o novo garçom bastante desconfiado. "Só olhe para ele! Ele parece tão sombrio, com esse olhar feroz e essa postura! Ele não pode ser bonzinho!"

A face de Colin empalideceu e ele empurrou o prato para o lado. "Valeu caras, vocês acabaram de estragar a minha janta. Eu não tô mais com fome. Vamos voltar para Hogwarts."

Eles assentiram, todos ansiosos para sairem de lá. Eles tiveram o desagradável sentimento, enquanto pagavam e saíam para fora, que profundos olhos azuis seguiram os seus movimentos até fecharem a porta.

Harry suspirou enquanto deu a um velho bruxo o seu prato. 'É assim que as coisas devem ser, por enquanto, Não posso me aproximar de ninguém." E com isso, ele continuou a entregar os pedidos, até todos os estudantes irem embora, incluindo Malfoy e seus guarda-costas.

Rosmerta sorriu para ele enquanto ele sentava e bebia a outra metade da poção. "Você trabalhou bem hoje! Os alunos estavam bem calmos comparados com as outras vezes! Eu acho que a sua aparência assustou eles!" ela riu.

Mas Harry não achou a mínima graça. Ele respondeu distraído "As coisas estão como deviam ser."

Rosmerta deu a ele um olhar esquisito. "O quê?"

Harry saiu do seu devaneio e balançou a cabeça, ficou de pé, bocejou e se esticou. "Nada. Desculpe, eu estava falando besteira. Eu acho que vou para a cama agora."

A mulher assentiu enquanto dava a ele o olhar sagaz. "Faça isso, James."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Próximo cap: Harry encontra alguns 'amiguinhos' especiais.

Aguardem!


	5. Encontro

Snif, Snif... Nenhum comentário... Vocês não imaginam a minha tristeza quando eu percebi que ninguém comentou o último capitulo. Por favor, Comentários não doem, gente!

Comentem!!!!!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O Mundo Sem Mim **

**Capítulo 4: Encontro **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As próximas duas semanas passaram tranqüilamente. Seus dias passavam na mesma rotina: trabalhar, dormir, andar por aí, e ir ao Beco Diagonal para fazer algumas compras para Rosmerta.

Cada fez que foi ao Beco Diagonal, ele não deixou de ir para a Sorveteria de Florean Fortescue mesmo que estivesse frio lá fora: era o melhor sorvete da região. Ele ficava longe das pessoas e as pessoas ficavam longe dele.

Ele havia ganhado a reputação de ser misterioso e um provável Comensal da Morte em Hogsmeade, um imenso insulto para Harry, mas pelo menos ninguém havia tentado prendê-lo, pois eles não tinham provas e ele não havia nada de errado.

Ele também tinha a confiança de Rosmerta do seu lado: a mulher era muito popular no mundo mágico.

Ele ainda não havia encontrado nenhum dos servos de Voldemort, incluindo Comensais da Morte e Dementadores, mas ele continuava se mantendo informado dos seus paradeiros por meio do Oráculo Diário. Mas Hogsmeade tinha estado silenciosa por tempo demais e Harry sentia que não iria demorar para Tom atacar a pequena vila.

Os estudantes sempre ficavam afastados dele durante os fins-de-semana em Hogsmeade. Uma vez, Harry pensou ter avistado Simas andando na rua, mas isso havia sido durante um dos seus turnos de trabalho então ele não pode sair para confirmar se realmente era o sétimo ano grifinório.

Malfoy também estava evitando o Três Vassouras, para o prazer de Harry. Xiomara Hooch mantinha o hábito de vir pelo menos uma vez por semana, pelo menos para conversar com ele sobre Quadribol. Os primeiranistas haviam se tornado mais habilidosos sob as vassouras então suas aulas eram menos agitadas, graças a Deus.

Mas essa vida pacífica não podia durar para sempre.

O dia começou como um quieto domingo de outro fim-de-semana em Hogsmeade. Colin Creevey e seus amigos tinham decidido ir na Dedosdemel pois seus estoques de doces estavam acabando.

Ele estava acompanhado do seu irmão mais novo, como sempre, e de outros membros da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa. Eles sempre passeavam em grupos, e como todos quiseram ir para Hogsmeade decidiram ir juntos.

Surpreendentemente, eles não foram ao Três Vassouras - talvez por medo do garoto estranho que trabalhava lá - mas passaram o dia inteiro andando por aí e se divertindo, indo nos Correios, na loja de penas Scrivenshft, na loja de logros e brincadeiras da Zonko, na Dedosdemel, enfim, em tudo!

O tempo passou rápido, e logo eles tinham que voltar para Hogwarts antes do sol se pôr completamente. O grupo decidiu que era hora de ir, mas Colin os ignorou. Ele andava pela cidade e estava se divertindo muito para ouvi-los e continuou a caminhar pelos arredores.

Luna Lovegood, que estava com eles naquela hora, olhou para o céu e tremeu. "Ei gente, é melhor voltarmos para o castelo. Está começando a escurecer! Colin terá que acabar sua pequena viagem uma hora ou outra; nós só tiraremos sarro dele quando ele voltar para Hogwarts gritando para esperá-lo".

Os outros riram e assentiram, todos ansiosos para saírem do lugar. E então eles voltaram para Hogwarts, junto com todos os outros alunos que estavam na vila.

Enquanto isso, Harry estava na oficina bruxa pelas ordens de Rosmerta. Uma das máquinas mágicas de café havia ficado louca e molhado todos que passavam por ela, portanto a mulher tinha tido que lançar um Petrificus Totalus na máquina para pará-la.

Então agora Harry estava indo para a oficina bruxa para consertá-la. O velho bruxo que trabalhava lá grunhiu para o garoto moreno como um sinal de boas-vindas e disse pra ele colocar a máquina no balcão.

Harry disse para o reparador qual era o problema e o velho assentiu pensativo. "Ok. Mas vou ter que ficar com a máquina por esta noite. Eu não tenho como consertá-la agora; eu tenho que limpar a loja."

Harry olhou em volta e era verdade, ele não havia percebido que a loja estava uma zona, como se um furacão havia passado pelo lugar.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" Harry perguntou curioso.

O homem grunhiu e murmurou consigo mesmo. "São essas crianças de Hogwarts! Pequenos mensageiros do Satã, eles são! Correndo pela loja para se divertirem quando deviam ter voltado para Hogwarts! Eu vi um deles andando aqui há apenas dez minutos atrás, e já passou da hora que ele devia ter voltado para a escola. Ele estava completamente sozinho também; seus amigos foram mais inteligentes que ele."

Ele continuou a murmurar consigo mesmo mas Harry não estava mais ouvindo. Seus falsos olhos azuis semicerraram-se, e ele saiu da loja, apenas para ouvir as pessoas começarem a gritar de medo.

Uma bruxa quase correu de encontro com ele e agarrou seus ombros. "ELES ESTÃO AQUI! ELES FORAM VISTOS!!! VOLTE PARA O TRÊS VASSOURAS, GAROTO!" Ela estava completamente apavorada e olhava ao redor freneticamente com uma expressão aterrorrizada.

Harry se soltou do forte agarro e manteve-se calmo. "Quem foi visto?" ele perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas e um súbido sentimento de agouro.

"OS COMENSAIS DA MORTE!!! AHHH!" E com um último grito ela correu para sua casa, tentando-se proteger, deixando um preocupado garoto para trás.

Comensais da Morte foram vistos, mas eles não estavam em Hogsmeade, pelo jeito. Então isso só podia significar uma coisa: eles estavam indo para Hogwarts.

E aquele aluno que estava viajando sozinho há pouco tempo atrás? Ele também estava voltando para Hogwarts?

Esse simples pensamento fez Harry parar de refletir e correr na direção do caminho que levava ao castelo... a trilha situada ao lado da Floresta Proibida.

"Merlin, espero que não seja tarde demais!" ele suplicou, e atou sua capa e seu capuz apertados. Ele sentiu o súbido ar congelante atacar os seus sentidos quando corria através da barreira da vila e desapareceu pela escuridão da noite… esquecendo de Hedwig e Nagini, que estavam esperando por ele no Três Vassouras.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Colin tremeu pela décima vez e se atreveu a dar um olhar nervoso para trás, batendo-se mentalmente por não ter escutado os outros. Ele desesperadamente queria andar mais rápido, mas a espessa neve e o frio faziam isso impossível.

Sua coragem grifinória havia o abandonado a algum tempo, e ele exclamava de medo de qualquer som suspeito que viesse da sinistra floresta. Um galho se partiu e ele congelou, seu corpo tenso, e sua mão trêmula lentamente desceu para pegar a sua varinha.

Mas logo que havia obtido o pedaço de madeira e trazido-o para o nível dos olhos, ele foi atingido por um 'Expelliarmus' e gritou enquanto era jogado de encontro com uma árvore com tanta força que perdeu os sentidos.

Por causa disso, ele não ouviu as risadas sombrias que ecoaram na gélida atmosfera.

Harry ouviu claramente o grito, o que confirmou o seu medo. Ele tentou correr mais rápido mas xingou alto quando a neve o desacelerou. "Ah, foda-se!" ele murmurou sombriamente e se transformou na sua forma animaga, prontamente voando pelo ar até o garoto em perigo com uma determinação renovada.

Os dois Comensais da Morte avançaram até o garoto inconsciente com uma avidez doentia. "Que garoto idiota que pegamos! E um grifinório, também! O que nós devemos fazer com ele? Matá-lo agora ou trazê-lo para o nosso Lord?" o primeiro perguntou enquanto brincava impacientemente com sua varinha.

Seu cúmplice riu sombriamente. "Que tal torturarmos ele primeiro? É um boa solução."

O primeiro assentiu entusiasmado e ambos empunharam suas varinhas. Mas a próxima coisa que souberam é que ambos foram jogados para trás por uma violenta rajada de vento, ao mesmo tempo em que ouviam um alto e obviamente não muito apaziguador grito que cortou o ar como uma faca cortava a manteiga.

Os Comensais da Morte levantaram-se apressadamente; a besta que os havia derrubado parecia bem grande. Mas quando se prepararam para amaldiçoar a criatura, eles congelaram. Não havia nenhum animal por perto, pelo menos não no momento, mas uma pessoa encapuzada estava de pé, protetivamente na frente do estudante.

"Que diabos é você?!" o segundo Comensal perguntou num furioso grito, mas eles não receberam respostas nem mesmo um som. Essa pessoa estava de pé calmamente diante deles, e com uma grande confiança.

"O que nós devemos fazer?" o primeiro homem perguntou asperadamente.

O outro zombou. "Eu não achava que ainda existiam pessoas tão burras assim: ir contra nós, e com isso desafiando o Lord das Trevas tão abertamente. Exceto aquele idiota amante de trouxas Dumbledore e seus fiéis pequenos seguidores, na verdade. Nós devíamos trazê-lo para o nosso mestre para que ele possa matar esse idiota pessoalmente."

Enquanto eles debatiam sobre o seu destino, Harry teve tempo de dar uma rápida olhadela na direção de Colin; ele ainda estava desacordado.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu sabia que mesmo que eles estivessem em maior número, ele ainda tinha vantagem: sabia com quem ele estava enfrentando, e eles não. Comensais da Morte tinham a tendência de subestimar os seus adversários. E em todos esses anos de lutas contra Voldemort, ele já havia visto todos os seus seguidores e conseguia reconhecê-los pela voz e por como eles agiam.

Portanto, ele sabia que o segundo era o líder dessa pequena dupla, e Harry sorriu desdenhoso; nunca pensara que veria Lúcio Malfoy tão cedo.

O outro era Dolohov, não menos perigoso e sempre ansioso para agradar o seu Lord e torturar inocentes, o desgraçado.

"Eu nunca pensei que veria vocês dois tão cedo depois que cheguei. Pena que não posso matá-los hoje; eu não tenho vontade de ser acusado de assassinato no momento, especialmente visto que um de vocês ESTÁ trabalhando para o ministério."

Os dois Comensais da Morte gelaram e olharam na direção dele, sustentando suas varinhas ameaçadoramente. "Você! Como você pode declarar uma coisa dessas?!"

Debaixo da capa, Harry deu um sorriso sombrio. "Porque eu sei quem vocês são. Na verdade, eu sei quem todos vocês são."

Os dois homens visivelmente ficaram tensos e o segundo, que Harry havia identificado com Lúcio Malfoy, perguntou forçadamente; "De qualquer jeito, Quem diabos é você?!"

Harry decidiu se divertir e retirou seu 'glamour' momentaneamente, lentamente erguendo seua mão para tirar o capuz. Os olhos de ambos os homem arregalaram-se quando eles puderam ver, não muito claramente por causa da neve, mas suficiente para distinguir um par de brilhantes olhos verdes encarando-os com tanta intensidade que Dolohov por um segundo pensou que a Maldição da Morte fora usada.

"Ele é só um garoto! Um tampinha como o outro!" Malfoy acabando com a sua surpresa e sorrindo desdenhoso. O garoto não podia ser tão bom; ele provavelmente só estava blefando. E precisava mais do que um blefe para assustar um Malfoy. "Você tem a coragem de tentar nos intimidar, moleque! Me diga o seu nome, para que eu possa rir na sua lápide depois de eu acabar com a sua vida!"

Os seguidores das trevas riram maleficamente, mas o garoto apenas deu um sorriso malicioso e recolocou o seu capuz e reativou o 'glamour'. "Meu nome no momento não é relevante. No entanto, se você insiste em me chamar de algo, me chamem de o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu."

Ele pegou sua varinha do bolso e deu um passo para trás, da direção da Floresta Proibida, quando Dolohov tentou acertá-lo com uma maldição Cruciatus. Usando a escuridão ao seu redor para a sua vantagem, misturou-se com ela para não ser visto.

Harry riu alto e zombadamente deles quando Dolohov errou seu alvo por alguns metros pela direita.

"COMO VOCÊ OUSA BRINCAR CONOSCO, GAROTO!? NENHUMA PESSOA OUSA ZOMBAR DE NÓS, SÓ SE ELA DESEJA MORRER!" Fora-se o sempre calmo e aristocrático Malfoy; ele estava morrendo de raiva, completamente lívido.

Eles estavam se preparando para lançar sórdidas azarações ao mesmo tempo na direção da Floresta Proibida quando o atrevido jovem de repente saiu da escuridão e os surpreendeu com sua rapidez. Harry rapidamente decidiu usar um novo feitiço que havia aprendido durante o período de guerra do seu velho mundo, um feitiço que não os faria esquecer dele por um longo tempo. _"Lacero!"_

Ele agitou sua varinha e atingiu ambos os Comensais no mesmo tempo, abaixando sua voz para que eles não pudessem ouvir o feitiço que ele havia acabado de usar.

Malfoy e Dolohov nunca viram isso chegando; o sentimento era comparável do do Cruciatus, mas com certeza não era a segunda Imperdoável. Eles gritaram de dor e ambos caíram na profunda neve, contorcendo e exclamando quando sentiram a dor percorrendo a sua pele e todo o corpo. Era com se esse fosse um feitiço desconhecido utilizado para rasgar a pessoa em pedaços até eles perderem os sentidos ou morrerem.

Harry sorriu sadicamente, uma característica que ele havia adquirido ao lutar com Voldemort e o ver fazer isso tantas vezes. Era bom ser aquele que estava no poder!

Mas Harry franziu a testa quando um dos subjugados Comensais da Morte conseguiu se rastejar MUITO dolorosamente em direção a sua varinha e antes que Harry pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele fora atingido pela azaração cortante em todo o seu braço esquerdo, furando a capa de escamas de dragão nitidamente no mesmo lugar.

Aquilo fez ele grunhir e cessar o feitiço que estava utilizando neles; eles se levantaram rapidamente, entretanto, não sem exclamar de dor, e não perderam tempo em Aparatar para longe para fugirem dele.

Harry ignorou a dor no seu braço e bufou alto por causa da apressada fuga. Ele sabia que havia ganhado a atenção dos Comensais, exatamente o que queria, Mas eles iriam procurar pela misteriosa pessoa que chamava a si mesma de o 'Menino-Que-Sobreviveu'. Não Harry Potter, nem James Evans. Harry sorriu malicioso; eles teriam que fazer uma grande e maldita busca depois!

Ele ouviu um leve e abafado som às suas costas e virou-se rapidamente, apontando sua varinha em qualquer coisa que estivesse tentando andar furtivamente pelas suas costas. Colin Creevey, parecendo bastante desgastado, mas por outro lado tão energético como sempre, ergueu suas mão para cima e guinchou.

O garoto disfarçado deu um grande suspiro e abaixou sua varinha. "Não ande por trás de mim novamente," ele disse neutro, mas soou mais como um sério conselho do que uma ameaça.

Colin rapidamente readquiriu seu comportamento usual e olhou para a pessoa encapuzada com admiração nos seus olhos arregalados, fazendo Harry contorcer-se internamente; Colin havia visto o seu rosto verdadeiro?

"UAU! Você fez eles irem embora! Aquilo foi tão maneiro! Que feitiço você usou neles? Você pode me mostrar?"

Harry girou os olhos. Colin era tão óbvio e odioso como sempre; ele só estava agradecido que o jovem grifinório não tinha sua fiel aliada com ele - sua câmera-. "Não, eu não vou te mostrar. Só volte para a sua escola," ele murmurou, preparando-se para voltar para Hogsmeade.

Mas quando ele se virou, sentiu Colin agarrar sua capa firmemente. "Você está ferido! Volte comigo para Hogwarts, eu tenho certeza que Madame Pomfrey aceitará curar você; ela é a melhor medibruxa da região e ela ajuda pessoa de Hogsmeade às vezes! E de qualquer maneira, e se 'eles' voltarem?" O garoto loiro pressionou o assunto e o puxou na direção de Hogwarts.

Harry suspirou e cedeu; ele estava cansado demais para discutir e Colin estava certo. Malfoy podia muito bem voltar com alguns amiguinhos.

Mas quando o castelo entrou claramente na sua linha de visão, Harry não achou que essa era uma idéia tão boa assim. Ele estava pronto para ver todos que ele amava vivos, mas ignorantes de quem ele era? Mesmo assim, eles estavam prontos para ele? Um estranho, misterioso e reservado garoto com um poder que não podia ser ignorado e com um objetivo desconhecido? Um garoto que se comportava às vezes secretamente e que tinha a personalidade de alguém que havia visto mortes demais e lutara mais que a sua pouca idade normalmente permitia?

Harry sabia que havia adquirido algumas perturbadoras, e até mesmo perigosas características em todos os seus anos de sendo um alvo, uma marionete e uma arma para o mundo mágico. Ele estava mais temeroso de machucar um garoto inocente que tentasse pregar uma peça nele do que o diretor olhando severamente para ele. 'VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE!' estava gravada na sua mente e seus reflexos eram implacáveis".

Mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás; Colin havia aberto a imensa porta e entrado, puxando-o para dentro com fervor. O jovem grifinório guinchou nervoso e parou subitamente de andar, fazendo Harry quase trombar com ele; ele olhou para ver que havia surpreendido Colin e surpreendentemente não estava espantado de ver o diretor, Severo Snape e Minerva McGonagall olhando para seu protegido com alívio, e então para ele com uma súbita desconfiança.

"Vinte pontos da Grifinória por desrespeitar as normas, Sr. Creevey! O limite para os fins-de-semana em Hogsmeade é cinco horas, não é mesmo?" Severo Snape perguntou com um sorriso desdenhoso.

Harry não sabia se esse Severo Snape podia ser confiado, mas era bom ver o professor de Poções atuar como Harry estava acostumado.

O garoto engoliu em seco por causa do intenso olhar do Mestre de Poções e balbuciou sua explicação nervoso. "B-bem, professor…" Colin começou nervosamente, e Snape estava prestes a ralhar com ele quando Alvo interferiu, o brilho que Harry estava acostumado a ver quase não existente em seus velhos olhos.

"O que aconteceu, Sr. Creevey? Você parece bastante perturbado."

"Ahn, eu fui atacado por Comensais da Morte…"

Os olhos de Alvo se estreitaram, assim como os de Snape, mas Minerva arfou de medo. Antes que pudesse começar a alvoroçar-se sobre sua saúde, Colin continuou, dessa vez apontando entusiasmadamente para o estranho encapuzado. "Mas ele me salvou! Eu estava inconsciente por causa que tinha sido jogado de encontro com uma árvore e quando acordei eu vi ele lançando um feitiço neles e eles caíram na neve, gritando como loucos! E um deles conseguiu erguer a varinha e ele lançou a - Ah! A Azaração Cortante!" Colin lembrou-se e parou no meio da frase, virando-se para o seu salvador.

"Você foi acertado em cheio pela Azaração Cortante! Eu quase esqueci! Deve estar doendo tanto!"

Harry piscou, só agora lembrando da latejante dor no seu braço esquerdo.

"Eu trouxe ele comigo para que a Madame Pomfrey pudesse curá-lo! Por favor professor Dumbledore! Me castigue se quiser mas ajude ele! Ele salvou minha vida lá atrás!" Colin pediu com um tom desesperado de voz.

O diretor sorriu suavemente. "Sr. Creevey, você não tem que implorar. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que deixa pessoas sofrerem. E você irá conosco até a enfermaria para que Poppy possa checá-lo ao mesmo tempo." Ele então se virou para o recém-chegado. "Eu lhe agradeço por salvar Colin. Esses tempos de guerra são perigosos e nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perdermos qualquer uma das nossas queridas crianças que irão criar os seus próprios futuros qualquer dia." Alvo inclinou sua cabeça.

Harry retirou o capuz e repetiu o gesto silenciosamente, seus olhos virados para baixo e sua expressão séria. Quando ele os encarou, não perdeu os olhos arregalados de Alvo, Snape e Colin e o silencioso ofego de Minerva. Ele sabia que encontraria essas reações; ele parecia com Sirius, só um pouco diferente e mais novo. "O Quê?"

Todos eles limparam a garganta e desviaram o olhar. Dumbledore gesticulou para Harry seguí-lo e eles caminharam quietamente para a enfermaria.

"Você parece com um dos meus professores," Colin sussurrou perturbado, andando ao seu lado para evitar o olhar perturbador de Snape.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não fez comentários.

"O Sr. Creevey tem razão, sabe. Você parece com o nosso professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas: Sirius Black. Qual é o seu nome, meu jovem?" o diretor perguntou curiosamente, tentando pegá-lo de surpresa.

"Eu ouvi isso de um monte de gente em Hogsmeade. Eu já estou acostumado. De qualquer jeito, o meu nome é James Evans." ele respondeu suavemente.

Snape sorriu desdenhoso por causa do óbvio nome trouxa. "Bem, Sr. Evans, você parece jovem demais para já ter saído da escola! E o que você estava fazendo na trilha entre Hogwarts e Hogsmeade a essa hora, para começar? São quase nove e meia!"

O Mestre de Poções estava obviamente tentando dar uma de suas intimidantes artimanhas para fazê-lo revelar seus segredos mas isso não teve efeito em Evans.

"Minha velha escola foi destruída, então não há razões para falarmos dela. Eu tenho dezessete, mas acho que já é o suficiente para sobreviver. Encontrei um emprego no Três Vassouras duas semanas atrás para ocupar o meu tempo. Eu estava na oficina quando o dono me contou que um garoto ainda estava caminhado por lá há apenas dez minutos atrás e então quando eu sai da loja as pessoas estavam gritando que os Comensais da Morte haviam sido vistos."

O garoto moreno deu de ombros. "Eu acho que reagi por instinto."

Snape não achou a mínima graça que o estranho tivesse respondido todas as suas perguntas, mas decidiu permanecer calado. Havia uma aura em torno dele que ele achava preocupante, o diretor provavelmente já tinha a sentido, mas a única coisa que eles poderiam fazer era ficarem precavidos até que pudessem obter uma confirmação com Rosmerta.

Dumbledore pediu a Colin e James para sentarem sobre uma cama e chamou a enfermeira.

"O que está acontecendo? Quem azarou quem dessa vez, e quem foi o primeiro? Malfoy? Weasley?" Poppy Pomfrey chegou mas ergueu as sobrancelhas quando três sérios adultos, o garoto de desesseis anos Colin Creevey e um jovem que ela nunca tinha visto a encararam.

Os cantos da boca de Alvo ergueram-se ligeiramente a menção de Malfoy e Weasley; esses dois se odiavam com ímpeto e sempre paravam na enfermaria depois de um confronto.

Harry permaneceu quieto, mesmo quando o seu coração começou a bater mais forte na menção do seu (falecido) melhor amigo. 'Não, ele não sabe quem eu sou, aqui. Ele não é o mesmo Ron. ' Ele disse a si mesmo.

"Eles foram atacados por dois Comensais da Morte, Poppy. Bem, o Sr. Creevey foi atacado e o Sr. Evans aqui aparentemente salvou a sua vida. Você pode dar uma olhada neles, por favor?" Alvo perguntou, ignorando o ofego da enfermeira na menção de outro ataque em um aluno.

Ela correu na direção dos dois jovens e começou a examinar Colin. Depois de alguns minutos, e um par de 'AI!' do loiro grifinório quando ela tocara a sua nuca, ela fez um gesto de desaprovação e murmurou um feitiço de cura com a varinha.

O galo desinchou e Colin suspirou aliviado. Ela deu a ela um pequeno frasco de poção contra dor de cabeça e ele o bebeu sem nem pensar duas vezes. "O Sr. Creevey tem permissão para voltar ao seu dormitório. Havia uma horrível inchaço mas nada muito sério. Agora é a sua vez, senhor..."

O garoto moreno deu um pequeno sorriso, seus olhos estavam vazios e cansados. "James Evans, madame Pomfrey. Desculpe-me por incomodá-la a essa hora."

Poppy assentiu, mas recusou-se a acreditar que ele estava a incomodando; ele havia acabado de salvar um dos alunos dos Comensais da Morte, pelas barbas de Merlin! Pelo que ele estava se desculpando?

"Não tem problema, Sr. Evans. É o meu trabalho curar as pessoas. Agora me deixe olhar esse braço, ok? O Sr. Creevey disse que foi atingido por uma Azaração Cortante?"

'James' assentiu e começou a retirar sua capa, uma contração nos seus olhos como o único sinal de que estava sentindo algo por causa do movimento. Nenhum estremecimento, nem silvo, nem gemido de dor… com certeza não podia estar tão ruim.

Colin estava tentando dar uma olhadela sobre os ombros de Poppy na direção do machucado, ignorante como sempre. Mas Snape, Dumbledore e Minerva, mesmo que suas expressões estivessem relaxadas, estavam esperando ele descobrir o seu braço -esquerdo- com toda a seriedade do mundo.

Harry suspirou silenciosamente, retirou sua capa e sua blusa, mas com dificuldade. Seu braço esquerdo estava literalmente banhado de sangue, mas Severo disse a si mesmo que às vezes cortes pareciam piores do que realmente eram.

Mas quando Poppy desinfetou o corte, até mesmo ele teve que olhar fixamente a ferida impressiva. Dumbledore e Minerva pareciam tão chocados como os outros, mas conseguiram assentir imperceptivelmente um para o outro, tirando o corte profundo e sangrento, o braço não estava marcado. Eles realmente relaxaram e deixaram Poppy fazer o seu trabalho.

"Meu Deus! Foi mesmo a Azaração Cortante que fez isso?! Você realmente foi atingido em cheio! Eu estou surpresa que não desmaiou por causa da perda de sangue ou até mesmo gritou de dor ao mexer o seu braço!" E ela estava certa: não era um corte, era um talho, e um enorme, começando um pouco abaixo do seu ombro e descendo pelo braço até parar no pulso. Aquilo era perigoso. E ele havia sido atingido com tanta força que o feitiço tinha literalmente cortado a pele até o osso, o qual também foi atingido.

"Eu temo que precisará ficar aqui por esta noite. Não há a menor possibilidade de eu o deixar sair da minha vista até estar completamente curado. Deite-se na cama a esquerda e relaxe enquanto eu vou pegar um frasco de _Esquelesce_." Poppy deu uma careta quando mencionou a poção de gosto horrível e dolorosa.

Minerva havia expulsado dali o agitado e bastante não cooperativo Colin nesse tempo, e, quando Poppy voltou, ela começou o seu trabalho remendando a pele partida com magia de cura, mas ainda ela pôs o braço dele em uma bandagem que iria prevenir qualquer movimento.

Ela então transfigurou a roupa dele em um confortável pijama e deu um frasco para ele beber. "Você teve bastante sorte, meu jovem. A capa de escama de dragão criou resistência e ajudou a diminuir a força do feitiço. Se não estivesse vestindo isso, o osso inteiro do seu braço teria rachado," Poppy falou com uma careta aborrecida por causa da imagem. "E essa poção irá doer."

Eles mais uma vez se surpreenderam quando o garoto assentiu distraído e engoliu todo o conteúdo do frasco. A única explicação que ele deu para as suas expressões chocadas foi: "Eu sei os efeitos dessa poção. Não é a primeira vez que a tomo."

Quando o diretor ergueu uma sobrancelha curioso, Harry explicou sua resposta. "Era o meu segundo ano na minha velha escola. Nós tínhamos um idiota incompetente como professor de Defesa Contra a Arte Das Trevas e quando eu quebrei o meu braço num jogo de Quadribol o idiota não quis esperar pela enfermeira e tentou recolocar os meu ossos de volta no lugar. Ao invés disso, ele fez eles desaparecerem completamente. Eu não lembro quantas doses de _Esquelesce_ eu tive que tomar mas doeu pra burro. Esse corte não será nada comparado com aquilo."

Poppy balançou a cabeça e fez outro gesto de desaprovação na menção de alguém que não fosse um medibruxo cuidando de um paciente.

O garoto moreno começou a bocejar e deitou na cama. Poppy expulsou os outros três adultos da enfermaria e disse a eles que seria melhor se fossem para a cama. Ela mesma estava muito cansada e não queria acordar amuada de manhã. Com um último olhar para o garoto na cama, ela aparou as luzes com um feitiço e também foi dormir.

Harry abriu um olho e, quando tinha certeza que não havia ninguém por perto, ele lançou um feitiço silenciador em volta da sua cama. Feito isso, ele finalmente sucumbiu ao seu sono.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Próximo capítulo: Mais encontros e uma fuga "estratégica".


	6. Ela Vai Me Matar

Obrigada a todos que leram a fic até aqui e principalmente a Alicia Spinet e Perseus Fire por comemntarem!! Esse capítulo é especialmente para vocês!

Boa leitura!! COMENTEM!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capítulo 5: Ela vai me matar!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry acordou com um gemido em um ambiente muito familiar e com um rosto muito familiar olhando para ele e o examinando minuciosamente. Madame Pomfrey apressou-se ao seu lado, o cutucando distraidamente e lhe perguntando se isso ou aquilo doía.

"Eu estou bem, Madame Pomfrey," o garoto disse exasperadamente com um profundo suspiro, e tentou se sentar para provar o sua opinião. Isso não teve o efeito desejado quando uma dor latejante estourou no seu braço; aparentemente ainda estava sensível e não todo curado.

Ele soltou um silvo quando moveu seu braço enfaixado e a enfermeira estava imediatamente o repreendendo e examinando o seu braço de todos os ângulos possíveis sem movê-lo demais.

Harry girou os olhos mas sabia que era melhor não retrucar, então ele deixou ela lhe medicar com um frasco de poção para aliviar a sua dor.

Ele recebeu com agrado a sensação dormente e relaxou, levando o seu tempo para observar a enfermaria; parecia a mesma da sua do seu mundo, exceto pelo fato que havia muito mais prateleiras penduradas na parede, provavelmente porque Voldemort atacava regularmente e não deixava as pessoas escaparem ilesas, quando não mortas.

Poppy sorriu para ele e disse que ele estava livre para ir. "Eu aposto que você está faminto, sr. Evans. Venha comigo; é quase a hora do café-da-manhã e eu não acho que o diretor se importará se você se sentar ao meu lado. Ele não tem o hábito de deixar as pessoas passarem fome, principalmente as machucadas. Eu ainda não quero tê-lo fora da minha vista; o machucado que você possui pode reabrir facilmente, até mesmo com a atadura que coloquei no seu braço."

Harry abriu a boca para replicar mas a fechou firmemente quando ela deu para ele um olhar 'você-irá-fazer-o-que-eu-mando' . "Está bem. De qualquer maneira, eu estou com um pouco de fome," ele replicou cansado, e caminhou para o Salão Principal, seguindo a medibruxa obedientemente.

Andar nos familiares corredores deu uma súbita explosão de melancolia para ele; a última vez que havia visto Hogwarts, estava estava parcialmente destruída na guerra final.

Haviam alguns alunos já acordados e andando pelo lugar, passeando ou indo para o Salão Principal. Alguns se moveram para cumprimentar a enfermeira mas quando eles o avistavam eles paravam e o encaravam apreensiva e curiosamente

Poppy parecia achar que era necessário fazer uma longa volta e fazer desta uma pequena visita pelo castelo, explicando quais aulas eram naquele piso ou não. Harry assentia distraidamente; ele já sabia tudo isso, mas ele não queria parecer rude ou um sabe-tudo sobre Hogwarts.

Quando eles alcançaram o Salão Principal, ele já estava cheio por mais da metade da sua população. Ninguém realmente notou ele ou a enfermeira enquanto ele tentava não encarar e evitar que suas pernas enfraquecessem na entrada no imenso salão de jantar.

Mas quando Colin o notou, o loiro grifinório deu um sorriso que alcançou suas orelhas e acenou furiosamente para ele. "JAMES! JAMES!"

Poppy riu quando 'James' estremeceu e ficou tenso pela súbita e visivelmente indesejável atenção. A atenção de todos voltou-se para ele e ele se endireitou, firmando sua face em uma expressão neutra.

'Oh Deus!' Harry mentalmente engasgou e tentou segurar as lágrimas. 'Sirius! É Sirius! Ele está aqui, oh Deus! Inteiro! Vivo! Ele está olhando bem para mim! Oh Deus! Aquele é o Remo?!' Ele estava em completo choque. Mesmo com as suas habilidades em Occlumência, não era capaz de regularizar a sua respiração, apesar de não parecer agitado a primeira vista.

Realmente, Remo Lupin estava sentado ao lado de Sirius, e ambos estavam olhando para ele estranhamente, apesar de serem cautelosos.

Colin quase atacou Harry quando ele caminhou ao lado do jovem loiro, até Madame Pomfrey ter que puxá-lo para longe; a poção que neutraliza dor tem seus limites e Colin estava o cutucando um pouco demais para o seu gosto.

"James! Você tá bem! Você se cura bem rápido, não? Aquele ferimento que o Comensal da Morte te deu estava encharcado de sangue!"

Os outros grifinórios que usualmente andam com Colin o olharam como se ele fosse louco; era o misterioso garoto moreno do Três Vassouras! O que Colin estava pensando??! Dênis Creevey andou cuidadosamente até o seu irmão com um olhar incerto. "Comensal da Morte? O que aconteceu ontem, Colin? Você nunca nos contou."

O irmão mais velho estava a ponto de replicar quando Madame Pomfrey bufou e puxou James pelo seu braço saudável em direção a mesa dos professores. "Porque você não se senta e come seu café, senhor Creevey? O sr. Evans pode se curar extraordinariamente rápido mas ele não é impenetrável a tudo. Você pode contar a seus amigos o tamanho dos seus problemas ontem por causa do seu pequeno passeio."

Colin corou furiosamente e sentou-se, murmurando 'desculpa!' em voz baixa.

Harry nunca pensara que seu coração pudesse bater tão rápido; nem mesmo contra Voldemort ele havia tido esse imenso nível de adrenalina.

Madame Pomfrey meramente sorriu com se nada estivesse errado, totalmente ignorante em relação ao desconforto do garoto que ela levava às suas costas. Enquanto eles andavam por trás da mesa dos professores e consequentemente por Severo Snape, o Mestre de Poções quase não o deu atenção, o que fez Harry sentir-se no paraíso: ele estava o mesmo por aqui, pelo jeito.

"Alvo, ele acordou há não muito tempo atrás e eu lhe dei permissão para levantar. Ele pode sentar ao meu lado? Não quero que ele deixe os meus cuidados tão prontamente," Madame Pomfrey perguntou ao diretor.

Alvo assentiu com um pequeno sorriso e transfigurou outra cadeira para James se sentar. "É claro. Você deve estar com fome, sr. Evans. Coma tudo o que quiser, é o mínimo que podemos fazer pelo que você fez pelo sr. Creevey ontem."

James segurou sua respiração, sentou-se e assentiu imperceptivelmente. "Obrigado." Harry percebeu que sua voz quase o havia abandonado e se inquietou por causa dos vários olhares que estava atraindo, o que fez o seu estômago revirar; de repente, ele não estava mais com fome.

Ele podia sentir Sirius e Remo o espiando pelo canto dos olhos e seu coração acelerou ainda mais.

"O que aconteceu com o sr. Creevey ontem?" Sirius Black perguntou a Alvo. Era a sua chance de encarar o recém-chegado que parecia quase igual a ele.

Remo também achou esse fato perturbador e ele não era o único. Harry tentou relaxar e reganhar o controle da sua magia e parar o seu coração de bater tão ruidosamente; com certeza o Lobisomem podia ouvir os seus batimentos sem problemas, mas se ele ouviu ele nunca comentou.

Eles podiam ouvir pedaços de informações vindos do ruidoso Colin Creevey a sua mesa, que estava certamente contando aos seus amigos o que acontecera com ele ontem com todos os detalhes que ele podia se lembrar, e Harry podia ver que ele estava recebendo ainda mais olhares dos alunos que estavam ouvindo a estória.

Ele não pode aguentar e lançou um olhar zangado para eles: isso fez os garotos olharem de volta para a mesa, com um leve medo presente nos seus olhos.

Ele sentiu outra pessoa o encarar ao seu lado e virou-se para encarar Severo Snape, que tinha uma sobrancelha questionadora erguida para ele com uma expressão cautelosa.

Harry o ignorou com outro olhar.

Alvo não havia se dado conta de toda essa silenciosa comunicação e da súbita tensão no ar, e abriu a boca para responder ao professor de Defesa. "Bem-"

"James? JAMES! É você mesmo! Eu não posso acreditar!"

Todos eles ficaram surpresos ao ver Xiomara Hooch vir da porta de entrada e chamar o nome do garoto desta maneira tão extrovertida. Ela andou até ele com um grande sorriso e deu um tapa nas suas costas. "Seu menino malvado! Você nunca me disse que estava vindo!"

"Oomph!" Harry estremeceu quando ela deu um tapa nas costas; seu braço havia recebido as repercussões do tapa e latejou muito dolorosamente.

Pomfrey estava empurrando a instrutora de vôo dois segundos depois e tirando o seu curativo para ver se havia algum estrago, e a enfermeira suspirou agradecida pois o ferimento não havia reaberto.

Por outro lado, os professores estavam olhando para o enorme corte no seu braço de olhos arregalados. Xiomara estava sem fala. "T-Tudo bem. Eu não acho que você veio aqui para aquele jogo de Quadribol que você está me devendo, né?"

James deu para ela um olhar e, sentindo-se constrangido, ele recolocou o curativo. "Desculpe Madame Xiomara, mas o jogo de Quadribol terá que esperar," o garoto respondeu com um tom levemente divertido.

"Como vocês se conhecem?"

Xiomara virou-se para Severo Snape com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Severo, lembra da vez que você me viu voltar de Hogsmeade bem tarde e quase me matou de susto? Eu te disse que não tinha vindo sozinha mas você já tinha ido embora para assustar mais gente. James aqui foi quem me acompanhou na volta para Hogwarts. Ele trabalha no Três Vassouras."

Minerva soltou a respiração que estava segurando. "Por Merlin, é o seu trabalho acompanhar pessoas ida e volta entre a vila e a escola, senhor Evans?"

James zombou da pequena piada. "Eu estava meramente sendo côrtes. Comensais da Morte não me assustam, já a muito, muito tempo."

Silencio seguiu a afirmação; ninguém sabia o que pensar disso e a atmosfera ficou tensa novamente.

Sirius reabriu a boca. "Sobre o que aconteceu ontem..." ele deixou a frase no ar, uma pergunta silenciosa que Dumbledore ainda tinha que responder.

O diretor ergueu uma sobrancelha para James. "Na verdade, essa é uma questão que você devia perguntar a esse jovem aqui, não a mim. Ele estava lá, não eu."

James raspou a garganta e deu uma mordida no seu café-da-manhã. "Comensais da Morte atacaram Colin quando ele estava voltando para Hogwarts ontem a noite. Eu ouvi falar de um garoto que havia ficado depois do **horário-limite** e os habitantes da vila começaram a gritar que Comensais da Morte haviam sido vistos. Eu corri até lá e ajudei o Colin, fim da estória."

Sirius ergueu uma sombrancelha por causa da estória excessivamente breve. "E como VOCÊ se livrou dos Comensais?"

James suspirou e fechou os olhos. Quando ele os reabriu, dois pares de olhos azuis, apesar de que um deles era falso, encontram-se. A respiração de Harry parou na sua garganta enquanto ele encarava seu padrinho. Merlin! Ele queria tanto contar a Sirius tudo naquele instante! Mas não podia, não trazeria o padrinho para essa confusão. Não mais. Porque ele tinha certeza que quando as notícias de sua existência fossem descobertas, o mundo mágico inteiro, juntamente com Voldemort que entra nesse pacote, iria saber sobre ele no dia seguinte.

Quando ele olhou para Sirius, viu uma pessoa que não fora para Azkaban por um assassinato que ele nunca tinha cometido, mas ainda os olhos do homem pareciam vazios para aqueles que o conheciam. Harry era uma dessas pessoas.

Sirius inquietou-se sob o olhar do jovem garoto. Era desconcertante, como se o garoto pudesse de alguma maneira ler os seus pensamentos, sua mente, seu coração.

Então, o jovem estranho desviou o olhar da multidão de estudantes comendo e falou. "Diga-me, você já perdeu pessoas importantes para você, sr. Black?"

A pergunta surpreendeu cada um dos professores. Sirius gaguejou franzindo a testa, mas Harry não deixou ele responder. O garoto zombou de si mesmo. "É claro, você já perdeu pessoas importantes. Seus olhos são prova suficiente. Bem deixe-me lhe contar algo, senhor Black. Eu também perdi. Muitas. Eu nunca conheci os meus pais; eles foram assassinados quando eu ainda era um bebê. Eu cresci em um lugar onde eu era odiado e onde magia era considerada uma anormalidade. Todos os meus amigos, professores, e aqueles que eu considerava minha família estão mortos por que eu levei tempo demais para fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Colin precisava ser salvo; Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer." Harry finalizou com uma voz vazia.

A atmosfera novamente ficou tensa. Levou a Harry um par de minutos para perceber que ele segurava o seu garfo com tanta força que o seu punho estava branco, e que uma mão estava cobrindo a dele como um gesto confortador. A sua mão estava ligada a Xiomara Hooch, que sabiamente mantinha-se em silêncio.

Harry mentalmente bateu em si mesmo por abrir sua bocona e respirou profundamente para se acalmar. Ele se empenhou fortificar sua barreira mental com Occlumência e cortou todos os sons que vinham ao seu redor.

Enquanto ele trabalhava nisso, ele olhava para os estudantes. Só um par deles ainda estava olhando para ele, incluindo Colin; a maioria estava mais preocupada com o seu café-da-manhã e suas aulas.

Ele olhou para a mesa da Corvinal onde Cho Chang e um Cedrico Diggory muito vivo estavam tendo uma conversa animada. Seu coração relembrou o seu quarto ano e Harry lentamente retirou o pensamento da mente. Surpreendentemente, Hermione também estava sentada na mesa da Corvinal, falando com outra garota. Harry não se lembrava qual era o nome dela. Todos eles pareciam bastante calados, provavelmente pela influência de Voldemort, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse nenhum controle sobre a escola.

Os sonserinos mantinham-se orgulhosos, e Harry percebeu que Draco Malfoy estava olhando para ele de uma maneira que não lhe agradou. Seus dois guarda-costas estavam grudados ao lado do loiro, como sempre, e Pansy Parkinson estava obviamente tentando seduzi-lo.

'Arg! As coisas parecem que não mudam.'

Ele deu a Malfoy um sorriso malicioso e sombrio e este desapareceu tão logo quanto surgiu. Malfoy obviamente tomou aquilo como uma ofensa e Harry estava certo que teria que tomar cuidado com o sonserino.

Decidindo observar algo mais bem-vindo, ele olhou para a mesa da Grifinória onde percebeu algumas cabeças ruivas. Rony Weasley e sua irmã Gina estavam conversando com Dino Thomas, Simas Finnegan e um nervoso Neville; algumas coisas realmente não mudavam. Harry só tinha esperanças que Dumbledore não tivesse posto a missão de matar Voldemort nas costas de Neville. Era certo dizer que ele não era a pessoa certa para o trabalho.

Harry saiu do seu devaneio quando os garotos grifinórios começaram a empurrar Rony na direção da mesa da Corvinal e ele os olhos curiosamente. Ronald gaguejou por um momento mas readquiriu um pouco de segurança e marchou confiante para Hermione Granger.

A sobrancelha de Harry ergueu sob a sua franja quando Rony beijou Hermione direto na boca, e ele tossiu quando Hermione respondeu favoravelmente.

Ele engasgou com o seu café suavemente e deu um grande gole de suco de abóbora. "Desculpe sobre isso", ele murmurou com um voz raspada quando os professores lhe lançaram olhadelas curiosas, ainda tentando processar o que havia acabado de presenciar.

Os professores, entretanto, giraram os olhos e suspiraram. "Finalmente!" Xiomara exclamou alto.

Harry olhou para ela de olhos arregalados e ela explicou com um sorriso. "Aquele garoto é o Ronald Weasley, você sabe, aquele que eu te contei? Bem, ele tem tido "cortejado" a jovem senhorita Hermione Granger por algum tempo. Todos sabiam que eles iriam ficar juntos e nós estávamos um pouco cansados de ver o sr. Weasley correr em volta da garota o dia inteiro."

Harry meramente assentiu. Ele foi invadido por dolorosas memórias da guerra; seus amigos nunca tiveram a chance de viver suas vidas. O garoto fechou os olhos com força; sua cicatriz começou a doer e ele colocou uma das mais fortes barreiras mentais que podia conjurar.

Ao seu lado, Alvo Dumbledore encarou o garoto. Ele estava usando magia, mas qual? O que quer que fosse, era familiar... e muito forte. O que o menino estava escondendo? Quem era ele? Mas tão logo quanto a sensação veio, ela foi embora, e quando ele olhou para James o garoto estava falando com a instrutora de vôo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele estava imaginando coisas?

Um pio interrompeu as conversas e todos olharam para cima e viram uma coruja das neves branca voando na direção da mesa dos professores. Harry viu a coruja e sorriu alegre. "Ei Hedwig!"

Mas a coruja não estava mostrando nenhum sinal de desacelerar e Harry levantou-se desajeitado e quase não conseguiu evitar o ataque das suas garras. "Ei! Hedwig!" ele exclamou indignado. "O que você está fazendo?!"

A coruja desceu voando pela mesa e quando Harry aproximou-se dela ela deu um feroz beliscão no seu braço ileso. "Ai! Hedwig! Me desculpe por não voltar ontem a noite mas--"

Ele subitamente parou e empalideceu.

Poppy estava prestes a ficar em pânico e o checar quando ele bateu sua cabeça na mesa vigorosamente, murmurando alguns palavrões que fizeram Minerva erguer as sobrancelhas em choque e Remo Lupin e Sirius Black erguerem as sobrancelhas pois eles estranhamente reconheceram alguns dos palavrões, eles os pertenciam. Palavrões bastante fortes, de fato.

O rosto de James ainda estava tão branco quanto a sua coruja quando ele olhou para o animal. "Ela está brava comigo por ter saído sem ela, não está?" ele perguntou a Hedwig.

Os professos ficaram aturdidos quando a coruja piou em resposta, como se tivesse entendido o seu mestre.

O pio zangado fez Harry bater a cabeça na mesa novamente. "Merda. Eu consegui dessa vez. Ela vai me matar."

Ele bruscamente se levantou e os agradeceu distraído pela sua hospitalidade enquanto dava a volta pela mesa. Alvo levantou-se com uma expressão séria. "Você está em algum tipo de perigo, senhor Evans?"

Harry riu ansioso. "Não... não. Hum, Rosmerta é um pouco superprotetora e assustadora pra caramba quando ela está brava. Eu acho que ela vai querer uma explicação. É melhor eu ir embora." Mas não era com a fúria de Rosmerta que ele estava preocupado; era mais com a de Nagini quando ela o encontrasse.

Ele olhou em volta, subitamente nervoso e constrangido por ter o o olhar de todos sobre ele. "Hum, obrigado por tudo, sabe." Ele andou para trás, enquanto inclinava-se em agradecimento e se tornava sério e novamente tenso.

A sobrancelha de Alvo se ergueu, esse garoto mudava as suas atitudes mais rápido do que ele podia lê-las! Mas ele definitivamente estava escondendo alguma coisa. "Você tem certeza que tudo está bem, meu jovem?"

Harry fechou sua mente ainda mais e assentiu. "Sim, eu temo que não possa ficar."

"Mas e o nosso jogo? Hooch exclamou quase em um choramingo, fazendo Draco Malfoy ficar com ciúmes por ela estar prestando atenção nos talentos de outra pessoa sem ser os 'seus' em Quadribol.

"Receio que hoje não. Eu realmente tenho que ir, sinto muito!" Ele deu a volta e começou a correr.

Colin foi deixado balbuciando às suas costas e tentou correr atrás dele. "EI! Por favor, não vá embora tão rápido!!!"

Alvo gesticulou com a cabeça para que Sirius seguisse o jovem grifinório. Sirius assentiu imperceptivelmente e saiu do Salão Principal, somente para correr na direção das portas de entrada do castelo; elas estavam completamente abertas.

Ele exalou silenciosamente quando avistou Colin na soleira da porta, mas não havia sinais do garoto moreno que curiosamente se parecia com ele. "Sr. Creevey."

Colin pulou por causa da voz do seu professor de Defesa; Sirius Black não era uma boa pessoa para irritar. O professor podia ser assustador às vezes, mesmo sendo um dos melhores do assunto.

O jovem loiro havia ouvido em algum lugar que Sirius Black, quando era jovem, havia sido um piadista impiedoso. Mas agora, desde a morte daqueles que ele considerava sua família, James e Lily Potter, ele havia mudado. E até mesmo drasticamente quando ele havia tomado conhecimento que nem o filho deles fora poupado.

Todos pensavam que Black havia sofrido mais com a morte do bebê do que com as dos pais do garoto, e até mesmo Remo Lupin ficara quieto e cansado ao ter que aguentar esse fato. Só Merlin sabia como eles ficaram em Hogwarts, onde o garoto teria estudado se tivesse tido a oportunidade de crescer.

"Eu sinto muito, professor Black. Ele já tinha ido embora quando eu abri as portas."

Sirius franziu sua testa levemente enquanto Colin voltava para dentro, mas ficou em silêncio. Mentalmente, porém... 'Como o garoto pôde desaparecer desse jeito? Mesmo correndo que nem um louco, o caminho da escola até a Floresta Proibida leva alguns minutos. Nós devíamos ser capazes de vê-lo.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Como ele estava certo, mas também, esse Sirius não sabia o que James Evans realmente era capaz de fazer. No segundo que Harry saiu para fora ele tirou sua Firebolt do seu bolso e murmurou _"Engorgio!"_ para aumentá-la.

Ele subiu na vassoura e voou em uma das suas velocidades mais altas quando ouviu os gritos de Colin de dentro do castelo.

"Desculpe." Ele sussurou e deixou sua vassoura fazer o trabalho, ele já estava na metade da trilha para Hogsmeade em apenas alguns segundos, muito longe da vista dos habitantes de Hogwarts.

Ele parou e diminuiu o tamanho de sua vassoura quando se aproximou da vila, não querendo atrair atenção com uma vassoura que não existia por aqui. Harry estremeceu quando seu braço começou de novo a latejar; na sua fuga desenfreada ele havia esquecido completamente dele e agora estava pagando o preço.

Ele acelerou e não se importou em saudar qualquer pessoa que cruzasse no caminho para o Três Vassouras. Ninguém realmente estava prestando atenção nele. Eles só estavam lhe mandando olhares malignos, o que Harry considerava normal, pois ele havia desaparecido exatamente quando os Comensais da Morte foram vistos e só estava voltando agora.

A confiança das pessoas era realmente difícil de ser ganhada e mantida aqui, e ele quase riu ao pensar em um Olho-Tonto Moody sendo menos paranóico que eles, o que não era um façanha muito fácil.

Harry tentou fazer-se o menor possível quando entrou no bar, mas infelizmente Rosmerta o estava esperando com enormes olhos furiosos e com as mãos apoiadas na sua cintura. "JAMES EVANS!"

Harry congelou no meio do caminho e estremeceu por causa da sua voz alta que havia ecoado pela taverna. Ela caminhou até ele furiosamente como se fosse sacudi-lo com toda a sua força e seus olhos contraíram-se quando ela lhe deu um abraço apertado, reclamando como havia ficado preocupada. "James! Graças a Merlin que você está bem! Onde você estava?! Eu pensei que os Comensais da Morte tinham te pegado ontem!"

Harry deu um tapinha nas costas dela desajeitado e, clandestinamente, tentou deslocar o seu braço machucado do forte abraço. Rosmerta notou. "James? Tem alguma coisa errada?" ela deu um passo para trás e lhe deu uma olhadela enquanto ele segurava o braço e o massageava.

"Não se preocupe comigo. Madame Pomfrey tentou curar o meu braço mas eu meio que fugi de manhã quando lembrei que você não sabia aonde eu estava. Vai acabar de curar sozinho."

Os olhos de Rosmerta se arregalaram. "Madame Pomfrey? A enfermeira de Hogwarts? O que você estava fazendo lá a essa hora?! É perigoso sair, especialmente quando Comensais da Morte e e Dementadores passeiam livremente pelos arredores!" ela repreendeu.

O garoto moreno deu a ela um olhar pedindo desculpas. "Eu sei. Eu ajudei um dos alunos mas fui atingido enquanto os dois Comensais aparatavam para longe. Por sorte, o jovem grifinório escapou com nenhum machucado permanente, só bastante assustado, eu acho."

Ela ofegou. "Você foi atingido?!"

Ele assentiu distraído, lembrando de Nagini, que ainda estava esperando no seu quarto. "Sim, mas só por uma desagradável azaração cortante, eu vou sobreviver. Agora, se você me perdoa, estou exausto. Não dormi muito por causa do frasco de _Esquecelesce_ que tive que tomar."

Ele ignorou o ofego da mulher e subiu, pulando de dois em dois os degraus da escada, Hedwig o seguindo obedientemente; ela havia finalmente se acalmado.

Harry destrancou a porta, firmou-se e a abriu. Nagini estava lá, exatamente na sua frente, mas nenhum silvo zangado veio dela.

As sobrancelhas de Harry ergueram de surpresa e apreensão. Ela iria mordê-lo? Ele fechou a porta quietamente às suas costas e lançou um feitiço silenciador em volta do quarto. Mas Nagini ainda não falou. Isso o assustou ainda mais do que se ela tivesse reagido.

A serpente de dois metros e meio de comprimento deslizou até ele silenciosamente e ele engoliu em seco, mas ela meramente se enroscou ao seu redor e ergueu sua cabeça para olhá-lo. _"Estou alegre em saber que está bem."_ Nagini silibou suavemente, surpreendendo Harry ainda mais.

"_Você não esstá zangada comigo,_ _Nagini?" _ele perguntou calmamente, seu choque diminuindo e dando lugar a melancolia.

"_Eu esstou, mass eu também ssou culpada porque eu não o ssegui. Ssua ssaúde é meu principal objetivo, jovem mestre. De agora em diante, eu sserei maiss cuidadossa e ficarei colada em você no sseu quadril, literalmente."_

Harry deu uma risada e essa saiu como um som silibante e firme. "_Esstá bem. Eu me alegro que você essteja tão preocupada comigo, minha garota. Mass você não ficará dessconfortável debaixo da minha capa e ssempre enrolada em volta de mim dessse jeito?"_

Nagini silibou negativamente. _"Eu gossto dessse lugar, e eu gossto de ficar aquecida. É com você que esstou preocupada. Você não poderá tirar ssua capa quando esstiver em público.._"

Harry deu de ombros e acariciou a cabeça escamosa. "_Eu dou um jeito."_

Nagini se desenroscou dele para deixá-lo deitar na sua cama. _"Eu vou tirar uma ssoneca e então irei ajudar Rossmerta. Ela merece issso depoiss do ssussto que dei nela.."_

Nagini ergueu a cabeça da sua posição. _"É claro. Mass você ainda deve tanto para Hedwig quanto para mim um deliciosso rato por ter ssaido dessse jeito ssem noss levar com você. Ela realmente esstava furiossa com você, a coruja." _

Harry assentiu, perdido em pensamentos. _"Eu vou pegar o rato_ _depoiss._ Me desculpe de novo, Hedwig," ele então disse em voz alta na linguagem dos humanos para a sua coruja entender. Hedwig piou e ela logo estava dormindo no seu lugar sobre a mesa.

Os olhos do garoto se fecharam e logo ele estava sob o domínio de Morfeu, sonhando com Hogwarts e seus -vivos- residentes... especialmente um certo lobisomem e seu amigo canino Animago.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Próximo capítulo: Uma conversa com Dumbledore e mais encontros com os seguidores de Tom.

Aguardem!


	7. As vozes na Floresta

Obrigada a todos que já leram até aqui esta fic - já foram quase 1500 acessos! -, e principalente aqueles que puseram ela nos favoritos!!!

Aqui vai mais um capítulo... COMENTEM!!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capítulo 7: As vozes na Floresta**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dois dias depois, Harry estava de volta na sua rotina diária de tomar conta do Três Vassouras junto com Rosmerta. Seu braço ainda doía umuco porque não tinha tido tempo de curar completamente, então ele tinha que ser cuidadoso quando entregava os pratos de comida.

Hedwig havia ido caçar e Nagini estava enrolada confortavelmente em volta do seu quadril, escondida de olhos curiosos.

"Posso beber uma cerveja amantegada, meu jovem?"

Harry se assustou e deu meia volta, olhando boquiaberto para o diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts em pessoa; não era todo dia que se via ele no bar, em plena luz do dia, e no meio da semana, não menos.

"Alvo! Que surpresa! O que te trás aqui nesta bela quarta-feira?" Rosmerta perguntou alegremente.

O velho homem sorriu brincalhão. "Ora, eu vim aqui para apreciar uma cerveja amantegada, e talvez alguns daqueles seus excelentes biscoitos?"

Rosmerta riu e afastou-se para pegar o que ele havia pedido, enquanto o velho homem se ajeitava numa cadeira. "Porque você não se senta comigo por alguns minutos, sr. Evans?"

Harry mordeu o lábio e hesitou, mas, quando o diretor fez pra ele uma carinha de cachorrinho pidão, o garoto cedeu e sentou-se na frente de Dumbledore.

Um prato de biscoitos foi posto na mesa, assim como uma caneca de cerveja amantegada, e Rosmerta ergueu uma sobrancelha divertida. "Bem, bem! Você tinha um motivo oculto para vir aqui, afinal! Você está tentando roubar o meu ajudante?"

Alvo riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não, claro que não. Mas eu gostaria de conversar com ele."

Rosmerta olhou para James e assentiu; James tinha lhe contado que ele havia ajudado um dos alunos de Alvo (mas escondendo alguns detalhes), e ela sabia que o diretor precisava de algum tempo sozinho com James. Ela se afastou, deixando seu ajudante e o velho homem para trás, que estavam atraindo o olhar dos clientes.

Harry endireitou-se e olhou para Alvo com uma face neutra, esperando ele começar a falar.

Alvo concordou; ele pôs um frasco na mesa, exatamente na frente de um James de aparência cautelosa. "Eu tive uma enfermeira bastante agitada atrás de mim até aceitar lhe trazer isto. Madame Pomfrey tinha certeza de que seu braço ainda estaria doendo e ela obrigou o meu Mestre de Poções a fazer uma dúzia de frascos dessa poção de cura. Eu não acho que o pobre Severo ainda tem um lugar para você no coração dele."

Alvo riu da sua própria piadinha e Harry girou os olhos, murmurando sombriamente num sussurro; "ele algum dia teve?" Então, ele pegou o frasco e o bebeu em só gole, agradavelmente sentindo o efeito no seu braço machucado alguns minutos depois. Ele suspirou aliviado e moveu o braço para cima e para baixo, julgando se ele precisava mais da poção.

"O senhor pode agradecer Madame Pomprey para mim? Assim como o sr. Snape? Estou muito agradecido."

Alvo olhou para ele com um brilho nos olhos, um brilho que não se mostrava há muito tempo. "Porque você não vai agradecê-los pessoalmente? Poppy está morrendo de vontade de examiná-lo, Xiomara está morrendo de vontade para jogar aquele um-contra-um que lhe prometeu e você deixou a maioria dos meus alunos e professores curiosos ao seu respeito. Sem nem mencionar que você ganhou um admirador em Colin Creevey. Nunca ninguém havia tido esse tipo de influência no garoto desta maneira. Você sabe que é bem-vindo a qualquer hora, certo?"

O garoto na sua frente suspirou. O diretor podia dizer que ele estava dividido, e usou sua habilidade em Leglimência o mais sutilmente possível para tentar ver porque o jovem estava tão indeciso em ir ou não para Hogwarts. As sobrancelhas do velho ergueram-se quando ele encontrou uma barreira mental -muito- forte.

'O garoto sabe Occlumência?! Ou isso só é uma coincidência e puramente involuntário?' Uma coisa era certa: ele não queria esse garoto fora da sua vista. Se havia uma coisa que Alvo Dumbledore odiava, era ser surpreendido.

"Eu vou pensar sobre o assunto."

Alvo saiu de seu devaneio com a resposta do garoto, e assentiu distraidamente e mordeu um biscoito. James não mostrou nenhum sinal de saber que ele havia tentado entrar na sua mente, então Alvo concluiu que a sua descoberta era pura coincidência. Ele provavelmente seria capaz de olhar na mente de James outro dia, ou pedir para Severo fazer isso.

O garoto moreno levantou-se, uma maneira silenciosa de dizer a Alvo que ele tinha trabalho a fazer e que a conversa estava encerrada. Para outros isto pareceria rude, mas Alvo meramente ficou de pé, pagou a conta de Rosmerta e deu a volta.

"Lembre-se, você é muito bem-vindo na escola." Com essas últimas palavras de despedida, o velho diretor saiu da taverna.

Harry voltou a trabalhar, habilmente evitando o olhar questionador de Rosmerta e seu próprio desagrado em saber que Alvo era tão astuto aqui quanto era no seu mundo, e até mais ousado; ele havia sentido o velho tentar clandestinamente entrar na sua mente.

Velho idiota.

Ele amava o diretor até a morte, isso era verdade, mas Dumbledore havia tentado tantas vezes usá-lo que ele não era mais um entusiástico seguidor de Alvo e sua Ordem. Ele estava lutando por -sua própria- causa agora; e estava inclinado a batalhar Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte somente para a sua própria satisfação, e de mais ninguém.

"Então, o que ele queria?" Rosmerta pôs a mão no seu ombro e lhe deu um olhar curioso.

Harry deu de ombros. "Ele queria saber se eu algum dia pretendo voltar para Hogwarts. Mas não tenho certeza, eu tenho um trabalho aqui."

Rosmerta balançou a cabeça. "Você devia aceitar o convite dele e ficar com pessoas da sua idade. Faria bem para você. Você é sério demais para um garoto."

James suspirou e lhe disse que queria descansar um pouco, e parou momentaneamente com a porta meio aberta para encará-la.

"Você sabe, eu tenho uma razão por ser como eu sou agora. E eu não sou um garoto há muito tempo."

Ele saiu do bar, deixando Rosmerta para trás para poder refletir sobre o que tinha acabado de dizer. Logo que estava fora, ele inalou o ar fresco do inverno com alegria. Hoje realmente estava um dia lindo.

"Hedwig!" ele chamou, ignorando os sussuros e os olhares a sua volta enquanto sorria para sua coruja que estava vindo na sua direção e a acariciou suavemente logo que ela pousou no seu braço estendido. "Vamos dar uma volta,ok?" ele falou gentilmente.

Ele saiu da vila e andou um pouco percorrendo uma trilha ao lado da Floresta Proibida, mas que não levava diretamente para o castelo. "_Nagini, você pode ssair agora. Não há nenhum humano noss sseguindo."_

Harry sentiu a cobra deslizar pelo seu braço e colocar sua cabeça para fora da manga. "_Esstá tão frio aqui fora._ _Eu gostaria de poder deslizar pelo chão,"_ ela declarou ardentemente.

Harry sorriu para ela e acariciou sua cabeça carinhosamente. "_Nóss esstamos em Dezembro, amor. A primavera ainda vai demorar unss cinco ou sseiss messess. Você terá que sser paciente,"_ ele replicou.

Depois de um tempo ele deu a volta para voltar a Hogsmeade, mas parou e estreitou seus olhos quando ouviu alguns passos e pessoas falando na floresta. "Hedwig, voe para longe. _Nagini, essconda-sse."_

Harry colocou seu capuz e desapareceu rapidamente na floresta. Ele adentrou a Floresta Proibida silenciosa e furtivamente até os sons tornarem-se claros; Harry escondeu-se veloz atrás de uma área cheia de arbustos quando avistou quatro Comensais da Morte no meio de uma conversa. 'Eu estava certo; Centauros não podem fazer esse tipo de ruído que estes fazem por onde passavam.'

Eles estavam falando sobre outro iminente ataque em Hogwarts e Harry deu um sorriso malicioso quando ouviu eles mencionarem que Malfoy e Dolohov ainda estavam se recuperando das feridas que ele lhes tinha dado com o _Lacero_. O Lord das Trevas parecia estar muito furioso por isto, também.

Ele decidiu brincar com eles um pouco e ensiná-los uma lição sobre aparecer no meio do dia só para fazer um ataque no -seu- lar. Ele lançou um simples feitiço 'Não-Me-Perceba' em si mesmo e levantou-se sem perturbar os arbustos.

"_Rictusempra!"_ ele subitamente exclamou apontando para um dos homens mascarados.

Eles se surpreenderam e quase não conseguiram evitar o feitiço. O feitiço 'Não-Me-Perceba' extinguido e os Comensais da Morte rosnaram perigosamente para a pessoa encapusada. "Quem diabos é você e como ousa nos atacar!?!"

Debaixo do capuz, Harry escondia um sorriso e ele começou a correr rapidamente, olhando para trás para ver se eles estavam o seguindo; eles estavam e isso era exatamente o que queria. 'Bando de idiotas! Eles não conhecem essa floresta como eu'.

Ele os levou para bem longe dentro da floresta, mas, ao mesmo tempo, mais perto de Hogwarts; não tinha escolha. Quem ele estava procurando morava perto de Hogwarts. Chegou no seu destino rápido o suficiente e os Comensais da Morte não estavam muito para trás.

'Eles são tão lerdos!' Harry pensou cansado, mas usou este tempo para chamar um dos habitantes da floresta. "Aragog! Eu sei que está aqui! Apareça!"

Segundos depois ele estava cercado por centenas de filhotes de aranhas e a gigante Acromântula Aragog, animal de estimação de Hagrid desde 1942, se ele lembrava corretamente. Mas ainda melhor, outra aranha gigante apareceu ao lado de Aragog e parecia igualmente irritada.

"Ótimo! Até Mosag está aqui." Harry murmurou silenciosamente consigo mesmo.

Mosag era a companheira de Aragog, uma Acromântula fêmea que morava perto de Hogwarts, também na Floresta Proibida.

"Aragog, Mosag! Ouçam-me! Eu tenho uma proposta para vocês!"

Aragog avançou ameaçadoramente na sua direção mas Harry não cedeu e permaneceu no mesmo lugar. "Humano! Como é que você sabe nossos nomes e como ousa mostrar-se para nós tão ostensivamente! Eu devia dá-lo para os meus filhotes como comida!"

Harry sorriu de novo. "Eu sozinho não seria uma boa refeição para as suas numerosas crianças. Vamos fazer um acordo: deixe-me ir. Mas muitos Comensais da Morte estão me seguindo e eles fariam uma boa refeição, não acha? Especialmente por ter ouvido eles falarem sobre fazerem um ataque em Hogwarts.

Hagrid estaria em perigo. Você não gostaria disso para Hagrid, gostaria?" Harry sabia que ele havia atingido um ponto fraco em Aragog; a aranha gigante amava muito Hagrid.

O som dos Comensais da Morte se aproximando era prova suficiente para Aragog e ele rapidamente assentiu em concordância. "Muito bem. Minhas crianças não o ferirão. Mas saiba disso: se voltar algum dia, eu não mostrarei essa piedade e você não será poupado."

O garoto assentiu. "É claro." Ele não esperava nada menos da Acromântula, afinal.

Os Comensais da Morte finalmente chegaram, arfando como loucos e olhando ao redor frenéticos. "VOCÊ!" eles gritaram furiosamente em uníssimo.

Harry sorriu malicioso e deu um passo para trás, e eles finalmente avistaram as aranhas que os cercavam. Harry podia dizer que estavam apavorados até mesmo com a máscara que estavam usando. "Meus caros Comensais da Morte, eu apresento a vocês a Acromântula Aragog, sua companheira Mosag e seus filhotes. Isto lhes ensinará a não seguir aquele seu mestre velho e lunático!"

Os comensais gaguejaram de choque e fúria. "Como ousa falar do Lord das Trevas dessa maneira?! Quem é você?!"

As aranhas-bebês começaram a ficar impacientes e avançaram nos seguidores das trevas. Harry simplesmente riu enquanto eles empunhavam as varinhas. "Vocês podem perguntar ao velho Malfoy e a Dolohov! Digam a eles que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu manda lembranças! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Ele deu meia volta e correu ileso enquanto gritos soavam às suas costas, juntamente com gritos de azarações e maldições. Harry tinha certeza que alguns deles iriam ser capazes de escapar, mas se as aranhas pudessem pelo menos comer um ou dois, seriam um ou dois Comensais a menos neste mundo.

Ele parou quando saiu da floresta, somente para olhar para Hogwarts. Harry suspirou alto e passou sua mão pelo seu cabelo negro. "Maravilhoso," ele murmurou para si mesmo, e olhou em volta para ver se alguém o tinha visto.

Haviam alguns alunos do lado de fora, mas eles pareciam ocupados demais para notá-lo; estavam no meio de uma guerra de bolas de neve, Corvinal contra Lufa-Lufa. Alguns jovens grifinórios também juntaram-se ao grupo que parecia ser composto de estudantes do primeiro e do segundo ano.

"Eles são tão novos e não parecem ligar que o perigo está sempre andando por perto. E se um daqueles Comensais tivesse capturado ou até mesmo machucado um deles?" Harry se perguntou.

Eles realmente precisavam ser protegidos. Harry não queria falar mal das proezas da Ordem da Fênix, e dos talentos de Dumbledore, Remo, Sirius ou qualquer outro adulto na escola, mas eles realmente não sabiam o quanto as coisas podiam ficar feias. Harry sabia. Droga, ele até esteve na primeira fila, no centro de comando daquela merda de mundo.

Ele ouviu alguns gritos sobrepondo os das crianças e olhou na direção do campo de Quadribol onde com certeza algum time estava praticando para um futuro jogo. Harry suspirou novamente e começou a andar de volta para Hogsmeade. Sua decisão estava feita. "Acho que Hooch ficará feliz," ele disse divertido.

Ele estava voltando quando os arbustos se mexeram novamente, mas dessa vez na borda da floresta. Harry estreitou os olhou e retirou sua varinha da sua veste.

_Thump. Thump._

Ele piscou calmamente relaxou, guardando a sua varinha. 'Pelo barulho, isso não é um Comensal. Só pode ser uma coisa.'

"Porque você não pára de me seguir e apresenta-se, Centauro?" Harry chamou calmo e confiante.

Houve um súbito silêncio, e então, como o garoto moreno havia previsto, um Centauro lentamente saiu da Floresta, olhando-o com um pouco de desconfiança e muito intrigado. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. "Firenze?"

O Centauro deu alguns passos para trás e estreitou os olhos. "Você me conhece, humano? Então somente seria justo se eu pudesse ver o seu rosto."

Harry tirou o capuz e Firenze ergueu uma sobrancelha. O garoto estava olhando para ele como se o conhecesse, e com total confiança, o que Firenze achava um pouco desconcertante.

"Eu sou James Evans. Você deseja alguma coisa, Firenze? Seguir um humano desse jeito e sair da Floresta Proibida, eu estou impressionado. Apesar disso, você não devia contar a Bane sobre isso. Merlin sabe o quanto o desgosta a nossa raça, que é como ele nos chama."

As sobrancelhas de Firenze ergueram de surpresa quando o garoto falou com ele como se estivesse falando com um amigo. "Como você me conhece, James Evans, quando eu não lhe conheço? Como é que você sabe de Bane e das suas tendências?" o perturbado Centauro perguntou com renovada curiosidade.

A aura do garoto emitia confiança e coragem, mas algo mais sombrio, também.

O garoto moreno riu tristemente. "Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu não sou um inimigo e isso é tudo o que precisa saber. Porque estava me seguindo? Deixe-me adivinhar: Marte de alguma maneira brilhou para mim ou algo do gênero?"

Firenze abriu a boca, a fechou, e a abriu novamente. Não era todo dia que você conseguia pegar um Centauro desprotegido e deixá-lo sem fala. "Bem sim, para dizer a verdade! Mas - Esqueça disto! Sabe, se não tivesse interferido a reunião dos Comensais da Morte, eu pensaria que era um inimigo e seria morto na hora! Eu estava prestes a pará-los pessoalmente por terem entrado na Floresta Proibida e invadido o nosso território! Você teve sorte com Aragog, também! Não é todo dia que ele deixa um humano escapar! Você é um enigma para mim."

James recolocou o capuz e virou Às costas para Firenze. "Bem, sim. Eu sou um enigma para a maioria das pessoas que eu conheço. Você devia voltar para casa, Firenze, antes que Bane volte para alcança-lo lhe chame de traidor por somente falar comigo. E não se preocupe com Hogwarts; eu pretendo protegê-la nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Ela é meu lar, afinal." Com isso, o garoto se afastou, deixando um Centauro pensativo para trás.

"Sim, que enigma você é, James Evans. Eu prevejo que esta não será a última vez que eu ouvirei de você, quem quer que você seja. A profunda aura de mistério que carrega um dia será decifrada. O tempo está mudando, uma revolução está chegando."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Você voltou, finalmente! Estava começando a ficar preocupada!" Rosmerta estava de novo o repreendendo.

James suspirou e afastou-se dela somente quando os seus dedos inquisitores ficaram perto do seu quadril, onde Nagini estava descansando. "Eu estou bem, Rosmerta. Eu precisava tomar um pouco de ar fresco para clarear os meus pensamentos. Você se importa se eu não vir trabalhar amanhã? Eu resolvi aceitar o convite do diretor."

A mulher gritou de felicidade. "Bom pra você!!! Mas agora eu irei sentir falta sua e da sua ajuda..."

James deu uma risadinha e balançou a cabeça. "Não tenho nenhuma intenção de parar de trabalhar aqui para morar lá. Só é preciso adequar o meu horário. Eu talvez podia começar a trabalhar às cinco ou seis que é quando o bar começa a encher e depois dormir aqui no meu quarto se você me deixar ficar."

Rosmerta franziu a testa. "O treco de trabalhar às cinco eu não me importo, mas é o fato de você ficar viajando sozinho ida e volta entre a vila e a escola que eu não gosto."

James girou os olhos como se não estivesse se importando a mínima com isso. "Nunca nada aconteceu comigo e eu até ajudei um dos estudantes de lá. Eu não sou indefeso, Rosmerta."

A mulher abriu a boca para protestar mas a fechou com o olhar que o garoto deu a ela que não dava lugar a argumentos.

"Oh, 'tá bem," ela finalmente cedeu, "mas se algo acontecer com você e se sua segurança ficar comprometida, esse plano seu terá que mudar. Está claro, garoto?" ela perguntou rigorosamente, com as mãos no quadril.

Harry pensou que isso era engraçado e deu uma risadinha, com os olhos virados para o teto. "Sim, mamãe."

Ele riu e subiu correndo as escadas enquanto uma caneca vazia era arremessada na sua direção e colidiu onde ele tinha estado.

"Você vai pagar por isso, James Evans!" Rosmerta brincou alegremente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Então, o que acharam? COMENTEM!!!

Próximo capítulo: Harry começas suas aulas em Hogwarts (cof Criaturas Mágicas cof) e as reações dos alunos.


	8. Vigilância Constante

Oiee!!! Obrigada a todos que comentaram -- Sora Black (não, Harry vai ficar sozinho na fic... ele não vai ter muito tempo para pensar nisso XP) , Alícia Spinet e Pzc (espero q goste desse cap tbm!!). Obrigada também a todos que puseram a fic nos favoritos, e os só que perderam algumas minutos da sua vida lendo essa estória. XD

Boa leitura e COMENTEM!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capítulo 7: Vigilância Constante!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Cara, acho que a Trelawney fica mais louca a cada ano que passa!" Ronald Weasley exclamou enquanto girava seus olhos.

Neville estava murmurando incoerentemente ao seu lado e assentindo sua concordância à afirmação de Rony. "Aquilo foi tão esquisito! Ela só gelou na frente da sua xícara de chá e berrou que 'aquele com os olhos da Imperdoável' logo iria aparecer! Quer dizer, o quanto isso é pirado?!"

Eles sentaram na mesa da Grifinória, juntando-se a Dino e Simas que já haviam começado a comer. Hermione caminhou até eles e sentou no colo de Rony, o que fez um par de garotos grifinórios assobiarem e ergueram suas sobrancelhas para Rony. O ruivo atirou brincalhão algumas batatas fritas trouxas neles enquanto a garota da Corvinal fazia uma carranca.

"Oh honestamente, vocês todos são tão imaturos!" Hermione girou os olhos por causa do comportamento deles e roubou algumas batatas do prato de Rony. "E de qualquer maneira, porque você ainda está indo na aula da velhoca pirada? Eu nunca ouvi dizer que ela é uma Vidente verdadeira, o quanto mais ela fazer uma real Profecia. Você quer ser um Auror, Rony, então porque você não cursa uma matéria mais útil?" ela o repreendeu.

Ron deu de ombros e Simas respondeu pelo amigo. "Porque, oh grande intelectual Hermione, nós, Grifinórios, gostamos de fazer da maneira mais fácil, ao contrário de vocês, Corvinais, que preferem se esforçar como loucos e quase ficarem doentes de tanto estudar."

Os grifinórios ao redor deles riram e Hermione fez um biquinho para Simas. "Não é verdade. E pelo menos as minhas notas são melhores que as suas!" ela replicou sabiamente, mas o argumento não embaraçou Simas nem um pouco.

"É claro que são! Você é uma Corvinal e é o seu trabalho ser mais inteligente do que qualquer um daqui. Mas nós somos grifinórios e a coragem é a nossa habilidade!"

"Ah sim, a famosa coragem Grifinória! Pessoalmente, eu acho que é pura besteira. É pura tolice e imprudência e causarão o seu fim," uma voz arrastada falou às suas costas.

Os grifinórios mais Hermione deram meia volta encarando um Draco Malfoy de sorriso malicioso, o monitor sonserino do sétimo ano.

Ron olhou com desprezo para ele e Hermione teve que persuadí-lo a continuar sentado. "Que merda você quer agora, Malfoy?" o nome foi cuspido da boca de Rony como se você o próprio vírus da varíola de dragão.

Malfoy fez um gesto de zombaria. "Eu meramente estava dizendo a verdade, Weasley."

Crabbe e Goyle riram estupidamente ao seu lado.

Hermione tinha mais e mais dificuldade para segurar Rony, então Dino, que estava sentado ao lado dele, agarrou o braço do ruivo para ele não poder se levantar e começar uma maldita briga na frente dos professores.

Mas Simas não pode se segurar para replicar no lugar de Rony. "Sim, bem, nós todos sabemos que as malditos sonserinos são todos os mesmos: malignos até a alma! Como está o seu mestre, Malfoy? Ele fez você se rastejar e beijar as botas dele de novo?" Simas o insultou com um sorriso malicioso.

A vista de Malfoy ficou vermelha de raiva e quase não conseguiu se controlar enquanto os outros grifinórios, e até mesmo a - sangue-ruim -, riram da sua cara.

Rony conseguiu parar suas risadas, apesar de que seus olhos traíam o que pensava. "Verdade Malfoy! Que tipo de vida é essa? Você acha que é tão superior e tal, mas puxa! Eu pagaria uma fortuna só para ver você de joelhos e beijando os sapatos Dele como se você fosse a pessoa mais imunda e despresível do mundo!"

Malfoy ficou tenso e Crabbe e Goyle empunhavam suas varinhas em questão de segundos, prontos para azará-los. Todos os grifinórios reagiram e apanharam suas próprias varinhas, se preparando para encarar os sonserinos a sua frente, assim como aqueles que estavam de pé atrás do monitor loiro.

Os professores estavam franzindo a testa e imediatamente se levantaram quando os alunos do sétimo ano pegaram suas varinhas, mas não foram rápidos o bastante quanto Pansy Parkinson que gritou o primeira azaração. "_FURNUNCULUS!"_

Rony, que não tinha visto a garota sonserina empunhar sua varinha, arfou quando a azaração veio na sua direção. Sua voz ficou presa na garganta no momento que tentava pensar em um feitiço protetor, a surpresa de ser atacado bloqueando a sua habilidade de mover-se adequadamente.

"_PROTEGO! OBBLITERO!"_

A azaração primeiramente parou na frente de Rony, e depois desapareceu com o feitiço anulador.

Eles todos viraram seus olhos na direção da entrada do Salão Principal, onde James Evans estava de pé, varinha pronta em posição e uma sobrancelha erguida para eles. Ele logo abaixou a varinha e a guardou.

"Uau, que recepção de boas-vindas. O senhor sempre deixa os seus estudantes lutarem desse jeito onde as pessoas podem se machucar ou isso só é uma brincadeira para eles, diretor?" James perguntou neutro, escondendo o seu desgosto por Draco Malfoy.

Alvo deu a ele um olhar grave mas agradecido e virou-se para os alunos que estavam com expressões culpadas. "Eu garanto a você que esse comportamento geralmente não é aceito em nenhuma parte do dia, sr. Evans." Seus olhos não possuíam nenhum mísero brilho enquanto ele encarava cada um dos culpados, que coraram de embaraço por causa da séria expressão do diretor.

"Eu estou envergonhado das suas ações, especialmente as dos sétimos anos. Você deviam ser mais inteligentes! Essa rivalidade já não durou o bastante? Nós temos que ficar unidos se queremos sobreviver a guerra iminente que irá cair sobre nós mais cedo ou mais tarde, e vocês ainda têm rivalidade entre as suas casas! Cem pontos serão descontados da Grifinória e da Sonserina pelos seus atos. Espero que isso fará vocês pensarem um pouco melhor antes de agirem tão impetuosamente."

Muitas vozes protestaram por causa da dessa injustiça mas Dumbledore não deu o braço a torcer. Severo Snape olhou furioso para os jovens membros da sua casa e eles imediatamente se calaram, mas não sem olhar uma última vez para os grifinórios, e então para o recém-chegado que havia impedido a azaração de atingir o seu destino.

Minerva McGonagall possuia uma expressão de puro desapontamento e isso fez os grifinórios pararem seus comentários.

A atmosfera estava tensa entre os alunos e os professores, mas todos pareceram relaxar quando Dumbledore sorriu suavemente e fez um sinal indicando que James sentasse ao seu lado.

Quando Harry passou por Rony, tentando não olhar para o ruivo, uma mão fechou-se levemente em volta do seu braço. Rony deu a ele um olhar agradecido, escolhendo evitar olhar diretamente para ele.

"Obrigado. Por ter parado a azaração, sabe." Era curta e resmungada, mas do mesmo jeito uma mostra de gratidão, então o garoto moreno assentiu para o seu 'amigo' e continuou a caminhar até a mesa dos professores, ostensivamente ignorando o zangado rosnado vindo da mesa da Sonserina.

Ele deu um curto olá para Colin Creevey, que parecia estar muito feliz por vê-lo.

Sentando-se na cadeira que lhe fora oferecida, Harry quase riu de Poppy Pomfrey que ficava remexendo-se no seu lugar ao seu lado; cela estava tentando manter sua boca fechada mas Harry sabia o que ela desesperadamente queria fazer.

Ele suspirou silenciosamente e esticou o seu braço anteriormente machucado na frente dela sem nem mesmo olhar para a enfermeira. Ele ouviu ela guinchar e rapidamente tirar a a bandagem para ver a condição em que seu braço esquerdo estava.

Enquanto a enfermeira alegremente cutucava o seu braço, ele deu uma mordida do almoço que apareceu na sua frente. "Então, decidiu aceitar a minha proposta?" Alvo perguntou com um brilho infernal nos seus olhos azuis.

Harry suspirou e abaixou o seu garfo. "Em parte. Não irei dormir aqui, pelo menos na maioria das vezes. Eu vou continuar a trabalhar no Três Vassouras; Rosmerta precisa de toda ajuda que possa conseguir. Eu ainda vou dormir lá." Harry replicou calmamente.

Alvo abriu a boca mas Harry interrompeu antes do assunto ser trazido a tona novamente. "Eu sei, esse acordo fará eu viajar muito entre Hogwarts e Hogsmeade e quando for escuro lá fora, mas é isso ou nada. Já falei sobre isso com Rosmerta de qualquer jeito e se algo -por acaso- acontecer então eu reconsidarei minha decisão."

Sua decisão era final e Alvo não podia contradizer com o sucinto tom de voz que ele usara.

"Está bem então," ele cedeu, "mas me avise se você mudar de idéia," o velho homem disse bondosamente, mas ainda um pouco desapontado por não conseguir persuadir o garoto a fazer o que ele desejava.

Harry mentalmente girou os olhos para o velho. 'Claro, ficar aqui para você poder me espionar e me manipular como uma marionete? Eu não sou mais seu brinquedo.' Harry pensou sombriamente.

Ele piscou, voltando a realidade quando seu braço lhe foi devolvido; havia esquecido dos cutucões da enfermeira. Madame Pomfrey lhe deu um sorriso satisfeito. "Seu braço está quase tão bom quanto novo sr. Evans! Você tomou a poção que eu pedi para Alvo te dar, eu vejo!"

James assentiu e olhou para o Mestre de Poções, que optara em ignorar o mundo a sua volta com o usual sorriso desdenhoso presente na sua face.

"Sim, eu agradeço por elas; elas ajudaram muito a acabar o processo de cura. Eu também gostaria de lhe agradecer, sr. Snape, por fazer essas excelentes poções."

Era a vez de Snape piscar e ele não pode evitar em assentir com a cabeça depois de receber tal elogio pelas suas poções.

Xiomara Hooch apoiou a cabeça nas suas mãos e olhou para ele brincalhona. "Então, esse é o retorno da criança bastarda de Sirius! Você veio pra cá por uma razão em especial ou só para parar uma decorrente discussão entre os nossos alunos?" Ela riu quando James pisou. 'Criança bastarda de Sirius?'

Os outros professores riram e Sirius olhou para a instrutora de vôo estranhamente. "Minha criança bastarda? Do que você está falando, Xiomara?"

Remo, a pessoa sempre tão inteligente, ergueu uma sobrancelha para o amigo mas eles ainda podiam ouvir o tom levemente divertido na sua voz. "Vamos, Sirius. O garoto parece muito com você. É só uma piada entre os professores."

O cão animago meramente murmurou aprovando a opinião de Remo. "Na verdade, você é parecido comigo, mas é o seu nome que eu acho intrigante." Sirius dirigiu-se para James, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

O coração de Harry começou a bater mais rápido mas ele conseguiu manter-se calmo. "Oh? O que tem meu nome?"

Sirius olhou para ele desconfiado. "Você tem algum parentesco, qualquer que seja, com Lily Evans?"

O coração de Harry pulou mas ele se forçou em balançar a cabeça negativamente e parecer ignorante, enquanto a atmosfera na mesa ficou mais triste e séria. "Não, sinto muito. Eu, de qualquer jeito, nunca conheci os meus pais, mas um grande amigo deles uma vez me disse que ambos eram grandes bruxos."

A cabeça de Sirius se curvou e ele deu um suspiro. "Oh."

Remo sentiu a tristeza do seu amigo e olhou para o garoto com mais atenção. 'O aroma dele... o aroma dele é um pouco... familiar... mas porque o coração dele está batendo tão rápido? Ele está escondendo algo de nós?'

O Lobisomem continuou com um olhar preso em James, então o garoto se inquietou e, sentindo que estava sendo observado, adotou uma máscara de indiferença.

A cabeça de Alvo ergueu-se enquanto ele tentava não olhar para o garoto moreno. 'Eu senti aquilo de novo, tenho certeza! Ele está usando magia, mas qual?' ele deu ao garoto um olhar perspicaz, mas não era capaz de obter nenhuma resposta dele.

Harry estava começando a ficar irritado por causa de todos os olhares que estava recebendo. 'Eu sou convidado, mas eles não conseguem para de me espionar! Que nervo deles!'

Ele fechou os olhos e falou, sua voz dura como aço e impiedosa. "Por favor, parem de me encarar. Eu não gosto nem um pouco disto."

Os professores piscaram e tiveram a decência de corar e desviar seus olhares. Alvo desculpou-se. "Nós sentimos muito. Não é todo dia que convidamos alguém para vir para cá e temos a tendência de ficar excessivamente receosos."

Harry entrecerrou seus olhos e se levantou; os professores seguiram o movimento atentamente e ofegaram em silêncio quando ele asperadamente ergueu sua manga, mostrando o braço esquerdo para eles e para alguns estudantes que estavam olhando para frente.

"Você olhou da última vez mas eu irei mostrá-lo de novo, só para você se acalmar! Meu braço não está marcado! Não tenha nenhuma idéia sobre mim. Eu -não- sou e -jamais- serei um seguidor de Voldemort!" ele falou desdenhoso, e houveram muitos ofegos e exclamações de choque por ele ter mencionado o nome do Lord das Trevas tão publicamente.

Os professores também ofegaram, exceto algumas exceções, mas seus olhos claramente se arregalaram por causa da coragem do menino. "Você não tem medo de dizer o nome do Lord das Trevas, criança?" Alvo perguntou calmamente. Seus olhos idosos arregalaram-se ainda mais quando o garoto começou a rir alto dele.

"O que?! –riso- Eu, com medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort?! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Ele continuou a rir quando até mesmo os alunos ofegaram e o olharam com admiração e um pouco de medo. Ele não tinha medo de falar o nome do Lord das Trevas!

Ele de repente parou de rir, olhando para Alvo diretamente nos olhos com uma expressão sombria. "Medo de um nome só aumenta o medo da própria coisa. Eu não tenho medo."

Ele esticou a manga e olhou para Alvo com um sorriso malicioso, havia deixado o diretor completamente perplexo.

"Agora, você queria que eu ficasse aqui, então o que eu posso fazer durante o dia?"

Alvo coçou a barba, tentando reobter sua compostura. "Bem, você gostaria de atender algumas das aulas? Só para ver o que acha delas, é claro. E você me disse que não cursou o sétimo ano na sua velha escola. Talvez possa aprender coisas novas?"

Harry segurou-se para não zombar dele e, ao invés disso, deu de ombros indiferente. "Eu não me importo. Com qual grupo eu devo ir?"

A decisão de Alvo foi rapidamente tomada quando viu os olhares de hostilidade vindos dos sonserinos, e principalmente de Draco Malfoy. "Pode ficar com os grifinórios por enquanto; o sr. Creevey parece já gostar muito de você e você já atraiu a atenção do sr. Weasley. As aulas já estão começando, é melhor seguí-los."

Ele se virou para Minerva com um olhar curioso. "Diga, minha cara, que aula os alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória têm esta tarde?"

A professora de Transfiguração e Diretora da Grifinória pegou um pergaminho e o examinou. "Eu acho que eles têm Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com o professor Manx."

Alvo se levantou e puxou James suavemente na direção da mesa da Grifinória, onde todos estavam o esperando. Ele deu um pequeno vestígio de sorriso quando todos eles o cercaram para cumprimentá-lo mais apropriadamente.

"Ei, 'brigado de novo por antes! Meu nome é Ronald Weasley mas todos os meus amigos me chamam de Rony. Essa é a minha namorada Hermione Granger, ela é da Corvinal."

James encarou Hermione por um segundo, fazendo ela ficar inquieta,mas ele desviou seu olhar quando Simas, Dino e Neville também o cumprimentaram, assim como Gina Weasley e alguns dos Leões mais jovens, Colin e seu hesitante irmão incluídos.

Harry manteve sua expressão neutra, que então provavelmente assustou alguns deles. "Não foi nenhum problema, mas você deve ser mais cuidadoso da próxima vez," o garoto moreno respondeu para Rony. "Vigilância Constante foi o que me ensinaram."

Alvo, que anteriormente estava sorrindo, agora estreitara os olhos para o garoto. Essa frase soava -muito- familiar, mas ele ficou de boca fechada. Sirius viu isso e chamou Alvo logo que os professores levantaram-se para chegar na hora para as suas aulas. O velho diretor deu um passo, afastando-se deles, e Sirius e Remo o seguiram.

"Garotos, eu tenho um pressentimento sobre esse jovem. Ele é mais e sabe mais do que ele deixa transparecer, tenho certeza disso, e isso foi a minha razão para convidá-lo para cá. Eu quero que vocês fiquem de olho nele ocasionalmente, quando possível."

Os dois Marotos assentiram seriamente e deram um último olhar para James enquanto esse se afastava, cercado pelos alunos do sétimo ano. Remo estava perdido em pensamentos então Sirius lhe deu uma cotovelada. "Algo errado, Remo?"

O Lobisomem balançou a cabeça negativamente mas Sirius deu a ele um olhar que dizia 'Você-é-um-péssimo-mentiroso'. Remo suspirou. "É só que... ele me inquieta."

O homem amaldiçoado passou nervosamente uma mão pelo cabelo enquanto o diretor e Sirius piscavam, esperando uma explicação mais detalhada.

"Eu sinto nervosismo nele, e ainda segundos depois ele é capaz de escondê-lo. Eu concordou com Alvo nisto; nós temos que manter um olho nele. Mas por outro lado, eu sinto como se pudesse confiá-lo totalmente nele."

Sirius o interrompeu com um rude bufo e ele cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito. "Não há muitas pessoas como essas ainda vivas, Remo. Não confie no garoto só pelos seus instintos, pode te custar a sua vida e isso iria me destruir, você sabe disso," o preocupado animago finalizou mais quietamente, fazendo os olhos de Remo entristecerem-se.

O Lobisomem desviou seu olhar para o chão e apesar disso, não pode deixar de adicionar mais uma coisa. "Não é só o instinto, Sirius. Eu sei que não devo confiar tão fácil; eu sei que a aura do garoto é anormalmente negra para sua idade e que ele age como se tivesse escondendo algo muito importante de nós e ainda assim... ainda assim, seu aroma é estranhamente familiar, só um pouco modificado. É o aroma cheiro dele, Sirius, nada mais me faria confiar nele do que o aroma dele."

Com isso, Remo deixou dois inquietos homens para trás, encarando as suas costas se afastarem. Sirius deu um olhar para Alvo e correu para o seu companheiro com haste; ele ainda tinha uma aula para ensinar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Com suas capas firmemente colocadas ao seu redor, os alunos do sétimo ano sonserinos e grifinórios andaram para fora e na direção de uma grande cabana próxima a Floresta Proibida. Os sonserinos não prestaram atenção nisso, mas os grifinórios viram o óbvio interesse de James sobre ela.

Rony aproximou-se dele e apontou para a cabana. "Essa é a cabana do guarda-caça. O nome dele é Hagrid e ele é um meio-gigante. Nós todos o amamos e ele nos favorece em relação às outras casas e nós queríamos que ele fosse o nosso professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, mas não deu certo por causa de todas as medidas ministeriais que banam os considerados criaturas das trevas. Dumbledore interferiu nisso e ele fez questão de assegurar que Hagrid pudesse ficar e que não era um seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem."

James assentiu. "E onde ele está? Eu não o vi no almoço."

Rony deu de ombros e tomou seu lugar de pé na classe ao ar livre pois eles não podiam se sentar na neve. Simas o respondeu enquanto Manx não estava olhando. "Nós realmente não sabemos onde ele está no momento. Apesar disso, ele deve voltar logo. Todas as vezes que o perguntamos, Dumbledore respondeu que Hagrid estava fazendo umas buscas para ele."

Professor Manx mandou a classe se calar enquanto ele contava os alunos. Harry aproveitou essa oportunidade para pensar sobre o assunto. 'Hum, Hagrid provavelmente está numa missão para a Ordem. Mas se as criaturas das trevas são rigorosamente monitoradas, porque Remo têm permissão de estar no castelo e ser o assistente de Sirius? O Ministério não sabe que ele é um Lobisomem?'

Depois de pensar nisso, era óbvio que ninguém sabia dessa informação. Ele não achava que os grifinórios ou que qualquer estudante da escola soubesse disso também porque os sonserinos já teriam agido se fosse o caso. Ele se perguntou se Hermione sabia, mas fortemente duvidava. Essa Hermione provavelmente não conhecia Remo tão bem quanto ele e, de qualquer jeito, ele não iria se meter nas coisas nesse muundo. O Trio de Ouro não existia aqui.

Manx, um homem de aparência rabugenta e de uns trinta-e-poucos anos, o encarou subitamente. "Você lá, você deve ser James Evans, sim? O diretor Dumbledore me contou que irá frequentar algumas aulas como um convidado. Tente ficar quieto e seguir o grupo, então."

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha para o professor que já estava tentando provocá-lo quando ele não tinha feito nada de errado.

Os grifinórios às suas costas indignaram-se enquanto os sonserinos riram silenciosamente. 'Algumas coisas nunca vão mudar, não é mesmo,' Harry resmungou mentalmente.

"Sigam-me, classe. Hoje nós vamos para uma pequena clareira. Permaneçam em grupos e não fiquem para trás," Manx berrou alto.

Enquanto eles caminhavam até a clareira, Rony e seus amigos andaram até ficarem o lado de James. "Nós realmente não gostamos de Manx e ele realmente não gosta da gente. Eu acho que é melhor você ter cuidado, pois como está conosco, ele tentará o intimidar ou provocar. Humilhação é o seu forte quando ele realmente se empenha. Eu não sei que tipo de animal nós vamos ver hoje, então não tente ser muito percebido. Só um conselho, cara." Rony olhou para ele apreensivamente quando James não pareceu nem um pouco atemorizado.

"Ok, classe! Agora todos fiquem atrás de mim, porque a criatura que iremos ver pode ser muito perigosa!" o professor disse com ênfase, tentando assustado os estudantes. Os sonserinos rapidamente foram para trás de Manx enquanto os grifinórios meramente deram alguns passos para trás.

Harry tinha certeza que ouvira Neville dar um gemido em algum lugar às suas costas; um som muito familiar.

Do nada, uma criatura quadrúpede apareceu, grasnando furiosamente para o professor e os alunos. Harry quase teve que por o seu punho dentro da boca para não exclamar de surpresa. 'BICUÇO?!'

Manx deu alguns passos na direção do animal e ajoelhou-se bastante rapidamente com uma expressão de desgosto. A besta retribuiu o gesto tão rigidamente quanto ele e quase mordeu um dos dedos de Manx quando este tentou acariciá-la, para o prazer de Harry.

"Como eu disse, essa criatura é chamada de Hipogrifo e é muito perigosa, pois é um dos animais de Hagrid. Ela fica assustada quando as pessoas se aproximam então vamos ficar longe para estudá-la."

Harry quase riu do tom sabe-tudo da voz que Manx usava. Esse era o Bicuço e o idiota pensava que era perigoso? Para ele talvez, mas não para Harry. O professor continuava a insultar o orgulhoso animal ao tratá-lo como se fosse uma coisa, uma besta das trevas, então era um milagre ele ainda estar vivo.

Harry zombou silenciosamente e deixou o homem ensinar sua aula; ele já tinha tido essa lição no seu terceiro ano. Parece que foi uma lição precoce, mas ele já havia visto coisas mais perigosas.

"Agora, como vocês podem ver, o hipogrifo tem o corpo de um leão e a frente de uma águia. Eles são bastante irritáveis e este aqui está ainda mais desde que o meio-gigante está fora," Manx finalizou com um tom desgostoso, o qual fez Bicuço grasnar e Harry entrecerrar seus olhos.

Como se quisesse provar que o homem estava enganado, Bicuço avançou para os estudantes, que imediatamente foram para trás e exclamaram de pavor. Rony estava atemorizado pela criatura e andou até ela com uma mão trêmula estendida.

"Sr. Weasley! Volte neste instante! Você não pode tocar a coisa desse jeito!"

Ron parou de se mexer, só para ver Bicuço grasnar furiosamente e galopar até o professor. Aparentemente, Manx havia insultado ele o suficiente.

Harry rapidamente checou se Rony estava bem e então xingou a estupidez do professor. Ele correu na frente de Manx e dos assustados sonserinos e grifinórios com seus braços estendidos e fez uma profunda reverência.

"Garoto idiota!" Manx exclamou em choque mas ele ficou de boca aberta quando o hipogrifo lentamente parou na frente de James, parecendo curioso sobre ele que mostrara tanto respeito para com a sua raça. Ele grasnou curiosamente e aproximou-se do garoto, estendendo sua cabeça para farejar o humano.

Mas Bicuço ficou agitado quando seu bico aproximou-se do estômago de Harry. Harry sorriu, sua cabeça ainda abaixada, assim como seus olhos. "Olá Bicuço. É um prazer te ver. Não se preocupe com a serpente; ela está comigo," ele sussurou baixinho para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir e omitiu dizer 'é um prazer te ver –novamente-'.

Bicuço grasnou e levantou sua cabeça rapidamente, como se estivesse surpreso, e olhou para o humano mais atentamente. Harry sorriu secretamente e seus olhos por um segundo mudaram de cor... e de forma. As pupilas negras dos seus olhos eram estranhamente familiares para Bicuço, que agora não via mais o garoto como uma ameaça.

O hipogrifo inclinou para baixo sua cabeça em sinal de respeito para a surpresa de todos, exceto Harry que meramente caminhou até ele e acariciou o pescoço da criatura como se fosse uma coisa natural para se fazer.

"Como? Que? Quando?" Manx estava babulciando completamente confuso e parecendo bastante humilhado por ser passado para trás por um simples garoto.

"Eu e hipogrifos temos uma espécie de história juntos. Eu acho que você o insultou, Professor Manx," James disse para o professor descontente.

"Eu o insultei?! Quando?!"

James olhou para Bicuço que continuava a oferecer sua cabeça para ser acariciada. "Um hipogrifo no é uma coisa ou uma criatura das trevas como você pensa que é. Ele é uma criatura muito orgulhosa e muito leal quando você o tem como amigo. Bicuço aqui reagiu por causa da sua falta de respeito, só isso," James explicou calmo enquanto Manx irritava-se silenciosamente.

Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosamente, ainda assombrado pela criatura é a óbvia audácia de James. "Bicuço?"

Harry prendeu a respiração e mentalmente bateu a cabeça numa árvore, xingando-se. 'Ahh! Harry, seu maldito idiota! Como eu pude deixar isso escapar?'

Externamente, ele deu de ombros. "O nome do Hipogrifo? Ele não pode ser sempre chamado de criatura e ele, pode?" Os outros aceitaram a explicação ofertada, para o grande alívio de Harry.

Manx estava tão irritado que ele encerrou a aula trinta minutos antes e deixou os alunos irem embora. O próprio homem voltou para o castelo com pressa, deixando Harry sozinho com Bicuço.

Mas as aparências podem ser enganosas, pois vários grifinórios estavam escondidos por trás das árvores próximas, assim como um par de sonserinos do outro lado da clareira. Apesar disso, os grupos tinham razões muito diferentes para espiar o convidado de Dumbledore.

Harry, com seus desenvolvidos sentidos para saber quando estava sendo observado, aprendidos por causa das aproximações silenciosas de Snape à noite pelos corredores, sabia que alguns estudantes haviam ficado para trás.

Ele optou em deixá-los espiar tudo o que quisessem, ele não se importava a mínima... por enquanto. "Ah Bicuço, que mundo louco em que vivemos."

O hipogrifo deu uma exclamação como se estivesse pensando a mesma coisa e abaixou a cabeça, olhando para ele com seus olhos grandes e inteligentes. Harry rapidamente entendeu e, sem se importar com os ofegos abafados que ouviu por trás das árvores, deu um impulso e subiu nas costas de Bicuço.

A criatura bateu suas poderosas asas, e depois de um curto galope, disparou pelo ar e logo estava voando sobre o castelo.

"Você viu aquilo?!" Simas disse com admiração e excitação quando ele pulava de agitação. "Eu não posso acreditar que ele montou no hipogrifo!"

O grupo afastou-se da árvore e entrou na clareira. Rony ainda estava de boca aberta. "Espere até eu contar pra Hermione!"

Neville estava completamente silencioso e tentando ver se James iria voltar logo; sua boca estava completamente aberta.

"Merda, aquilo foi brilhante! Eu queria que ele tivesse feito isso durante a aula! Iria completamente calar a boca de Manx!" Dino exclamou assombrado.

Outro barulho de folhas sendo mexidas fez a cabeças dos garotos virarem para o outro lado da clareira, onde um zombateiro Draco Malfoy, com seus dois guarda-costas Crabbe e Goyle, saíram de trás das árvores. "Aquele cara não é nada mais do que um problemático e exibido! Espero que se machuque com aquele -monstro-!" o loiro zombou.

Rony prontamente estava ficando vermelho. "Malfoy, seu esnobe! Saia daqui! Ninguém pediu sua opinião! Eu pessoalmente acho que está com ciúmes de James porque ele atrai mais atenção do que você!"

O garoto irlandês também deu sua opinião; Simas estava furioso e cerrou suas mãos em punhos apertados. "Isso aí! Cale a boca, Malfoy! Ninguém precisa ouvir os pensamentos de um iniciante Comensal da Morte!"

Todos eles ergueram suas varinhas para atacar, até Neville interromper a discussão com uma voz cheia de incerteza. "Uh, gente, por mais que eu adoraria ver vocês humilharem os sonserinos, o sol se pôs e se nós ficarmos atrasados pro jantar os professores vão ficar furiosos. Vocês sabem que não devemos ficar do lado de fora depois de escurecer!"

Malfoy sorriu desdenhoso, mas rapidamente pôs a varinha no bolso. Ele não tinha medo do que Snape faria com eles, mas sim da irritante Diretora da Grifinória. "Isso ainda não acabou, Weasley! Tenha certeza disso!"

Com isso, Malfoy se afastou acompanhado pelos seus dois guarda-costas. Eles estavam andando bem depressa; Sonserinos realmente eram um bando de covardes.

Ron bufou e abaixou a varinha quando pensou no que Snape faria com eles se os pegasse aqui fora, e tremeu ao pensar em outra detenção com Filch. Eca!

"Vamos, pessoal. Nós devemos voltar para Hogwarts. Hermione vai me matar."

Eles começaram a caminhar de volta para a escola mas Dino deu a volta e olhou para o céu; ele não conseguia avistar o hipogrifo em nenhum lugar e isso o preocupava. "Ei caras? Eu não consigo ver em nenhum lugar James e o hipogrifo! Vocês acham que eles estão bem?"

Rony levantou os olhos e deu de ombros. Ele estava começando a gelar aqui fora e no momento seu estômago estava lhe dizendo para correr até o Salão Principal para uma boa refeição. "Eu tenho certeza que ele está. Aquela criatura parece ter um fraco por ele então acho que ele está bem. Talvez voltou para Hogsmeade, quem sabe? Nós todos o ouvimos dizer que iria dormir lá mesmo sendo um convidado por aqui."

Eles todos assentiram por causa do lógico raciocínio de Rony e correram para o castelo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry ouviu os habitantes da vila exclamarem de surpresa quando Bicuço aterrissou na frente do Três Vassouras. Ele não se importou e, com uma última caricia, desejou boa-noite para o animal.

Ele suspirou quando foi surpreendido pela confortável atmosfera do bar e sorriu suavemente para Rosmerta, que se aproximou também sorrindo. "Então James, como foi seu dia?"

O garoto moreno deu de ombros. "Razoavelmente bom. Eu fiz alguns amigos, porém a maioria da Grifinória. Os outros estavam bastante relutantes em falar ou até chegar perto de mim."

Rosmerta deu uma gargalhada, atraindo a atenção de alguns clientes; a atenção deles rapidamente voltou para as suas comidas, porém, quando o avistaram. Harry estava agradecido por isso.

"Não é nenhuma surpresa, James! Me desculpe por falar isso mas você -tem- uma aparência e um comportamento meio sombrios." Ela não recebeu resposta e isso a inquietou, mesmo que levemente. "Bem, de qualquer jeito, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Você devia ir para o seu quarto e trocar de roupa; está todo molhado! Passou a tarde inteira lá fora?"

James assentiu. "Sim, para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Como sou um convidado eu posso atender algumas das aulas para ter uma idéia de como elas são. Eles estavam estudando hipogrifos hoje."

Rosmerta assobiou e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Hipogrifos, né? Perigosas criaturas eles são! Você teve algum problema para voltar depois da aula?"

Harry deu de ombros e começou a subir as escadas. "Não muito. Montei em um para voltar para cá."

Rosmerta lhe deu um olhar estranho. "Montou em um o quê?"

Harry estava quase fora do seu campo de audição quando deu um sorrriso malicioso e a respondeu. "Um hipogrifo, é claro!"

Alguns clientes derrubaram seus talheres, que caíram no chão barulhentamente, enquanto Rosmerta foi deixada para trás com a boca completamente aberta. "JAMES EVANS! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ FALANDO SÉRIO, ESTÁ?!" Ela gritou alarmada, mas não recebeu resposta; James já havia entrado no seu quarto e lançado um feitiço silenciador.

Harry suspirou e tirou a capa. Nagini silvou e enrolou-se na cama. "_Eu esstou feliz por finalmente esstar na cama. Aquele vôo todo me deixou enjoada!"_

Nagini o olhou quando ele riu. "_Eu ssinto muito, querida. Eu meio que essqueci o quanto ass cobrass detesstam não esstar na ssuperfície. Eu não võo há muito tempo. Issso me lembrou uma coisa: no ssegundo que Madame Pomprey me liberar do cuidadoss dela, eu irei perguntar a Hooch sse ela quer fazer aquele um-contra-um que eu lhe devo."_ Harry silvou de volta enquanto dava a Hedwig um pouco de comida.

Ele podia jurar que Nagini estava lhe fazendo uma careta. "_Você me contará quando for fazer issso, não quero esstar com você quando voar com aquela vasssoura. Aposto que é ainda maiss perigosso do que o hipogrifo."_

Harry contorceu o rosto por causa da memória. Para a sorte dele e de Nagini, Bicuço não havia se importado com o intruso debaixo da sua capa tanto quanto ele primeiramente pensara que iria.

Depois, ele encarou Nagini brincalhão. "_Oh, então você não esstará comigo da próxima vez que eu voar? E aquela sua promessa de ssempre ficar ao meu redor, literalmente?"_

A serpente fêmea de dois metro e meio de comprimento pôs a língua para fora, e se ela fosse humana, Harry tinha certeza que o gesto seria para tirar sarro dele. "_Hum, que bocona. Eu ficarei do lado de fora onde podei te observar, Nóss veremoss quando for a hora. Por agora, você devia sse apresssar e colocar seu uniforme de trabalho; a mulher lá embaixo deve esstar esssperando por você._"

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram quando ele olhou para o relógio mágico. "Droga!" ele xingou para si mesmo, e rapidamente pôs algumas roupas secas e quentes. "_Você vem, Nagini?"_

A cobra silvou negativamente e enrolou-se na cama em um círculo apertado. "_Hoje eu vou deixar passsar; o vôo me deixou enjoada. Leve a coruja com você, porém, e então sse algo acontecer ela poderá me avissar voando pela janela de fora."_

Harry assentiu e chamou por Hedwig, que facilmente pousou no seu ombro. "_Boa idéia. Te vejo maiss tarde, Nagini."_

Ela deu a impressão de estar assentindo antes de dizer tchau. "_Trabalhe bem, jovem messtre. E venha para a cama numa hora normal; nóss temoss que voltar para a esscola amanhã cedo."_

Harry sorriu e fechou a porta.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Pai,_

_Dumbledore tem um novo hóspede e ele tem mais ou menos a minha idade. Ninguém sabe muito sobre ele, nem mesmo o idiota daquele diretor. Eu realmente não estou certo das suas intenções, mas ele anda muito com aqueles imbecis grifinórios, e até mesmo alguns deles parecem ter pavor dele. Ele parece razoavelmente poderoso e possui uma aura de mistério e escuridão à sua volta. Achei que isso era algo importante para relatar, se aquele velho excêntrico está interessado nele. Entretanto, é melhor pesquisar um pouco sobre ele. Seu nome é James Evans, e ele estranhamente é parecido com aquele traidor, Black. Talvez Bellatrix saberia de algo sobre ele? Eu também sei que trabalha no Três Vassouras em Hogsmeade e ouvi que sua antiga escola foi destruída._

_Espero que o senhor ache alguma informação sobre ele, porque eu adoraria vê-lo preso ou sofrer algo pior. Ele está seriamente acabando com a minha paciência e me fazendo parecer um idiota nos olhos dos outros, o que eu acho muito desagradável. _

_Espero ouvir mais de você e do nosso grande Mestre logo,_

_Seu filho, Draco_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Então, gostaram? COMENTEM!!!

Próx. capítulo: Harry continua suas aulas em Hogwarts. É a vez de Poções e Defesa!!!


	9. Jogos da Mente

Oie!!! Gente, mais de 2100 hits... UAU!! Obrigada a todos os leitores e principalmente aos comentários !!

Um obrigada especial então a **Srta. Kinomoto**, **Pzc**, **Talita** e **Brousire**.

Me perguntaram sobre shippers... bem, o Harry não vai ter nenhum tempo para romances (coitado!!). A fic é mais centrada em ação, então... Sorry, sem shippers!!!

Boa leitura e Comentem!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capítulo 8: Jogos da Mente**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry desmontou da sua preciosa Firebolt e, depois de reduzir o seu tamanho, a pôs em segurança dentro do bolso. Ele deu uma pequena risada e acariciou seu abdomen, onde podia ser ouvido um silvo irritado.

Era uma curta caminhada do fim da Floresta Proibida até o castelo, e ele estava feliz ao finalmente alcançar a escola; hoje particularmente era um dia muito frio.

Vários estudantes vagueando pelo salão imediatamente o avistaram quando ele entrou mas este os ignorou, escolhendo observar as novas decorações de Natal colocadas no castelo. 'É verdade. Os exames vão começar semana que vem, se as datas forem as mesmas do que as do meu mundo.' Harry se lembrou.

Ele sorriu desdenhosamente quando Pirraça atirou uma bomba de bosta em alguns alunos sonserinos do quarto ano e como eles gritaram de desgosto.

"Acha isso engraçado, não é?" Draco Malfoy falou arrastado no segundo em que viu o sorriso, e o loiro andou até ele com os olhos entrecerrados.

O olhar de Harry ficou frio e o encarou. Malfoy não gostou disso nem um pouco; ele estava acostumado que as pessoas curvassem de medo por sua causa. "Agora que você está sozinho deixe-me avisá-lo, seu idiota! É melhor você ficar longe do meu caminho ou então!" o loiro advertiu.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha divertida. "Ou então o quê?" Ele então sorriu desdenhosamente de um jeito que deixou Draco se perguntando se Snape e o garoto à sua frente tinham algum parentesco.

"Isso é uma ameaça, Malfoy?" Ele riu sombria e zombadamente e os dois guarda-costas ao lado do prefeito sonserino rosnaram. James rosnou de volta e deu um passo na direção deles, fazendo eles se questionarem se ele realmente iria atacá-los.

"Apesar disso, eu aconselharia a _você_ que ficasse fora do _meu_ caminho, Malfoy. Eu tenho a tendência de me tornar perigoso quando estou irritado." Harry advertiu para a sósia do seu segundo maior inimigo. Ele então foi para trás e começou a andar na direção do Salão Principal.

"É claro! Vá para o seu precioso Dumbledore!" Malfoy zombou, um pouco irritado por ser ameaçado por um mero amigo dos grifinórios.

James rapidamente virou seu olhar para o loiro e deu um sorriso sombrio e desdenhoso, falando alto o suficiente para que Malfoy e seus dois seguidores fossem os únicos que o ouvissem. "Eu não sigo mingúem, Malfoy. Eu sou meu próprio mestre. Faria bem para você lembrar-se disso," ele disse asperamente e deu a volta, desaparecendo pelas portas abertas do Salão Principal.

Crabbe e Goyle sabiamente manteram-se em silêncio enquanto Malfoy silenciosamente inflava de raiva. "Ei Pirraça! Venha aqui um segundo!" Ele subitamente chamou o Poltergeist com um sorriso sórdido, que voou até o garoto loiro enquanto gargalhava e jogava bombas de bosta em tudo que pudesse avistar.

"Você queria falar comigo, loirinho?" o fantasma perguntou e riu do apelido.

Malfoy sorriu desdenhoso para o zombador translúcido mas decidiu se acalmar: um Malfoy nunca perde sua compostura, uma lição que seu pai lhe havia ensinado. "Ora é claro, Pirraça. Eu quero que você jogue uma dessas bombas de propósito em alguém..."

O fantasma era todo ouvidos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oie James!" Colin Creevey cumprimentou entusiasticamente, ignorando por completo a torrada que ele estava mastigando.

James assentiu seu olá silenciosamente e sentou no lugar oferecido ao lado do aluno do quinto ano.O irmão de Colin e seus amigos tentaram não encará-lo enquanto James cumprimentou o diretor com um simples olhar, o qual o velho respondeu dando um sorriso.

"Abra espaço! Abra espaço!"

Os alunos mais novos ofegaram quando Rony Weasley e seu grupo os empurraram um pouco para sentarem perto do seu novo amigo..

"Ei!" Colin protestou, "Não vale! Eu o convidei para sentar ao meu lado, não para você vir pegar o meu lugar! Você tem ele nas suas aulas, já não é o bastante?!"

Rony sorriu e deu de ombros. "Desculpa Colin, mas você terá que esperar a sua vez. Nós somos os mais velhos, então nós fazemos as regras!"

Colin fez um bico e Dino e Simas riram com gosto. Rony virou-se na direção de James, que simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha estimulando-o a falar.

"Diga cara, a próxima semana é a semana de exames e depois disso são as férias. Você tem algo planejado pro intervalo de Natal?"

James tomou um gole do suco de abóbora e assentiu; o sorriso de Rony abandonou seu rosto. "Sério? Mas que droga! O que você planeja fazer?"

"O bar de Rosmerta estará lotado por causa das festas e eu quero estar lá para ajudá-la. Desculpa Ron." Harry respondeu para o seu desapontado amigo .

Simas fez uma careta. "Você vai trabalhar nas férias?! Você é louco! Que tipo de vida é essa?! Você só tem desessete, cara! Curta a vida um pouco!"

Ele retrocedeu quando James olhou para ele com olhos subitamente entrecerrados e sombrios. Os alunos ao seu redor pararam de falar e pareceram inquietos por um instante, até os Professores Black e Lupin interferirem a tensa conversa deles.

"Algo errado, garotos?" Black perguntou com um olhar desconfiado e discreto em direção a James. O último retornou o olhar diretamente e com tanta intensidade que foi Sirius quem teve que virar a cabeça e rir desleixadamente para fazer a sensação passar, o que fez Remo encarar Sirius estranhamente.

Rony deu a Black um rápido sorriso e balançou a cabeça. "Não, não há nada errado professores. Só perguntando a James aqui se ele tinha planos para o intervalo; ele só querer voltar para o Três Vassouras."

Sirius hesitou e Remo pegou sua deixa para aliviar a conversa. "Então, Sr. Evans, Eu acho que vamos nos ver essa tarde! Os grifinórios tem dupla aula de Poções com os sonserinos e depois DCAT comigo e com Sirius. Mal posso esperar!"

James teve que sorrir levemente por causa da voz entusiástica e serena de Remo; ele havia sentido muita saudade do Lobisomem. "Eu estarei honrado em atender uma de suas aulas," James replicou calmamente, o pequeno sorriso ainda nos seus lábios.

Ele franziu a testa, entretanto, quando Pirraça apareceu no Salão Principal e começou a cantar, o que ele fez com uma destreza completamente terrível. Seu olhos rapidamente se arregalaram com um pequeno pânico quando sentiu Nagini enrolar-se ao seu redor com mais força, quase impedindo-o de respirar; ela obviamente não gostava do som que o fantasma estava emitindo e quase não conseguia se segurar, tentando não silvar furiosamente.

'Merda! Merda, merda, merda! Acalme-se Nagini!' Harry depressa pôs uma mão no seu estômago e pegou a varinha, e em boa hora, pareceu, porque Pirraça rapidamente zuniu até a mesa da Grifinória para jogar bombas de bosta nele.

"_Uediuósi!"_ James exclamou na hora que os projéteis iam para a sua direção. As armas fedorentas pararam e ricochetearam para Pirraça. Mas como Pirraça era um fantasma, as bombas de bosta passaram diretamente por ele e foram na direção daquele que havia lhe pedido para arremessá-las em James.

Os sonserinos guincharam e rapidamente correram para longe da mesa. Crabbe e Goyle empurraram Malfoy para fora e eles receberam a substância viscosa e castanha diretamente nas suas cabeças.

Os grifinórios começaram a rir enquanto Snape rapidamente foi para a direção deles com uma carranca. James fez uma careta, mas parecia que a carranca não era para ele.

Sirius estava rindo também, e Harry deleitou-se em ouvir o som gratificante que de ele havia sentido tanta falta. Remo estava tentando esconder sua risada com uma tosse e sorriu para James. "Não se preocupe Sr. Evans. Nós todos sabemos que não foi intencional. _Uediuósi_ tem a tendência de impelir um projétil de volta ao seu lançador, então na minha opinião foi o jovem Malfoy que queria atingi-lo. Severo tomará conta disso. Por outro lado, eu tenho que agradecê-lo. É a primeira vez em tempos que eu ouço Sirius rir dessa maneira."

James assentiu com um pequeno sorriso.

Eles todos observaram quando o Mestre de Poções murmurou um feitiço de limpeza nos dois garotos; a sujeira desapareceu mas o cheiro ainda ficou, fazendo Crabbe e Goyle torcerem seus narizes e Malfoy fazer uma carranca ainda maior, sem dúvida não se importando se eles o salvaram de um momento totalmente embaraçoso ou não.

"Seus idiotas! Eu não quero que vocês andem comigo até terem tirado esse fedor!" o loiro sonserino exclamou enquanto fazia uma careta por causa do terrível cheiro.

Snape não retirou nenhum ponto mas um olhar ameaçador era o suficiente para acalmá-los pelo momento. Então, o professor afastou-se. provavelmente indo até às masmorras por causa que as aulas estavam prestes a começar.

Rony deu um tapa nas costas de James com um enorme sorriso brincalhão. "Aquilo foi impagável, cara! Eu nunca tinha visto Malfoy tão irritado desde que nós o derrotamos no nosso primeiro jogo de Quadribol!"

Hermione fez um gesto desaprovador para o namorado. "Honestamente, Rony! Quem liga para o Malfoy? Só agradeça que James tem sorte de ter reflexos tão rápidos!" Ela então se virou para sorrir para ele mas sua expressão caiu quando percebeu que ele não estava mais na sua frente, mas sim no trajeto em direção às masmorras com, outra vez, seu rosto inexpressivo.

"Uau, gente maneira!" Dino murmurou baixinho, mas, apesar disso, todos o ouviram.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Não haviam muitas pessoas na aula de Poções por ser o sétimo ano, então as quatro casas eram reunidas. Todos já faziam par com alguém então Harry pensou que seria bom sentar sozinho e tentar não ser muito percebido ou ficar no caminho de Snape.

Falando em Snape, ele já estava escrevendo no quadro-negro e pedindo, na verdade ordenando, que os alunos se calassem da sua própria e rabujenta maneira.

"A poção de hoje será difícil de ser feita, mesmo que todos os ingredientes tenham sido preparados anteriormente. Se algum de vocês ... estragá-la ou fizerem ela explodir, no caso dos srs. Longbottom ou Weasley por exemplo, você irá automaticamente ter um grande zero neste projeto."

Os sonserinos da classe deram risadinhas quando o rosto de Rony ficou vermelho de raiva e Neville gemeu ao lado do seu parceiro.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha; ele não sabia porque Neville verdadeiramente queria continuar Poções quando obviamente ele preferia a arte das plantas. Ele queria se tornar um Auror aqui?

Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto Snape explicava a Poção e Harry caía um pouco na cadeira e agradeceu a Merlin pela mistura que eles estavam prestes a fazer. Era a poção Polissuco, a qual já era MUITO familiar para Harry e nessa hora, Hermione, que estava sentada ao lado de Rony, estava franzindo a testa ao ver o quadro; ela nunca tido feito aquela poção pelo que parecia.

Logo todos se levantaram e pegaram seus ingredientes e começaram a ler as instruções o mais cuidadosamente possível. Snape andou até James, pensando que deixar Longbottom sozinho só por alguns poucos minutos não podia ser _tão _ruim.

"Sr. Evans, eu ouvi dizer que você nunca terminou a escola. Então o que quer fazer durante a minha aula? Há uma poção que você gostaria de fazer?" ele perguntou com o seu usual tom de degradante sarcasmo.

James levantou-se e lhe deu uma rápida olhadela, antes de desviar o olhar para a mesa que ainda continha alguns ingredientes. "Na verdade professor, se não for problema, eu também gostaria de fazer a poção Polissuco."

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Oh? Mas para a Polissuco é necessário muita habilidade e tempo e prática, e eu duvido que--"

"Eu sei, senhor. Mas veja; eu sei como fazê-la. Eu fiz exatamente essa poção a muito tempo atrás."

Snape piscou e abriu sua boca de surpresa, mas quando nenhuma réplica veio, ele a fechou e gesticulou na direção da mesa.

Harry assentiu em agradecimento silenciosamente e voltou com os ingredientes corretos, pegou um caldeirão da pilha que havia na sala e imediatamente começou a trabalhar sem nem mesmo olhar as instruções que estavam a sua frente.

Severo estava olhando para o garoto com um olhar observador e astuto enquanto ele picava o que precisava ser picado e moía o que precisava ser moído, e então mexia a mistura na direção certa e com exatidão que não deixava dúvidas que ele era capaz de fazê-la a um longo tempo.

"Diga-me Sr. Evans, desde quando você é capaz de fazer a poção Polissuco? Ela está, afinal, só no currículo dos sétimos anos."

Snape observou o garoto cautelosamente quando ele suspirou e diminuiu o fogo sob o caldeirão. "Eu serei honesto com você, sr. Snape. Eu precisava dessa poção, era primordial que eu a bebesse para descobrir algumas respostas que eu e meus amigos precisavamos. Nós a fizemos no meu segundo ano, e certamente não era um projeto de classe."

Os olhos de Snape se arregalaram. "O QUÊ?!"

Todos os olhos na sala viraram-se para eles, e o professor os mandou voltarem a fazer suas próprias poções.

"Você está me dizendo que realmente elaborou a poção Polissuco quando tinha malditos doze anos de idade, e que você fez ela sem a supervisão de um professor?!"

James ouviu alguns ofegos abafados e sabia que estava recebendo olhares arregalados dos alunos da Corvinal. "Sim," foi a única resposta que ele deu enquanto adicionava outro ingrediente e começava novamente a mexer a poção.

Snape estava sem palavras. "Você sabe que podia ser testado e continuar seus estudos aqui sem problemas se demonstrar esse nível de conhecimento nas suas outras aulas?"

James deu de ombros. "Eu não estou realmente interessado em terminar a escola. Pelo menos não agora. Eu tenho coisas para fazer primeiro." Ele omitiu mencionar essas coisas, quando algumas delas claramente seriam ilegais mas necessárias para prevenir que Voldemort tomasse controle.

Snape balançou a cabeça e voltou-se para seu estudantes, não entendendo porque um garoto aparentemente tão talentoso estaria propenso a abandonar seus estudos desse jeito.

Draco franziu a testa do seu lugar em direção ao garoto moreno que havia tomado toda a atenção do professor. 'Você ainda vai me pagar!' ele silenciosamente prometeu a si mesmo com uma expressão raivosa.

Quando a aula terminou, todos engarrafaram as suas poções e trouxeram os frascos para à mesa de Snape para serem analisados depois. Como James não era um aluno, ele esperou que todos saíssem antes de trazer seu caldeirão para frente. "O senhor pode analisá-la mesmo que eu não receberei avaliado por isso? Eu acho que a fiz corretamente mesmo que Poções nunca foi uma das habilidades. Na verdade, eu sou péssimo na matéria."

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Realmente? Eu nunca pensaria nisso; você na verdade parecia bastante confortável no seu lugar."

James bufou. "Isso é porque Polissuco, apesar disso soar como se fosse loucura, é uma das poções mais úteis que eu sou capaz de fazer sem fazer asneira."

"Como quais?" o homem mais velho perguntou curiosamente.

James pareceu pensar sobre isso por um momento. "Tirando a Polissuco? Eu acho que posso fazer a poção Revigorante, a poção para dormir sem sonhar, Esquelesce, a poção Calmante, a poção do Sono... Acho que é isso."

Novamente, ele omitiu de dizer que também sabia como fazer Veritaserum, a qual era ilegal e somente usada pelo Ministério e a tão preciosa poção Mata-Cão a qual não era mencionada em nenhum livro de Poções por ter sido criado pessoalmente por Snape.

Harry teve que aprender a fazer elas em caso que algo acontecesse, e teve que aguentar longas horas de tentativas e erros e reclamações do 'seu' Snape´para finalmente ser capaz de elaborá-las sem explodir o caldeirão.

A mente de Snape girava com diferentes pensamentos mas ele manteve-se me silêncio e deu a si mesmo a tarefa de inspecionar a poção Polissuco que estava na sua frente. "A consistência está exata, assim como a cor, então o gosto estará certo. Você se importa se eu a guardar nas minhas prateleiras? Seria um desperdício jogá-la fora."

James assentiu indiferente e se retirou; ele estava com muita fome. O professor engarrafou a poção Polissuco e acompanhou o convidado até o Salão Principal pois também estava bastante faminto.

James sentou-se ao lado de Rony, que havia lhe reservado um lugar, e Severo sentou, surpreendentemente, ao lado de Dumbledore ao invés de no fim da mesa. Minerva estava no ouro lado e Sirius estava ao seu lado, seguido de Remo. Flitwick, Hooch, Trelawney, e Manx estavam do outro.

"Então Severo, como foi a aula?" O velho homem perguntou com um sorriso brilhante.

O humor de Snape não estava para bom para as as brincadeiras de Alvo. "Nenhum caldeirão explodiu, o que é um começo. Mas eu devo alertá-lo para o fato que o nosso convidado é muito capaz de elaborar a Poção Polissuco sem nem mesmo ler as instruções. Aparentemente ele pode fazê-la desde que tinha doze anos."

O humor de Alvo ficou mais sombrio e os outros ouviram mais atentamente. "Oh? Mas a Polissuco é muito difícil de fazer até mesmo para os sétimos anos. Porque ele precisaria dela?"

Alguns deles, especialmente Manx, pareciam pensar que o garoto era alguém disfarçado, usando a Polissuco. Mas Snape havia ficado com ele durante duas horas e, sabendo que o efeito da poção geralmente se esgotava depois de uma hora, eles descartaram a idéia.

Os olhos já negros de Snape pareceram escurecer, e Alvo perguntou o porquê. "Ele sabe a Polissuco; quase impossível, mas ok. Mas são as suas outras poções que me fizeram questionar quem ele realmente é ou o que fez e está tramando em fazer. Alvo, o garoto sabe a lista inteira de poções medicinais que eu faço para Poppy, e mais algumas!"

Dumbledore franziu a testa enquanto a enfermeira se esticou para ouvir. "Severo," ela interrompeu, "que tipo de poções?"

Snape encarou Madame Pomfrey antes de responder. "Algumas das mais difíceis, eu lhe garanto: poção Revigorante, tudo bem, essa não é muito difícil, mas as outras que me deixaram desconfiado. A Poção para Dormir sem Sonhar, Esquelesce, a poção Calmante, a poção do Sono... " ele deixou a voz morrer, notando os rostos desconcertados e levemente apreensivos dos seus colegas.

"É como se o garoto aprendeu a fazer essas poções porque ele precisava delas! Isso é completamente ridículo! Quer dizer, porque um garoto da idade dele, se ele realmente é quem diz que seja, precisa de Poção para Dormir sem Sonhar, pelas barbas de Merlin! Essa poção pode ser muito perigosa e pode criar dependência se for tomada com muito frequência. E de novo, ninguém realmente precisa de muito do seu uso, até mesmo no St. Mungo. Se ele verdadeiramente precisa, deve ter pesadelos assustadores! Isso é inconcebível!" o Mestre de Poções terminou com um sussurro áspero cheio de frustração.

Alvo coçou sua longa barba branca enquanto dava uma olhadela em direção da mesa da Grifinória onde Ronald e seus colegas estavam se divertindo juntos apesar de que James mantinha suas emoções sob controle. "Parece que tive uma boa idéia em deixá-lo vir para cá. É melhor ficarmos de olho nele; eu quero saber quais são seus interesses e em que lado está."

Todos assentiram mas Xiomara Hooch pareceu relutante em acreditar que o ajudante de Rosmerta podia ser um potencial seguidor das trevas ou um Comensal da Morte sob disfarce, com ou sem Polissuco.

Os estudantes começaram a se levantar e sair pois as aulas da tarde estavam perto de começar. Sirius olhou para Remo antes de se erguer, mas o homem de olhos dourados segurou a manga de Sirius antes que este pudesse ir embora.

O animago ergueu uma sobrancelha e Remo suspirou. "Não obrigue ele a fazer algo estúpido ou perigoso na aula, Sirius. Eu sei que Dumbledore quer que nós o observemos, mas uma parte de mim ainda quer acreditar que há algo bom sob aquela sombria aura dele..." Remo sussurou enquanto enfraquecia a pressão na sua manga.

Os olhos intensos de Sirius suavizaram-se por um segundo. "Eu quero acreditar em você, Remo, mas cada fato que aprendemos sobre ele não o ajuda nem um pouco."

Remo suspirou e levantou, silenciosamente seguindo seu amigo até a classe de Defesa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Escutem, gente! A lição de hoje será diferente das outras, então eu quero que todos tenham o melhor comportamento possível ou senão cancelarei a aula de hoje."

Os estudantes imediatamente foram para as suas respectivas carteiras e se sentaram. Havia um lugar sobrando ao lado de Neville, surpreendentemente no meio da classe, então Harry sentou-se e assentiu para o nervoso garoto ao seu lado.

"Eu me pergunto o que iremos aprender hoje..."

Harry ouviu Rony sussurar ás suas costas, e todos eles esperaram que Black começasse a lição. Quando ficou satisfeito com o barulho da sala Sirius assentiu silenciosamente e Remo se sentou num canto para observar a classe com olhos aguçados.

"Como a maioria de vocês voltará para casa nas férias de Natal, eu lhes ensinarei, sobre rígido consentimento, como se defenderem contra a primeira Imperdoável, pois nenhum de vocês é imune aos ataques. Vocês irão aprender como livrar-se do _Imperius_, apesar de que a maioria não será capaz de cessar seus efeitos, disto tenho certeza. Ela é muito poderosa e como pode controlar a mente da pessoas vocês não poderão realmente fazer nada sobre ela; pelo menos poderão reconhecer seus efeitos."

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo com entusiasmo e medo. "_Imperius_! Uau! Eu não acredito que Black vai nos mostrar uma Imperdoável!" Simas exclamou para os seus amigos e eles assentiram fervorosamente.

Malfoy sorriu desdenhoso e arrogantemente do seu lugar. "Isso não é nada! _Imperius_ pode só ser combatida pelo mais poderosos, então esse é o porquê de nenhum de vocês grifinórios será capaz de combatê-la!" ele zombou.

O rosto de Rony começou a adquirir o usual tom de vermelho raivoso mas antes que pudesse dizer algo os olhos de Malfoy ficaram nebulosos; ele se levantou e começou a correr em volta da sala, para a surpresa do grifinórios e o choque dos sonserinos.

"Malfoy?!" Pansy guinchou, "Que diabos você está fazendo?!"

Subitamente os olhos do loiro voltaram ao normal e ele piscou estupidamente, olhando a sua volta confuso. "Porque eu estou de pé no meio dessa maldita sala?"

Sirius caminhou até ele, pôs sua mão sobre o ombro do garoto e o empurrou para baixo para que sentasse na sua cadeira. "Parece que você não é tão poderoso quanto disse, Sr. Malfoy. Você, meu jovem, estava sob o efeito da maldição Imperius." Sirius disse com uma voz firme, não deixando o prefeito sonserino reclamar enfurecido da sua desgraça e humilhação por ser usado como uma cobaia.

"Na próxima vez que alguém quiser se vangloriar, a mesma coisa irá acontecer com você," Remo advertiu com um súbito tom de voz perigoso.

Os alunos tremeram quando viram que seus professores não estavam brincando dessa vez. Eles estavam trabalhando com uma Imperdoável, afinal. Até mesmo Rony manteve sua boca fechada antes que alguma apressada zombaria viesse falando sobre a fraqueza da Sonserina.

Sirius primeiramente pediu que eles tentassem a Imperius em duplas, então todos saíram das carteiras e começaram a trabalhar com seus parceiros. Eles mexeram a varinha, alguns com um pouco mais de precisão que outros, e todos começaram a dizer o feitiço. Ninguém até agora havia tido alguma sorte.

Harry manteve sua varinha no bolso e instruía Neville para que tentasse primeiro nele. O garoto engoliu em seco e assentiu, sacudindo sua varinha um pouco extravagantemente demais. James foi para trás e desviou quando uma faísca de magia quase o queimou.

"Não tente tanto, Neville. Você não tem que agitar sua varinha dessa maneira. Normalmente, alguém é capaz de usar o Imperius quando possui uma grande força mental. Eu não espero que nenhum de vocês tenham êxito." Sirius gentilmente preveniu o caco de nervos que era Neville; Sirius sabia que seus pais haviam sido mortos por Imperdoáveis e que esse era um assunto sensível para o garoto.

Black continuou a andar ao redor deles quando Neville assentiu. Draco estava tendo tanta dificuldade quanto os outros pelo que parecia, e Harry achou engraçado que o filho de um Comensal da Morte, merda! Draco provavelmente já era um Comensal da Morte, não fosse capaz de lutar contra a maldição.

Algumas vezes um aluno começava a cantar, ainda que horrivelmente, ou correr pela sala como Malfoy fez, ou até mesmo pular sobre a carteira ou dançar. Sirius, o causador desses pequenos shows, retiraria o feitiço e a cobaia iria só ficar vermelho de vergonha pelo que eles não lembravam de terem feito na frente da vista de todos.

Rony não foi uma exceção quando ele fez uma acrobacia, quase chutando Dino no processo. Quando ele voltou a si e seus amigos lhe disseram o que tinha feito, Rony só podia piscar surpreso. "Uma acrobacia? Mas eu nem mesmo sei como fazer isso! Como isso é possível, Professor Black?"

Sirius continuou a andar em volta como se nada tivesse acontecido mas respondeu o ruivo. "Pessoas sob a Imperius não estão cientes de suas ações, senhor Weasley. Então se o agressor quiser que você faça algo você irá fazê-la não importando o quanto difícil ela seja. Você simplesmente não tem controle sobre as suas AÇÕES!" Subitamente, quando ele gritou a palavra 'ações', ele se virou para James, que ainda estava tentando ajudar Neville e que ainda tinha que tentar lançar a maldição. Ele usou a Imperius no garoto moreno.

O súbito movimento agressivo alarmou Harry, cujos olhos escureceram e entrecerraram-se, e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de colocar sua barreira mental contra a maldição das trevas e empurrar o intruso para fora sem nem mesmo ter consciência de quem fez isso.

Sirius não estava preparado para uma resposta tão violenta então ele não teve tempo nem de ofegar quando foi arremessado para trás pela força do impacto. Ele caiu de costas na mesa e deslizou até o chão enquanto Remo exclamava ao ver seu amigo ser empurrado para trás com tanta força.

A classe estava completamente silenciosa quando James saiu da sua barreira e correu até o professor caído. Harry não pensou duas vezes antes de se ajoelhar ao lado de um Sirius retorcido e de Remo, que também estava ajoelhado. "Merlin, eu sinto muito! Você está bem? Está machucado? Você precisa ir até a Madame Pomfrey?"

Remo piscou por causa da quantidade de perguntas e encarou o garoto; a intensidade da preocupação dos olhos do garoto o surpreendeu muito. Evans parecia desesperado e a inquietação que ele mostrava, a primeira emoção verdadeira que o lobisomem viu ele mostrar em público era, na sua opinião, um pouco demais para um simples professor que ele nem mesmo conhecia.

James ficou acariciando o cabelo de Sirius gentilmente e tateando o corpo do homem para ver se tudo estava bem como se conhecesse o homem intimamente.

Sirius estremeceu mas conseguiu murmurrar "Eu 'tô bem, não se preocupe."

Remo se levantou e ajudou Sirius a voltar a ficar em pé.

James estava respirando rapidamente e parecia a beira de lágrimas as ele continuava a inspecionar Sirius, o que Remo achou perturbador. Porque o garoto estava mostrando tantas emoções, de repente? Era por causa da culpa? Porque ele tinha machucado Sirius? Ele teria agido do mesmo modo se tivesse sido um estudante?

Remo não achava isso, porque o garoto estava olhando tanto para Sirius quanto para ele com tanta veemência e preocupação que isso tinha que ser só sobre eles.

Remo achou um jeito de sorrir e afastou as mãos inquisitoras alegremente. "Não se preocupe, Sirius é um homem forte," ele tentou brincar levemente.

Sirius agora estava de pé e havia readquirido seu comportamento normal, e sorriu respondendo. "É mesmo, não se preocupe comigo, garoto!"

James suspirou profundamente aliviado, piscou, e então seu olhos se tornaram e nebulosos e sombrios. Ele ficou tenso e subitamente se levantou, sua voz tornando-se um tom brusco e sem emoção. "Ótimo. E nunca mais faça isso novamente."

Ele deu a volta quando o sorriso de Sirius se transformou em um expressão ansiosa. "Eu vou sair para pegar um pouco de ar freso." James andou para fora da sala rigidamente e sem outras explicações.

Draco Malfoy esfregou seu queixo e olhou de esguela para o garoto que estava saíndo. "Hum, talvez há alguma esperança apesar de tudo. Ele podia ser um grande membro da casa Sonserina."

Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram por causa da afirmação e ele tomou isso como um ofensa pessoal. "SEM NEHUMA BOSTA DE CHANCE! Ele nunca será um nojento sonserino, Malfoy!" ele gritou furiosamente.

Pansy sorriu desdenhosamente e isso fez sua aparência ficar ainda mais repulsiva. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e tentou parecer imponente e arrogante. "E porque não, Weasley? Ele acabou de repelir uma das mais fortes maldições das trevas que existem! Ele está predestinado a grandeza!"

Simas gaguejou rabugento e deixou escapar: "Bem, ele cavalgou um Hipogrifo!!! Nenhum sonserino pode cavalgar um hipogrifo! Ele é definitivamente um grifinório!"

Todos que não sabiam desse pequeno pedaço de informação ofegaram, e isso incluiu os professores, que olharam um para o outro com olhos apreensivos. Remo foi para um canto com Sirius e olhou para a porta aberta ardentemente. "Sirius, por favor faça eles se aclamarem. Eu quero- eu quero ver se o garoto está bem. A quantidade das reações que ele teve me surpreenderam completamente e, de qualquer jeito, lembre do que Dumbledore disse; nós temos que ficar de olho nele."

Sirius olhou seu amigo cauteloso e incerto. "Remo, ele se livrou do Imperius como se fosse nada. Nada! Eu nem mesmo tive tempo de entrar na mente dele; ele me tirou antes até mesmo da minha influência o tocar. Esse garoto pode ser perigoso; lembre que Comensais da Morte podem pegar qualquer aparência que quiserem com Polissuco ou com qualquer outra coisa."

Remo balançou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou, sabendo que Sirius realmente podia ser cabeçudo quando queria. "Eu vou ir atrás dele, Sirius." E antes que o animago pudesse replicar, Remo do lado de fora da porta.

"Ok classe, acalmem-se! Eu não me importo em saber em que casa o sr. Evans poderia estar quando ele meramente é um convidado do diretor no momento. Pelo menos agora vocês sabem o que uma mente poderosa pode fazer quando se livra da maldição Imperius." Sirius gritou com uma súbita falta de paciência.

Os estudantes se sentaram relutantemente para continuar a lição, mas agora a atmosfera estava tensa, tensa demais para continuar a parte prática da aula. Sirius fez eles lerem algumas páginas do livro de Defesa e sentou-se na sua escrivaninha.

Ele estava completamente perdido em pensamentos. "Realmente uma mente poderosa... tenha cuidado, Remo," ele murmurrou consigo mesmo, dando a volta para olhar pra janela.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remo estava temia que o jovem tivesse ido embora, mas quando ele encontrou James, o garoto estava simplesmente respirando ar fresco. O Lobisomem franziu um pouco a testa quando James esfregou seu quadril por alguns minutos mas ele não parecia ferido então ele ignorou isso. "Eu realmente gostaria de pedir desculpas pelas ações do meu colega, sr. Evans. Ele não me ouve e sempre faz tudo o que quer."

A voz tirou Harry da sua reflexão e a mão no seu estômago foi para o bolso. Ele sentiu Nagini enrolar-se com mais força ao seu redor mas ela não se moveu mais. 'Não, Sirius nunca ouve ninguém...' ele disse para si mesmo mentalmente com um tom seco de humor.

"Eu sei... ah, percebi." Harry rapidamente corrigiu seu deslize quando Remo o olhou estranhamente, mas ele andou até o o lado do jovem e olhou para o céu, apesar de que o homem mais velho estava realmente tentado a encarar longamente o garoto. "Então," Remo começou de repente, "como você foi capaz de livrar-se do Imperius tão efetivamente?"

O Lobisomem formou a pergunta como sendo uma perfeitamente honesta e inocente, mas Harry não foi enganado; o homem queria algumas respostas, e dessa vez Harry disse parte da verdade. Mentir para Remo, o homem que havia dado sua vida para salvá-lo no seu mundo, só não parecia a coisa certa para fazer.

Seus falsos olhos azuis escureceram e Remo cheirou o garoto secretamente; ele quase choramingou de um modo infantil porque ainda não reconhecia o estranho aroma. Mas nele havia algo definitivamente sombrio sobre o garoto; bom ou mal sombrio, isso ainda tinha que se determinado.

"_Imperius_ não é tão difícil de se livrar depois que você conhece como fazer isso. Mas eu não aprendi isso praticando; o que mais importa são quantas vezes eu já estive sujeito a ela quando era mais novo."

Remo endureceu-se por causa da revelação e deixou o garoto falar; ele agora estava muito interessado, mas o garoto não explicou muito o assunto. Ele estava com certeza escondendo alguma informação crucial, mas o jovem havia aberto o seu coração um pouco e isso era o suficiente por enquanto.

"Eu primeiramente fui atingido por um _Imperius_ por um dos meus professores no meu quarto ano. No final, ele era um Comensal da Morte disfarçado e o homem verdadeiro estava trancado num malão de compartimentos. De qualquer maneira, eles estão todos mortos agora, não é mesmo? Mas voltando ao assunto, eu me livrei do Imperius na minha primeira tentativa mas esta não foi a única vez que alguma pessoa tentou me atingir com ela."

Remo começou a respirar novamente quando o garoto terminou sua explicação, nem mesmo se dando conta que a havia a prendido primeiramente. Mas ele ficou ainda mais surpreso pelas seguintes ações do garoto.

James virou-se para ele, suas mão fechadas em punhos; elas estavam tremendo... o garoto estava obviamente tentando impedir seu corpo inteiro de tremer quando ele encarava o Lobisomem com olhos profundos e tão cheios de emoção que realmente assustaram Remo.

"Eu não queria machucar Sirius," o garoto começou com uma voz quebrada, "você sabe que eu nunca poderia machucá-lo, né Remo? Sabe que eu nunca machucaria ambos vocês? Eu nunca poderia..." Harry perdeu sua voz quando lágrimas ainda não derramadas ameaçavam cair pelas suas bochechas coradas.

O garoto enrolou seus braços em volta de si próprio como se tentasse se confortar e deu a volta, chutando-se mentalmente por mostrar tanta fraqueza.

Remo não compreendia sobre o que o garoto estava dizendo, nem entendia como James podia falar de Sirius e dele com tanta familiaridade. Só dessa vez o homem mais velho ouviu sua voz interna e não a dos outros e colocou sua mão sobre o ombro do garoto moreno como um gesto de conforto.

Harry lentamente levantou sua cabeça e permitiu a si próprio somente esse momento de afeto ao relaxar e apoiar-se no conforto dado por Remo.

Ele nunca se virou para olhar o homem, porém, pois ele tinha certeza que se fizesse isso, não conseguiria mais guardar os seus segredos.

Depois de alguns silenciosos minutos James afastou-se do homem que segurava seu ombro e deu a Remo um sorriso brando e verdadeiro, que logo o suficiente foi transformado em um olhar de indiferença, muito para a irritação de Remo. O Lobisomem queria penetrar nas defesas do garoto mas James nunca dava tempo para fazer isso.

"Está ficando tarde; eu devia voltar para Hogsmeade."

Remo gaguejou e andou na sua direção quando o garoto se afastou. "E-espere!"

James virou-se e esperou ele dizer o que ele queria, mas esse era o problema: Remo não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas queria que o jovem ficasse por alguma razão desconhecida. Quando ele percebeu que o silencio havia se estendido e que James ainda estava o esperando falar, Remo soltou a primeira pergunta que lhe veio a cabeça. "É verdade que você montou um dos Hipogrifos de Hagrid?" As bochechas do lobisomem ficaram um pouco rosadas por questioná-lo com essa pergunta como se fosse um criança curiosa.

Os olhos de James tornaram-se brincalhões e misteriosos ao mesmo tempo. Ele deu a volta e trouxe seus dedos para a boca e soltou um assobio alto. Remo piscou por causa do som mas boquiabriu-se quando um hipogrifo voou até eles da Floresta Proibida e pousou na frente de James, grasnando para o garoto e tentando fazer uma das mãos de James acariciar sua cabeça.

James montou na criatura e sorrriu maliciosamente quando viu a cara de Remo. 'Essas pessoas se surpreendem tão fácil que até parece uma piada. Eles deviam ver o que mais sou capaz de fazer...'

"Me contaram que Bicuço pertence ao guarda-caça meio-gigante chamado Hagrid. Mal posso esperar para conhecê-lo!" James disse sinceramente e chutou a barriga da criatura levemente para fazê-la voar.

Remo olhou silenciosamente enquanto o garoto voava para longe às costas do hipogrifo e, logo que ele não estava mais na sua linha de visão, virou-se para voltar para dentro onde Sirius certamente estava o esperando. "Ele estará tão interessado em você quanto você está nele, sr. Evans..." Remo murmurou para si mesmo enquanto alguns estudantes correram ao seu lado. Ele os ignorou, preferindo ficar perdido em pensamentos. "Especialmente porque ele voltará amanhã."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Draco,_

_Eu estou muito contente com você. Essa informação interessou o nosso Lord quando eu o contei sobre esse James Evans. Eu quero que me mantenha informado das atividades do garoto ou se ele mostra sinais de virar-se para o lado das trevas. Algo está errado, pois eu perguntei ao nosso Lord se alguma escola foi destruída nesses últimos anos e a única foi uma que era localizada na França, destruída em um dos Seus ataques a três anos atrás; o garoto obviamente não é francês pelo que você me contou. O convidado de Dumbledore está escondendo alguma coisa, ou talvez ele não é quem ele diz que é. Seja cuidadoso E quieto sobre isso, eu não preciso receber uma bilhete dos professores dizendo que você começou algum tipo de problema na escola. Nosso Mestre precisa saber se esse convidado será um risco para Seus planos futuros. Tente medir os poderes mágicos do garoto, apesar de que eu tenho certeza que ele não é tão forte assim, com seu imundo nome trouxa e tudo mais. Escreva novamente o mais rápido possível,_

_Lúcio_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

E aí? Comentem!!!

Próximo capítulo: Capítulo agitado!! Hagrid e James se encontram, Adivinhação, Desestedimentos e mais um monte de outras coisas...


	10. Descendo Pelo Poço das Memórias

Oie!! Mais um capítulo!!! Eu realmente sinto muita pela demora, mas viajei por causa das festas e só consegui tocar no pc alguns dias atrás. Obrigada a todos que já chegaram até aqui nafic e um obrigado especial a **Brousire**, **Srta. Kinomoto**, **Renata**, **edwig **(sério que você se cadastrou só pra comentar aqui?? Que honra!! XD), **Pzc** e **Sora Black**.

Boa leitura e ... COMENTEM!!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capítulo 9: Descendo pelo poço das memórias**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

"Eu estou te dizendo, Sirius! Você tem que falar com ele! Ele praticamente rompeu em lágrimas quando nós conversamos ontem. Ele estava tão arrependido do que tinha acontecido! Eu acho que ele é tão solitário que se esconde por trás de uma grossa muralha; ele precisa ter alguém com quem conversar. E você realmente devia começar pedindo desculpas."

Sirius olhou para Remo incrédulo. "Pelo que eu deveria me desculpar!"

O Lobisomem fez uma carranca para o amigo. "Eu disse a você para não forçar o garoto para nada durante a aula mas você não me ouviu, como sempre! É sua culpa o que aconteceu ontem, em primeiro lugar!"

Sirius recuou e suspirou quando seu amigo pôs um pouco de ênfase por trás de suas palavras repreendedoras e fez uma carranca ainda maior. "Está bem, está bem! Eu vou falar com o garoto o mais rápido possível." O animago suspirou novamente e simplesmente se afastou com uma expressão triste muito mal escondida.

Os próprios olhos de Remo tornaram-se melancólicos quando ele observou o seu amigo de infância se afastar desanimadamente. "Eu sinto muito Sirius, mas acho que você e aquele garoto são mais parecidos do que você imagina, de certo modo. Talvez ele lhe fará algum bem, e talvez você fará a ele algum bem. Eu sei que estou pronto para ajudá-lo, não importa o que as pessoas pensem ou falem sobre ele," o homem de cabelos dourados sussurou consigo mesmo enquanto caminhava para outra direção.

Surpreendentemente, quando Remo entrou no Salão Principal, James já estava na mesa dos professores e cumprimentando o amigável, porém imponente meio-gigante.

"Quem é você?" Hagrid perguntou com sua voz forte e áspera.

James, para a surpresa dos outros, não foi para trás ou o encarou impolidamente; ele ofereceu sua mão com um impulso decisivo e Hagrid ofereceu a dele com um olhar cuidadoso.

James apertou a enorme mão firmemente e a largou com um sorriso. Hagrid ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para Dumbledore, que meramente deu de ombros e continuou a conversar com Minerva.

"Olá! Meu nome é James Evans e eu sou um convidado aqui. Estava impaciente para te conhecer! Eu só tenho ouvido boas coisas a respeito de Hagrid, o guarda-caça. Devo lhe dar os parabéns por ter cuidado tão bem do seu hipogrifo! Eu amo ele!"

Harry não conseguiu segurar o grande sorriso que iluminou seu rosto inteiro quando ele falou com o aturdido e suavemente corado meio-gigante. Hagrid tinha sido seu primeiro amigo verdadeiro no Mundo Mágico e vê-lo de novo era tão bom quanto ver Sirius e Remo, e logo depois de ver Rony e Hermione que foram os próximos.

"Hum, obrigado, senhor... hum, Evans." Hagrid não sabia muito bem o que dizer para esse convidado que mostrava tanto interesse nos seus animais. Era tudo tão repentino que ele estava paralisado.

O homem barbudo pulou levemente quando o garoto olhou para suas costas e subitamente acenou.

"Olá Remo!"

O lobisomem, e quase todos os professores também, ergueram uma sobrancelha para James. Porque este garoto geralmente tão sombrio estava tão animado de repente? Remo acenou de volta hesitantemente e um pouco desapontado por ter sido Hagrid e não ele quem o fez sorrir dessa maneira. Mas algo estava estranho naquele sorriso, como se ele não totalmente alcançasse seus olhos, ou eram os olhos que tinham um problema? Remo balançou a cabeça para clarear seus intrigados pensamentos e sentou-se no seu lugar.

Quando Remo acenou de volta James virou-se para Hagrid novamente. "Eu realmente espero que você possa me mostrar mais das suas lindas criaturas! Eu realmente gosto de Bicuço, a propósito!"

Os olhos de Hagrid se arregalaram e ele olhou para o garoto cuidadosamente. "Como você sabe que o nome dele é Bicuço? Alguém te contou?"

James balançou a cabeça negativamente e, de súbito, seus olhos continham um brilho misterioso. "Hmm, não. Um passarinho me contou." O garoto riu suavemente por causa da expressão cautelosa de Hagrid e balançou sua cabeça. "Não, falando sério, eu realmente gostaria de ver as suas criaturas," ele replicou, evidentemente evitando a pergunta de Hagrid.

Hagrid pareceu esquecer sua anterior cautela ao pensar em mostrar seus animais para alguém que estava realmente interessado, e de qualquer maneira, se Bicuço realmente gostava dele, ele não poderia ser ão ruim; Dumbledore também o deixara ficar então o garoto devia ser tratado como um convidado.

Hagrid estava prestes a replicar com um grande sorriso quando alguém da mesa dos professores começou a bufar cruelmente, escondendo uma risada. Descobriu-se que era Manx, o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, e o humor de Hagrid tornou-se triste e introvertido.

Manx ignorou o olhar que recebeu de Dumbledore e começou a zombar do meio-gigante. "Eu não faria isso se fosse você, Evans. As bestas de Hagrid são selvagens e perigosas para qualquer um que se aproximar muito delas. Pessoalmente,eu acho que um hipogrifo é estúpido e um total ameaça para a sociedade, assim como qualquer outra criatura das trevas deste mundo."

O homem começou a rir novamente, apesar de que ele era o único professor a achar isso engraçado. Um par de sonserinos seguraram suas risadinhas mas todos ofegaram quando Manx encontrou-se com uma varinha apontada para seu peito.

O professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas imediatamente parou de rir e encarou de modo cauteloso o adolescente moreno enquanto os outros professores prontamente se levantaram e apontaram suas próprias varinhas para James, que nem ao menos piscou e manteve seus olhos fixos em Manx.

O olhar que James lhe deu era hostil e agressivo, as poças gêmeas azuis tornando-se um tom mais sombrio quando ele entrecerrou seus olhos e ergueu sua cabeça levemente, fazendo sua longa franja cair na frente de seus olhos. Isso o fez aparecer ainda mais um bruxo das trevas e Manx ficou de pé e então deu um passo para trás. "Não aponte essa coisa para mim, moleque!" o professor disse furiosamente.

James quase rosnou mas colocou sua varinha de volta no bolso cuidadosamente, dando um último olhar puramente sem emoção para Manx. Ele deu a volta, fechou seu olhos e tentou se acalmar. "Da próxima vez que você disser isso eu não vou parar." James afirmou calmamente; sua voz era a única coisa escutada no Salão Principal.

Nenhum aluno ousou falar; aquele garoto havia ameaçado um professor! Um professor! Manx bufou rudemente.

"Porque você se importa? E o que faz você pensar que pode me derrotar!"

Foi neste momento que Sirius entrou no Salão Principal mas ele parou de andar quando percebeu a agitação e tensão da atmosfera. Ninguém nem mesmo havia o notado, de qualquer maneira, como estavam olhando para frente onde Manx e Evans estavam obviamente tendo uma tumultuosa discussão.

'O que faria Evans ficar tão zangado?' Sirius perguntou para si mesmo silenciosamente enquanto olhava o que ia acontecer.

"Nem todas as criaturas das trevas são consideradas diabólicas ou malignas, Manx. Você não devia julgar pessoas ou animais pelos seus nomes mas sim pela maneira que são como individuais e pelas suas ações."

Se ele não estivesse dentro da escola, Manx teria cuspido no chão. "Besteira! Todas as criaturas das trevas são abomináveis e não valem nada! Elas todas deviam ser mortas!" ele cuspiu com desgosto.

A próxima coisa que ele soube é que estava descendo de encontro com uma parede e tinha posse de um ferimento muito doloroso no seu estômago por causa do Expelliarmus que ele recebeu dos rápidos reflexos de James.

Os professores não tiveram nem mesmo tempo para parar o jovem mas, mesmo que tivessem, eles duvidavam que desejariam impedir James.

Os estudantes ofegaram em choque enquanto James finalmente abaixava sua varinha; seu olhar frio, entretanto, mantido e mirado continuamente no homem sem fôlego. "Talvez é você que deva ser morto. Você está diretamente desejando pela morte de um dos membros docentes dessa mesma escola, seu tolo. E eu lhe asseguro: ele é um homem melhor do que você jamais será."

Manx ofegou e olhou para Lupin discretamente; os alunos não compreenderam o porquê ou sobre o que James estava falando. Rony virou-se para Hermione e seus amigos e suspirou de modo curioso: "Há um professor amaldiçoado aqui?" Ninguém o respondeu por estarem tão ignorantes quanto ele no momento.

O coração de Remo começou a disparar no seu peito e foi preciso todo o seu controle para não começar a hiperventilar. 'James sabe o que eu sou!' Ele olhou para a cópia quase perfeita de Sirius mas James não o olhou; ele estava concentrado demais em Manx no momento para perceber qualquer outra coisa.

Harry estava mentalmente feliz que o homem tinha finalmente mostrado suas cores verdadeiras mas ele também tinha que refrear um estremecimento. Sua chance em ganhar a confiança deles era agora provavelmente nula; mas se este era o preço a pagar para estar aqui e protegê-los ele estava pronto para pagar por isso. Ninguém insulta seus amigos e nem mesmo sua família, como Remo e Sirius virtualmente caíam nessa categoria, mesmo que eles não soubessem disso agora.

Ele andou em direção da saída sem olhar para ninguém. O coração de Sirius quase parou quando o garoto ele deu um olhar curto e triste e simplesmente se afastou.

O animago não pode evitar, por um breve momento, em sentir algum tipo de simpatia pelo garoto. Ele não tinha certeza se James sabia que Remo era um Lobisomem - talvez ele tinha falado da condição meio-gigante de Hagrid - pois ninguém sabia dessa pequena informação exceto pelos professores. Eles tinham sido realmente cuidadosos todos esse anos para esconder o complicado estado de Remo porque se os estudantes soubessem eles teriam contado para os seus pais, e então o ministro iria levar o seu amigo embora, visto que criaturas das trevas eram consideradas uma ameaça e não confiáveis. Muitas delas já haviam se juntado com o Lord das Trevas então isso não ajudava a difícil situação de Remo.

Sirius subiu até a mesa dos professores onde Manx estava tentando se levantar com a maior dignidade que este conseguisse, murmurando sobre o nervo do garoto por atacá-lo. "Porque você não o parou Alvo!" Manx fulminou quando ele ficou de pé.

Dumbledore franziu sua sobrancelha para o homem. "Você e eu teremos uma pequena conversa no meu escritório, Magnus Manx. Seu comportamento hoje foi imaturo e você intencionalmente insultou um membro dos meu corpo docente! Por isso, você escreverá uma carta de desculpas para Hagrid aqui que você publicamente ofendeu. Eu não respondo pelas ações do sr. Evans mas ele estava certo em pará-lo antes que isso fosse longe demais. Eu também falarei com ele; você não tem que se preocupar com isso."

O velho diretor omitiu mencionar que ele também havia ofendido Remo mas ele tinha idéia que Manx sabia que teria que escrever não uma mas duas cartas. Isso não caiu muito bem para Manx e então ele caminhou para fora do salão com passos grandes e fortes.

Os professores sentaram-se desajeitadamente e Alvo suspirou. "Nós nunca teremos um dia normal? Desde que o Sr. Evans veio para cá não tem havido mais nada sem ser mais problemas."

Hagrid não se sentou e inquietou-se no seu lugar. "Bem, eu não achei que ele era tão ruim quando ele se apresentou para mim. Acho que é um tipo de jovem agradável, apesar de bastante impulsivo. Não sei de onde você o achou, diretor, mas eu gosto dele!" o grande homem finalizou sem medo.

Minerva encontrou uma maneira de rir fracamente. "Hagrid, qualquer um que mostre interesse nos seus animais, você gosta. Não é complicado."

Os outros professores concordaram e riram levemente enquanto Hagrid ficava vermelho. "Eu vou ir falar com ele, se eu o achar," Hagrid finalmente replicou.

Ele caminhou ao lado de Sirius e o animago parou Hagrid, subitamente ansioso para ajudá-lo. "Ele foi pra fora. Se você for rápido o bastante, irá alcançá-lo antes de ir a Hogsmeade."

Os professores deram a Sirius um olhar estranho mas ele os ignorou. "Fale com ele se quiser; eu não acho que ele desejará atender a aula de Transfiguração dessa manhã. Diga-lhe que tem Adivinhação de tarde se tiver vontade de ir e para não voltar para a vila imediatamente depois da aula. Eu gostaria de conversar com ele."

Hagrid assentiu para Sirius agradecido e silenciosamente marchou para fora.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quando Hagrid finalmente alcançou James, ele ficou surpreso em encontrar o garoto de pé perto da sua cabana conversando tranquilamente com Bicuço. Quando o Hipogrifo viu o seu dono ele grasnou alegremente e galopou até Hagrid, abaixando sua cabeça para ser acariciada e alimentada. "Acho que ele gosta de você!" Hagrid disse subitamente, quebrando o gelo entre eles.

James deu um sorriso triste e sentou-se nos degraus em frente a cabana de Hagrid apesar deles estarem com frio por causa da temperatura. "Bem ele também gosta de você. Posso dizer que deve cuidar bem dos seus animais. Você tem mais alguns?"

Hagrid assentiu entusiasticamente e puxou o braço de James para guiá-lo para o cercado dos seus animais. "Olhe! Eu tenho três Explosivins! Eles não são adoráveis?" o ingênuo meio-gigante perguntou com uma expressão jovial.

James riu nervosamente quando pulou, desviando de uma bola de fogo arremessada na sua direção. "É claro... adoráveis."

Hagrid assentiu fervorosamente e o empurrou para o próximo cercado com um fervor renovado; não era todo dia que alguém realmente pedia a ele que o mostrasse os seus animais e não fugia no segundo em que via as criaturas.

Quando Hagrid mostrava o segundo cercado, um grande cachorro correu até ele e latiu alegremente. O meio-gigante riu com prazer e o acariciou entusiástico. "Olhe James! Esse aqui é o Canino! Ele é o meu cachorro! Diga oi para o James, Canino!"

O enorme cão aproximou-se do garoto moreno e Hagrid disse para ele não ficar assustado. Ele não teria precisado advertir James, entretanto, pois o jovem em nenhum momento foi para trás. "Oi Canino!" Harry pôs suas mãos na frente do focinho do cachorro e Canino o cheirou, ganiu como se sentisse pena e lambeu as mãos a sua frente. Harry brevemente se perguntou se o cão sabia quem ele era mas Canino não seria alguém que pudesse contar para os outros.

"Bom garoto." Ele acariciou o cão e Canino se afastou, correndo atrás de um Tronquilho errante. Hagrid estava feliz por Canino ter gostado do garoto e ele estimulou James para continuar a visita.

"Estes aqui são Vermes-Cegos e espero que já saiba o que têm naquela gaiola?"

James assentiu. "É um Diabrete da Cornualha. Eu meio que tenho uma memória não muito prazerosa deles do meu segundo ano."

Hagrid pareceu pensativo por um momento e assentiu para si mesmo, fazendo Harry se perguntar o que ele estava tramando. "James, você não tem preconceitos contra quaisquer criaturas consideradas das trevas, certo?"

James balançou a cabeça e deu a Hagrid um olhar curioso. "Não mesmo. Elas não podem lutar contra o que são: é da sua natureza e nós não podemos mudar nada disso. Pessoalmente, eu já estive na presença de várias dessas criaturas nos últimos anos: não foi moleza todas as vezes mas ainda estou aqui, não é mesmo? E quando eu digo várias, são MUITAS."

Hagrid estava agora muito curioso sobre quais tipos de criaturas ele havia visto ou convivido ou até mesmo lutado, mas ao olhar o garoto sério, o meio-gigante não tinha muita certeza se ele realmente ainda queria saber. "As pessoas estão quase sempre me desprezando porque sou um meio-gigante e porque eu gosto de animais mais perigosos, isso é tão injusto."

"Mas às vezes criaturas perigosas são mais interessantes, não são?" James perguntou de modo conspirador.

Hagrid assentiu brincalhão e sorriu. "Eu sabia que gostava de você por uma razão! Você teria amado Fofo e Norberto!"

Harry estava mentalmente estoneado; Hagrid tinha tido eles até mesmo aqui onde a restrição de criaturas das trevas era altamente vigiada! Ele fingiu interesse perfeitamente. "Fofo e Norberto? Conte-me."

Hagrid disse a ele enquanto andavam na direção da sua cabana. "Fofo era um cão gigante de três cabeças que eu adquiri alguns anos atrás para proteger uma coisa. Mas, quando Dumbledore finalmente foi capaz de dar o objeto para seu amigo, eu tive que libertá-lo pois eu não podia mantê-lo aqui. Norberto era um Dorso-Cristado Norueguês bebê, um dragão. Eu o amava desde que rompeu o ovo, mas o jovem Draco Malfoy, que estava em detenção com Weasley e sob às ordens de Filch, estava fora e descobriu ele. Dumbledore teve que dar Norberto embora antes que o Ministério soubesse disso; um dos irmãos do Ronald Weasley, Carlinhos, levou Norberto com ele. Ele trabalha com dragões, então tenho certeza que Norberto está feliz lá."

Harry viu uma grossa lágrima escorrendo pela bochecha do homem e sorriu suavemente; Hagrid ainda era um grandalhão sentimental por trás da sua figura imponente. Ele deu um tapinha na costas dele e um sorriso tranqüilizador. "Estou certo que eles também estão pensando em você Hagrid."

O guarda-caça assentiu e soluçou alto, seu bico transformando-se num sorriso quando ele empurrou a porta da sua cabana para abri-la. "Agora estou escondendo outra criatura na minha cabana! Veja James! Ela não é uma beleza?" Hagrid perguntou entusiasticamente enquanto apontava para uma caixa especialmente protegida.

James aproximou-se lentamente e sentiu, a cada passo, a temperatura do ambiente aumentar. Ele olhou para dentro da caixa e boquiabriu-se, colocando uma mão sobre o seu abdomên para impedir Nagini de silvar de uma maneira alarmarmante. "Essa é uma Ashwinder (N/T: em português, ela é chamada de "Cinzal", mas vou manter o nome em inglês, ok?) ! Hagrid, elas são muito raras e perigosas! Ela pode queimar sua cabana se você não for cuidadoso!" James exclamou em choque.

Hagrid assentiu e explicou: "Dumbledore sabia que esta aqui. De fato, ele foi quem pôs o feitiço na caixa para impedir que a cobra queime tudo quando ela põe seus ovos. E de qualquer jeito, eu não dou a ela tempo para queimar nada pois eu tiro os ovos quase imediatamente e dou eles pro professor Snape. Ovos de Ashwinder são raros e importantes para um Mestre de Poções. Eles são valiosos para algumas poções. A única parte difícil é pegá-los; a serpente realmente pode ser traiçoeira e me dar uma boa queimadura, o que já aconteceu algumas vezes." Hagrid deu de ombros timidamente e mostrou a mão enfaixada.

James suspirou e balançou sua cabeça com desaprovação, mas ele se segurou para não dizer algo sobre isso. Podia ouvir a Ashwinder murmurar furiosamente sobre o "_esstúpido meio-gigante roubando sseuss amadoss ovoss"_ e tentou segurar uma pequena risadinha. Certamente devia ser frustrante, ter seus ovos roubados na frente dos seus olhos.

"Oh, é verdade!" Hagrid pareceu lembrar quando olhou para o relógio magicamente enfeitiçado na sua imensa mesa.

"Sirius ainda quer falar com você!"

O coração de Harry subitamente começou a bater mais rápido e ele inclinou sua cabeça para o lado. "Oh?"

"Sim, e depois das aulas de hoje! Ele me disse pessoalmente! Você ainda vai para a aula de Adivinhação, certo?"

O humor de James ficou sombrio mas ele assentiu assim mesmo. Ele estava zangado com Manx, então essa não era uma boa razão para ignorar todos e arruinar o humor das pessoas a sua volta. Hagrid pareceu entender a súbita mudança do humor de James. "Não se preocupe com o que aconteceu de manhã. Professor Manx merecia o que fez com ele, contudo eu não recomendo que você faça isso com frequência. Você tem entusiasmo, garoto!" Hagrid riu e se desculpou momentaneamente quando ele ouviu Canino latir lá fora.

Harry observou seu amigo fechar a porta e virou-se novamente em direção a caixa. A rubra cobra de fogo ainda estava murmurando e quando viu Harry ela soltou alguns comentários mais maldosos, que fizeram Harry erguer uma sobrancelha. "_Você não deveria falar palavrass tão ruinss, minha querida. Elass não combinam com a ssua elegância."_

A Ashwinder imediatamente parou de silvar e olhou para Harry com novos olhos. "_Você fala!__Você fala a nobre língua dass cobrass, e ainda não parou o homem grande! Você não dissse para ele não roubar maiss oss meuss ovoss!"_

Ela começou a silvar novamente com fervor renovado e Harry suspirou.

"_Eu dessejaria poder mas eless não podem ssaber que eu falo esssa nobre língua. Mas eu quero que ssaiba que sseuss ovoss ssão muito preciossoss para humanoss, também. Eless sservem para um propóssito igualmente nobre e deveria sser uma honra para você ajuda-los na sua caussa. Váriass poçõess contendo ovoss de Ashwinder podem ssalvar vidas. Você devia ter orgulho de sser uma das únicass criaturass que faz isso."_

A serpente pareceu pensar por um momento. "_Eu admito que é prazerosso ssaber dissto. Eu possso deixar o Gigante levar meuss ovoss com um pouco menoss de dificuldade, ssomente sse você me prometer vir falar comigo algumass vezess e me contar quantass vidass meuss ovoss ssalvaram. Eu me ssinto ssolitária, àss vezess."_

Harry assentiu. "_Eu possso não sser capaz de vir com frequência, contudo. Mas tenho certeza que Nagini não sse importaria de vir algumass vezess."_

"_Quem é Nagini?"_

Harry trouxe sua mão para frente e uma cabeça apareceu sobre ela, surpreendendo a Ashwinder. "_Você é!_" Ela começou, mas Nagini interrompeu a cobra vermelha preferindo repreender o garoto.

"_Tente o quanto quisser, você não será capaz de me fazer abandoná-lo tão facilmente. Eu prometi que ficaria com você e o protegeria, homem-sserpente!"_

Harry riu e disse para Nagini se acalmar. "_Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu não vou forçá-la a sair. Só foi uma pequna idéia."_

Nagini pareceu assentir e a cabeça que saía da manga pertencente a capa de Harry virou-se na direção da cobra de fogo. "_E você, eu permitirei isso mas você nunca irá machucar o meu homem-serpente! Se você-"_

A Ashwinder parecia assustada com a própria idéia. "_O quê, eu nunca! Eu nunca machucarei ele! Ele tem sido tão simpático comigo e ele é o primeiro humano que me entende! Eu nunca machucarei ele."_

Harry balançou a cabeça e franziu sua testa em irritação quando elas conversaram como se ele não estivesse lá. "_Gente!_ _Eu ainda esstou aqui, ssó para vocêss ssaberem!"_

Subitamente, Nagini escondeu-se na capa e tudo ficou em silêncio. Hagrid reabriu a porta e desculpou pela sua curta ausência. "Desculpa por deixar você sozinho desse jeito mas Canino finalmente alcançou o errante Tronquilho! Eu tive que colocá-lo numa gaiola, não foi fácil."

James assentiu e ficou de pé, esperando que Hagrid não tivesse ouvido nada. O meio-gigante parecia completamente ignorante então ele relaxou suavemente. "É melhor eu voltar pro castelo. Os outros devem estar esperando por mim. Obrigado por tudo Hagrid. Nós nos veremos novamente."

Eles apertaram as mãos e Hagrid observou James se afastar. A temperatura na sala subitamente aumentou e o meio-gigante deu um passo na direção da caixa rapidamente: a Ashwinder estava prestes a colocar os ovos.

Hagrid se preparou no momento que eles apareceram mas quando ele pôs sua mão dentro da caixa tudo o que sentiu foi a usual calor proveniente da criatura. Nenhuma mordida, nenhum silvo ou outra forma de represália. A cobra o encarou por um momento e enrolou-se em torno de si mesma logo em seguida, ignorando sua presença.

Hagrid olhou para os ovos vermelhos na sua mão. "Estranho."

Ele olhou para fora na direção onde James havia tomado. 'A Ashwinder nunca deu seus ovos de boa vontade antes. Então porque agora?'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Conversar com Hagrid levou mais tempo que ele pensara e quando Harry chegou no Salão Principal, todo mundo já havia ido para as suas próximas aulas. "Bosta!" ele xingou, e então correu na direção da torre de Adivinhação.

Ele não estava tão atrasado, só poucos minutos, mas não queria chegar no meio da aula. Harry parou bruscamente, olhou em volta para se certificar que ninguém estava o espiando e murmurou uma senha na frente de um quadro. Com um último olhar ao seu redor, ele fechou a porta e começou a correr novamente.

Ele chegou em menos de cinco minutos na frente da porta da sala de aula e sua expressão ficou severa e desinteressada somente por ouvir a enfadonha voz de Trelawney do outro lado.

Ele bateu na porta suavemente e se preparou; tão logo que a mulher abriu a porta, o acentuado aroma de chá seco atacou seu nariz. A sala de aula era a mesma da que havia no seu mundo antes de Firenze fazer sua aparição.

"Sim? O que posso fazer para você, meu jovem?" Trelawney perguntou com sua voz sonhadora e olhou para ele pelos seus óculos super grossos que a faziam parecer com uma velha coruja pirada.

James olhou para ela com um olhar que beirava a descarado desdém e entrou na sala. "Você é a professora de Adivinhação, não eu. Você tinha que saber."

Os estudantes começaram a dar risadinhas da cara que Siliba fez enquanto Parvati fez um profundo gesto de desaprovação. "Não zombe da professora Trelawney! Ela é uma grande vidente!"

James a ignorou e sentou do lado de Rony, que estava rindo em silêncio. Simas girou os olhos e murmurou "queridinha da professora!" o que deixou Parvati ainda mais irritada. Siliba não achou engraçado ser zombada por James mas ela segurou sua língua, preferindo continuar a aula. "Agora crianças! Olhem para as suas bolas de cristal e me digam o que vêem! Abram suas mentes!" ela disse dramaticamente enquanto gesticulava de modo majestoso.

Rony girou os olhos e pediu a James e se juntasse a Neville e ele para olharem na "maldita bola". James riu e aceitou, deixando Neville ser o primeiro.

"Então James," Ron começou num sussurro, "você fez para si mesmo _A_ reputação por atacar um professor-"

"Aquilo foi completamente incrível! Eu já estava esperando para fazer isso com aquele idiota a muito tempo !" Dino subitamente interrompeu o ruivo e recebeu um olhar ameaçador de Trelawney. Ele corou e voltou a olhar para a bola de cristal, mas não sem antes de dar um gesto aprovador para James.

Os garotos riram novamente mas se viraram no segundo que o olhar Siliba de recaiu sobre eles. "Esta é uma total perda de tempo! Eu não vejo nada!" Neville exclamou enquanto empurrava a bola para a direção de Rony.

O garoto mais jovem dos Weasleys fez uma careta e a empurrou para James. "Divirta-se. Essa coisa não funciona comigo. Grande Visão! Ele nunca previu algo de verdade!" ele murmurou baixo de modo sombrio.

Harry sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer; exceto pela parte das previsões verdadeiras: os poderes de vidência de Siliba Trelawney eram erráticos e descontrolados, mas estavam presentes (e consequentemente arruinavam a vida de Harry).

Ele suspirou e olhou para a bola só para passar o tempo. Mas por mais tempo que ele a encarava, mais seus olhos tornavam-se nebulosos e desfocados; ele logo não estava fazendo o menor movimento.

_Não Harry! Poupe Harry! A luz verde estava indo ao seu encontro quando subitamente ricocheteou na direção do seu atacante…_

_O armário sob as escadas…_

_O primeiro dia de aulas em Hogwarts…_

_Sua luta com Quirrell e Voldemort para obter a Pedra Filosofal…_

_O basilisco e a memória de Tom Riddle…_

_Sirius Black escapando de Azkaban com somente dois nomes na sua cabeça: Harry Potter e Pedro Pettigrew, Professor Lupin, os Dementadores…_

_O Torneio Tribruxo e o retorno de Voldemort no cemitério…_

_Umbridge, as aulas de Occlumência, Sirius! Sirius caindo no véu!..._

_A última guerra, mortes, tantas mortes! Sangue! Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Rony e Hermione! REMO! NÃOOOO!_

Harry voltou a realidade quando ouviu o nome James ser chamado e empurrou a bola para longe com uma súbita violência.

"Ei cara! Você ficou estranho por um tempo! Você tá bem?" Rony perguntou com preocupação.

"Você viu algo!" Trelawney estava imediatamente ao lado de James, empurrando Rony e Neville para fora do caminho. Ela tentou encarar os olhos de James mas ele se recusou a encontrar seu olhar; seu humor tornou-se sombrio quando ele encarou o chão e seus punhos estavam brancos e apertados firmemente.

"Eu meramente me distraí por um segundo. Não é nada. Eu não vi nada."

Sibila não parecia muito convencida enquanto tentava descobrir o que tinha acontecido com ele. Quando ela notou que o garoto não falaria ainda por algum tempo, ela bufou, olhou de um lado a outro, entre a descartada bola de cristal e o não cooperativo jovem e quando ele ainda se recusava a reconhecê-la, ela bufou novamente e olhou pessoalmente a bola de cristal.

Parvati e suas amigas a encararam com pura atenção quando sua professora zumbia na frente da bola transparente. Ela ofegou alto de repente, surpreendendo os estudantes, e colocou uma mão sobre seu coração. "POBRE GAROTO! O SINISTRO! O SINISTRO ESTÁ CORRENDO NA SUA BOLA DE CRISTAL! A MORTE IRÁ O SEGUIR!"

Todos ofegaram de medo e encararam James assombrados e alguns com pena, como se ele fosse cair morto em um segundo. Rony rosnou, assim como Dino e Simas, que pensavam que essa aula não era nada mais do que pura besteira. "Não se preocupe, James! Trelawney gosta de anunciar a morte de todo mundo desse jeito! É claro que não é verdade!" Rony tentou o assegurar. Neville gemeu mas ainda tentou apoiar o ruivo.

James parecia ter ignorado o ocorrido, mas por baixo da sua desanimada fachada sua mente estava girando. 'A Morte sempre me segue, mulher idiota,' ele pensou sombriamente.

"Que monte de bos-" Simas começou zangadamente, mas, antes que pudesse terminar a sentença, Trelawney ficou completamente rígida e abriu sua boca. Sua voz, contudo, não era completamente dela: era mais aguda que o usual e áspera.

"Ele está aquiiii! Ele está aquiiii! Aquele com os olhos da morte! Veeerde! Veeerde por todo o lugar! O "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu"! Luz e Trevas colidindo! Ele está aquiiiiiiiiiiiii!" ela disse e então tossiu algumas vezes.

"Oh meu, o que aconteceu?" ela perguntou estupidamente e piscou quando ninguém se moveu e continuaram a encará-la como se fosse maluca.

"Hum, Professora? Nós realmente deveríamos ir ver Dumbledore." Parvati pegou o braço da mulher a conduziu gentilmente para fora da sala de aula.

"Classe dispensada!" foi a única coisa que eles ouviram quando elas desapareceram pelas escadas.

Todos começaram a falar animadamente sobre a esquisitice de Trelawney e a nova tentativa de assustá-los. Eles até mesmo riram dela. "Aqui foi tãããõ falso!" Dino desdenhou enquanto Simas imitou o que a professora havia dito em uma voz misteriosa.

Rony estava fazendo uma careta de desprezo. "Essa é a segunda vez que ela faz isso! Ela não consegue perceber que não acreditamos nessa bobagem! Não é mudando alguns detalhes da sua grande visão que ela vai nos pegar! Você tem sorte de não ser um real aluno aqui, James! James?" Ron olhou em volta...

James não podia ser encontrado em nenhum lugar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Harry correu pelo corredor e se afastou da torre o mais rápido possível. Ele estava olhando em volta nervosamente e ele ele estava de súbito suando frio. 'Eu não consigo acreditar, de todos os dias, que ela teve uma visão verdadeira SOBRE MIM nessa bosta de aula! Que sorte que ninguém acreditou naquilo!'

Ele estremeceu com a idéia e suas pernas subitamente pareciam geléias. Ele apoiou-se numa parede e se sentou, só agora percebendo que tinha corrido do andar mais alto até o primeiro em apenas um par de minutos, e sem ter usado uma passagem secreta.

Seu coração estava batendo loucamente e ele pegou um pouco de tempo para respirar profundamente e tentar se acalmar e clarear seus pensamentos.

Nagini colocou sua cabeça para fora da sua manga mas ele parecia não ter percebido. "_Sseu coração esstá batendo muito rápido, homem-sserpente. Eu nãoo possso dormir quando você esstá dessse jeito. O que esstá acontecendo? Eu tenho que morder alguém?"_

Harry pulou levemente. "_Nagini!__Não é ssabio se mosstrar dentro dass paredess da esscola! Não sse preocupe comigo! Eu ficarei bem. Algo aconteceu na aula de Adivinhação eu esstava ssimplessmente desspreparado para ouvi-la. Eu não sserei pego dessprevinido da próxima vez._"

Nagini assentiu com sua cabeça e deslizou para baixo da capa.

"James?"

Harry literalmente prendeu a respiração e virou-se para Sirius. 'Merda! Merda em dobro! Ele ouviu?' Ele começou a ficar em pânico novamente mas Sirius não estava olhando-o como se fosse o demônio em pessoa. Isso era um bom sinal.

"Ah! Então É você! Eu procurei por você em todo o lugar! O que está fazendo no chão? Precisa ir ver Madame Pomfrey?" Sirius Black ajoelhou-se ao lado do jovem e o encarou com olhos tão azuis quantos os falsos pertencentes a Harry. Ele parecia preocupado.

Harry balançou a cabeça e tentou sorrir; era bom ter Sirius cuidando dele de novo mesmo que este não o conhecesse ou o confiasse inteiramente. Harry estava certo de uma coisa, apesar disso: ele confiava em Sirius com a sua vida, e Sirius aprenderia a fazer o mesmo com o tempo.

"Não, estou bem. Eu simplesmente tive que sentar um pouco para recuperar o fôlego. Eu corri todo o caminho da torre de Astronomia para cá em apenas alguns minutos."

"Oh, tudo bem então." Sirius se levantou e ofereceu sua mão, o que fez James olhar para ele de modo inquiridor. Sirius deu o seu tão famoso sorriso e ajudou o garoto a ficar de pé. "Siga-me. Eu percebi que você não estava no almoço e estou certo que está com muita fome. Eu queria falar com você de qualquer modo. Você se importa?"

James balançou a cabeça negativamente; ele não se importava a mínima, pelo contrário. Eles pararam na frente de um quadro com uma cesta de frutas e Sirius olhou para James. "Você não está me perguntando o que estamos fazendo aqui?" Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e estreitou seus olhos quando James deu uma passo a sua frente e fez cócegas na pêra.

"Um elfo-doméstico me mostrou," Harry rapidamente explicou e suspirou silenciosamente em alívio quando Sirius visivelmente relaxou.

"Oh."

Eles entraram na cozinha e foram subitamente cercados por uma dúzia de elfos-domésticos. "É o Senhor Black! Mestre Black trouxe um amigo! Mestre Black e seu amigo querem alguma coisa?"

Sirius riu e disse para eles prepararem um jantar leve para ele e seu convidado; eles rapidamente obedeceram e James deu uma risadinha quando a sua "leve" refeição apareceu. Sirius girou os olhos por causa do imenso banquete mas agradeceu os pequenos elfos. Eles comeram em um confortável silêncio no qual Harry às vezes dava algumas olhadelas da direção de Sirius. O último não dava nenhum sinal de ter percebido.

"O que você fez essa manhã," Sirius começou, assustando James suavemente, "foi meio tolo e muito ousado. Você tem sorte de ser só um convidado se não teria sido mandado de volta para casa."

James bufou friamente e desviou o olhar. "Manx merecia aquilo. Ele não tinha direito de zombar de Hagrid daquela maneira. Trevas não necessariamente significa maligno mas não muitas pessoas entendem isso."

Sirius piscou por causa da resposta bastante madura apesar dele mesmo ser uma dessas pessoas que, infelizmente, julgam as pessoas rápido demais; nesse mundo eles tinham que fazer isso, entretanto, se não quisesse ser atacado pelas costas.

"E de qualquer modo," James continuou desanimadamente, "Eu nem mesmo tenho uma família para voltar. Isso é o porquê de eu ficar no Três Vassouras."

Sirius realmente não sabia o que fazer; ele não estava acostumado em confortar um garoto com problemas como o de James, então ele fez a melhor coisa que podia: ele falou sobre seus próprios problemas para ajudar James a saber que ele não estava sozinho nesse mundo.

"Sabe, meu afilhado teria a sua idade se ainda estivesse vivo. Eu também não tenho uma família, eu não acho que nunca tive uma. Os Blacks são... bem eles todos haviam estado na Sonserina, pra começar, enquanto eu fui colocado na Grifinória quando era jovem. Eles sempre me odiaram e me trataram como um desterrado. De fato, acho que a única família que eu já tive foi Remo Lupin, Tiago Potter, Lily Evans e meu pequeno Harry, meu afilhado. Mas Remo é o único que me sobrou. Isso é tão estranho mas eu sinto que posso contar para você porque você parece compreender as dificuldades da vida. Eu nunca tive nenhum filho mas, se eu tivesse, escolheria ter um garoto exatamente como você."

Harry tentou segurar suas lágrimas quando ele ouvia essa sincera confissão e quase não percebeu que Sirius havia omitido mencionar Rabicho.

Foi um grande esforço manter sua boca fechada, para não gritar desesperadamente que ele era Harry Potter. Ele queria tanto que Sirius soubesse, ele queria que Sirius o tratasse como um filho. Ele queria que Sirius conversasse com ele tarde da noite quando estivesse sozinho, que o confortasse da mesma maneira que acabara de fazer com James Evans.

Quebrou o coração de Harry ter que mentir para seu padrinho mas isso era o melhor a fazer. Os Comensais da Morte estavam começando a serem mais cruéis em seus ataques contra o mundo mágico e se eles soubessem que o garoto que atacara Malfoy e alguns outros Comensais estava aqui, Hogwarts iria pagar as conseqüências.

Ele tinha que atacá-lo subitamente, e sem nenhum aviso para isso funcionar. Apanhá-los desprevenidos e os prender, até mesmo matá-los se isso fosse necessário. Ele já havia matado, um grande número de inimigos, na verdade, então ele queria que Sirius o aceitasse como ele era, um assassino, um salvador, um mero garoto cujo passado era repleto de angústia e violência.

Ele não era tão puro e risonho e sem nenhuma pressão no seu coração e na sua mente, e Harry sabia que ele ficaria destruído se Sirius e Remo não aceitassem o que ele tinha se tornado. Mas quando tudo isso estiver acabado e Sirius e Remo estiverem com ele... Harry tentaria rir livremente de novo. Ele se asseguraria que o presente de Fawkes não fosse desperdiçado.

"Obrigado por dizer isso, sr. Black. Eu precisava ouvir aquilo. Eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para ter por perto mas não posso evitar em ser a pessoa que fui forjado a me tornar." James sorriu tristemente e se levantou.

"O jantar estava excelente; por favor agradeça os elfos-domésticos para mim. Eu agradeço por tentar me alegrar e espero que também posso ser considerado parte da família." Ele riu de modo trêmulo. "Sei que não serei capaz de vir na próxima semana por causa dos exames e logo em seguida é o intervalo de Natal então se nós não nos vermos... Feliz Natal."

Ele deu a volta e preparou-se para sair quando Sirius interrompeu prontamente. "Espere!"

Sirius estava estremecendo interiormente. 'O que eu estou fazendo? O que este garoto está fazendo comigo? Vamos Sirius! Respire fundo e acalme-se!' ele mentalmente tremeu e engoliu em seco.

"Eu vou... Eu vou tentar te ver na próxima semana se conseguir. Eu não vejo Rodmerta a tempos, de qualquer maneira. Vou tentar trazer Remo também. E... tenho certeza que Dumbledore não vai se importar se voce vier aqui durante as férias. Não muitos estudantes ficam e não iria ser um grande problema. Você não ficaria sozinho no Natal! E pelas barbas de Merlin, não me chame de senhor Black! Chame-me de Sirius. Você pode ainda ser um adolescente, mesmo que um já velho, mas não é um aluno. Senhor Black me faz parecer o meu pai." Sirius tentou aliviar a atmosfera com um sorriso que não atingia seus olhos por causa de todas as suas desenfreadas emoções.

James compreendeu a mensagem e sorriu mais nauralmente para a tranquilidade de Sirius. "Eu gostaria disso. Eu adoraria muito isso. Tchau!"

E ele estava saindo pra fora pela porta.

Sirius ficou em silêncio e sentou-se de novo, apoiando seu queixo na mão pensativamente. "A pessoa que foi forjado a se tornar? O que ele queria dizer com isso?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_Pai,_

_O garoto Evans fez um grande espetáculo com nosso professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas esta manhã. Eu sei que Manx está pronto para trocar de lado e unir-se a nós a qualquer momento então pode não ser a melhor coisa Evans odiar o homem. Ele também gosta muito do meio-gigante, o que é completamente nojento se me perguntarem, e, apesar de que ninguém realmente percebeu, também tem seus olhos voltados para Lupin e Black por alguma razão. Não acho que iria unir-se a nós por sua prória vontade__e tentar tornar-se seu amigo seria inútil e uma total perda de tempo vendo que ele está quase sempre rodeado por aquelas bostas de grifinórios, Weasley em particular. Por outro lado, fiquei sabendo que Trelawney, aquela inútil e patética professora de Adivinhação, agiu bastante estranhamente na aula. Ela provavelmente tentou assustar os alunos mas então, porque ela foi parar na enfermaria para ser examinada por Pomfrey? Isto é o que ela disse, e sei que a minha fonte é exata:_

_Ele está aqui! Ele está aqui! Aquele com os olhos da morte! Verde! Verde por todo o lugar! O "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu"! Luz e Trevas colidindo! Ele está aqui! _

_Ou aquela mulher é completamente pirada ou ela profetizou algo pela primeira vez na sua vida, o que quer que seja. O "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu_"_? Digo, em nome de Grinderwald, quem é esse? De qualquer maneira, espero que essa informação seja útil para nosso grande Mestre. _

_Draco_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

E ai? Valeu a espera? COMENTEM!!

Próximo capítulo: Tatuagem, Olivaras e Lobisomens!!! Até a próxima!


	11. Tatuagem

Oie!!! Mais um capítulo!! Obrigada a todos que leram a fic, principalmente a **edwig**, **Pzc**, **roberta**,** Snake´s Princess**, **Rafa Riddle** e **cknies** por comentarem. Espero que gostem do capítulo.

Boa leitura e Comentem!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capítulo 10: Tatuagem**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"James! Você pode ir ao Beco Diagonal pra mim? Olivaras me mandou uma coruja ontem porque ele já consertou minha varinha," Rosmerta disse enquanto resmungava a última parte.

Ela tinha rompido sua varinha três dias atrás e a mandado para a loja de varinhas de Olivaras para repará-la e poli-la. James estava em Hogwarts quando isso aconteceu.

Harry assentiu para a mulher; ele sabia que bruxos e bruxas sempre sentiam-se expostos e indefesos sem suas varinhas e sabia que para repará-las custava muito dinheiro. Harry queria ajudar ela a pagar por isso mas ele realmente ainda não podia usar sua chave para tirar dinheiro do seu cofre.

"É claro que vou, Rosmerta. Mas você não vai precisar da minha ajuda hoje? Hoje É sábado."

Rosmerta balançou sua cabeça negativamente e lhe deu uma bolsa de dinheiro o qual ele colocou no seu bolso. "Que nada! Não haverá nenhum aluno aqui esse fim-de-semana, isso eu sei por experiência. Nenhum estudante que não seja louco sairá antes da semana de exames. Eles precisam estudar e praticar."

James assentiu e entrou dentro da lareira depois de jogar nela Pó de Flu. "Beco Diagonal!" Ele desapareceu quando as chamas verdes o envolveram.

Quando ele reapareceu (o mais dignamente que pode) no Caldeirão Furado, todos lhe deram um olhar maligno antes de voltarem para as suas ocupações. O olhar de Tom o seguiu intensamente até que ele marchou para fora pela porta de trás.

Harry bateu de leve com a sua varinha nos tijolos e caminhou para o seu destino sem olhar para trás. Haviam muitas pessoas por perto, comprando seus presentes de Natal.

Duas crianças jovens demais para irem a Hogwarts estavam brincando juntas e correram na sua direção. Uma delas acidentalmente o empurrou para o lado, fazendo a criança que havia entrado em contato com James cair na neve.

O súbito movimento fez Nagini silvar furiosa e preventivamente, e talvez um pouco alto demais.

As crianças, que estavam no meio de uma rápida desculpa, congelaram e olharam para o jovem que subitamente parecia ser ameaçador.

Harry colocou uma mão rapidamente no seu estômago e xingou e mentalmente estremeceu ao mesmo tempo. Ele deu às crianças um olhar vazio e elas fugiram a beira das lágrimas, sem dúvida para contarem aos seus pais sobre o garoto estranho e assustador caminhando sozinho pelo Beco Diagonal.

Harry não tinha mais vontade de passear por aqui e teve o súbito desejo de acabar com isso logo e o mais rápido possível. Ele ignorou todos o olhando de modo suspeito com uma facilidade experiente, sua máscara de indiferença severamente mantida

Ele tinha que encontrar uma maneira melhor de "esconder" Nagini logo que voltasse para o Três Vassouras; hoje tinha provado que sua segunda companheira era volátil demais para simplesmente permanecer debaixo da sua capa. Só precisava que alguém o empurrasse ou abraçasse para que ela se assustasse, ele não ousava pensar o que ela faria com a pessoa que o encarasse com más intenções.

Ele entrou na loja do Olivaras e esperou que o velho homem aparecesse. Harry ficou tenso e solidificou sua barreira mental quando Olivaras finalmente caminhou na sua direção. O dono da loja o encarava curiosamente e parecia perdido quando ele terminou sua investigação. "Curioso..." ele sussurou essencialmente consigo mesmo. "Eu nunca tinha visto você por aqui antes... O que eu posso fazer para você, Senhor?"

James assentiu seu olá com uma expressão firme. "James Evans. Eu vim pelas ordens de Rosmerta para pegar a varinha dela."

Uma luz de reconhecimento pareceu iluminar os olhares de Olivaras e ele assentiu, dando a volta para pegar a varinha recentemente lustrosa da mulher. Sua expressão ainda era pensativa, contudo, como se procurasse na sua memória a identidade do sombrio jovem que o esperava. 'A postura desse garoto... ele parece outro jovem que eu ajudei a encontrar uma varinha a muito tempo atrás... mais ou menos sessenta anos atrás... mas isso é um absurdo!'

Ele deu a varinha a James Evans enquanto encarava os olhos azuis do garoto com seus próprios olhos entrecerrados. "Diga me, que tipo de varinha você tem?"

Harry firmou-se e mentalmente xingou a persistência do velho. "Francamente, isso não é da sua conta," respondeu de modo áspero. Ele deu ao cauteloso homem a bolsa com a exata quantidade de dinheiro e deu meia volta para sair.

Mas quando sua mão tocou a fechadura, ele sentiu um leve puxão de magia e as centenas de pequenas caixas guardas atrás do fabricante de varinhas começaram a tremer e pulsar, assustando muito Olivaras. "O que está acontecendo!" o velho homem exclamou chocado. "As varinhas estão todas ressoando!"

Harry estava em pé na entrada,e imóvel e franzindo a testa, mas quando ele se mexeu, meramente por um centímetro, as caixas inesperadamente ficaram quietas, exceto por uma preta que foi na sua direção perigosamente rápido.

Graças aos seus rápidos reflexos de Quadribol ele a pegou antes que batesse de encontro com seu rosto. Sua outra mão alcançou sua própria varinha na suas vestes e, quando a tocou, uma melodia ecoou na loja. Harry a reconhecia bem demais, assim como reconhecia a caixa que agora estava segurando.

Olivaras observou de olhos arregalados e boquiaberto quando o garoto moreno entrecerrou seus olhos azuis com determinação, abriu a caixa e tirou a varinha com um perturbador sentimento de familiaridade.

A varinhas emitiu ameaçadoras faíscas vermelhas e tremeu na mão de James. Com imensa admiração e curiosidade, apesar de destas nunca serem mostradas na sua face, Harry descartou a caixa e pegou sua varinha, trazendo ambas ao seu nível de visão.

Olivaras gaguejou de admiração, confusão e medo e deu um passo para trás, surpreso e assustado provavelmente pela primeira vez na sua vida. "ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL! ONDE VOCÊ CONSEGUIU ESSA VARINHA!" ele ficou em pânico quando o garoto trouxe ambos os itens mágicos para perto e quando a melodia da Fênix ressoou novamente, mais alta e rápida.

A tensão mágica do ambiente era densa e sufocante para Olivaras, que só podia encarar horrorizado as duas idênticas varinhas de pena de Fênix; a varinha de Evans, se esse realmente era seu verdadeiro nome, não era a irmã da outra mas era exatamente a mesma que vinha da mesma pena da Fênix de Dumbledore, Fawkes. Mas isso era completamente IM-POS-SÍ-VEL!

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO!" ele exclamou quando ele percebeu o que o garoto estava fazendo.

Harry não ouviu nada do que o homem de cabelos brancos tinha gritado tão assustado para ele.

As varinhas encostaram-se.

O coração de Olivaras quase parou de bater quando fogo envolveu ambas varinhas mas o garoto permaneceu inafetado pelas chamas abrasadoras. Magia estava literalmente emanando ao seu redor mas um pouco dessa magia claramente não vinha do encontro das varinhas mas sim do próprio garoto.

Era luz, eram trevas, estavam em todo o lugar, perigosas e confortantes... O garoto era uma completa e viva contradição e Olivaras não tinha tanta certeza se que ainda queria saber quem ele realmente era, assim como a vida que o menino passara para conseguir esse tipo de aura.

Ele preferiu ficar à distância, tão longe quanto fosse possível do adolescente e com olhos assustados e apreensivos.

De repente, uma bola de fogo chamejou e deu a aparência de ir colidindo com a bochecha direita do garoto e descendo pelo lado direito do seu pescoço e peito.

Em um pequeno espaço de tempo que sentiu seus olhos abrirem, Olivaras estava certo e seguro que ele rapidamente viu o garoto mudar tanto sua silhueta quanto sua estatura e algo vermelho marcando sua bochecha, mas não era uma marca de queimadura. Mas quando ele piscou e reabriu os olhos James Evans estava de volta ao normal, assim como o seu nível de magia. Mas o fabricante de varinhas agora sabia que de alguma maneira a magia sufocada que ele sentira estava sendo liberada.

O velho balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear seus intensos pensamentos. 'Eu imaginei isso? A aparência do jovem e a...aquela coisa na sua bochecha? Eu estou muito acordado, contudo...'

Quando Harry reabriu seus olhos ele sentiu as mudanças no seu corpo, como se a real parte da sua magia tinha finalmente sido libertada; ele sempre tinha se sentido um pouco cansado quando era mais novo e em Hogwarts, talvez sua magia não havia sido completamente liberada e que sempre tentara sair.

Podia ser só por causa dos seus pensamentos, contudo, mas de alguma maneira ele estava certo que agora também possuia o poder do herdeiro da Sonserina: Tom Servolo Riddle. Ou era sua magia que Tom teria lhe dado no ataque em Godric's Hollow? Isso realmente o estava inquietando.

Quando a varinha finalmente parou de estremecer na sua mão e o fogo cessou, até mesmo Olivaras teve que olhar fixamente para a nova visão. Harry a rodopiou habilmente, fazendo o velho ir ainda mais para o canto, mas ainda assim Olivaras não conseguia parar de olhar: o item mágico havia agora mudado completamente e era a mais bonita, se não mortal, varinha que já havia visto.

Harry ignorou Olivaras para testar a flexibilidade da sua nova varinha. A agora varinha de pena de fênix com 34 centímetros estava completamente vermelha e tão polida que quase dava a impressão de brilhar.

Ele guardou sua nova varinha e virou para outra fonte do problema: Olivaras. Harry tinha sentido seu 'glamour' desaparecer por um mero segundo por causa da torrente de magia e Olivaras havia visto, acreditando ou não nisso. Harry não iria dar nenhuma chance.

"Espero que esse novo acontecimento não chegará aos ouvidos de Dumbledore," foi a sutil advertência que James Evans deu.

Olivaras não sabia o que fazer mas optou em franzir um pouco a testa. "Alvo Dumbledore me disse pessoalmente que eu tinha que escrevê-lo tão logo que a varinha com a segunda pena de fênix fosse vendida. Por que eu não deveria?"

James quase bufou mas se controlou; ao invés disso, ele sorriu divertido. "Talvez porque você já o avisou sete anos atrás? Você viu a varinha que eu segurava antes dela mudar."

O guardião da loja estava perplexo e completamente perdido. Ele gaguejou "o que você quer dizer com sete anos atrás! E-eu não entendi isso!"

Harry suspirou e olhou para o homem estoneado, decidindo poupá-lo de um ataque do coração. "Eu sinto muito Olivaras mas eu posso assegurar a você que não sou um inimigo. Entretanto, preciso que o meu secreto continue secreto por ainda um pouco mais de tempo."

Olivaras olhou para o jovem de olhos azuis com um suspiro de derrota. "Você vai apagar minhas memórias, não vai?" ele perguntou baixinho.

James continuou a encará-lo e ficou em silêncio, a muda advertência evidente o suficiente para o velho perceber.

"Está bem. Talvez seja melhor dessa maneira, de qualquer maneira. Mas como eu sei que você está no lado certo e falando a verdade? Eu preciso de uma prova ou então eu não me deixarei ser enfeitiçado tão facilmente. EXISTEM muitas bruxos e bruxos lá fora prontos para me ajudar se precisar e eu duvido que você quer esse tipo de atenção," Olivaras ameaçou.

James riu. "Você sabe como barganhar, velho. Tudo bem para mim se essa é a única maneira de você me deixar sozinho."

James aproximou-se do velho fabricante de varinhas e inclinou-se sobre ele para murmurar no seu ouvido: "Eu não sou deste mundo, mas ainda assim esse é o mundo em que agora vivo. Meu nome é Harry Tiago Potter."

Os olhos de Olivaras arregalaram-se para um tamanho quase impossível quando o garoto se afastou e apontou sua varinha vermelha para ele.

Ele abriu sua boca mas o garoto moreno balançou a cabeça e lhe deu um olhar pedindo desculpas.

Os joelhos de Olivaras dobraram-se e ele estremeceu em choque.

"Eu sinto muito, Olivaras. Você é um bom homem mas ninguém pode saber, não agora. _Obliviate!"_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Aqui Rosmerta, sua varinha. Eu vou subir para o meu quarto; só precisa me chamar se precisar de alguma ajuda."

Harry entrou com pressa no Três Vassouras, deu a Rosmerta a varinha dela e subiu a escadas, deixando para trás a mulher, assim como alguns clientes, perplexos. "O que deu nele tão de repente?" perguntou um habitual cliente que residia em Hogsmeade.

Rosmerta meramente deu de ombros.

Harry colocou o usual reforço no feitiço silenciador ao redor do seu quarto e jogou sua pesada capa de inverno pro lado. Nagini silvou seu contentamento mas também sua curiosidade quando o garoto foi quase correndo para o banheiro.

"_Criança-sserpente? O que era aquela grande quantidade de magia que eu ssenti a pouco tempo atráss? A melodia era vagamente familiar e asssustadora, pelo menoss para mim. Uma Fênix esstava por perto? Uma Fênix como a que noss transsportou para essse mundo?"_

Nenhuma resposta.

"_Mestre?"_ Nagini deslizou no banheiro no mesmo instante quando o seu dono lentamente desfazia o 'glamour' que o rodeava; pela primeira vez desde que eles tinham chegado.

Hedwig piou e voou até Harry, dando ao seu mestre algumas picadas de reconhecimento. "É bom ver o meu 'eu' real. Mas o que a varinha fez comigo!"

Harry virou seu rosto para dar olhar melhor o lado direito e encostou na tatuagem, pela falta de uma palavra melhor. Havia uma face de uma Fênix de fogo começando no meio da sua bochecha, perto da sua orelha, e o pescoço e o corpo da ave percorria seu próprio pescoço e desaparecia de baixo da sua camiseta.

Harry quase que rasgou a camisa para tirá-la e olhar para o resto da marca; o corpo e a cauda da elaborada representação acabavam no lado direito do seu estômago. Era realmente um misteriosa obra de arte, assim como confusa.

Por que a varinha o marcaria desse jeito? Era porque ela considerava Harry como o seu verdadeiro dono? Porque Harry agora estava completo e sua magia reintegrada? Porque ele era um membro da Ordem da Fênix? Só Fawkes tinha a resposta para isso.

Harry recolocou o 'glamour' e, para a sorte dele, a tatuagem também desapareceu por causa do feitiço. Ele voltou para o seu quarto e se sentou, absorvendo todos esse novos acontecimentos. Hedwig pousou no seu ombro e ele a acariciou distraidamente enquanto Nagini enrolava-se novamente em volta do seu estômago. O movimento fez Harry sair de seu devaneio e ele observou Nagini pôr-se a vontade.

"_Nagini, você quasse me entregou hoje. Você não pode ficar quieta quando ass pessoass me encosstam? Você ssabe que a chamaria sse eu precissassse."_

"_Eu peço desculpass, messtre, mas esssa é uma reação normal para mim. Eu apareceria sse pensassse que você esstava em perigo, quer você me chamassse ou não. Eu possso me essconder por baixo da sua capa mass sseu esstomago é um alvo acesssível, não essqueça dissso. Eu não dessejo ser essmagada pela esstupidez de alguém."_

Harry compreendeu o ponto de vista de Nagini mas isso não ajudou o seu problema. "Se ao menos existisse uma maneira de te esconder melhor..."

Harry assustou-se quando o seu bolso começou a brilhar e ele empunhou sua vibrante varinha. Uma luz verde mais escura que a maldição da morte disparou da varinha e Harry exclamou quando ela queimou algo no seu braço esquerdo; tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ele foi incapaz de impedir isso. Tão logo que começou, ela parou e a varinha vermelha voltou ao normal, ou a tão normal quanto ela podia ser.

Por um minuto Harry pensou que a luz abrasadora havia desenhado a Marca Negra no seu braço esquerdo mas ele ficou surpreso em ver um tipo de linguagem que nunca tinha visto antes. Depois que seus olhos se acostumaram com os estranhos símbolos, ele os reconheceu como sendo língua das cobras, mas escrita. "Eu nunca pensei que a língua das cobras pudesse ser escrita!" Harry disse com espanto.

Ele tentou ler a inscrição e sussurou: "_Cobra."_

Ele piscou.

"Cobra? É isso? Mas por que?"

Ele pensou nisso mas quando a voz silibante de Nagini o interrompeu e perguntou o que havia sido aquela esta luz e se ele estava ferido, Harry teve uma idéia. "_Nagini, você pode subir para o meu braço esquerdo"_

Nagini olhou para ele curiosamente mas do mesmo jeito obedeceu. Logo que ela encostou na palavra no seu braço, Nagini começou a literalmente ir para baixo da sua pele. Não doía nem um pouco: era como ela estivesse se tornando um tatuagem animada quando ela se enrolou em volta do seu braço.

Era uma experiência perturbadora, entretanto, ver sua companheira movendo "por baixo" da pele dele. Ela teve que enrolar-se muitas vezes e, mesmo assim, ela cobriu o comprimento inteiro do seu braço, sua cabeça no pulso dele e a cauda parando logo antes do ombro.

Harry ficou em pânico por um segundo. "_Nagini, você consegue sair?"_ Ele segurou seu braço e ela lentamente deslizou, a cabeça primeiro, e o resto gradualmente, para fora da sua pele como se separasse dela. Quando Nagini saiu completamente Harry começou a respirar novamente, sem perceber que tinha segurado a sua respiração.

"_Nagini?"_ Harry começou com olhos inseguros, "Como... como você se sente_?"_

A cobra ergueu seu olhar para ele. "_Eu me ssinto bem, messtre! Esssa realmente foi uma experiência fasscinante! Ssua pele me manteve aquecida e não foi nem um pouco dessagradável. Na verdade, eu preferiria ficar com você desse jeito do que enrolada no seu estômago."_

Harry piscou_. "Eu acho que encontrei uma maneira de levá-la para todo lugar comigo durante o dia!"_ O garoto quase queria beijar sua varinha mas ele tinha dúvidas se que ela iria chamejar desse jeito novamente dentro de pouco tempo. Ele se deixou cair na cama com um suspiro cansado e caiu num sono leve com Nagini ao seu lado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx **

Durante a semana de exames Harry continuou a ajudar Rosmerta, agora servindo com camisetas de manga longa ao invés da sua capa. Ele até havia enfeitiçado um par de negras manoplatas de escama de dragão para alcançar até o início de seus ombros; haviam buracos para os dedos neles então Harry podia mover-se mais facilmente neles e Nagini não se incomodava a mínima por eles pois prefiria ficar no escuro.

Quando ele vestia as manoplatas, ele tinha que colocar ambas as duas pois ele não queria que as pessoas começassem a ficar desconfiadas. Afinal, esconder o braço esquerdo de alguém era uma idéia muito ruim quando todos sabiam que era o braço da Marca Negra.

Xiomara Hooch tinha frequentemente visitado o bar durante a semana pois os alunos não tinham nenhum exame em relação às aulas de vôo, e ela novamente havia perturbado James por causa do jogo um-contra-um de Quadribol que ele estava a devendo.

James tinha meramente rido do seu entusiasmo e a dito que ele jogaria com ela depois do intervalo de Natal; agora o Três Vassouras estava começando a ficar mais cheio a cada dia que passava.

Dumbledore não havia tido nenhum tempo para vir mas Sirius e um Remo de aparência muito cansada vieram algumas vezes, a maioria quando o dia estava acabando. Harry havia fingido um olhar preocupado para Remo pois ele não parecia saudável mas ambos os homens tinham o ignorado sem comentar sobre o assunto.

Harry não era estúpido: ele havia olhado no calendário e a lua iria ficar cheia daqui a pouco tempo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Era quinta-feira agora e Harry ainda estava trabalhando. O dia estava chegando ao fim e Harry suspirou em alívio. "Ei James! Só limpe a mesa e então você pode parar por hoje! Bom trabalho!" Rosmerta disse do seu lugar por trás do balcão.

James sorriu suavemente e assentiu. Ele pegou um pano úmido e começou a limpar a mesa mas, quando terminou, ele sentiu alguém dar um tapinha no seu ombro. Dando meia volta, ele ergueu uma surpresa sobrancelha para Gina Weasley. "Gina! O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não tinha que estar em Hogwarts como todo mundo?"

A garota piscou. "Você sabe quem eu sou?"

James entrecerrou seus olhos por ela não ter respondido sua pergunta. "É claro que sei quem você é. Até mesmo se Rony não tivesse me contado de cada um dos membros da família dele o cabelo ruivo teria sido uma grande dica. Agora responda minha pergunta! Você veio aqui sozinha?"

A garota de desesseis anos teve a decência de corar e parecer constrangida. "Hum... Sim... Mas eu estou bem!" ela rapidamente adicionou e corou ainda mais. Entretanto, quando ela olhou timidamente para James Evans, seu rubor desapareceu dando lugar a vergonha; ele não parecia nem um pouco contente.

"Por que você veio aqui?"

Gina engoliu em seco. "Bem... todo mundo sabe que você é bom com a sua magia, pelo menos dos pequenos pedaços que nós pudemos ver. Amanhã eu tenho a prova de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas e eu estava me perguntando se você podia me ajudar a praticar? Eu realmente preciso de ajuda nesse departamento! Eu realmente preciso conseguir ser mais forte para duelar melhor! Você é BOM nessa matéria, certo" ela exclamou com uma voz desesperada e com olhos esperançosos.

James franziu a testa e se sentou, deixando um suave suspiro escapar de seus lábios. Gina sentou-se impacientemente na sua frente, mas as suas esperanças começaram a desaparecer quando ele massageou sua testa enquanto fazia uma careta.

"Defesa é a minha melhor matéria, Gina, mas a sua prova é amanhã. Eu não posso ajudá-la e você sabe disso. E de qualquer maneira, num duelo inteligência e táticas são bem mais importantes do que poder."

Gina fez um profundo gesto de desagrado na sua cadeira e cruzou seus braços. "Aposto que você está dizendo isso pra não ter que me ajudar! Todo mundo sabe que você precisa ser mais poderoso que seu oponente para ganhar um duelo!" ela murmurou baixinho.

Harry ouviu ela, entretanto, e sua cabeça virou na sua direção. Ele a olhou com olhos penetrantes e intensos, os quais a fizeram encolher um pouco por causa do forte olhar.

"Se é isso o que têm acreditado todos esses anos então aqui está o seu problema! Diga-me um coisa, Gina: se a pessoa com que você está duelando é mais poderosa que você mas é um completo idiota, quem você acha que irá ganhar? Ele, que duela somente com poder e esgota suas reservas mágicas sem nem se importar, ou você, que usa sua cabeça para pensar em táticas para pegá-lo desprevenido?"

Gina abriu sua boca para responder mas a fechou com um estalo quando finalmente caiu a ficha.

James assentiu com uma expressão sombria. "Eu achei que sim. Acredite em mim quando eu te digo que eu sempre duelei com isso em mente."

Gina olhou para ele timidamente. "E você ganhava bastante?" ela perguntou com uma pequena voz.

James fechou os olhos e suspirou novamente. Gina observou como várias emoções passaram pelo seu rosto, algumas parecendo mais severas e outras tristes.

"Todas as vezes..."

Os olhos de Gina arregalaram-se de admiração.

"Mas eu perdi coisas... pessoas mais importantes que um mero duelo. Você não devia apressar-se para entrar em batalha. Merlin sabe que essa atmosfera alegre de inverno não irá durar para sempre."

A garota ruiva ficou quieta no inconfortável silêncio, não sabendo o que falar. O que ela poderia falar, de qualquer maneira? Ele estava completamente perdido em pensamentos.

"SENHORITA WEASLEY! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI!"

Gina exclamou de surpresa e pulou na sua cadeira enquanto Harry teve o natural reflexo de pegar sua varinha. Ele parou logo, sua mão ainda no bolso, quando piscou e subiu seu olhar para ver uma horrorrizada Rosmerta encarando Gina. Sua mão largou a ainda não-usada varinha e ele adotou uma posição rijida no seu assento.

Gina deu uma risadinha nervosa. "Ha-ha! Hum, olá Madame Rosmerta... Eu queria falar com James e-"

"E você desobedeceu as regras! Agora está escuro lá fora e você sabe que os Comensais da Morte e Dementadores rodeiam essa área! Alguns até foram vistos perto de Hogsmeade ontem! Como você vai voltar para Hogwarts agora?" Rosmerta disse com um expressão zangada mas ainda assim preocupada.

Como a jovem Grifinória parecia a beira das lágrimas, James girou seus olhos irritado e levantou-se, acenando para que Gina colocasse sua capa. "Venha," ele disse asperadamente, "Eu vou te acompanhar de volta a escola."

Gina parecia bastante agradecida enquanto Rosmerta transferiu seu olhar preocupado para ele. "Tem certeza que isso é uma boa idéia? James, eu estou preocupada com você. Um desses dias os Comensais da Morte vão te pegar, se não forem eles então serão os Dementadores!"

James balançou a cabeça e colocou sua capa. "Eles não vão. Está ficando tarde e eu não tenho a intenção de ir para cama a uma da manhã."

A garota desejou boa-noite a Rosmerta e James assentiu para a mulher antes de fechar a porta.

Rosmerta caminhou até a janela e contraiu seus lábios ansiosamente. "Oh, espero que eles fiquem bem!"

Algo brilhou sobre ela e seu olhar voltou-se para cima, onde um astro completamente redondo luzia e iluminava o céu negro, dando-o um brilho fantasmagórico.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Venha Gina! Você não pode andar mais rápido?" James perguntou enquanto olhava para trás na direção da garota.

Gina estava arfando e tentando caminha sem cair na neve grossa. Ela estava tremendo. "C-como v-você não e-está com f-frio?" seus dentes também estavam tremendo.

James girou os olhos. "Já ouviu falar de um feitiço para aquecer?"

É claro, ele não iria contar pra ela que tinha o lançado nele mesmo sem uma varinha.

A garota ficou vermelha, retirou sua varinha, colocou o feitiço em si mesma e então suspirou em de alívio e relaxou.

Um uivo ressoou no ar, fazendo ambos congelarem. Gina tremeu de medo. "Lobos?"

Harry franziu a testa enquanto a garota aproximou-se dele aterrorizada e ele olhou para o céu. "Oh, merda." Sua expressão tornou-se mortalmente séria e ele agarrou a garota pelo braço, não se importando no momento se a tinha machucado. Machucaria mais se Remo os achasse enquanto estava transformado.

Gina tremeu novamente quando ele a puxou com força e rapidamente em direção ao castelo. Outro uivo ecoou ainda mais perto, fazendo James xingar alto. 'Puta Merda! Sirius não tinha que forçá-lo a ficar na Casa dos Gritos!?'

"James! O que 'tá acontecendo! Têm um lobo nos seguindo, não é?" Gina perguntou trêmula.

"Não um lobo, um lobisomem. Agora fique em silêncio e apresse-se!" James deixou escapar forçadamente e Gina ofegou em puro pânico.

O castelo agora estava nas suas vistas mas quando eles estavam quase prestes a deixar a trilha, o Lobisomem saiu da Floresta Proibida num pulo e chegou na frente deles, longe apenas por alguns metros e pronto para atacar. Ele continuou a rosnar e mostrar seus dentes e garras afiados.

"Gina, quando eu falar, você irá correr até o castelo sem olhar para trás. Eu vou distraí-lo para que você tenha tempo para escapar."

Gina gaguejou de medo e balançou sua cabeça para os lados selvagelmente. "Não! Não!"

Harry queria colocar um pouco de nervo e bom senso na garota mas qualquer movimento errado poderia fazer o Lobisomem atacá-los. "Faça o que eu digo!" ele disse asperadamente a ela e esta pulou levemente. Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu.

Gina observou em horror quando James rugiu e correu em direção a besta, a qual rosnou de volta e pulou no garoto.

"GINA AGORA!"

A garota gritou quando ambos desapareceram na Floresta Proibida quando o Lobisomem jogou James para o chão mas ela, mesmo assim, começou a correr em direção a Hogwarts, completamente petrificada pelo o que estava acontecendo. 'Eu nunca deveria ter ido a Hogsmeade!' Agora sua prioridade era achar os professores se já não fosse tarde demais.

James combatia com a besta que era dez vezes mais forte que ele e conseguiu desestabilizá-la e se afastar dela por um momento. Esse momento foi o suficiente para ele transformar-se na sua forma animaga.

O lobisomem estava ocupado balançando sua cabeça para ver isso e, quando ele deu a volta, foi empurrado de costas para o chão enquanto um imenso Grifo negro exclamar uma nota longa e perigosa, seus olhos verdes contrastando imensamente com suas penas pretas.

O Lobisomem rugiu e rosnou, tentando tirar o Grifo de cima dele e o cortando cegamente com suas garras. A criatura alada gritou furiosamente e golpeou o lobisomem com um ataque usando seu próprio corpo, mas evitando as garras: ele ainda era o Remo, afinal.

O lobisomem caiu inconsciente com o ataque e o Grifo transformou-se em um arfante Harry, que teve que pôr seu 'glamour' novamente. "Sinto muito Remo."

Com um último olhar em direção ao seu pobre amigo ele foi de volta a Hogwarts para se certificar que Gina estava salva. "Pelo menos vou dormir bem essa noite..." ele murmurou sombriamente. Nagini estava provavelmente preocupada como uma louca no seu braço e incapaz de sair por causa das espessas vestes que ele tinha posto.

Quando ele abriu as imensas portas de Hogwarts todo o movimento na sua frente parou subitamente e ele foi "atacado" por uma garota soluçante e quase histérica. "JAMES! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM! EU ESTAVA COM TAAANTO MEDO!" Gina lamuriou enquanto ela o abraçava fortemente.

Harry só ficou feliz por Nagini não estar apoiada nele agora.

Ele afastou a garota soluçante dele e ergueu uma sobrancelha para os professores ainda estoneados os quais todos tinham colocado suas capas e estavam prontos para ir para fora. Sirius e Remo não estavam presentes, é claro, mas Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Pomfrey e Manx estavam lá.

"James meu garoto! Você está bem!" Alvo exclamou em alívio mas lhe deu um olhar preocupado. "Você está ferido em algum lugar? Qualquer lugar? O que aconteceu com o lobisomem?"

Harry suspirou; sabia que eles estavam preocupados tanto com a saúde dele quanto a de Remo. "'Tô bem. Alguns machucados mas nada mais. Eles terão ido embora amanhã amanhã. Já o lobisomem, eu o nocauteei com um feitiço."

'Mentiroso!' sua mente lhe disse. Ele estava quase com medo de usar sua nova varinha, de qualquer maneira.

Os professores olharam uns para os outros pelo canto dos olhos, obviamente com olhares aliviados. Manx, entretanto, parecia desgostoso. "Eu te disse, garoto! Criaturas das trevas são perigosas e deviam ser todas eliminadas!"

James rosnou para ele, surpreendendo o homem. "Como você ousa! Há uma alma humana viva lá dentro, seu idiota! Não é culpa deles terem sido mordidos ou por nascerem desse jeito! Eles quase não conseguem controlá-lo, se conseguem!"

Os outros membros do corpo docente pareceram tranquilizados por ouvir isso dele. Alvo deu um passo na sua direção. "Bem, agora não tem nenhuma chance de eu deixá-lo voltar a Hogsmeade a essa hora. Poppy irá examina-lo e então Minerva lhe mostrará o salão comunal da Grifinória já que eles parecem gostar muito de você. Irei transfigurar outra cama no quarto que Ronald Weasley e seus amigos ocupam."

James protestou quando Poppy tirou a capa dele e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha por causa das longas manoplatas que ele estava vestindo. "Uma nova moda que eu devia saber?" ela perguntou curiosamente.

James deu de ombros e não deixou a enfermeira tirá-los. "Eu gosto deles. E os meus braços não estão machucados. São só as minhas costas mas eu disse a você que os arranhões terão ido embora amanhã de manhã."

Poppy fez um gesto de desaprovação mas dirigiu sua atenção para as costas dele e largou suas mãos, para o grande alívio de Harry. Ela aplicou um pouco de pomada curativa que sempre estava com ela nas suas costas e disse a Alvo que ele estava bem.

"Você é bastante sortudo, senhor Evans. Não é todo dia que alguém consegue escapar de um lobisomem ileso," Severo Snape falou cuidadosamente, olhando para ele com negros olhos entrecerrados e desconfiados.

Harry mentalmente estremeceu. Snape estava desconfiando de alguma coisa?

Minerva encarou o insensível Mestre de Poções e o lhe deu um tapinha no ombro. "Severo, seja gentil! O garoto já teve emoções suficientes por uma noite!" Ela se virou para James com um caloroso sorriso. "Agora me siga, meu jovem. Você também, senhorita Weasley. Nós teremos que escrever ao seus pais por causa dessa sua pequena expedição."

Gina estremeceu e a seguiu silenciosamente.

"Eu não posso ficar aqui, diretor! Rosmerta certamente está esperando por mim," Harry disse, ele podia voltar para a vila com sua Firebolt sem problemas, mas os professores não sabiam disso.

Alvo balançou a cabeça, um definitivo não. "Então eu vou mandar uma coruja pra ela e ela saberá que você que está aqui e salvo. Agora siga a Minerva."

Harry suspirou e seguiu a mulher quietamente. "Ela vai me matar," ele sentenceou. Manteve seu olhar no nível do chão e entrecerrava seus olhos ainda mais a cada minuto que passava.

Eles supiram nas escadas móveis e no, segundo piso, Harry fingiu estar curioso. "Eu nunca fui nesse corredor antes. O que têm aqui?"

McGonagall olhou para trás na sua direção. "Aqui é a minha sala: Transfiguração."

Gina interrompeu. "E o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme!"

James ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora e Gina explicou; "Murta-Que-Geme é um fantasma! Ela está sempre chorando no cubículo dela então ninguém vai para lá. Ela morreu a mais ou menos cinqüenta anos atrás lá e ninguém nunca soube como!"

Harry era todo ouvidos mas Gina não para ser mais informada sobre o assunto. Ele transferiu sua atenção para McGonagall. "Então, ninguém sabe como ela morreu?"

A professora balançou sua cabeça negativamente e ficou em silêncio. 'Então, ninguém contou aos alunos sobre a Câmara Secreta...'

"Eu espero que o que aconteceu há tanto tempo atrás não se repetiu de novo!" Harry exclamou inocentemente, e McGonagall novamente balançou a cabeça em negativa. O garoto moreno estava feliz em saber que Tom Riddle ainda não havia voltado a Hogwarts para reivindicar o Basilisco. Talvez ele ainda tivesse sua chance em torná-lo para o seu lado dessa vez. Ele fez uma nota mental para checá-lo depois.

"Aqui está : o salão comunal da Grifinória. Malfoy fede!" Minerva girou seus olhos e James ergueu uma sobrancelha divertida por causa da senha.

Gina deu uma risadinha. "Rony escolheu a senha essa semana!"

James bufou.

O retrato se abriu.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY!" Rony urrou no segundo que a viu.

Gina fez uma careta quando o rosto vermelho do seu irmão ficou centímetros de distância do seu próprio rosto.

"ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA! EU ESTAVA MORRENDO DE PREOCUPAÇÃO!" ele gritou.

Minerva disse para Rony se acalmar enquanto Simas e Dino puxavam Rony para trás. "Senhor Weasley, acalme-se. Sua irmã está bem, graças ao senhor Evans. Ela foi para Hogsmeade, por que razão ainda é um mistério para mim, e eles foram atacados por um lobisomem quando James a acompanhava de volta para cá. Ela está bem e James meramente tem alguns arranhões. Agora eu quero todo mundo na cama. Senhor Evans, vá com o senhor Weasley. Alvo provavelmente já colocou a quinta cama no dormitório. Sinta-se em casa. Boa-noite." McGonagall deu meia volta e saiu.

Os caras quase pularam para cima de James. "O que aconteceu! Um lobisomem! E você ainda está vivo?"

James bocejou e empurrou eles para longe, subindo as escadas. "Sinto muito mas estou cansado. Você tem exames amanhã então eu sugiro que todos descansem um pouco. Boa-noite."

Rony observou ele desaparecer subindo as escadas. "Como ele sabe o caminho pro nosso dormitório?" ele perguntou aos outros, mas eles deram de ombros.

Simas olhou para Gina de modo excitado. "Desimbuxa garota!"

Gina estava muito ansiosa para contar a eles o fato heróico que James Evans tinha feito para salvá-la.

Harry deixou-se cair na cama depois que tirou a sua capa. Havia uma pijama no fim da cama e ele colocou as calças, mas hesitou em colocar a camiseta. 'E se os garotos verem Nagini quando ela é uma tatuagem?' Ele estremeceu com a idéia.

Harry retirou a manoplata esquerda e Nagini silvou o seu olá do seu lugar sob a sua pele. Ele começou a se mover para separar-se do seu braço quando ele a parou, silvando o mais baixo que podia.

"_Não, Nagini. Não esssa noite. Eu terei que vesstir a manoplata; nóss ainda estamoss em Hogwartss."_

Nagini enrolou-se fortemente ao redor do seu braço de novo e deixou Harry recolocar o pedaço de vestimenta. Ela não se importava o mínimo em ficar lá pela noite se isso prevenia seu mestre de ficar com problemas.

Harry puxou as cobertas depois de murmurar um feitiço silenciador sem varinha. Não seria tão forte quanto o que ele fazia com a varinha, mas teria que dar pra agora. Ele não queria tentar usar sua nova varinha aqui, em caso que algo acontecesse e ele fizesse algo explodir ou que quer que seja.

Ele adormeceu quase instantaneamente enquanto os outros ainda estavam no andar de baixo e completamente acordados, ouvindo a estória de Gina.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

E ai? Gostaram? COMENTEM!!!

Próximo cap.: Férias de Natal... muita coisa irá acontecer!


	12. Férias Sentimentais

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo esta tradução e um obrigado em especial a todos que comentaram!

**Snake's Princess **- Obrigada por comentar e espero q goste desse capítulo!

**Srta. Kinomoto -** Infelizmente, o Harry não vai fazer par com a Gina... :( Boa leitura!

**Gustavo Hein** - Valeu pela sua opinião... você tem razão, ficou um pouco confuso... vou editar o último capítulo e só escrever luvas mesmo, ok? Que bom que está achando q a tradução está boa... XD Boa leitura!

**Roberta -** Uau! Esse realmente foi o maior comentário que já recebi em toda a minha vida... hehe Adoro que esteja curtindo tanto essa fic... Também adoro esse tipo de fic, mas as minhas preferidas são que tem Honks ( romance entre Harry e a Tonks, meus dois personagens favoritos!). Quanto a forma animaga de Harry, antes de começar o cap. vai ter um parágrafo explicando sobre isso, ok? Obrigada por elogiar a tradução! XP Espero que também ame esse capítulo e não deixe de comentar!

**cknies** - Obrigada e espereque goste do capítulo!

**Sora Black** - Oie! Que bom q amatanto a fic. Não, o Harry só tem uma forma animaga...Veja a observação antes de começar o capítulo, ok? Boa leitura!

**Srta. Melinda Black** - A fic original tem 32 capítulos e a autora está escrevendo o 33, que será o último... Mal posso esperar! Bjus,

**Alexandre Lopes** - Obrigada!! Desculpa pela demora, mas tomara que o capítulo tenha feito ela vale a pena!

**  
OBS: **Têm muita gente que me pediu para especificar a forma animaga de Harry, o Grifo. Bem, segundo a J.k. Rowling:

"O Grifo é originário da Grécia e tem as pernas dianteiras e uma grande cabeça de águia, mas o corpo e as pernas traseiras semelham-se ás do leão. Tal como as esfinges, os grifos são com frequência empregados pelos bruxos para guardar tesouros. E embora ele seja feroz, sabe-se de bruxos que têm feito amizade com esse animal.(N/T: Alguém mais além de mim pensou no Hagrid? XD) Estima-se que ele seja da mesma família dos hipogrifos."

**Boa leitura e comentem!!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capítulo 11: Férias Sentimentais**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry acordou no próximo dia encontrando sozinho no quarto; Rony e os outros já tinham todos ido fazer seus últimos exames.

Era por volta de dez da manhã e ele se sentia muito melhor agora. Vestiu suas roupas rapidamente antes de checar Nagini e decidiu explorar um pouco. Do seu bolso ele pegou a versão miniatura do Mapa do Maroto e murmurou "Engorgio!" para fazer ele retornar ao seu tamanho original. Por sorte ele só tinha que bater de leve com a sua varinha nele para ativá-lo.

"_Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom_**."** Harry o examinou e ficou feliz em notar que ninguém estava checando os corredores, e mais precisamente o segundo piso. Filch e a madame Norris estavam patrulhando o quarto piso e Snape estava nas masmorras.

Ele deixou o salão comunal e usou uma passagem secreta para chegar diretamente no segundo andar. Suspirando em alívio por a porta da sala de McGonagall estar fechada, ele caminhou até o banheiro de Murta e localizou a pia que marcava a entrada da Câmara Secreta.

"QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?" uma voz estridente subitamente exclamou e Harry estremeceu antes de dar meia volta para cumprimentar Murta. "Você é um GAROTO! Esse é um banheiro de MENINAS! VÁ EMBORA!"

Harry riu e apoiou-se na pia "Olá Murta. Como você está hoje?"

O fantasma gelou, boquiabriu-se e começou a chorar. "Ninguém jamais me perguntou isso antes!"

Harry esperou pacientemente até seu choro se transformar em leves soluços.

"Você é aquele garoto convidado, não é? Eu gosto de você! Se eu puder fazer algo para você só precisa pedir!"

Harry mentalmente sorriu desdenhoso; Murta era fácil de manipular uma vez que você soubesse como fazer. "Bem, tem uma coisa... a Professora McGonagall me contou o que aconteceu com você. Não em detalhes e como você morreu já que ninguém sabe mas eu estou curioso. COMO você morreu?"

Murta parecia encantada por ser questionada e deu uma risadinha. "Oh, eu realmente não lembro como porque sou um fantasma e as minhas memórias passadas são um pouco obscuras, mas foi rápido e indolor, pra falar a verdade. Tudo que eu lembro é ver um par de grandes e brilhantes olhos amarelos... perto da pia em que você está se apoiando agora mesmo." Sua expressão tornou-se melancólica e antes que Harry pudesse falar de novo ela já havia começado novamente a chorar e voou em direção ao seu cubículo.

O aposento tornou-se quieto novamente.

Tão quieto que Harry ficou incomodado e decidiu ir para a Câmara agora mesmo ao invés de ficar lá. "_Abra."_

A pia fechou-se às suas costas quando ele se deixou cair dentro do túnel. A usual pilha de ossos estava lá como Harry se lembrava do seu segundo ano. Ele só estava aliviado que não havia nenhum Lockhart desta vez, maldito idiota.

Ele tirou sua luva esquerda enquanto ele passou pela segunda porta trancada e Nagini estava mais que feliz por finalmente ser capaz de mover-se livremente sobre seu mestre. "_Eu vagamente reconheço essse lugar... Ele é venerável, não é? Mas também pertence a você pois você possui os poderes e direitos do__recém-falecido Voldemort."_

Harry assentiu, suas palavras o confortando um pouco. Ele não tinha idéia de como o basilisco iria reagir a sua presença.

Ele silibou novamente e a cobra encantada de meta deslizou pela porta para destrancá-la. Harry calmamente olhou para o lugar onde o Basilisco havia caído no seu mundo depois de ter sido morto pela espada de Grifinória, e consequentemente por ele.

Ele empunhou sua varinha vermelha e a dedilhou incerto. Se algo de ruim acontecesse, pelo menos sua varinha seria capaz de canalizar melhor os seus poderes...

"_Eu lhe chamo Basilissco, do seu lugar de descanso de dentro da boca dos grande dos quatro grandes de Hogwarts". _

Ele vagamente ouviu Nagini murmurar sobre "_pressunçossos__humanoss e sserpentes criando uma senha tão essnobe"_, e teria curvado seus lábios divertido se não fosse pelo fato que a boca da gigantesca estátua estar abrindo para dar caminho ao Basilisco.

"_Quem me perturba em meu ssono? Um ssolitário humano? Quem é você e o que quer, raro_ _falante da nobre linguagem de Ssonsserina?"_

Harry ficou alerta e manteve seus olhos desviado do seu olhar; o Basilisco não estava sendo hostil mas também não estava sendo muito agradável. Curiosidade dominava o alto silvo, assim como uma advertência disfarçada.

"_Eu estou aqui para_ _oferecer um acordo, oh magnífica criatura."_

Se bajulação era uma maneira de atingir o seu objetivo mais rápido então que seja.

"_Eu gosstaria que você alie-sse comigo para defender o casstelo do seu messtre. Tom quer desstruí-lo e esstá ssó ussando você para sseuss próprios propóssitoss egoísstass-" _Harry teve quer parar e literalmente jogar-se no frio chão quando o Basilisco atacou desejando mordê-lo ou comê-lo.

"_Como você ousa ssujar o nome do herdeiro de Ssalazar Ssonsserina! Tom nunca faria issso comigo! Me ussar!"_ Isso clicou na mente de Harry mesmo seu alarme não viesse à vida: o Basilisco estava negando a situação. Ele estava prestes a atacar novamente quando, sem pensar, Harry empunhou sua varinha. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Sua varinha pulsou perigosamente e Harry teve que se segurar quando a magia saiu com ímpeto da varinha brilhante. O feitiço atingiu o Basilisco com tanta força que ele completamente petrificou a criatura da cabeça a cauda sem nenhum problema... e para petrificar um Basilisco inteiro, sabendo que suas escamas eram espessas o bastante para repelir quase qualquer tipo de magia, era realmente um grande feito.

Harry olhou para sua varinha com olhos arregalados e lançou um feitiço 'Lumos'. Péssima idéia, pois a luz irrrompeu e iluminou a Câmara completamente. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu gruniu e forçou a magia no seu corpo a retroceder aos poucos.

Logo ele tinha sua varinha sobre controle e podia agora usá-la sem problemas quando ele se concentrava o suficiente.

Ele suspirou e olhou para a criatura congelada. Nagini silvou furiosamente na direção da outra serpente. "_Messtre, você devia trancar essse imprudente Basilissco de volta dentro da esstátua! Ele não merece sser libertado!"_

Harry realmente queria concordar com Nagini mas esta ainda não era uma causa perdida. Ele se aproximou da besta e acariciou suas escalas carinhosamente, seus olhos tornando-se commpreendedores e pacíficos. "_Eu ssei que isso deve sser difícil de aceitar... mass ele nunca voltou para libertá-lo, não é? Ele te ussou cinqüenta anoss atráss e quando o sseu plano falhou ele ssimplessmente foi embora. Ele nunca tentou sse comunicar com você depoiss dissso e não é porque é difícil. Eu tenho certeza que, sse Tom realmente qusisessse entrar em Hogwartss, ele facilmente consseguiria. Eu só quero proteger a escola. Ela é a minha cassa, asssim como a ssua. Você irá me dar uma chance? _Finite Incantatem_."_

O Basilisco lentamente ergueu sua cabeça para encarar o garoto que lhe ofereceu a chance de ser mais útil em relação a Hogwarts e percebeu que ele estava um pouco certo: Tom nunca tinha voltado e ele havia ficado preso naquela estátua por cinqüenta anos pois precisava de uma pessoa que falasse a língua das cobras para abrí-la. "_Qual é o sseu nome, garoto?_ _Eu sinto aromas tão misturados em você… Você com certeza é o herdeiro de Grifinória, e ainda…"_

Harry sorriu tristemente e acariciou a cabeça oferecida. Nagini silibou seu desconforto por ser tão pequena comparada ao Basilisco mas a criatura silvou para ela dizendo para não se preocupar.

"_No momento, eu tenho um nome falso: James Evans. Mas o meu nome é Harry Tiago Potter. Eu de fato sou o herdeiro de Grifinória mas também o herdeiro de Sonserina devido ao meu passado. Eu não sou originalmente deste mundo. É uma estória muito complicada."_

"_É verdade."_

A cabeça de Harry se ergueu.

"_Não olhe para mim dessse jeito. Sseus olhoss me mostram muito mesmo que você esteja disfarçado. Eu sou uma criatura mágica, Harry. Eu posso ver mais do que meros humanos. Entretanto a sua mente é bem guardadaguarded então eu não possso ver o seu passsado. Mass os sseus olhoss... me contam que o outro 'eu' te causou alguns problemas. Eu realmente sinto muito por isso."_

Algumas memórias mais sombrias reapareceram mas Harry as afastou. Passado era passado. "_Tom o corrompeu sem volta. Eu tive que matá-lo. Mass eu não gossto de matar criaturass messmo sse elass forem da parte maiss negra do reino animal."_

"_Eu vejo issso agora. Issso é porquê eu confiarei em você e rejeitarei Tom."_

Harry assentiu de modo agradecido e Nagini o lembrou que os professores provavelmente estariam procurando ele, se já não estivessem. "_Eu tenho que ir. Deixarei você andar por aí mass tem que me prometer que não sse deixará sser ouvido ou vissto. Vou vir àss vezess. Hum, a propósito, qual é o seu nome?"_

O basilisco pareceu pensar sobre isso. "_Eu não ssei. Tom ssempre me chamava de Sserpente. Issso é um nome?_"

Harry riu sombriamente; Tom não tinha nenhuma imaginação. "_Ssepente não é um nome, é uma designação._ _Quer saber: seu dono original era Ssonserina e você obviamente tem muito respeito por ele. Que tal eu te chamar de Ssalazar?"_

O Basilisco, agora denominado Salazar, parecia encantado e agradeceu Harry profusamente pelo nome. Harry sorriu e acenou para Salazar dizendo até logo, feliz que ele agora tinha um poderoso aliado ao seu lado, um elemento de surpresa se as coisas tornarem-se exaltadas demais em um futuro próximo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Harry estava rondando os corredores quando Dumbledore finalmente o encontrou. "Ah James! Aí você está! Eu estava me perguntando onde você tinha ido quando percebi que não estava mais no dormitório da Grifinória. Você está perdido?"

Harry pôs sua melhor imitação de uma carinha inocente. "Eu estava procurando por Sirius e Remo. Você sabe onde eles estão? Nós tínhamos planos para fazer pras férias."

O olhar de Alvo moveu-se inquietamente de um lado para o outro. "Eu sinto muito mas eles estão um pouco indispostos no momento. Ambos estão na enfermaria, sendo tratados pela Madame Pomfrey e não acho que estaria num estado bom o suficiente para falar com você."

James parecia tão preocupado por um momento que o velho suspirou. "Entretanto, eu estava me dirigindo para lá agora mesmo então se você quiser vir comigo eu não vou impedí-lo. Mas se Poppy nos expulsar, eu não serei responsável pelo sermão que nós vamos ouvir."

James bufou e seguiu o diretor. "O que aconteceu com eles?"

Alvo levou um tempo para formular a resposta. "O lobisomem que você nocauteou ontem os atacou antes. Eles estavam lá fora ontem à noite quando ele os surpreendeu. Sirius e Remo fizeram ele fugir mas receberam vários ferimentos. Poppy vai fazê-los ficarem bem logo, tenho certeza."

James assentiu silenciosamente. 'Mentiroso.' Seus olhos escureceram. 'Mas eu estou contando mentiras.'

Madame Pomfrey estava trabalhando ao redor de ambos quando Dumbledore e James finalmente chegaram. Alvo caminhou naturalmente em direção a enfermeira, apesar de ter uma expressão preocupada mostrada na sua face.

Harry ficou congelado no seu lugar e encarou o seu padrinho e seu amigo.

Remo tinha aranhões em quase todo o seu corpo mas eles não eram tão ruins comparados a contusão na sua testa, e Harry se sentiu mal:, ele, quando um Grifo, o havia lhe causado esse particular ferimento.

Sirius, entreanto, parecia bem pior. Ele estava severamente enfaixado e tinha dificuldade para respirar.

Harry respirou profundamente e concentrou sua habilidade em Leglimência para infiltrar-se em uma minúscula parte da memória de Sirius da noite passada, fazendo que o cão animago não se desse conta que alguém havia entrado na sua mente.

O que ele viu o fez piscar algumas vezes para sair do seu choque.

Eles tinham ido a Casa dos Gritos, como sempre, mas Sirius sempre trancava Remo em uma grande jaula, aos pedidos do próprio homem. Mas ontem as barras quebraram devido a um particular e agressivo ataque do lobisomem. Sirius, como Almofadinhas, tentou parar a criatura furiosa mas o Lobisomem nocauteou o pobre cachorro, não importando o tão grande que esse fosse

O que era ainda mais desconcertante é que Snape nunca tinha sido capaz de elaborar algo para previnir que a mente do lobisomem dominasse a sua parte humana.

A Poção Mata-Cão.

'Como eles conseguiram manter o Lobisomem controlado por todos esses anos sem a poção! Sirius se feriu mais de uma vez? Não pode continuar desse jeito! Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Mas... eu não posso só dar para Remo uma bebida regularmente e lhe dizer que é suco ou algo assim. Eles ficariam desconfiados e talvez pensariam que eu quisesse envenená-lo...'

Os olhos de Harry endureceram com determinação e firmeza quando ele olhou para os corpos esgotados da sua única família. "Diretor Dumbledore, eu acho que é melhor que eu saia. Eles certamente precisam do seu descanso. Você, por favor, falará a eles para virem me ver o mais cedo que puderem? Espero que fiquem melhores logo."

Alvo assentiu, aliviado que o garoto tinha um pouco de cortesia. "Eu direi a eles logo que melhorarem. Você vai voltar para Hogsmeade?"

James assentiu e, com um último olhar para Sirius e Remo, ele caminhou para fora da enfermaria.

Remo deu um gemido suave e angustiado. "Como? Como eu posso continuar assim? O garoto nem mesmo sabe que eu fui que o atacou!" Remo sussurou em desespero e vergonha.

Poppy estava ao seu lado em um instante e Alvo estava aliviado que pelo menos Remo estava acordado. "O que aconteceu, caro garoto?" ele perguntou suavemente.

Remo desviou o olhar com uma expressão sofrida. Isso era difícil para ele e se demonstrava. "A gaiola não agüentou. Almofadinhas tentou me impedir mas o Aluado não lhe deu uma chance. Ele estava furioso demais ontem para até mesmo reconhecer o Almofadinhas e fugiu depois de atacá-lo e o nocautear. O Aluado queria ficar livre. Mas... Merlin! Eu não podia fazer nada, Alvo!" Remo disse trêmulo e fechando seus olhos fortemente.

"Eu vi eles! A senhorita Weasley e James! Eu tentei tanto falar para eles, gritar para eles fugirem, mas eles nunca me ouviram. James podia ter sido morto quando ele atacou Aluado! Isso deu tempo suficiente para Gina fugir mas, por Deus! Eu podia ter matado ele!"

Remo estava tão trêmulo que Poppy lhe deu uma Poção Calmante. Alvo suavemente o pressionou para continuar sua estória para que depois ele pudesse descansar.

"Ele atacou Aluado e nós caímos para dentro da Floresta Proibida. Ele foi capaz de afastar Aluado com um chute e a próxima coisa que eu soube era que Aluado estava sendo atacado por um Hipogrifo... ou por algo que parece imensamente com um Hipogrifo. Estava tão escuro, mas eu acho que era Bicuço, ou pelo menos um dos Hipogrifos do Hagrid já que James parece ter uma atração por eles. Ele era tão grande, tão forte que nocauteou Aluado. Eu vagamente lembro de ouvir a voz de James murmurar algo incompreensível e a última que fiz foi agradecer aos céus pelo garoto estar bem antes de Aluado perder a consciência e eu ver escuridão ao meu redor."

Alvo assentiu pensativamente, se perguntando o porquê de James ter omitido lhe contar que alguma criatura o tinha ajudado com o Lobisomem. Mas o garoto estava obviamente muito cansado quando ele finalmente voltou então o velho deixou isso passar. Lutar com um lobisomem podia fazer uma pessoa esquecer sobre os detalhes; ela estava geralmente mais ocupada tentando salvar sua vida a perceber qualquer coisa ao seu redor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Oi James! Você está voltando pro Três Vassouras?"

James deu a volta e com certeza, Rony e os outros Grifinórios estavam vindo na sua direção. "Sim, eu tenho que trabalhar às três e não quero ficar atrasado. Você acabou o seu último exame? Qual era?"

Rony deu de ombros indiferentemente. "Foi como sempre Nós tivemos Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas essa tarde. Eu me pergunto porque os professores Lupin e Black não estavam lá..."

Simas sorriu. "Bem, de qualquer jeito, eu acho que fui muito bem! A sessão de estudos da Hermione valeu a pena!"

Os outros deram risadinhas mas concordaram completamente. James sorriu de modo suave quando eles mencionaram a garota da Corvinal, formalmente grifinória no seu mundo. O Trio de Ouro não existia mais, mas pelo menos aqui eles não estavam mortos.

"Fico feliz por vocês. Se me derem licença."

Rony segurou o seu braço. "Espera! Eu queria te agradecer por salvar Gina daquele Lobisomem ontem. Foi uma coisa muito corajosa de se fazer, você podia ter sido morto," o ruivo terminou com uma expressão séria.

James abriu sua boca para replicar quando alguém o interrompeu enquanto os grifinórios gemiam e olhavam furiosos para o garoto loiro.

"Um Lobisomem? Você está tentando salvar os alunos de criaturas das trevas agora? Ou você foi contratado para isso?" Malfoy caçoou, apoiando-se numa parede às suas costas. "De qualquer maneira isso não foi bravura, foi burrice, tentar salvar alguém e pôr sua vida em perigo. Você está sempre lá quando alguém está em perigo? Será que é _você_ quem está causando o perigo?"

Dino e Simas olharam furiosos para Malfoy enquanto Neville tentava acalmar Rony. James observou Malfoy com desdém, sabendo que o monitor loiro estava fazendo isso só para irritá-lo; ele não iria perder a paciência. "Eu não saberia lhe dizer. Os problemas geralmente me encontram então, talvez, você não deveria ficar perto de mim; você não quer morrer tão jovem, não é mesmo?" ele replicou enigmaticamente.

Malfoy sorriu desdenhoso e alcançou sua varinha. Crabbe e Goyle o imitaram. "Isso é uma ameaça, Evans?"

James ergueu uma sobrancelha por causa da varinha apontada para ele e não fez nenhum movimento para pegar a sua. "Adeus, Malfoy," ele disse sarcasticamente.

"Tenham umas boas férias, pessoal. Eu provavelmente verei vocês daqui a duas semanas."

Ron meramente assentiu enquanto Malfoy rosnou por ser ignorado. "Como você ousa não me responder! SERPENSORTIA!"

Os grifinórios e os alunos que haviam ficado por perto arfaram de medo quando uma cobra apareceu no chão na frente de James, que meramente permanecer lá, imóvel. 'Bem, isso é familiar...'

"Não se mexa, James! Elas são perigosas!" Hermione exclamou quando ela chegou na mesma hora que Malfoy lançou o feitiço.

"Malfoy, você é um MONITOR! O seu trabalho é dar exemplos e você ousa atacar um convidado! Eu contarei ao Dumbledore!" Hermione estava prestes a fazer desaparecer a serpente mas Malfoy falou para ela rispidamente.

"CALE A BOCA! Fique fora disso, sua SANGUE-RUIM!"

Hermione arfou e dessa vez até mesmo Dino, Simas e Neville juntos tiveram dificuldade em segurar Rony, talvez porque eles também quisessem atacar Draco.

Harry os ignorou e olhou diretamente para os olhos da cobra. Ela sibilou perigosamente para os brigüentos e barulhentos humanos mas olhou de volta para Harry uma vez que o contato fora estabelecido. Hermione gritou, fazendo os outros pararem e voltarem à realidade, quando James começou a caminhar na direção da serpente.

"Ela está se preparando para atacar, James! Não se aproxime dela!"

Mas James ignorou Hermione, parou bem na frente da cobra, olhou para ela com um olhar misterioso e ergueu sua mão na direção do animal.

Gina exclamou, assim como algumas outras garotas, e fechou os olhos. Draco observou com um olhar ansioso, esperando que o garoto moreno fosse mordido mas, estranhamente, a mordida nunca veio.

Todos observaram, agora muito desconfiados assustados e trêmulos, como a serpente lentamente deslizou sobre o braço direito de James, ao redor de seu pescoço e para o braço esquerdo, instalando-se confortavelmente. Harry ergueu o seu braço esquerdo e o moveu um pouco antes de erguê-lo em direção ao seu rosto. Seus olhos sombrios perturbaram muitos deles quando ele a acariciou suavemente e curvou seus lábios quase de modo maníaco para a criatura.

"Ahh... James?" Rony chamou de modo hesitante, realmente não sabendo o que pensar disso. "É uma serpente que você tem em volta do seu pescoço e do seu braço..."

James girou os olhos, nunca interrompendo a conexão com os olhos da serpente. Ela estava mito feliz por ser segurada desse modo, pelo que parecia. "Seu poder de dedução é incrível, Ronald. Bravo."

Ron parecia magoado por ter sido dirigido dessa maneira. "M-mas! Eu pensei que você gostasse de Grifinórios! Você gosta de Hipogrifos! Você não pode gostar de serpentes! Elas são malignas! Eu pensei que nós fossemos amigos!" ele disse com convicção, lançando um olhar repugnante na direção dos sonserinos.

Os olhos de James entrecerraram-se consideravelmente e todo o vestígio de suas emoções deixou a sua face. 'Diga isso a Pedro Pettigrew!' Harry queria replicar para ele.

Ronald Weasley não era o mesmo aqui que o seu Rony, que Deus tenha sua alma.

"Nem todos os Grifinórios são deuses, Weasley. E às vezes até mesmo um Sonserino pode salvar uma vida." Harry parou por um momento e fechou seus olhos pensando em Severo Snape.

Rony parecia abismado e aborrecido pela idéia. "Então é isso. Você está se aliando com os sonserinos. Eu fui um idiota em pensar que você estava do nosso lado."

Colin, que estava agora atrás de Rony, estava horrorizado em ouvir isso e empalideceu. Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando James começou a rir deles.

"O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? Vocês todos deveriam estar no caminho da estação de trem!" uma voz profunda rosnou de trás dos estudantes, fazendo estes pularem de medo. Eles rapidamente se afastaram para dar caminho para que Severo Snape passasse e o seu olhar assassino os fez engolir em seco. Mas Snape congelou e empalideceu quando ele avistou James, e mais precisamente a serpente deslizando sobre o garoto.

"Ahh, Professor Snape! Como você está?" James perguntou como se nada estivesse errado.

Snape foi rápido em reagir. "O que você está fazendo com essa _coisa_ perigosa em você!" ele disse ríspida e austeramente, mas inquietou-se quando o garoto piscou para ele e começou a acariciar a serpente carinhosamente.

"Oh, a cobra? Ela é uma presente de Malfoy, na verdade."

Severo lançou um olhar para Malfoy, que se encolheu com um estremecimento

"Mas ela é linda, não é?" James ronronou enquanto olhava para a criatura amavelmente. "Eu soltarei ela na Floresta Proibida quando estiver voltando."

James caminhou na direção de Snape e trouxe a criatura silibante no nível do olhar do professor para ele vê-la melhor.

Snape deu um passo para trás. "Não faça isso!" Ele rosnou. "Você sabe o quanto serpentes são menosprezadas! Elas representam ELE!"

James piscou. "ELE? Ahhh," ele disse quando entendeu. "Você quer dizer Voldemort?"

Todos visivelmente tremeram.

"N-não diga o nome dele!" o Mestre de Poções exclamou.

James ignorou a sua mudança de humor. "Você não deveria se preocupar com isso. Eu nunca me aliaria com aquele velho assassino maníaco. Voldemort pode apodrecer no Inferno se depender de mim."

Eles tremeram novamente e se perguntaram se o garoto era louco por chamar o Lord das Trevas de um 'velho assassino maníaco'.

"Apesar disso, eu gosto de criaturas das trevas. Mas você já sabe disso. Hagrid estava muito feliz em saber sobre esse fato. Eu sou, afinal, muito habilidoso em relação a Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Agora, se me dá licença, eu tenho que voltar a Hogsmeade."

Snape e os estudantes permaneceram em silêncio quando ele caminhou através da pequena multidão, mas ele parou quando estava prestes a contornar uma esquina "Oh, que mal-educado da minha parte. Eu desejo a todos vocês um Feliz Natal e um Feliz Ano Novo. E antes de eu esquecer... Rony, você realmente devia parar de ser tão mente-fechada. Se a idéia de um um maligno grifinório te assusta tanto, você deveria pensar sobre isso: traição da pior espécie de um bruxo anteriormente da luz e confiado pode vir mais facilmente quando o que importa é o poder. Merlin sabe que eu já tive a minha parte disto."

E com essa última frase de sabedoria, ele estava fora de vista.

O corredor ficou silencioso até Snape expulsá-los todos de lá. O Mestre de Poções então se trancou nos seus quartos privativos e sentou-se no seu negro sofá de couro, servindo-se um copo um tanto grande de Brandy.

"James Evans... Quem diabos é você? A maneira que você anda, a maneira que você fala..."

Snape estremeceu.

"Você fala como o Lord das Trevas às vezes. Eu estarei te observando. Você está obviamente tentando esconder algo muito importante de nós. Você está com ELE?... Ou você está com Alvo?"

O homem tomou um grande gole da sua bebida e xingou alto. "É melhor que o lobisomem e o vira-lata ficarem alertas com esse aí. Esses dois idiotas confiam muito facilmente."

Ele bufou sombriamente. "Olhe como eles confiaram em Pettigrew."

Ele fez uma careta ao pensar no traidor. O Mestre de Poções era um espião para Alvo então ele sabia que ELE queria libertar Pettigrew logo de Azkaban. Se Black ou Lupin, mas especialmente Black, pusessem suas mãos no traidor ele não iria viver muito.

O que Snape não sabia era que se Pettigrew estivesse prestes a escapar... Sirius não teria tempo suficiente de alcançá-lo; havia mais alguém que estava esperando ansiosamente para isso acontecer.

**xxxxxxxxxxx **

O Natal estava se aproximando rápido para Harry. O Três Vassouras estava quase sempre completamente lotado e ele tinha pouco tempo para pôr seu plano em execução. Ele havia recebido uma carta de Remo e Sirius, lhe contando que era para ele vir para Hogwarts na Véspera de Natal, apesar de que ele era bem-vindo qualquer hora que quisesse.

Quando Rosmerta o pediu para fazer uma incumbência para ela, ele aceitou sem reclamar. O Beco Diagonal estava quase impossível de se percorrer; pessoas estavam entrando e saindo das lojas e não olhavam para onde estavam indo.

A segunda vez que alguém empurrou Harry pro lado ele pôs o seu melhor olhar assustador e foi capaz de passar a multidão com facilidade. Primeira parada: o Empório das Corujas.

Rosmerta queria que James comprasse uma coruja para o pequeno sobrinho dela então ele comprou uma jovem uma coruja-de-celeiro que cresceria para ser grande e forte. Depois de dar ao dono da loja seu dinheiro e diminuiu a gaiola com um feitiço e instruiu a coruja para que ficasse no seu ombro.

Um pio familiar fez ele erguer o olhar para o telhado da loja e sorrir para Hedwig; ela tinha o seguido obedientemente do bar de Rosmerta. Ele a deixou voar ao redor livremente mas se a jovem coruja começasse a ficar agitada ele teria Hedwig para tomar conta dela.

A próxima parada já era para ele: a Farmácia. O dono parecia um pouco menos prestativo mas Harry não precisava da sua ajuda para encontrar o que estava procurando. Ele sabia que teria que ir para a Travessa do Tranco para uma dos sues ingredientes mas isso não detia a sua determinação.

Ele encontrou tudo o que procurava, por sorte, e trouxe os itens para frente do balcão. O velho dono ergueu uma sobrancelha por causa da diferente, e às vezes volátil, escolha dos ingredientes. "Uma Pedra da Lua e Asfódelo? Beladona e Heléboro? Que tipo de poção você quer fazer, garoto? Esses itens não reagem bem uns com os outros."

Harry fez uma carranca. "Eu sei disso! Quem é você para criticar as minhas compras? Eu lhe digo como fazer o seu trabalho?" ele falou rispidamente, e o velho rapidamente embrulhou os itens, aceitou o dinheiro e olhou com olhos arregalados para o garoto de saída.

Harry respirou uma vez que estava lá fora e chamou Hedwig. "Ei garota. Você pode levar o pequenininho com você? A Travessa do Tranco não é um bom lugar para ele."

Hedwig piou e bicou seus dedos como se dizendo Harry que era também perigosos para ele. Ela obedeceu, de qualquer maneira, e voou para longe, a coruja-de-celeiro tentando seguí-la o mais rápido que podia.

O garoto moreno moveu-se nas sombras e entrou na viela sombria. A atmosfera era muito diferente lá.

Harry tinha que parecer o mais perigoso possível sob o seu disfarce e ignorou todos que vinham muito perto. Velhos bruxos e bruxas. parecendo o mais traiçoeiros que podiam, tentaram se aproximar dele e lhe vender itens de aparência suspeita.

"Bem, bem! O que temos aqui? Você é muito corajoso, ou talvez idiota, para vaguear na Travessa do Tranco, criança. Enquanto esta aqui, que tal você comprar esse amaldiçoado Lembrol?"

"Ou talvez uma varinha insondável?"

"Ou um livro que já pertenceu ao próprio Sonserina?"

Eles estavam o circulando e quase babando ao vê-lo, tentando vendê-lo falsos itens das trevas. Harry ficou cheio disso, deles. Eles estavam o aborrecendo e tentando deixá-lo sem opção, ele sabia as suas doentias malícias

Ele endireitou seus ombros e os olhou com desprezo, gesticulando sua mão para frente.

"SAIAM DO MEU CAMINHO!" ele falou rispidamente, e uma onda de magia jogou os bruxos não-confiáveis longe. Eles todos aterissaram com um golpe à vários metros de distância dele e, uma vez que conseguiram levantar, eles o olharam de olhos arregalados e assustados e fugiram apressados como se ele fosse a própria peste.

Não é preciso dizer que ninguém mais bloqueou o seu caminho ou tentou até mesmo chegar perto dele.

Harry escondeu o fato que estava assombrado pela magia sem varinha que havia acabado de realizar sem ficar sem fôlego depois. 'Então, esse é o tipo de poder que a minha varinha tem que canalizar... Não me admira o porquê que ela ter se fundido com a outra.'

Harry entrou na loja de Poções das Trevas e olhou ao seu redor; o que ele queria estava atrás do balcão. "Eu quero todo o Acônito que você têm," ele disse com uma voz firme.

Um velho e decrépito homem entrecerrou seus olhos para ele mas de qualquer maneira pegou o produto quando o garoto depositou a sacola de dinheiro no balcão. "Isso seria tudo?" o dono da loja falou com uma àspera voz.

Harry assentiu firmemente, pagou o homem e saiu de lá com pressa; o ar na loja fedia com o cheiro do velho e dos ingredientes tóxicos

Ele sabia que podia contar com Hedwig para trazer a pequena coruja de volta a Hogsmeade então ele aparatou de volta para a vila o mais rápido que pôde. Hedwig chegou não muito depois dele e Rosmerta estava encantada com a pequena coruja-de-celeiro.

James sorriu suavemente e desde que o seu turno havia acabado ele se trancou no seu quarto e começou a preparar a poção que faria as pessoas o amá-lo ou deixá-las muito desconfiados e lhe dar problemas.

Contudo, ele tinha que tentar. Isso valia a pena.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Ei James! Nós estávamos esperando por você!" Sirius disse alegremente uma vez que James entrou no Salão Principal.

Havia só uma mesa preparada e os estudantes e os professores estavam todos sentados nela, incluindo Dumbledore. Os professores cumprimentaram James com sorrisos mas Severo meramente murmurou e quase não olhou para ele.

Sirius disse ao garoto moreno para ignorar Snape e o convidou para sentar-se entre Remo e ele próprio, para a imensa alegria interna de Harry.

Manx nem mesmo o olhou.

Os poucos estudantes que permaneceram em Hogwarts realmente não sabiam como reagir a sua presença; a briga entre Weasley, Malfoy e ele havia alcançado os ouvidos de todo mundo. Sirius parecia não saber de nada e se Dumbledore sabia, ele fingia perfeitamente ou simplesmente não se importava... no momento.

James foi rápido em começar uma conversa com Hagrid sobre diferentes criaturas mágicas que existiam e às vezes Remo dava um ou dois comentários. Alguma hora à noite a conversa dirigiu-se para o Quadribol, para o prazer de Sirius e Xiomara.

Hooch estava ansiosa para contar a eles qual posição que James anteriormente jogava e que ela não podia esperar por aquele um-contra-um.

"Então James, que tipo de vassoura você tem?" Sirius perguntou enquanto massacrava ainda mais o seu pobre purê de batatas, para o divertimento de Minerva.

James sorriu misteriosamente e deu uma mordida na sua carne cozida. "Você verá. Mas prometo que vou fazer você comer a minha poeira!" ele zombou divertido.

Xiomara lamuriou. "Pare já com o mistério! Porque você pelo menos não nos conta que tipo de vassoura é?"

"Sim, senhor Evans. Porque você tem que esconder tanto?" Snape perguntou de repente, tentando alarmar James para ele falar.

Harry simplesmente fez um bico e apoiou o queixo na sua mão. "Ah, vocês não tem graça. Tudo bem, eu vou contar o nome, apesar de que eu duvido que vocês já ouviram falar dela. É uma Firebolt."

Ele recebeu muitas piscadas e olhares, até mesmo de Alvo e Manx. "Eu nunca ouvi falar desse tipo de vassoura. Ela é nova no mercado?" Alvo perguntou curiosamente.

James riu enquanto Sirius respondeu: "Não que eu saiba. Você me interessou, James!"

O garoto deu de ombros com um sorriso malicioso e recusou-se a responder mais perguntas.

Apequena festa acabou tarde e logo era hora de todos irem para os seus salões comunais. James foi convidado para ficar com Sirius e Remo, que estavam dividindo imensos aposentos, então o garoto não se sentiria sozinho no dormitório vazio de Ronald Weasley.

Harry teve que sorrir suavemente quando entrou nos cômodos do seu padrinho; tudo estava decorado em vermelho e dourado... tipicamente Grifinório.

"Nós preparamos um quarto de visitas para você, espero que goste," Remo disse com um leve sorriso. Ele ainda sentia culpa pelo incidente com o lobisomem, e isso se demonstrava.

Em uma rara hora, Harry deixou cair sua expressão guardada e sorriu o sorriso mais brilhante que conseguia fazer. "É perfeito, obrigado!"

Sirius e Remo trocaram um olhar e pequenos sorrisos mas eles encararam o garoto com preocupação quando sua expressão ficou melancólica e ele sentou num sofá vermelho de couro.

"James? Tem alguma coisa errada?" Sirius perguntou com preocupação.

James gesticulou para eles se sentarem na frente dele com aceno de mão. Eles fizeram o que foi pedido, curiosos e inquietos por um momento. Quando James os encarou, eles quase se encolheram por causa da intensidade dos seus olhos. Estes tinham um olhar de esperança e desespero dirigido a eles que nenhum garoto normal deveria um dia possuir.

Isso inquietou ambos os homem mais velhos mas James ergueu sua mão para impedir que eles falassem. "Por favor não me interrompam. Eu-" ele suspirou nervosamente. "Eu queria dar a vocês os seus presentes agora ao invés de amanhã de manhã. Eu não quero que essa atmosfera seja quebrada mas se vocês dois vão me odiar por isso, bem, prefiro não me fazer esperar e sofrer em silêncio, esperando que o golpe venha."

Sirius e Remo abriram suas bocas, mas as fecharam rapidamente. Do que o garoto estava falando? Por que eles iriam odiá-lo tão de repente? O que iria fazer James pensar assim? Sirius pediu ao garoto para que continuasse, contudo, com um olhar penetrante.

James suspirou tremulamente e retirou dois pacotes do seu bolso, aumentando-os murmurrando um feitiço. Sirius e Remo ergueram uma sobrancelha em surpresa; o garoto tinha habilidade em magia sem varinha? Eles ignoraram esse fato por um momento pois a sua curiosidade foi mais forte.

"Você não devia ter nos comprado nada. Nós estamos felizes por ter te convidado aqui," Remo falou, mas o garoto pareceu não ouvir. Para dizer a verdade, eles também tinham comprado algo para James.

O jovem primeiro deu a Sirius o seu presente já que este não iria causar nenhum problema. O animago o pegou cuidadosamente e começou a desembrulhá-lo. Ele ficou encatado quando a viu a linda, e com uma aparência muito cara, capa feita de escama de dragão. Ela era completamente preta e decorada com complexos ornamentos dourados.

Quando ele a desdobrou, um livro caiu no seu colo e ele o encarou de maneira interessante. James sorriu suavemente. "Espero que goste da capa. O livro, contudo, foi um pouco difícil de se achar. Ele é sobre Defesa, é claro, mas existe um rumor que foi escrito pelo próprio Godric Grifinória. Há um feitiço de preservação e nele a marca de Grifinória nele."

Sirius estava pasmado por ambos os itens. "Eles devem ter custado um fortuna! Você não pode nos comprar coisas assim!" Para falar a verdade, Sirius estava completamente extasiado, mas o como o garoto podia comprar coisas assim quando eles quase não se conheciam?

James balançou a cabeça resolutamente. "Eu comprei essas coisas para você e somente para você. Elas valem o dinheiro, acredite em mim."

Sirius diminuiu o livro e finalmente o aceitou com um sorriso.

Agora as coisas ficavam mais complicadas.

Harry podia sentir a temperatura do seu corpo começar a aumentar e suas mãos a tremer quando ele deu a Remo o presente dele. Tão logo que Remo o apanhou, James levantou-se do sofá e caminhou um pouco para longe, suas costas viradas para eles.

Sirius o chamou mas James balançou a cabeça. Remo olhou para o presente de um modo estranho. Por que o garoto tinha se afastado dele tão subitamente?

Sirius e ele olharam para o pacote cuidadosamente mas, mais uma vez, a curiosidade foi mais forte. Sirius, contudo, apanhou sua varinha em caso que algo pulasse nos seus rostos. Cada vez que Remo mexia a caixa algo tinia dentro nela.

Ele a abriu e Sirius fez uma leve careta quando viu um par de frascos. Remo parecia perdido. "Poções? Você deu a Remo poções?" Sirius perguntou com uma expressão perplexa.

James recusou-se a olhar para eles, mas deu a eles uma resposta, apesar dessa ter sido dita muito suavemente. "Estas não são quaisquer poções, Sirius. Se você tomá-la pode ficar gravemente doente."

Os olhos de Sirius e Remo se arregalaram. "Você está tentando nos envenenar!" Sirius exclamou.

James lançou ao homem um olhar impaciente mas esse se suavizou quando virou-se para Remo. Ele deu a volta novamente, não querendo ver suas faces quando ele contasse para que a poção servia. "Eu disse que para VOCÊ faria mal, Sirius. Não para Remo. O homem que me mostrou como fazer essa poção... bem, ele está morto, então eu não irei tomar nenhum credito por ela, e nem quero isso. Ele me mostrou como elaborá-la, e só para mim, então sou a única pessoa que sabe como fazê-la; ela não está em nenhum livro de poções que você jamais procurar."

Remo era um pouco menos impaciente que Sirius e esperou para que o garoto continuasse. Ele estava muito interessado, contudo. "Então pra que ela serve?" ele perguntou com sua voz calma.

James fechou os olhos. "Você tem que tomar um frasco a cada semana, preferencialmente no mesmo dia. Com isso, Sirius nunca ficá machucado de novo, nem ninguém mais na vizinhança."

Sirius e Remo não gostaram para onde essa conversa estava indo; eles empalideceram aos poucos e pareciam em pânico. "O que? De que merda você está falando, James? O que faz você pensar que eu machucaria Sirius?" Remo perguntou trêmulo enquanto Sirius franzia a testa para o garoto.

James foi rápido em replicar. "Oh, eu sei que não é intencional, não se preocupe," ele disse quietamente. "Mas essa poção realmente irá ajudá-lo. O homem que a inventou tinha grandes intenções para ela mas ele está morto, então... Uma vez que essa guerra tiver acabado, acho que vou honrar o nome dele e escrever um livro sobre essa poção."

James finalmente se virou para Remo, a intensidade dos seus olhos nunca diminuindo. "Essa poção, Remo, é chamada Mata-Cão. Você sabe o porquê?"

Remo ficou completamente branco e quase soltou os frascos quando ele se levantou apressadamente e quase tropeçou quando deu um passo para trás. Sirius andou para frente do seu amigo protetivamente. "Você está tentando envenená-lo? Matá-lo? O que você sabe?" ele perguntou asperadamente.

Harry encolheu-se levemente; ouvir Sirius falar com ele dessa maneira estava partindo o seu coração, mas pelo menos Remo se sentiria melhor. "Eu sei que Remo é um Lobisomem, Sirius. Sim, eu sei, porque ambos vocês voltaram todo machucados no dia depois da lua cheia. Era óbvio. Você tentou pará-lo, apesar de eu não saber como, e o Lobisomem levou a melhor. Seus ferimentos são os tipicamente causados por um Lobisomem. Eu sei que foi Remo que quase me pegou aquela noite mas não o responsabilizo, nem vou contar para ninguém. Eu tinha um amigo lobisomem também, sabe." Harry parou e quase não percebeu quando seu punho tornou-se branco por causa da pressão que ele colocava neles.

Sirius e Remo o encararam, de boca aberta. "Como você pode não me culpar? Como você ainda quer ficar perto de mim?" Remo perguntou com desespero.

Sirius permaneceu em silêncio; isso agora era um assunto entre o seu amigo e o garoto moreno. Depois de um silêncio muito inconfortável, Remo cedeu e não pôde deixar de perguntar timidamente: "O que... o que a poção faz?"

James sorriu um sorriso triste para ele, mas um sorriso que também prometia dias melhores. "Você tem que beber um frasco por semana. A Poção Mata-Cão tem gosto de bosta, como meu amigo tão eloquentemente dizia quando ainda estava vivo, mas é muito efetiva já que é uma versão melhorada. Era permite, quando a transformação está completa, que o humano mantenha seus pensamentos intactos e tenha controle sobre a besta. Ela tranca os pensamentos da besta então Remo teria completo controle. A nova versão, a que você agora está segurando, também reduz a dor quando o Lobisomem se transforma."

Remo deixou-se cair no sofá e lágrimas de alegria e esperança escorreram pelas suas bochechas. "Oh Deus, isso é real?" ele sussurou.

Sirius estava ao seu lado em um instante e deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Remo de maneira tranquilizadora. "Nós podemos ter esperança?"

James suspirou. "Ela não é uma cura mas com essa poção, nós estamos no caminho certo. Eu gostaria que todos os lobisomens se beneficiassem dessa poção mas não quero que Voldemort saiba dela. Vocês podem contar aos professores, contudo, porque eles descobrirão mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu vou ter Snape na minha cola mais do que nunca."

O garoto gemeu e Remo e Sirius não puderam deixar de rir. Era uma risada nervosa, trêmula e cheia de emoções mas a felicidade estava presente nela.

"Eu nunca poderia receber um presente melhor. Eu não sei como eu algum dia poderia recompensá-lo." Remo secou seus olhos com a manga.

James sorriu. 'Se você gosta da Poção espere até você ser surpreendido com a aparição de Harry Tiago Potter...'

"Feliz Natal Sirius, Remo." Ele meramente replicou.

Ele recebeu um abraço grupal e relaxou no calor de seu Padrinho e do seu tio, pela falta de uma palavra melhor. Sirius correu para o seu quarto e deu a James o seu presente. "Já que você já deu os nossos..." ele explicou alegremente.

James sorriu e abriu o seu presente. Uma bola dourada passou sobre sua face e ele a apanhou com facilidade com os seus reflexos. Sirius assobiou. "Uau, Hooch não estava brincando quando nos contou que você era um Apanhador. Eu terei que apostar em você quando tiver aquele jogo contra ela!"

Remo girou os olhos e ficou em silêncio, ainda sacudido pelo seu presente e o que ele significava para ele. Ele ainda tinha que sentir seus efeitos na realidade mas continuaria a desejar por um momento.

James observou a bola dourada flutuar na sua mão. "Um pomo-de-ouro! Uau! Obrigado!" Ele deixou a bola se afastar e voar ao redor da sua cabeça. Ele olhou para o pacote e apanhou três livros; um falando de azarações e contra-maldições, um segundo sobre criaturas mágicas e o terceiro sobre estratégias durante um duelo.

"Esses livros são fantásticos, obrigado. Você pode ter certeza que eu lerei todos eles com extrema atenção." E ele era sincero sobre isso. Ele tinha lido muitos livros sobre a Arte das Trevas e duelos mas alguns livros aqui eram diferentes, e era excitante aprender mais sobre eles.

Eles desejaram boa-noite uns para os outros e foram para cama, completamente felizes com os seus presentes. Harry colocou o feitiço silenciador mas não tinha nenhuma chance com Nagini; ela permaneceu no seu braço toda a noite.

Hedwig tinha aparecido na sua janela então ele tinha deixado ela entrar; ela estava apoiada na cabeceira da sua cama.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu caiu no sono com um sorriso satisfeito. Se Remo e Sirius estavam felizes, isso era só o que ele precisava.

Sirius estava prestes a apagar as luzes no seu quarto quando Remo apareceu e seu apoiou na moldura da porta.

"Você realmente acha que essa poção vai me ajudar?" ele perguntou timidamente ao seu amigo.

Sirius tentou ser o mais encorajador e apoiante quanto podia. "Nós só podemos ter esperança, Remo. Ele certamente parecia certo de si mesmo. Vale uma tentativa. Nada como isso já foi feito antes. Pense sobre as conseqüências que isso traria se funcionasse! Nós mostraremos a poção para Snape primeiro se James quiser. Eu só quero ter certeza em relação aos ingredientes. Não é que eu não confio nele, mas você é meu melhor amigo, Remo."

O Lobisomem assentiu mas nunca pareceu tão certo e positivo assim em toda a sua vida. "Eu tenho certeza que irá me ajudar. Esse garoto não é mal, Sirius. Eu sabia disso! Bem, boa-noite." Ele finalizou embaraçadamente quando Sirius deu um alto bocejo.

Remo voltou ao seu quarto e apagou as luzes. Ambos os homem caíram no sono tão rápido como o garoto no quarto adjacente aos deles e por uma vez tudo estava como deveria ser.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Pai."

"Draco. Você tem mais notícias sobre esse James Evans?"

"Ele vai ser um problema, pai. E ele insultou o nosso Mestre na frente de todos. Ele não se juntará a nós e pode se tornar um problema. Ele é perturbador. Eu não sei em que lado ele realmente está! Uma hora está falando mal sobre o nosso Mestre e na outra está segurando uma cobra que eu fiz aparecer e a mimando como se a compreendesse! Isso é loucura!"

Lúcio franziu a testa. "Eu irei informar o nosso Lord. Ainda tenho um pouco de pesquisa para fazer sobre ele e no momento em que tiver evidências suficientes irei alertar o ministro. Eu irei pressionar o idiota para agir contra o garoto."

Draco o parou antes que ele pudesse se afastar. "Os seus ferimentos estão melhores, pai?"

Lúcio quase o amaldiçoou. "Não me fale disso! Eu ainda estou tentando encontrar aquela bostinha que se denomina o 'Menino-Que-Sobreviveu'. Ele sentirá a vingança dos Comensais da Morte e dos Dementadores quando eu o encontrar!"

Draco estremeceu e saiu voando da sala. Permanecer perto do seu pai quando ele está tão irritado não era uma boa idéia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx **

E aí? Gostaram? Comentem!!

Próx. Capítulo: Voldinho e seus seguidores em ação...

**-- Gente!** Um minutinho de proganda... Essa é a uma das duas fics que estou atualmente traduzindo. A outra é "Retornando" e está senho postada no usário da própria autora: **Willow Ann Rover** . Confiram! É uma excelente fic!


	13. Sonhos

Hey! Outro capítulo postado! Esse por enquanto é o maior capítulo que eu já traduzi (a versão em inglês dá 20 páginas) e é muito emocionante... Obrigada à todos os leitores dessa fic e principalmente aos que comentaram... vcs fizeram uma tradutora feliz D hehe Bem, **Boa Leitura!!**

**Luana Rosette - **Que bom que gosta dessa fic e obrigada por ler essa tradução, mesmo quando já leu a original em inglês!! Confira esse capítulo e boa leitura!! Bjus,

**cknies -** Obrigada!! Espero que esse capítulo esteja às suas expectativas!!

**Roberta -** Oie! Severo vai já descobrir a poção nesse capítulo... hehe e o jogo de quadribol já é no próximo!! (eba!) Quanto à outras traduções, agora eu já estou traduzindo duas fics: essa e outra chamada _Retornando _(Returning, em inglês), que está no usuário da própria autora, **Willow Ann Rover** -- a autora está nos meus favoritos -- que também é uma excelente fic... Confira!! Quando eu acabar essas duas... quem sabe? Bem, é melhor vc conferir o capítulo, né? Bjus e boa leitura! PS: Não se preocupe com o tamanho dos comentários... quanto maior, melhor!!

**Alexandre Lopes-** Oi! Infelizmente eu atualizo essa tradução o mais rápido que eu posso (infelizmente não tão rápido que eu queria) mas vou me esforçar para postar mais rápido,ok? A fic original pode ser lida no usuário da autora, **Eternal Cosmos** e o título é "_The World Without Me_"... "Mundo sem Mim" é a tradução literal do título...hehe Confira esse capítulo e boa leitura!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capítulo 13: Sonhos**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**  
**Alvo, Minerva e Hagrid permaneceram em silêncio e estranhamente pensativos ao lado de Sirius, que estava tentando acalmar o nervoso Lobisomem à sua frente. Remo não parava quieto e mordeu seus lábios em mias de uma ocasião, querendo ouvir o veredito final.

Harry estava encostado em parede da sala de Poções, longe deles, e sua expressão mostrava que já sabia o que os resultados seriam, pela aparência daquele sorriso afetado.

Severo Snape nunca pareceu tão concentrado e entusiasmado em sua vida a respeito de uma poção; mas essa poção não estava em nenhum livro que ele já havia lido ou escrito. Era uma poção que ele simplesmente não tinha sido capaz de elaborar, não importando quantas vezes ele tentasse.

Saber que James era completamente capaz de dominar tal feito... Severo não sabia se queria ficar furioso, com ciúmes ou simplesmente agradecido que outra pessoa tinha sido capaz de elaborar o impossível.

Ele testou a poção meticulosamente; ele a cheirou, tentando determinar quais ingredientes estacam na mistura e se algum deles seria tóxico para Lupin. A poção era uma mistura de tantos ingredientes incompatíveis que ele não tinha certeza de como afetaria o Lobisomem; ele nunca teria pensado em uma poção assim

Entretanto, por melhor que ela fosse, Severo tinha algumas dúvidas: ele ainda era muito cuidadoso a respeito de James Evans mas como ele não queria começar uma briga com Lupin ele simplesmente manteve a boca fechada sobre isso e continuou a testa a Poção Mata-Cão.

Depois de duas horas tensas, Severo suspirou e diminuiu o fogo sobre o qual a poção estava apoiada. A respiração de Remo ficou pesa e Sirius segurou os ombros do seu amigo em apoio.

"Eu terminei. Essa poção tem que ser uma das mais complexas que eu já vi. Alguns ingredientes até mesmo não vão bem juntos mas de alguma maneira os efeitos colaterais foram amortecidos nesta poção. Eu realmente não posso dizer se ela irá ajudar Lupin mas não tem nada aí que irá matá-lo."

Remo soltou a respiração que tinha segurado e olhou para Sirius com um sorriso tão grande que o próprio Sirius teve que sorrir, assim como os outros professores.

"Bem, este certamente é o melhor presente de Natal que um dia você poderia receber, Remo meu garoto! Isto foi inesperado!" Alvo falou jovialmente enquanto caminhava na direção de James, que ainda estava de pé, afastado do grupo. O velho homem deu uns tapinhas nas costas do garoto moreno. "Agora você só tem que nos prometer que não contará a ninguém sobre a condição de Remo."

Remo gaguejou e correu para James, pareando quando ficou entre o diretor e o jovem convidado protetivamente. "Ele já prometeu, Alvo! Eu acredito nele!" ele disse com convicção.

Severo queria vomitar mas controlou-se e apenas fez uma careta por causa do tom grifinório da voz de Lupin.

Alvo ergueu suas sobrancelhas e riu. "Está bem, está bem! Eu não perturbarei o seu pequeno protegido mais! Tenham um bom dia, todo mundo!" Dumbledore acenou alegremente para o grupo e foi de volta ao seu escritório. Harry sabia que o diretor estava escondendo a sua preocupação e desconfiança com uma aparência jovial. Ele decidiu que não se importava a mínima no momento.

Hagrid começou a felicitar Remo com prazer e Sirius aproximou-se de James, que estava imóvel na sua posição. "Ei garoto, você tá bem?"

James piscou um par de vezes e sorriu para Sirius para acobertar o seu deslize. "Desculpe, eu estava perdido em pensamentos. O que nós iremos fazer hoje? O Três Vassouras está fechado pelo resto da semana por causa das férias. Eu poderei ficar aqui por mais tempo." Para dizer a verdade, a palavra 'protegido' havia atingido um nervo em Harry.

Sirius pareceu encantado em ouvir isso e convidou James para se juntar a Remo, ele e Hagrid para um guerra de bolas de neve lá fora. James riu e seguiu os três homens mais velhos animado.

"Oi Professor!" Hagrid endereçou o Mestre de Poções, "você também vêm?"

Snape parecia positivamente insultado e cruzou os braços, olhando com desprezo para o quarteto. "De nenhuma maneira irei me rebaixar a tal atividade."

Hagrid deu de ombros enquanto Sirius riu da cara de Snape. "Problema seu, Snape!"

Harry deu uma olhadela para Snape e seus olhares se cruzaram. O homem deu um olhar alarmante; James deu as costas para ele.

Sirius riu desdenhoso. "Esqueça dele, James! Ele só está com ciúmes, ele vai superar!"

Severo estava prestes a dizer para o vira-lata para calar a boca e cuidar da sua própria vida mas os quatro homens já tinham passado pela porta. "Cachorro sarnento... idiotas."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No geral, o resto das férias passou em uma calma atmosfera. Harry não tinha sempre dormido em Hogwarts pois raras eram as vezes que Nagini podia se mostrar. Ele tinha ido ver a **Ashwinder** algumas vezes, algumas quando Hagrid estava lá e até mesmo quando ele estava fora da sua cabana, para que ele pudesse falar com a cobra-de-fogo. É claro, ele tinha sabiamente mantido sua boca fechada quando Hagrid estava lá com ele.

Harry também tinha voltado à Câmara Secreta, como prometido. O Basilisco foi mais acolhedor do que da primeira vez, para o alívio de Harry. Ele tinha permitido que Salazar saísse do castelo usando os numerosos canos gigantes que circulam por Hogwarts e seus terrenos. O próprio garoto tinha o acompanhado, montando nas costas de Salazar, e tinha apreciado completamente ver como o Basilisco caçava suas presas.

Rosmerta estava encantada em ver que James estava realmente se divertindo ao invés de ficar no Três Vassouras o dia inteiro, mesmo que ele passasse o dia com adultos ao invés de com garotos da sua idade. Ela ainda não o compreendia pois ele raramente falava sobre a vida dele mas ela não o pressionou; ele falaria quando estivesse pronto.

Mas havia um lado negativo em tudo isso: tinha sido difícil ficar sozinho por somente alguns minutos em Hogwarts. Quando ele não estava com Sirius ou Remo, havia Snape observando suas costas com olhos astutos, incentivando-o para dizer ou fazer algo que incitaria o Mestre de Poções a erguer a sua varinha.

Harry tinha tido que levar a capa de invisibilidade do seu pai para alcançar os lavatórios de Murta mas até mesmo isso era perigoso: Dumbledore tinha a capacidade de ver através dela e ele não podia imaginar o que o velho faria se percebesse que o garoto moreno tinha a capa pertencente a James Potter.

Sim, no geral as férias tinham sido agradáveis... no geral. Mas houve um problema na noite entre quinta-feira, o segundo dia de janeiro, e sexta-feira, o terceiro. Apenas alguns dias antes da volta dos estudantes. Esse evento estragou completamente o humor de Harry e ele tinha mais uma vez afastado as pessoas ao seu redor... incluindo Sirius e Remo.

**Flashback**

Harry teve um ótimo dia, inteiramente agradável com seu padrinho e 'tio' Remo. Snape não tinha aparecido, o que já era um começo, mas talvez isso tinha acontecido porque eles estavam nos cômodos de Remo e Sirius, Harry sendo completamente derrotado no xadrez de bruxo por Remo. Ele tinha conseguido derrotar Sirius mas Remo havia provado ser um melhor estrategista que ele quando no que diz respeito ao jogo.

Eles tinham ido para a cama bastante tarde, Sirius e Remo caindo no sono em meros segundos, e os olhos de Harry se fecharam no momento em que sua cabeça caiu no travesseiro... completamente esquecendo sobre o feitiço silenciador e o usual reforço noturno da sua barreira de Occlumência para prevenir seus pesadelos, a normal dose de Poção para Dormir sem Sonhar não tendo mais nenhum efeito nele.

Ele estava sentado no que parecia um trono e compreendeu o que estava acontecendo logo que percebeu um círculo de Comensais da Morte ajoelhados na sua frente. Mas Harry não podia fazer nada a não ser observar.

"Eu estou ficando cansado de esperar."

A voz era diferente, menos áspera e mais distinta.

"Eu quero que Rabicho seja libertado de Azkaban. Como estão indo as preparações?"

Os Comensais da Morte inquietaram-se nervosamente por causa do tom de voz do seu Mestre. "Nós estamos no processo de virar tornar os Dementadores contra o Ministério. Azkaban é muito bem guardada, contudo, então nós estamos tendo problemas para penetrá-la," um dos homens respondeu tremulamente.

Harry sentiu-se levantar e perder a sua paciência. Ele caminhou ao redor dos homens ajoelhados com um olhar penetrante e parou na frente de um espelho. Ele não podia acreditar! Se não tivesse destruído o corpo de Voldemort quando era um bebê, era assim que Tom pareceria se tivesse envelhecido normalmente.

Asseados cabelos negros começando a ficarem grisalhos penteados para trás, um pouco como os dos Malfoy, mas curtos. Um rosto aristocrático o olhou de volta do reflexo do vidro mas o que fez Harry reconhecer Tom Servolo Riddle eram os seus olhos, seus profundos e rubros olhos de serpente. Tom já estava no ponto em que não havia retorno, sua alma estava comprometida pelo resto da sua vida.

Seu corpo não era tão decrépito quando o seu Voldemort também tinha sido; não, esse Voldemort estava muito vivo, e ele não parecia tão velho quanto era, sendo um bruxo e tudo mais. Ele tinha o quê? Entre sessenta e setenta anos, com certeza.

Olhos vermelhos brilharam perigosamente e Harry sentiu a mão descer para alcançar a varinha escondida na capa negra. "Idiotas! Vocês são Comensais da Morte! MEUS Comensais da Morte!" ele rosnou alto.

Os servos estremeceram; eles sabiam o que estava vindo.

"E meus Comensais da Morte não se escondem ou operam em segredo! Nós queremos que o mundo inteiro saiba que o poderoso Lord Voldemort está prestes a controlar o mundo! Eu não quero pena! MATEM AQUELES QUE BLOQUEIAM O SEU CAMINHO! CRUCIO!" Ele deu a volta suavemente e mirou em um dos seus homens, fazendo-o gritar e começar a se contorcer no piso da sua fortaleza.

Harry sentiu sua cicatriz queimar e a apertou. "Pare! Pare com isso, Voldemort!"

Tom piscou e o feitiço oscilou.

Voldemort entrecerrou seus olhos perigosamente e então fez o contrário; ele pôs ainda mais poder no feitiço e Harry, orgulhoso demais para gritar, o olhou determinado e usou a mais forte barreira mental que conseguia criar no momento para desestabilizar seu inimigo, tentando fortemente não ranger seus dentes de dor.

Voldemort sentiu-se subitamente como sua cabeça fosse rachar e fechou os olhos, silibando de dor. O feitiço cessou e o Comensal da Morte foi libertada inesperadamente, contudo ele não se moveu da sua posição no chão.

Tom segurou sua cabeça enquanto os todos os seus servos estavam o olhando inquietos. O que estava acontecendo com o Mestre deles?

"SAIA! Saia da minha cabeça! Como você ousa? Quem é você?" Voldemort perguntou alto; ele estava fervendo de raiva, completamente furioso!

Primeiro os Comensais da Morte pensaram que o seu Lord estava falando com eles mas rapidamente perceberam que algo estava errado.

Harry estava tentando manter sua barreira mas o Cruciatus tinha feito o seu trabalho. Ele oscilou, mas a última coisa que ele fez antes de acabar a conexão entre eles foi se endireitar e sorrir desafiante para Voldemort. "Isso ainda não acabou, Tom," Harry zombou com um sorriso malicioso.

Voldemort enfureceu-se ao ouvir o seu nojento nome trouxa e pela figura atrevida que tinha, pela primeira vez na sua vida, sido vitoriosa em quebrar a sua barreira. Ele a empurrou com toda a sua vontade e a imagem do garoto instantaneamente desapareceu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Silencio voltou para a sua mente quando ele sentou na sua cadeira e arfou em exaustão.

"Mestre?" Bellatrix Lestrange perguntou cuidadosamente, dando um passo na direção do Lord. O olhar de Voldemort fez ela rapidamente voltar par o seu lugar.

Os Comensais exclamaram quando as suas marcas arderam em vida e a sensação abrasadora se espalhou pelos seus braços esquerdos. Um sonoro POP! foi então ouvido meros segundos depois e uma pessoa encapuçada e mascarada fez uma profunda reverência. "Mestre, o senhor chamou?"

Voldemort conseguiu sentar reto novamente e seu olhar rubro perfurou nos olhos de um dos seus mais confiados servos. "Lúcio. Conte-me mais sobre esse garoto que atraiu a atenção do seu filho." A voz do Lord não traía o que tinha acontecido a ele minutos atrás, e nenhum dos seus Comensais da Morte eram realmente idiotas o suficiente para perguntar uma coisa como essa.

Malfoy piscou, confuso porque o seu Mestre o chamaria tão urgentemente para saber mais sobre um mero garoto mas quem era ele para contradizer os desejos do seu Lord? "Como eu tinha dito anteriormente, seu nome é James Evans. Draco me contou que o garoto podia se passar como uma cópia de _Black_" um sorriso desdenhoso aqui, "quando ele era adolescente: olhos azuis, longos cabelos negros que vão até um pouco abaixo dos seus ombros."

Antes que o homem loiro pudesse continuar, contudo, Voldemort silibou algo que soou perturbado e irritado. "Lúcio! Você pesquisará sobre esse garoto!"

Malfoy fez uma reverência com um sorriso satisfeito. "Eu já comecei, milorde. O que Draco me contou sobre ele soou suspeito demais para o meu gosto. Eu estou começando a ter todas as provas que preciso para dar uma 'visita oficial' em Hogwarts. Posso perguntar, Mestre, o porquê do senhor estar tão subitamente interessado no garoto?"

"NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO PODE! Vá embora, antes que eu perca a paciência. Todos vocês vão embora!" ele rosnou.

Não é preciso dizer que todos obedeceram sem questionar.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

O que acordou os poucos estudantes que tinham permanecido no castelo e os professores de Hogwarts aquela noite tinha sido mais do que um pouco alarmante e assustador, mais ainda para Sirius e Remo que estavam no mesmo apartamento que o convidado de Dumbledore.

Um grito de gelar o sangue e de pura dor ressoou através de todo o castelo no meio da noite, acordando a maioria da sua população no processo.

Sirius e Remo literalmente caíram no chão e correram na direção do quarto de visitas pertencente a James, suas varinhas em posição e prontos para atacar qualquer inimigo. Eles não estavam preparados para ver o garoto se debatendo e contorcendo de dor e gritando como se ele estivesse sob os efeitos do Cruciatus, contudo.

Suor descia pela face de James enquanto ele se debatia, os lençóis da cama não mais sobre esta mas jogados no piso em desordem. Para a sorte de Harry, ele ainda estava vestindo suas luvas, estando acostumado a usá-las o tempo todo quando estava no castelo.

"JAMES! ACORDE! Por Merlin! O que está acontecendo com ele!" Sirius ficou em pânico, tentando acordar o jovem.

Remo estava preste a chamar Dumbledore pela sua lareira mas o Diretor havia sido rápido demais para ele e ele correu pela porta, Minerva, Severo e Poppy logo atrás deles.

Eles não estavam preparados para ver o que viram: Sirius estava segurando o garoto o mais que podia para prevenir que ele se se machucasse por causa do seu pesadelo, se alguém pudesse chamar isso de pesadelo.

Poppy exclamou "CRUCIATUS!" mas como o garoto podia mostrar os sintomas quando não havia ninguém aqui para lançar a Imperdoável?

Quando Dumbledore estava prestes a tentar lançar um feitiço em James os gritos acabaram abruptamente e o jovem ergueu-se na cama, arfando e suando, xingando e massageando sua testa com fervor. "Filho da Puta!" ele xingou o mais alto que pode, o que não foi tão alto o quanto esperava para se livrar da sua frustração; sua garganta doía intensamente de novo mas o problema era a sua cicatriz, sua maldita cicatriz!

Ele sentiu mãos tentando afastar as suas próprias mãos da sua testa e ele se afastou, tentando o mais que possível recuperar a sua calma.

Poppy bufou mas, cada vez que ela tentava tocá-lo, ele se afastava. Harry exalou e se levantou, agora completamente calmo, apesar de que ainda estava tremendo por dentro.

"Senhor Evans, volte para cá imediatamente!" Poppy Pomfrey exclamou quando começou a perder a sua paciência. James a ignorou e começou a se vestir. Eles desviaram os seus olhos para deixar James colocar a calça e quando ele pôs a capa, Dumbledore foi rápido em questionar onde ele estava indo.

"James, o que aconteceu? Onde você está indo a essa hora?"

"Eu vou voltar para Hogsmeade," ele falou com uma voz áspera, "Eu peço desculpas por acordá-los desse jeito. Vocês não deviam ter ouvido aquilo mas eu me descuidei. Por favor me deixe passar."

Realmente, Dumbledore estava bloqueando a abertura da porta, seu único caminho de saída. O diretor não se mexeu e pressionou ainda mais o assunto. "Você se descuidou? Do que você está falando?"

James lhe deu um olhar penetrante e evitou olhar nas faces questionadoras de todos ali, principalmente nas preocupadas de Sirius e Remo. O dito Lobisomem deu um passo a frente e, com êxito, colocou sua mãos nos ombros de James gentilmente. "James, o que aconteceu com você? Nós não podemos te ajudar se não nos contar qual é o problema. Por que você estava esfregando tanto a sua testa? Você devia deixar Poppy dar uma olhada nela. Eu senti tanta dor vindo de você quando gritou..."

Harry fechou seus olhos firmemente. 'Maldito seja ele e a sua voz tranqüilizadora! Droga, Remo! EU. NÃO. POSSO…!'

James arrancou-se violentamente para fora do alcance de Lupin e olhou sem mostrar nenhuma emoção para o homem quando estava longe o suficiente de todos. Isso fez Remo ficar nervoso. 'Oh não! Ele está reprimindo suas emoções como da primeira vez que o vimos!'

"Se você tem que saber." James sussurrou firmemente, "Meus pesadelos fazem isso."

Eles abriram suas bocas mas as fecharam rapidamente sem palavras. A enfermeira marchou até ele e antes que ele pudesse pará-la, ela tinha afastado sua franja e revelado sua cicatriz em forma de raio ainda vermelha; ela foi tocá-la, má idéia.

"Não encoste nela!" James rosnou furiosamente, novamente dando um passo para trás. Ele estava começando a se sentir bastante cercado e odiava isso.

"Essa cicatriz..." Pomfrey murmurou pensativamente.

James lhe lançou o 'olhar'. "Eu consegui essa cicatriz quando ainda era um bebê. Você não pode curá-la, ninguém pode. Eu odeio quando as pessoas ficam a encarando. É uma cicatriz feita por uma maldição e me faz sentir certos feitiços às vezes."

Poppy empalideceu. "E você acabou de sentir a Maldição Cruciatus, não é?"

Os professores também tornaram-se mais pálidos e algo clicou na cabeça de Alvo. "A magia que senti você usar algumas vezes..."

Os adultos olharam para Alvo interrogati­va­mente mas Harry entendeu perfeitamente o que o velho homem estava sugerindo. "Pode ser uma parte das Artes das Trevas mas era necessária para mim. Eu tive que dominar Occlumência..."

Minerva arfou e os olhos dos Marotos abriram ainda mais; Severo entrecerrou seus olhos.

"E Legilimência, senhor Evans?" Alvo perguntou cautelosamente.

James inclinou sua cabeça para o lado e olhou apara nada em particular. "Era necessário. Mas eu não a uso com frequência, e certamente não contra pessoas que eu sei que não são minhas inimigas."

Alvo pareceu satisfeito com a resposta e relaxou novamente. Poppy raspou a garganta. "Eu preciso agora mesmo examinar ele e aquela sua cicatriz, Alvo!"

"Eu não preciso da sua compaixão!" James rosnou irritado antes de abrir caminho entre os adultos. Ele caminhou o mais rápido que podia, quase correndo, em direção ao Saguão Principal, ignorando os altos protestos ressoando às suas costas, assim como as faces dos assustados alunos que apareceram no seu caminho.

"James, pare! Você tem que ir para a enfermaria! Você acabou de sofrer o Cruciatus!"

'Oh Deus, só grite isso pro mundo inteiro, né?' Harry pensou rabugento.

"Você não pode ir lá fora a essa hora!"

James olhou para trás quando ele alcançou as portas duplas e as abriu. O ar frio gelou seus ossos mas ele estava determinado a voltar para a vila. "BICUÇO!" ele chamou firmemente e logo ouviu o familiar grasnado se aproximando.

"Volte aqui _moleque_!" Snape rosnou perigosamente mas ele levou um golpe de Sirius. "Não fale com ele desse jeito, _Seboso_!"

"GAROTOS!" Dumbledore deu um olhar alarmante para ambos e quando suas atenções voltaram para James, o garoto não estava mais lá, mas no ar e voando para longe mondado em Bicuço.

"Oh meus caros, acho que nós perdemos ele dessa vez..." E Alvo significava aquilo em muitos sentidos.

"O que você quer dizer?" Sirius perguntou preocupadamente. "Eu irei ver ele em Hogsmeade amanhã!" ele pressionou, "Eu pedirei para ele voltar!"

Dumbledore suspirou cansadamente e fechou seus olhos. "Talvez seria melhor para todos nós se ele não voltasse. Eu sabia que ele estava escondendo algo grande e tenho a impressão que os pesadelos dele são parte desse segredo. Eu só não posso arriscar o bem-estar dos estudantes. Ele vive no seu próprio mundo."

Sirius e Remo tentaram negar isso tão vivamente quando podiam mas Snape sorriu desdenhoso e os interrompeu. "Eu sempre estive desconfiado do garoto. Eu sempre soube que ele estava escondendo algo. Ele sempre estava usando aquela capa ou aquelas luvas estranhas para esconder os braços. Não confio nele... ele sabe coisas..."

"Isso é uma completa besteira!" Sirius exclamou zangadamente. "Ele nunca fez nada de errado para ninguém! Você não tem direito de acusá-lo desse jeito!"

Snape sorriu desdenhoso. "Da próxima vez que ele segurar uma cobra do jeito que ele fez duas semanas atrás eu vou dizer a ele para te ver!"

Eles começaram a discutir mas pararam rapidamente quando o diretor lhes disse para parar. "Não há razão para permanecermos aqui nas portas, garotos. O senhor Evans não voltará esta noite."

Poppy estava morrendo de vontade de ir a Hogsmeade mas ela seguiu todos de volta para dentro para ter um merecido descanso, até mesmo se esse não viesse facilmente para ninguém.

**Fim do Flashback**

Então agora estava servindo um cliente silenciosamente, tentando NÃO pensar sobre Sirius e Remo, que tinham vindo vê-lo não muito tempo atrás, sem sucesso pois ele tinha se trancado no quarto todo o tempo que eles estavam aqui.

Com uma expressão triste presa no seu rosto, Rosmerta teve que pedir para eles saírem depois de ficarem duas horas implorando na frente do quarto de James.

Harry ajudou outro cliente e ignorou o olhar seguidor de Rosmerta. Ela simplesmente não compreendia o que tinha acontecido mas James mantinha sua boca firmemente fechada.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Uma semana se passou.

Harry estava começando a ficar inquieto; ele sabia que Voldemort estava prestes a fazer algo, ele podia sentir, ele podia sentir a tensão no ar... E ele estava certo. A única coisa que não sabia era que o ataque do Lord das Trevas já estava a caminho.

Harry suspirou de frustração pela décima vez hoje. Rosmerta, assim como todos os outros clientes, agora ficavam longe dele; ele estava quase sempre com a testa franzida e de mal humor, e a mão da sua varinha desejava ser usada.

Eles estava limpando uma mesa quando as exclamações de horror e gritos começaram. Os clientes do bar gelaram de medo quando uma bruxa velha e rechonchuda abriu a porta com um estrondo e se escondeu nos fundos da loja. "COMENSAIS DA MORTE! É UM ATAQUE! ESCONDAM-SE TODOS!"

As pessoas começaram a ficar em pânico e tentaram se esconder enquanto o caos começava do lado de fora; maldições e azarações eram lançados em todas e quaisquer direções. Rosmerta foi empurrada para os fundos do seu bar quando os clientes tentaram se esconder o mais rápido possível. "James! JAMES!"

Harry estava perplexo por causa da covardia deles mas não perdeu tempo reclamando com eles. Ele pegou sua varinha rapidamente da sua veste e correu para fora, passando por um aldeão que gritava.

Pessoas estavam ficando machucadas; um bruxo que tentou ajudar foi lançado na direção de uma casa próxima e outro sofreu um curto Cruciatus.

Um Comensal da Morte riu e surgiu repentinamente às suas costas. Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se suavemente mas se entrecerraram com a mesma rapidez, sem nem mesmo usar uma varinha, ele convocou um banco de madeira e o lançou na direção dele, sucessivamente atingindo o Comensal da Morte nas costas e o nocauteando.

Haviam mais três Comensais da Morte, e cada um deles estava destruindo a vila. Todas as bruxas e bruxos no seus caminhos eram _"Cruciados"_ ou extremamente machucados.

Ele avistou duas jovens crianças escondidas em um canto mas parecia que os Comensais tinham o avistado e seguido sua linha de visão, sorrindo sadicamente.

A vista de Harry ficou vermelha. Ele correu na direção das crianças protetivamente e apontou sua lustrosa varinha vermelha para o trio de servos mascados. Os dois garotinhos atrás dele, com no máximo sete ou oito anos de idade, começaram a chorar e implorar a James que os protegesse.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Olha o que nós temos aqui! Um garotinho que pensa que pode bancar o herói!" Um dos Comensais da Morte zombou maliciosamente.

Harry entrecerrou seus olhos; aquela era a voz de Rodolfo Lestrange, marido de Bellatrix Black... a assassina do seu padrinho no outro mundo. "Não se aproxime! Vá embora e encare as conseqüências!"

O trio gargalhou e Harry lhes mandou um olhar gelado.

"Ohh, Eu estou tremendo! Estou morrendo de medo!" outro zombou, e a voz provou que não era ninguém menos que Antônio Dolohov... novamente.

Harry sorriu desdenhosa e viciosamente. 'Então, Dolohov voltou para mais, não é? Não irei desapontá-lo.' Ele preparou a sua varinha e ela começou a brilhar perigosamente.

Os Comensais da Morte ergueram as deles. "Você tem nervo, garoto. É uma pena que está contra nós; o Lord das Trevas teria acolhido você como seu servo!"

Harry deu um sorriso desdenhoso. "Eu nunca rastejaria para aquele miserável! Ao contrário de vocês, que não tem mais nenhuma dignidade!"

Isso os irritou e Harry rapidamente ergueu um feitiço protetor para evitar de ser atingido pelo Cruciatus. As crianças atrás dele exclamaram apavoradas e Harry percebeu que não tinha tempo para brincar com elas atrás, apertas para qualquer ataque; elas estavam contando com ele.

Com uma poderosa exclamação ele apontou sua varinha para eles e cessou o feitiço protetor; "LACERO!"

Este atingiu quem Harry pensava que era Rodolfo Lestrange e o homem começou a gritar e se debater de dor no chão coberto de neve, os efeitos sendo amplificados pela nova varinha.

Dolohov instantaneamente reconheceu a maldição que tinha lhe atingido e começou a se afastar.

"VOCÊ!" ele berrou e andou na sua direção, agarrando brutalmente o seu braço um pouco acima do pulso, sob a sua manga. Má idéia. PÉSSIMA idéia.

"AHH!" Ele rapidamente soltou Harry preferindo segurar a sua mão latejante. "Alguma coisa me mordeu! Mas que merda!" Dolohov encarou a figura de um sorridente James Evans mas não viu o que podia ter o mordido daquele jeito.

Logo, ele e o seu outro cúmplice foram atingidos com o mesmo feitiço e tiveram toda a dificuldade do mundo em se afastar rastejando e desaparatar com um alto POP, esquecendo completamente do seu último colega o qual Harry tinha deixado inconsciente na frente dos Três Vassouras.

Harry suspirou e agradeçeu aos Céus por ter deixado Nagini se enrolar ao redor do seu abdomên ao invés de vir hoje como um tatuagem no seu braço. Ele então deu a volta, curvando para frente para checar os dois garotinhos trêmulos. Eles exclamaram e o olharam desconfiados mas aceitaram sua ajuda mesmo assim.

"UAU! Aquilo foi demais! Você fez eles irem embora!" um deles disse entusiasticamente.

Harry não entendeu a súbita energia do garoto. "Vocês dois estão bem?"

Eles assentiram, ainda impressionado com a sua postura imponente. Eles ouviram algumas exclamações e Harry firmemente deu meia volta e apontou sua varinha para a origem do barulho... mas rapidamente a abaixou quando percebeu que Rosmerta e os outros aldeões estavam olhando nervosamente para o corpo inconsciente do Comensal da Morte, não ousando tirar a máscara branca, e então o encarando.

"James!" Rosmerta exclamou e correu até ele, se certificando que ele estava bem antes de dar-lhe um tapa na sua nuca. "Seu garoto descuidado! Você podia ter sido morto! Eu estava tão preocupada! O que aconteceu!"

Os dois garotinhos, os quais suas mães finalmente os acharam e gritaram de felicidade pelo fato destes não estarem machucados, pulando alegremente. "Ele fez eles irem embora! Ele fez eles gritaram tão alto, mamãe! Eles fugiram!"

Todos o olharam boquiabertos e, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, eles começaram a comemorar. Rosmerta olhou para James deu um modo cuidadoso e pôs uma mão sobre o seu ombro. Ele lhe deu um olhar inconfortável por causa de toda a atenção.

"James, você não pode continuar desse jeito. Você ainda é um garoto! Você não devia ser capaz de derrotar Comensais da Morte, não devia ficar com adultos como nós: você devia estar em Hogwarts, onde finalmente achou algum prazer durante o Intervalo de Natal. Eu sei que você não está completamente confortável aqui comigo; sei que você deseja estar em Hogwarts. Eu não sei pelo que você já passou mas sinto como se pensasse que Hogwarts é a sua casa, por maior loucura que isso possa parecer. Você devia ir." Rosmerta finalizou quietamente.

Harry a encarou sem responder.

Rosmerta lhe deu um sorriso trêmulo. "Afinal, ainda deve à Xiomara um jogo de Quadribol! Você não quer ser chamado de mentiroso, não é? Agora vá! Vá para onde o seu coração lhe diz para ir!"

Uma lágrima fez sua caminho através da bochecha dela mas esta sorriu para ele, o empurrando para a direção certa. Harry lhe deu um suave mas triste sorriso. Ela riu, tentando aliviar a atmosfera. "Você sabe que sempre será bem-vindo aqui, James! E é melhor você vir para me ver! Agora guarde as suas coisas e vá para Hogwarts!"

James assentiu silenciosamente e, ignorando a comemoração ao seu redor, voltou para o seu quarto para reduzir e empacotar seus pertences.

Infelizmente, ele não viu Lúcio Malfoy sorrindo viciosamente durante a batalha e desaparatando quando ele foi foi para o Três Vassouras.

"_Bom trabalho, Nagini. Obrigado," _Harry endereçou a sua companheira.

"_De nada, messtre. Mass o humano tinha um gossto muito dessagradável."_

Harry riu suavemente para a sua segunda companheira, acabou de fazer as malas e voltou lá para fora, Hedwig o seguindo obedientemente.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Xiomara suspirou enquanto guardava as caixas contendo as bolas do jogo para o treino de Quadribol. Ela realmente não se lembrava qual time tinha que praticar hoje e estava entre Grifinória e Sonserina, mas conhecendo ambos os times ela sabia que os dois apareceriam e começariam uma briga eventualmente a respeito de quem tinha o direito de treinar primeiro.

Ela colocou as pesadas caixas no meio do campo e olhou para o céu azul e límpido. Ela franziu a testa quando sentiu como se estivesse sendo observada, deu meia volta e piscou.

James Evans estava olhando diretamente para ela com um sorriso brincalhão. "Ei aí! Que tal aquele um-contra-um?"

Xiomara deu um enorme sorriso. "Tô dentro!"

**xxxxxxxxx**

Lúcio se ajoelhou submissivamente na frente do seu Mestre. Dolohov, Lestrange e o terceiro Comensal da Morte ainda estavam tendo espasmos em um canto em respirando pesadamente.

"Informe-me, Lúcio. Onde está o quarto membro do seu grupo?"

Lúciopareceu um pouco satisfeito, mesmo quando um dos deles tive sido nocauteado e capturado. "O garoto o parou com um pouco de magia sem varinha. Ele está provando ser realmente uma ameaça para os nossos planos futuros. Eu reconheci perfeitamente o feitiço que ele usou nos outros e em mim mesmo. Ou ele é aquele se denomina o 'Menino-Que- Sobreviveu' ou têm um conexão com ele. O outro que anteriormente nos atacou... tinha profundos olhos verde, isto foi tudo o que fomos capazes de enxergar na escuridão. Se ele realmente é esse 'Menino-Que-Sobreviveu' ele têm que estar usando um 'glamour' muito poderoso para enganar até Dumbledore."

O olhar de Voldemort correu pelos mais poderosos membros do seu exército e ele abaixou o seu olhar para Nagini, que silibou para ele do seu lugar ás suas costas.

"Eu estou satisfeito, Lúcio. Reúna os seus mais poderosos aliados do Ministério e vá para Hogwarts. Eu quero que a verdadeira identidade desse garoto seja descoberta na frente de todos e se ele resistir eu quero ele morto. Qualquer um que resiste a Lord Voldemort deverá servir como um exemplo de como ninguém deve se opor à mim!"

Lúcio fez uma profunda reverência. Antônio Dolohov agarrou a sua manga antes que o homem loiro pudesse desaparatar para reunir os seus aliados. "Deixe-me ir com você. Aquele filho-da-puta ousou me atacar duas vezes! Eu quero minha vingança! Eu quero estar la´quando ele for desmascarado!" ele falou com convicção.

Malfoy assentiu. "Você irá ficar encapuzado e atuará como um Auror."

"Espere por mim! Eu também vou!" outra voz, feminina dessa vez, exclamou, e só havia uma única mulher no exército inteiro de Comensais da Morte: Bellatrix Lestrange, anteriormente conhecida como Bellatrix Black.

"Por que você quer vir, Bellatrix? Eu não preciso da sua ajuda," Lúcio rosnou.

Ela riu dele com malevolência. "Eu quero ver o garoto que teve o poder de derrotar alguns dos servos mais poderosos do nosso Lord. Não é todo dia que vocês são nocauteados por uma mera criança, Lúcio. Ficando frágil na velhice?" ela o zombou.

Ele meramente rosnou para ela e desaparatou com um alto POP. Dolohov e Bellatrix colocaram seus capuzes e o seguiram.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

E ai? Gostaram? COMENTEM!!!!

Próximo Capítulo: Harry X Hooch e a "visita" dos Comensais... Aguarde!!


	14. A captura do dia

N/T: Não sei o porquê, mas esse capítulo simplesmente desapareceu da história.. então, estou postando ele de novo :)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capítulo 14: A captura do dia**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

_Antes_

Xiomara colocou as pesadas caixas no meio do campo e olhou para o céu azul e límpido. Ela franziu a testa quando sentiu como se estivesse sendo observada, deu meia volta e piscou.

James Evans estava olhando diretamente para ela com um sorriso brincalhão. "Ei aí! Que tal aquele um-contra-um?"

Xiomara deu um enorme sorriso. "Tô dentro!"

Agora

"Quando o Diretor me contou que você provavelmente não voltaria..." Xiomara começou inquietamente quando ficou de frente para James.

O garoto olhou para o lado tristemente.

"Sabe, quando eles voltaram de Hogsmeade e nos contaram que você tinha se trancado no seu quarto até irem embora, eles estavam tão abatidos e tristes. Eu também fiquei desconcertada mas ao mesmo tempo queria ir lá pessoalmente e socá-lo, e lhe dizer que você nunca cumpriu a sua promessa! Mas... eu não entendi o que aconteceu, ainda não entendo; ninguém entende... O que se passa nessa sua cabeça..."

Uma rajada de vento brincalhão despenteou os cabelos de ambos mas nenhum dos dois estremeceu; era um vento ameno de um raro dia quente no meio de Janeiro.

"Eu não gosto de falar do meu passado," James murmurrou sombriamente, e como Xiomara sentiu como se estivesse prestes a perdê-lo, ela colocou uma fachada alegre e sorriu de modo malicioso.

"Não tem problema! Agora que está aqui talvez eu finalmente terei o desafio que estava esperando! Mas te aviso! Eu era "a" jogadora de Quadribol quando era mais nova! Eu não sou a instrutora de vôo por nada!" A seu humor alegre fez ele sorrir suavemente.

"Acreditarei quando eu ver."

A mulher bufou e correu para o armário de vassouras. Harry a viu desaparecer lá dentro e tinha certeza de que iria sair com uma vassoura da escola, a "CleanSweep", mas ao invés disso ela apareceu com uma vassoura polida e levemente castanha, uma que ele reconheceu como sendo a Nimbus 2004 das suas visitas ao Beco Diagonal.

"Uma Nimbus 2004, hein? Uma boa vassoura que você tem aí, mas não deve usá-la com muita frequência."

Ela sorriu para ele orgulosa, mostrando sua bonita vassoura. "Nisto você está errrado! Eu pratico com ela quase três vezes por semana quando os alunos estão todos dentro do castelo e o tempo me deixa!"

James pareceu um pouco surpreso. "Tanto assim, hum? Eu não monto na minha vassoura a muito tempo, posso estar um pouco fora de forma. Você me daria um tempinho para eu praticar?"

Ela fez um som de desaprovação. "Sem chance!"

James riu. "Foi o que pensei..."

Ele deixou Xiomara abrir a caixa em que eram guardados a Goles o Pomo-de-Ouro e uma segunda, separada, que continha os perigosos Balaços.

Enquanto ela fazia isto, ele procurou no seu bolso e encontrou sua vassoura-miniatura.

"Engorgio," ele murmurrou baixinho e observou com satisfação quando o presente do seu padrinho voltou ao seu tamanho normal. Ele ficou encarando a vassoura quase veementemente e com um olhar apaixonado. Só segurar sua vassoura vibrante fez seu espirito se iluminar.

'Sirius…' Harry fechou os olhos firmemente e segurou firmemente a vassoura como o precioso presente que esta realmente era.

"Uau! Que tipo de vassoura é essa!"

Harry voltou a realidade e percebeu que Xiomara estava de pé na frente dele, inclinada e olhando com admiração para a vassoura negra e polida que emanava uma aura de poder e velocidade.

"Essa é a minha Firebolt. Eu já ganhei vários jogos com ela no passado. Foi um presente... de alguém que eu queria muito." A tristeza na voz de James alcançou a instrutora e ela deu um passo para trás, dando-o espaço para montar na vassoura.

'Eu sempre posso perguntar para ele depois do nosso joguinho. Afinal, eu nunca tinha vista um tipo de vassoura como esta; ela é muito diferente.' Xiomara deixou o Pomo-de-Ouro voar para longe e desaparecer pelo céu antes que pegar a Goles com as suas mãos.

"Isto é o que vamos fazer: tentaramos marcar nos aros adversários o maior número de vezes possível enquanto tentamos evitar os Balaços; quando o Pomo finalmente reaparecer nós largaremos a Goles e iremos tentar apanhá-lo antes do outro adversário. Tudo bem pra você?"

James pensou sobre isso e assentiu.

Xiomara deixou os Balaços se afastarem e decolou; Harry fez o mesmo e esperou que a instrutora jogasse a Goles no ar, concentrando-se na bola. "Pronto? VAMOS!"

A Goles foi arremessada para longe e Harry deixou seus instintos voarem... literalmente. Ele voou para longe como uma flecha em meros segundos, fazendo Xiomara ficar boquiaberta e forçar sua vassoura para ir mais rápido. 'Merda! Aquela coisa é rápida! Bem mais rápida que uma Nimbus 2004 pelo menos na velocidade de partida!'

Harry apanhou a Goles e desviou quando ambos os Balaços lançaram-se para ele na velocidade máxima; sua Firebolt era mais rápida, contudo, então ele disparou na direção dos três aros de Xiomara, sabendo completamente que mesmo que ele tivesse a vassoura mais rápida, ela ainda tinha vantagem: era muito bem treinada em todas as posições que um jogador de Quadribol poderia exercer enquanto ele sempre só tinha jogado como um apanhador.

Um Balaço quase o atingiu e ele exclamou levemente, desacelerando sua vassoura no processo; foi o suficiente para Xiomara alcançá-lo e ela sorriu quando percebeu que James ainda estava concentrado no Balaço e parecia ignorar que ela estava logo abaixo dele.

Ela puxou o vassoura para cima e colidiu com James, fazendo o garoto gritar e largar a Goles. Ela a apanhou e afastou-se o mais rápido possível em direção aos aros de James com um sorriso zombateiro. "OBRIGAAAADAA!"

O olho de Harry contraiu-se e ele segurou sua Firebolt firmemente. "Vamos mostrar para ela!" ele deu um sorriso afetado e começou a impedí-la de marcar.

O coração da instrutora estava batendo a 180 quilómetros por hora e a agitação que estava sentindo era incrível. Nervossismo tomou conta dela, contudo, quando olhou para trás e percebeu que James não estava lá.

'Onde ele está?' Ela engoliu em seco mas arremessou a Goles no aro central. 'Sim...Sim...!'

James apareceu de repente e, quando a bola estava prestes a atravesssar o aro, ele apanhou a Goles e balançou o indicador para ela. "Nã, na, ni, na, não!" Ele riu quando ela lhe fez um bico e voou sobre ela enquanto piscava de modo brincalhão.

Ela rosnou, agora completamente no espírito do jogo. Ela estava agora estava logo atrás dele, seguindo-o só um metro às suas costas, tentando acelerar sua vassoura. Ela quase podia alcançá-lo! Mas um Balaço veio no seu caminho e ela teve que virar para a direita para evitar ser atingida, fazendo uma carranca quando ouviu James gritar de alegria; ela sabia que ele tinha marcado com êxito.

Ele voou até ela e lhe arremessou a Goles, sorrindo da sua do olhar zangado pesente na sua face. "Não é justo! Um Balaço quase me atingiu! E ainda a sua vassoura, de onde quer que ela venha, é muito mais rápida que a minha!"

James teve que ir da sua expressão infantil. "Ei! Foi você quem decidiu incluir os Balaços no jogo! E eu te disse antes que a minha vassoura era rápida, então por que você está reclamando?"

Ela fez biquinho enquanto girava a bola nas suas mãos. "Eu tinha certeaa que a minha Nimbus 2004 era mais rápida que a sua vassoura..."

James girou os olhos. Quando os Balaços moveram-se na direção deles mais uma vez, eles foram forçados a se separar e recomeçar o jogo.

Como a vassoura dele era mais rápida, Xiomara teve que usar diferentes táticas para tentar tirá-lo do seu alcance. Ele a alcançou, ficou ao seu lado e estendeu o braço para tocar na Goles abrigada no braço dela quando esta sorriu sorriu afetadamente e desviou fortemente para o outro lado, quase fazendo a sua respiração ficar presa em seus pulmões; Harry, por outro lado, amava a excitação da perseguição e foi rápido em seguí-la.

Entretanto, seu domínio de vôo era excelente e ela mantinha-se dirando-se ao seu redor e passando tanto acima ou abaixo dele para escapar de sua mão errante. Ele deixava escapar um suave reclamação cada vez que falhava em tentar alcançá-la.

Ela riu divertida e aremessou no aro da direita antes que ele pudesse pará-la. "YUPP!" Ela fez uma pequena dança na sua vassoura, fazendo Harry erguer uma sobrancela divertida por causa das palhaçadas dela.

"Tome isso, James!" ela riu e lhe arremessou a Goles para que pudessem começar novamente.

"Aquele foi um sensacional manobra, estou impressionado," James disse cordialmente enquanto ela enchia o peito; ela estava agindo como uma criança e amando cada segundo.

Harry ficou tenso e começou a voar de novo quando um Balaço voou entre eles. Ela não perdeu tempo, sabendo que se demorasse ele poderia marcar sem problemas.

A questão é que ele ficava zombando dela ao ficar voando de um lado para o outro, para cima e pra baixo e ao seu redor, fazendo Xiomara resmungar e ofegar com o esforço de pilotar sua Nimbus 2004. 'Droga, ele é bom.' Ela pensou humildemente mas não desistiu.

Ela começou a rodar em volta dele da mesma maneira que este fez com ela, fazendo aquilo parecer um gracioso balé aéreo. Harry estava começando a se cansar disso e disparou extremamente para cima no ar. Xiomara o seguiu obedientemente e deu um puxão, surpreendendo James quando ela sorriu ao seu lado.

Ele entrecerrou seus olhos quando avistou um brilho a uns trinta metros acima dele. A mulher com olhos-de-águia estava prestes a roubar a Goles dele quando ele simplesmente a largou e acelerou para cima. Ela apanhou a bola com uma expressão confusa até que viu o que James agora estava atrás: o Pomo-de-Ouro.

'Ele tem bons olhos! Eu não teria visto o pomo se ele não tivesse disparado na direção dele!' ela pensou, impressionada.

Ela exclamou quando ele subitamente parou e agora voava verticamente para baixo, seguindo a bola dourada que desesperadamente tentava escapar. Quando James a passou ela logo o seguiu, não deixando o pequeno Pomo sair da sua vista.

Seus corações batiam mais e mais rápido, o vento rugia a volta deles; eles não viam mais nada ao seu redor... exceto ambos os Balaços, os quais rapidamente evitaram e então voltaram a franática, cheia de adrenalina perseguição.

Xiomara estendeu um de seus braços, matendo o outro firmemente segurando ao redor do pedaço de madeira que a permitia voar.

Eles agora estavam lado a lado, uma corrida para ver quem iria agarrar o seu prêmio primeiro.

O Pomp-de-Ouro acelerou e a arquibancada começou a ser vista e ficava mais perto. Xiomara ofegou e começou a suar enquanto puxava sua vassoura além dos seus limites, mas isto não era o bastante. James a fez comer poeira quando ele finalmente fez a sua própria vassoura ir na sua velocidade máxima de 325 quilometros por hora, enquanto a de Xiomara só podia alcançar 215 quilometros por hora.

Ela não desistiu no caso do Pomo decidir mudar de direção no último minuto mas ele continuava a ir mais e mais para baixo... O chão veio perigosamente mais perto e Xiomara arfou, agarrou o cabo da sua vassoura e a puxou com a maior força possível. "JAMES!" ela grasnou quando ele continuou a descer em velocidade máxima. "JAMES! VOCÊ VAI BATER!"

Harry não a ouviu mesmo que sua voz tivesse resssoado pelo campo inteiro. Harry não via nada mais além do Pomo e também não ouvia nada mais além da vibração das suas minúsculas asas.

Ele largou completamente o cabo da sua vassoura e estendeu amabas as mãos a sua frente, pilotando a Firebolt habilmente somente com seus músculos treinados de Quadribol. Harry grunhiu quando sua mão esquerda finalente se fechou ao redor do Pomo-de-Ouro. Um grito de alerta e pânico o fez voltar a realidade e ele percebeu, não sem um pouco que choque, que iria atingir o chão se ele não a erguesse... agora mesmo.

Mantendo-se o mais relaxado que conseguia, ele agarrou sua Firebolt e a ergueu tão precisamente quanto pode, pois essa não era a primeira vez que fazia isso. Ele sentiu sua vassoura estremecer sob ele mas de qualquer maneira ela obedeceu ao seu comando, mas não sem dificuldade.

Harry suspirou e relaxou, olhando para a bola vibrante na sua mão com satisfação enquanto ele voava meros centímeros acima do chão coberto de neve. 'Eu não me sentia tão livre e relaxado a tempos... devia ter feito isso muito tempo atrás.' Ele pensou, sabendo que quando jogava Quadribol ele estava no seu elemento e podia esquecer todos os seus problemas.

Ele finalmente parou e quando seus pés tocaram a neve sua Firebolt ficou inerte e caiu nos seus braços. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes e ele estava prestes a examinar a sua vassoura quando foi firmemente golpeado na sua nuca... duas vezes seguidas. "AI! Pra quê isso!" ele falou rispidamente para a chocada instrutora de vôo de olhos arregalados que só estava começando a se recuperar do susto que James lhe deu.

"Seu idiota! Você quase me matou de susto! Podia ter morrido! Que coisa desleixada e completamente estúpida para se fazer só por um Pomo-de-Ouro!" ela shrieked para ele.

"É, e ele o pegou e foi completamente fantástico!" veio uma fraca réplica das suas costas.

Eles piscaram e deram meia volra; Rony estava olhando para ele com veemência, aparentemente esquecendo sobre a briga que tiveram antes das férias.

O time completo de Quadribol da Grinória estava aqui e olhando para James e Madame Hooch com olhos arregalados. Sirius estava com eles, encarando James e somente ele, fanzendo Harry se inquietar. "Você voltou..." Sirius disse cautelosamente, não querendo que o garoto fugisse como da última vez.

James lhe deu um olhar inconfortável mas assentiu em resposta.

Sirius suspirou de alívio e franziu a testa. "Onde você aprendeu a voar assim? Que tipo de vassoura é essa? Xiomara está certa; o que fez foi idiota, você podia ter se machucado gravemente."

Xiomara assentiu enquanto os Grifinórios choramingaram para ele. Rony foi rápido em defender James. "Mas professor! Aquilo foi completamente fantástico! O senhor tem que pelo menos adimitir isso, sendo um fã de Quadribol! Cara, queria que Malfoy estivesse aqui para ter visto isso!" ele murmurrou. "Ele teria molhado as calças! Sua vassoura é até mesmo mais rápida que a Nimbus 2004! E eu sei disso; o pai de Malfoy comprou algumas pro time Sonserino."

Os amigos de Rony fizeram uma careta sombria por causa da injustiça disso. Simas estava olhando avidamente para James e sua vassoura. "Cara, você não pode ser selecionado? Você podia fazer parte do nosso time de Quadribol! Nós nos tornaríamos imbatíveis!"

James riu fracamente. "Desculpa Simas, mas eu não gostaria de ser selecionado."

'Não ainda de qualquer modo,' ele finalizou silenciosamente, 'Não acho que eles gostariam de ouvir que eu poderia muito facilmente entrar tanto na Grifinória como na Sonserina...'

Ele então piscou. "Falando de Quadribol e vassouras... tem alguma coisa errada com a minha." Harry segurou sua imóvel Firebolt e a examinou. "Ela não reage mais ao meu chamado. Eu a senti trever perigosamente quando eu a ergui e ela simplesmente caiu quando os meus pés encostaram no chão."

Xiomara soltou um bufo de descrença. "Essa é a primeira vez que eu ouço que isso realmente aconteceu. Você puxou sua vassoura muito além dos seus limites e ela precisa ser atualizada. Você simplesmente ultrapassou a vassoura e esta não pôde manter com a sua demanda. Inacreditável!"

Os outros estavam assombrados por James poder atingir tal velocidade e fizeram ainda mais perguntas, enquanto este segurava sua Firebolt perto de si. 'Eu terei que ir à uma loja de Quadribol e pedir por um kit de atualização... não deixarei minha vassoura com ninguém então eu mesmo terei que fazer isso.'

"Entendo."

Xiomara assentiu e colocou o Pomo-de-Ouro, a Goles e ambos os Balaços em suas respectivas caixas. "Ainda não consigo acreditar que fui derrotada!" ela murmurrou infantilmente.

Dino estava ao seu lado num segundo. "Bem, como James obviamente não quer ser parte do nosso time, você quer?" ele perguntou com uma voz charmosa e implorante.

Sirius gargalhou enquanto Xiomara girou os olhos. "Eu sou sua instrutora de vôo, senhor Thomas, não uma estudante. Mas consido o pedido muito encantador, obrigada."

Sirius riu enquanto os Grifinórios gemeram e pôs um braço ao redor dos ombros de James. "Devo admitir, James, que sua habilidade de vôo é impecável. Foi muito divertido assistir vocês dois. Eu... eu tinha um amigo cujo talento quase se comparava aos seus... menos perigosos, é claro. Mas..." Sirius parou e exalou tremulamente.

Harry colocou uma mão confortadora nos ombros do seu padrinho quando seus olhos tornaram-se sombrios. "Eu compreendo, Sirius. Eu também perdi muitas pessoas importantes na minha vida."

Sirius meramente asentiu.

Xiomara sentiu que a conversa estava se perdendo então ela raspou sua garganta para chamar a atenção deles. "Bem, por que nós não voltamos para dentro? Eu não planejo ficar aqui fora o dia inteiro. E, de qualquer modo, o time Grifinório tem que treinar."

Rony e os outros não mais pareciam tão ansiosos para jogar e balançaram as cabeças. "Que nada," Simas falou, "podemos esperar um pouco mais para treinar. Nosso próximo jogo é contra os Lufas-Lufas então não teremos problemas. E é quase a hora do almoço."

Os outros concordaram com a cabeça e todos seguiram Xiomara, Sirius e James de volta ao castelo. Rony estava falando animadamente com os seus amigos sobre a disputa entre James e Hooch quando a dita instrutora de vôo o endereçou. "Diga senhor Weasley, é raro que o time Sonserino não esteja aqui ao mesmo tempo que vocês. Alguma coisa aconteceu?"

Rony deu de ombros. "Como eu deveria saber? Eu realmente não fico seguindo Malfoy o dia inteiro."

Xiomara fez um gesto de concordância e abriu as portas do castelo. O tagarelante grupo fez seu caminho para o Salão Principal e perceberam que eram uns dos primeiros a chegar. Alvo já estava lá e quando ele notou James pareceu surpeso, ainda que aliviado ao mesmo tempo. "Ah, senhor Evans, então você decidiu voltar afinal. Talvez com algumas respostas sobre o que aconteceu, hum?" ele falou com um a voz jovial.

James meramente lhe deu um olhar impassivo e decidiu sentar na mesa da Grifinória; ele não tinha vontade de lidar com isso no momento.

Xiomara sorriu para ele e Sirius despenteou seu longo cabelo de modo importunador antes de se afastarem em direção a mesa dos professores.

Logo o Salão Principal começou a encher e os alunos ficaram surpresos em vê-lo novamente.

"Me pergunto o porquê dele ainda estar aqui... Ele não é um aluno mas Dumbledore permite que ele fique," sussuraram muitos jovens que não compreendiam que Dumbledore estava fazendo isso para ficar de olho no garoto moreno

Hermione se juntou ao seu namorado e deu um entusiasmado olá para James, que lhe retribuiu o sorriso e assentiu sua cabeça em retorno.

No meio do almoço, um arrepio sorreu através de Harry, que parou de ouvir o que Colin estava dizendo para olhar na direção das portas do Salão Principal.

"James? Você está me ouvindo?" Colin perguntou, um pouco aborrecido por estar sendo ignorado. O garoto loiro fez bico e acenou uma mão vivamente na frente do rosto de James. Ele arfou quando sua mão foi rapidamente agarrada icom força, assustando alguns dos seus colegas.

James lhe deu um olhar penetrante que dizia 'não faça isso novamente' que fez Colin engolir em seco e se emburrar na frente da sua refeição. Ele estava curioso, entretanto, querendo saber o porquê de James continuar olhando tão seriamente na direção das portas, como se algo fosse pular delas a qualquer segundo.

Enquanto isso, a mão de Harry estava de modo subconsciente se aproximando da varinha nas suas vestes. Ele deu uma olhadela na direção do Diretor; o velho também tinha uma expressão de desagradado no seu rosto. 'Ele sentiu aquilo também?' Harry se perguntou, 'as defesas da escola estão sendo adulteradas... Isso não é bom. Eu não deveria ter voltado.'

"Posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Malfoy?"

Os olhos de Harry abriram-se de supetão e ele voltou a realidade quando ouviu a voz desconfiada e quase alarmante de Alvo. Ele permaneceu sentado e decidiu ver como Alvo iria dar cabo desta situação.

Lúcio Malfoy sorriu com aquele seu sorriso afetado e exasperador enquanto ordenava a algumas pessoas encapuzadas que o acompanhavam para bloquear a saida, o que agora fez o Diretor apanhar a sua varinha. Os alunos começaram a entrar em pânico enquanto os professores seguiram o exemplo do Diretor.

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você, velho. Você não desejaria que algum dos seus preciosos alunos fosse atingindo, não é mesmo? E de qualquer maneira, eu não estou aqui para você hoje."

Os estudantes, que tinham se aproximado da sua fonte de conforto que era a Mesa do Professores, olharam para frente e pra trás de modo confuso entre o diretor agitado, os professores de aparência impotente e Lúcio Malfoy, o pai de Draco Malfoy. "O que está acontecendo, Diretor?" Um confuso e levemente assustado Colin perguntou devido a atitude de todos.

Dumbledore abaixou sua varinha suavemente mas ainda a mantinha segurada com força. Não havia uma resposta que ele pudesse dar ao jovem Colin Creevey e se ele fizesse algum movimento errado os alunos poderia ficar envolvidos e serem atingidos. "O que você quer, Lúcio Malfoy?" ele falou quase rispidamente, fazendo os estudantes arfarem em choque; o Diretor nunca tinha usada um tom de voz tão cheio de ódio antes.

Lúcio lhe deu um olhar zombateiro e presunçoso enquanto rodopiada sua varinha perigosamente na sua mão. Então, ele a segurou firmemente e sua expressão convencida torrnou-se desdenhosa. "Eu quero aquele que se denomina James Evans!" ele falou áspera e violentamente.

Arfadas ecoaram no Salão.

Harry fechou os olhos enquanto o olhar dos estudantes quase perfuravam a sua nuca. 'Sabia. É melhor o escutar antes que ele amaldiçoe todo mundo... Mas isso não quer dizer que eu serei capturado sem lutar.' Ele mentalmente sorriu. 'Porém, ser capturado agora iria me levar direetamente para a frente de Voldemort; eu não teria que procurar pelo maldito.'

"O que você quer com James, Malfoy?" um furioso Sirius falou rispidamente para o homem loiro, sua varinha segurada prontamente. Remo rosnou.

"James! Merda, o que você está fazendo! Fique aqui!" Rony sussurrou asperadamente enquanto tentava deter o garoto moreno.

James o ignorou e caminhou para longe do amontoado de estudantes, olhos decididos e varinha preparada.

O olhar de Malfoy o varreu de modo cuidadoso e guardado.

"Bem, bem, voltou para mais, Malfoy? Pensei que você tinha tido sua lição na Floresta Proibida," ele disse zombadamente, seus olhos ainda muito astutos.

Os olhos de Malfoy arregalaram-se ao reconhecer a voz e seu sangue ferveu nas suas veias; se seu Mestre não tivesse pedido para que o garoto fosse capturado vivo ele já teria lançado a Maldição da Morte, tinha certeza.

Dolohov também reconheceu a voz, assim como aquele que foram encurralados com as Acromantulas pela última vez. "Você é aquele garoto! Aquele que ousou nos atacar e se denominou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu!" Dolohov disse ríspido e seu controle não era tão rigoroso quanto o de Malfoy. Ele lançou o primeiro feitiço com um rápido movimento do seu braço. "Crucio!"

Exclamações assustadas alcançaram os ouvidos de Harry mas ele já tinha evitado o feitiço e apontado a sua varinha para Dolohov. "Impedimenta!" Harry provou ser mais rápido e o servo das trevas foi jogado para trás violentamente.

O caos começou e Harry tinha que olhar em todo o seu redor de uma só vez. Os alunos estavam todos amontoados atrás de uma linha de professores e Dumbledore tentou ajudar James o tanto quanto conseguisse do seu lugar da dita linha. "ESTUPEFAÇA!" ele berrou, deixando inconsciente um Comensal da Morte que iria atacar James na mesma hora que outro.

Sirius e Remo estavam amaldiçoando todos os Comensais que podiam pôr suas mãos e que estavam tentando se aproximar de James.

Enquanto isso, Harry estava revivendo o pesadelo da guerra final. "ESTUPEFAÇA! LACERO!"

Um Comensal da Morte desabou no piso em agonia quando Harry deixou escarpar no feitiço toda sua raiva. Os movimentos cessaram progressivamente quando os gritos de pura tortura alcançavam os ouvidos das pessoas e elas ergueram o olhar com horror enquanto James Evans mantinha a maldição firmemente com um olhar de puro prazer sádico. O sorriso sombrio que ele deu e o brilho vermelho nos seus olhos não fez nada a não ser assustar todos ainda mais; ele realmente se assemelhava a um bruxo das trevas.

"Que feitiço é esse! Ele vai matá-lo!" Filius Flitwick grasnou horrorrizado.

Eles estavam tão concentrados no servo que convulsava no chão que não perceberam uma pessoa encapuzada se aproximar do ocupado garoto moreno; entretando, Rony percebeu e escapou do alcance de seus aterrorrizados professores preferindo correr cegamente em direção ao perigo. "JAMES! OLHE ATRÁS DE VOCÊ! DEIXE-ME IR!" Rony exclamou quando Lúcio Malfoy bloqueou o seu caminho e segurou o ruivo firme e ameaçadoramente. Ele usou Rony como um escudo quando James deu a Lúcio um olhar cheio de ódio.

"Se eu fosse você, eu me entregaria gentilmente antes que o seu amigo gets it. Agora!" Malfoy disse asperadamente, appontando sua varinha para a nuca de Rony.

"RONY!" Gina exclamou cercada pela multidão de alunos.

"SR. WEASLEY!" Minerva estava entrando em pânico mas Alvo a impediu de usar sua varinha e fazer algo idiota.

Harry abaixou sua varinha e mandou um olhar furioso para a pessoa encapuzada que caminhava na sua direção. Rony estava completamente indefeso nos braços do seu captor e ele gemeu quando Malfoy apanhou a sua varinha e a jogou no chão. "Agora," Lúcio começou quando a pessoa agarrou James, "jogue sua varinha para longe como um bom garoto."

Harry largou sua brilhante varinha vermelha e a fez rolar pelo chão.

Malfoy franziu a testa por causa da inusitada aparência da varinha e gesticulou para que um dos seus colegas a apanhasse. O homem encapuzado meramente a tocou e o pedaço vermelho de madeira jogou o homem para longe em uma explosão de furiosa magia vermelha antes de simplesmente desaparecer em pleno ar.

"Mas que merda foi essa! Cadê a varinha!" o agora descoberto Comensal da Morte perguntou enquanto se levantava novamente; era Augusto Rookwood.

Harry sorriu ironicamente. "Eu pensei que era o seu trabalho revelar mistérios, Rookwood. Você TRABALHA no Departamento de Mistérios," James sombou. "Conte-me, alguma nova profecia ultimamente? Algo que iria interessar o seu mestre, talvez?"

Pessoas arfaram e alguns estudantes começaram a chorar quando James mencionou o Lord das Trevas; aqueles que não tinham percebido agora sabiam que estavam sendo atacados por Comensais da Morte.

Alvo e seus companheiros franziram a testa na menção do Departamento de Mistérios. 'Como ele sabe sobre esse Departamente do Ministério? Era para ser de segurança máxima... e ele mencionou uma profecia? Como ele sabe de tudo isso?' Alvo perguntou a si mesmo.

Lúcio agora esta franzindo a testa. "Bem, parece que nós fomos descobertos. Então por que não retiramos os capuzes, garotos? Nosso Lord nos disse que isso não importa mais."

Gargalhadas resoaram no aposento quando os capuzes foram retirados e chocadas arfadas sairam da boca dos estudantes para cada pessoa que eles reconheceram.

Os estudantes Sonserinos cujos pais estavam presentes ou que eram Comensais da Morte em treinamento rapidamente se separaram do grupo de alunos apavorados e juntaram-se à fileira de Comensais, para o horror dos outros.

Draco Malfoy fazia parte do grupo, assim como Gregório Goyle e Vincente Crabbe, isso não era surpresa. Pansy Parkinson os seguiu com Blás Zabini e Teodoro Nott, só para nomear alguns deles; alguns Corvinais, Lufa-Lufas e três Grifinórios também juntaram-se a eles, o que insultou profundamente McGonagall.

Para a fúria de Dumbledore Magnus Manx também juntou-se ao grupo, mas Snape ainda permaneceu para trás ao lado do Diretor.

No grupo dos adultos Comensais haviam Lúcio Malfoy, of course, os senhores Crabbe e Goyle, Belatriz, Rabastan e Rodolfo Lestrange, Nott e Rookwood, entre outros.

"Falando de relações, James Evans, porquê você não nos conta o seu verdadeiro nome? Eu tenho procurado em todas certidões de nascimento do Ministério e nenhum James Evans veio a tona. Além do mais, a única escola que foi destruída era na França, e isso foi cinco anos atrás. Quem É você, garoto?" Lúcio perguntou impacientemente.

Os professores e alunos eram todo ouvidos, apesar da situação.

James meramente sorriu desdenhoso para ele.

O loiro aristocrata rosnou e Rookwood, que segurava James, apontou sua varinha para o garoto, o que fez Remo e Sirius exclamar em pânico.

"FINITE INCANTATUM!" Rookwood urrou.

Harry tinha antecipado esse movimento e começou a murmurrar o feitiço do seu 'glamour' baixinho e sem parar.

"James! James!" Rony começou a tentar se livrar dos braços de Lúcio então Malfoy não teve escolha a não ser deixar o selvagem ruivo inconsciente.

Hermione estava chorando; era óbvio que o namorado dela iria ser usado como um escudo e seria prisioneiro.

Rookwood ficou cansado e sentiu uma mudança na magia do garoto que iria evitar quaisquer tentativas de descobrir sua verdadeira identidade então ele parou seu ataque com o feitiço revelador e usou o seu punho para nocautear o garoto e deixá-lo inconsciente.

James estremeceu e caiu flácido nos braços do homem, mas não antes de erguer um feitiço protetor a sua volta para evitar qualquer ataque em si mesmo enquanto estivesse inconsiente.

Rookwood sorriu maliosamente para Malfoy e eles começaram a voltar para a direção das portas. "Não nos siga," Lúcio advertiu, "ou então o ruivo pagará as conseqüencias"

"Não! Por que você não deixa ele ir!" A professora Vector, a professora de Aritmancia, gritou desesperadamente para eles.

Belatriz foi quem falou, o que fez Sirius rosnar de ódio para a sua prima. "Nosso grande Mestre quer aquele que se chama James Evans _vivo_, então precisamos de um bode expiatório, não é? Pessoalmente, não me importo em matar ou não o garoto Weasley." Belatriz sorriu desdenhosa quando Alvo lhe deu um olhar maligno.

Os Comensais da Morte escaparam e aparataram para longe tão logo que alcançaram o ponto de aparatação fora das defesas de Hogwarts.

Hermione desabou no chão com Gina, chorando fortemente por Rony. Alguns estudantes fizeram o mesmo, mas por estarem completamente aterrorizados.

Alvo olhou intensamente para todo e cada um dos seus professores, que o encararam do mesmo modo cuidadoso. "É hora... de contar à todos sobre a Ordem. Hogwarts agora será o nossso quartel. Eu temo que o Lord das Trevas logo sairá do seu esconderijo."

Um silêncio iminente caiu ao seu redor quando os alunos escutaram atemorrizados a Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Remo deu um passo em direção ao solene homem mais velho. "E a respeito do jovem senhor Weasley e James Evans... ou quem quer que ele seja... Nós não podemos deixá-los nas mãos do Lord das Trevas! Ele irá matá-los! Eu não sei como, Alvo, mas o garoto sabe coisas... coisas que não deveriam cair nas mãos erradas; eu tenho esse presentimento..."

Alvo assentiu. "Teremos que contar ao senhor e à senhora Weasley quando chegarem; eles ficarão devastados, mas nós faremos todo o possível para esgatá-los. O que nós precisamos fazer agora e reunir as nossas forças. Prepare as corujas da escola! Nós temos trabalho a fazer e pouco tempo à nossa frente!"

...

Grande final de capítulo, não é? E aí? b Comentem !/b

Próx. cap: "A mansão dos Riddles"

Finalmente! A resposta aos comentários!

b Carla Ligia Ferreira /b - O jogo finalmente aconteceu! Eeeee! Concordo com vc sobre Dumbie... mas é de se esperar por causa dos acontecimentos, não é? ( E eu considero preto e branco cores, sim!). Acho que Popppy vai acorrentar o Harry na enfermaria da próxima vez que o ver... hauauahuah Me fale o que você achou desse capítulo então... Adoro ler os seus gigantes comentários. XD Bjus,

bFernando Rowling /b - Obrigada! A reação de Sirius e Remo quando descobrirem que ele é... heheh, acho q não vou estragar a surpresa! O que achou desse cap, então? Comente! XD

b May W. Potter , Tonks Butterfly, Leo_Lobo_Loko /b - Valeu! Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido tão bom quando os outros... Bjus e Comentem!

b asabezerra /b - Viu? O jogo aconteceu! O que vc achou da disputa? E garanto que o pessoal ficou bem surpreso, não? Me diga o que achou do capítulo!

b Jessica M. Adams /b - Oi jessica! Que bom te ver de novo por aqui! Senti sua falta XD Bem, acho q o jogo ficou explicado, né? Gostou? Me conte a sua opinião sobre esse cap!

b rhaorhao /b - Acertou em cheio! O jogo e duelo contra Comensais. O coitado teve um dia difícil, hein? Acho que, pelo jeito, você vai gostar muito do próximo capítulo! Comente!

b Gláuce Volpi /b - Oie! O Vold realmente está mto bravo... afinal, o Harry está sendo uma ameaça pros planos dele... O que acho do esperado um-contra-um? Esse cap foi muito legal de traduzir: quadribol e duelo juntos em um único capítulo! hehe Me diga a sua opinião sobre o capítulo, viu... Adoro os seus comentários...( e não se preocupe, nem tinha percebido os erros de português até vc falar XP). Bjus,

b aline Ferreira Ril /b - Hey! Que bom q a fic faz parte das suas mínimas horas vagas... hehe Então vc está no segundo ano? Tõ um ano na sua frente então... tem razão, o 2o. é dureza... Boa sorte! hehe E não esqueça de comentar sobre o capítulo!

b tati /b - Muito obrigada tati... Bem, pelo o que sei, a tatoo fica como se fosse mesmo uma cobra tatuada no braço sem queimadura, apesar desta ter sido queimada na sua pele. E quanto a revelação da identidade dele, não não vai demorar muito... mas a fic ainda se desenvolve muito depois disso! hehe Bem, agora eu não consigo me lembrar se eles já sabiam ou não que ela sevia o Tom,acho que sim... e eles acho que não vieram de aurores, né? É melhor eu para por aqui... Me diga o que achou do capítulo,ok? E pode continuar a me perguntar, não ligo a mínima,tá? Bjus,

Até o próximo capítulo, gente!


	15. A Mansão dos Riddles

Hello everybody!! Bem, finalmente chegou esse capítulo!! (tradutora corando) Pois é, esse mês realmente foi muito difícil de eu encostar no pc (culpa do colégio) e a tradução sofreu com as consequências... Só espero que a demora tenha valido a pena!! Divirtam-se!!

-- Obrigada pelos comentários (St. Luana principalmente XDDD) e por adicionarem a fic aos favoritos!!

BOA LEITURA e... Comentem!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capítulo 14: A Mansão dos Riddles**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Enquanto Hogwarts ainda era um lugar agradável e razoavelmente seguro de se estar, Little Hangleton estava longe de ser segura. Ela anteriormente havia sido uma cidadezinha quieta e simpática mas este tempo já fora a muito esquecido.

A neve cobria parcialmente as ruínas que restavam das destruídas e incendiadas casas da área, fazendo o terreno parecer desolado, vazio e agourenta. Os trouxas tinham fugido da cidade a muito tempo atrás e ninguém ousava colocar o pé lá novamente. Ela agora era protegida por variados feitiços de defesa e era chamada por todos os bruxos de "Quartel-General de Você-Sabe-Quem", ou de "Cidade da Morte". E havia uma boa razão para estes apelidos.

A Mansão dos Riddles de fato era situada lá, e Comensais da Morte e criaturas das trevas rondavam livremente pelo terreno; sendo em número tão grande que nenhum Auror ou Indominável jamais havia tentado pará-los.

O Lord das Trevas tinha tecido sua influência lentamente às escondidas e tinha solidificado o pacto com seus aliados antes de dar grandes ataques públicos. Este... era o dia que todos temiam.

Dentro da Mansão dos Riddles um nocauteado garoto moreno e um desacordado garoto ruivo foram brutalmente jogados numa cela úmida e sombria antes desta ser trancada com muito feitiços poderosos e esquecidos por um tempo. Uma gargalhada cruel ressoou pelo ar mas os garotos permaneceram imóveis, sem saber das coisas que estavam planejadas para eles.

"Ei Nott? O que você acha que o nosso Lord vai fazer com esse James Evans?" perguntou uma voz rouca.

"Eu não tenho a mínima idéia, Jugson, mas aposto que vai ser bom! Eu realmente gostaria que nós pudéssemos assistir!" Nott respondeu.

Outro Comensal da Morte retirou sua máscara e sorriu desdenhoso; ele era Rodolfo Lestrange. "É uma pena que o nosso Mestre não esteja aqui no momento. Nossos convidados terão que esperar. Me pergunto se nós podíamos ter o direito de brincar com eles agora..."

Bellatriz olhou para trás no corredor onde a cela estava situada com um olhar ávido. "Você realmente acha que poderíamos?"

Malfoy rosnou, fazendo eles se calarem; ele estava no comando enquanto o Lord das Trevas estivesse ausente. "Enquanto eu gostaria de mostrar àquele garoto algumas coisas, eu nunca pensaria em fazer isto. Vocês sabem que o nosso Mestre declarou que seria o primeiro a encostar nele."

Os outros pareceram sinceramente desapontados. "Vamos nos juntar aos outros e esperar pelo retorno DELE de Azkaban," Lúcio finalizou com sua voz aristocrática e superior.

Eles seguiram obedientemente.

"Você realmente acha que ELE será capaz de aliar-se com os Dementadores? Não posso acreditar que Pettigrew finalmente irá se juntar aos nossos exércitos depois de tantos anos...isto é, se ele ainda estiver são..." murmurou Travers para Mulciber.

Mulciber o olhou brevemente. "Eu não sei mas tenho fé no nosso Lord. Mas eu estou feliz porque ELE finalmente sairá para o aberto; nós finalmente seremos revelados como os seguidores do nosso Lord e atacaremos diretamente Hogwarts e o Ministério pois o nosso exército é muito poderoso!"

Os outros servos, que de alguma maneira ouviram a conversa sadicamente ávidos, rindo alegremente. "Não há nada que o velho idiota do Dubledore possa fazer no momento!... E NADA e NINGUÉM poderá nos deter agora!"

Gargalhadas maliciosas ressoaram na Mansão sombria quando eles se juntaram aos seus outros colegas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sua cabeça doía. Esqueça isso; seu corpo inteiro estava doendo e ele estava se sentindo grogue e irritado. Gemendo, abriu os olhos e lentamente se sentou, notando os arredores enquanto massageava a sua nuca. 'Eu 'tô em...'

Seu olhar recaiu em um porção de incandescentes cabelos vermelhos e ele xingou alto. "Merda! O quê Rony está fazendo aqui!"

Harry rosnou. 'Não era para ter acontecido desse jeito.' Ele se sentou num canto e olhou para o imóvel Grifinório por alguns minutos antes de lentamente erguer sua mão. "Ennervate."

Rony moveu-se e gemeu.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha mas rapidamente ficou sério. 'Hmpf, deu certo.'

Rony sentou-se mas, logo que percebeu que não estava mais em Hogwarts, começou a entrar em pânico e ficou de pé. "Quê! Aonde eu estou! Deixe-me sair!" As barras da cela o seguraram e Rony soltou uma exclamação frustrada e alarmada.

"Você podia ser ainda mais barulhento? Chame os Comensais da Morte, que tal?"

Rony arfou e deu meia volta, procurando pela sua varinha que obviamente ele não mais possuía. Quando percebeu um carrancudo James em um canto, ele relaxou suavemente e deixou-se cair no chão; suas pernas não podiam mais o suportar depois deste susto tão grande.

"Evans! Eles também o trouxeram aqui-"

"IDIOTA!"

Ron ofegou e encolheu-se quando James gritou furiosamente para ele. "Como você pôde deixar ser capturado desse jeito! Que comportamento mais idiota, irracional e tipicamente Grifinório!"

Ele falou isso como se fosse um insulto mas Harry se controlou e sentou-se nas sombras. 'Eu realmente estou agradecido por ser metade Grifinório e metade Sonserino...'

Rony pareceu insultado mas seu medo provavelmente fez ele segurar sua língua. "Você soou exatamente como Snape... isto foi assustador. Como você pode estar tão calmo quando nós estamos sendo mantidos como prisioneiros por Comensais da Morte sem ter a menor idéia de onde estamos?" Rony murmurou depois de um tempo.

James lhe lançou um olhar furioso mas realmente, ele tinha soado exatamente como Snape. "Nada mais pode realmente pode me surpreender. Eu já estive em situações piores antes, de qualquer modo," o calmo garoto respondeu. "E eu sei onde nós estamos."

Rony lhe lançou um olhar curioso e impressionado. "Oh? Então, onde NÓS estamos?"

"A Mansão dos Riddles em Little Hangleton," foi a simples resposta.

Os olhos de Rony arregalaram-se para um tamanho quase impossível e ele começou a tremer. "Li-Little Hangleton! Nós estamos na Cidade da Morte? Oh Merlin, nós estamos mortos!"

Harry ignorou a tirada de Rony preferindo se perder em pensamentos. 'Ele pareceu reconhecer o nome da cidade mas não reagiu ao nome da mansão?! Será possível que o verdadeiro nome de Voldemort e o sua condição tenham sido mantidos em segredo?'

O olho de Harry contraiu-se em irritação quando Rony começou a hiperventilar e ele suspirou frustradamente. "Rony, por que você não dorme um pouco? Eu ficarei de guarda," James sugeriu.

O outro garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não! E se um Comensal ou coisa pior aparecer!" ele exclamou.

James rosnou e berrou, "RONY! DURMA!"

Rony sentiu uma onda de magia invisível o atingir e suas pernas desmoronaram e seus olhos coçaram a fechar-se. 'Não!...É verdade… O pai do Malfoy, ele… me deixou inconsciente… E Evans não está com varinha dele... então… como ele quebrou o feitiço?... Ele é o meu… inimigo ou não?...'

Harry observou quando a sua explosão de magia acidental lentamente forçou Rony em um sono inquieto; não havia sido uma intencional magia sem varinha mas Harry recebeu com agrado o silêncio que a seguiu. 'Acho que a minha nova varinha filtra melhor a minha magia e me permite controla-la melhor... eu realmente deveria praticar enquanto estou preso aqui. Acho que ninguém virá aqui até Voldemort voltar de onde é que esteja.'

Harry começou a praticar alguns feitiços fáceis como Wingardium Leviosa e Lumos só para se adaptar. Ele tentaria outros feitiços no decorrer do tempo.

"Lumos."

Incontroláveis explosões de magia vinham mais facilmente do que os controláveis, pelo jeito, mas um pequeno ponto de luz apareceu lentamente na ponta do seu indicador. "O quê Tom está tramando agora? Eu não gosto desse sentimento ruim que estou tendo…"

Não é preciso dizer que Harry praticou o mais que pôde sem atrair a atenção de ninguém.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sua habilidade em Oclumência era imbatível, assim como em Legimência, este era um fato conhecido. E estavam agora no máximo enquanto os Comensais da Morte estremeciam às suas costas; ele não tinha nenhuma memória realmente feliz sem contar o fato que inteiramente apreciava um bom ataque e impiedosos assassinatos, então isso o impedia de criar um Patrono; mas, sozinhos, seu imenso poder e sua postura impressiva mantinham os Dementadores controlados e ouvindo à sua proposta.

Uma dúzia de corpos cobriam os pisos de Azkaban, os guardiões humanos da famosa prisão que tinham lutado bravamente para manter Voldemort e seus seguidores longe, mas em vão.

Alguns Aurores estavam tentando entrar em Azkaban mas havia uma fila de Comensais da Morte bloqueando o seu caminho e lançando maldições para qualquer um que ousava se aproximar. As forças eram iguais, pelo menos, e nenhum grupo parecia ter vantagem sobre o outro.

Uma maldição quase atingiu Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody enquanto ele estava lançando sua própria maldição e o autor xingou fortemente. Seu rosto experiente em batalhas mantinha uma expressão rígida enquanto ele dava apoio à Ninfadora Black, normalmente também conhecida como Tonks. A jovem mulher tinha uma horrível ferida no seu braço mas tirando isso parecia ilesa.

A confusão era sufocante para eles por causa da proximidade de Azkaban e eles não estavam treinados a ficarem tão perto a um número tão grande de sugadores-de-alma; este era o trabalho dos agora provavelmente mortos guardas da prisão.

"ISSO É UM INFERNO!" Olho-Tonto gritou/rugiu sobre o barulho ensurdecedor. "ERA PARA EU ESTAR –INCENDIO!- APOSENTADO!"

Tonks desviou de uma maldição. "-EXPELLIARMUS!- NÃO COMEÇE A RECLAMAR! VOCÊ FOI QUE PEDIU PARA VOLTAR PORQUE ESTAVA ENTEDIADO! E DE QUALQUER MODO, NÓS PRECISAMOS DA SUA EXPERIÊNCIA –ESTUPEFAÇA!- AGORA MAIS DO QUE NUNCA!"

Olho-Tonto a empurrou para fora do caminho de um feitiço antes de lançar um de volta ao sorridente Comensal da Morte... que o evitou.

Tonks lhe lançou um olhar agradecido. "OBRIGADA! É BOM SABER QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME PROTEGENDO!"

Olho-Tonto não replicou e continuou a lançar azarações e maldições abundantemente. Eles começaram a ganhar algum terreno sobre o inimigo quando a terra devastada onde estavam começou a congelar e o ar a tornar-se espesso.

"Merda!" Tonks e Moody xingaram. Os aurores reagruparam-se, Kingsley Shacklebolt sendo um deles.

"RETROCEDER! RETROCEDER! ATIVEM A CHAVE-DE-PORTAL!" Moody gritou apressadamente e silenciosamente adicionou "Nós perdemos Azkaban..."

Kingsley pegou uma pena do seu bolso, encostou sua varinha nela, murmurou "Portus, Hogwarts" e eles todos desapareceram após tocarem o objeto.

Os Comensais da Morte começaram a comemorar e berrarem pelo seu Lord bem-sucedido; os Dementadores estavam agora no lado dele e prontos para serem usados. Dentro, todas as celas dos prisioneiros foram abertas e o caos se espalhava pela prisão.

No topo da torre de segurança máxima, uma cela finalmente foi aberta. Pequenos olhos dementes e selvagens ergueram-se para a figura vitoriosa que bloqueava seu caminho. "Bem-vindo de volta, meu fiel servo, Rabicho."

Suaves risadas vieram do baixo homem agachado no piso úmido, até se transformarem em uma grande gargalha demente que ressoou por Azkaban. "HI! HI! HE! HE! HIEH! HIEH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! MESTRE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De volta a Hogwarts, as pessoas do lado da luz reuniram-se e o interior do castelo foi aumentado para acomodar todos. Os alunos não podiam voltar para casa por causa dos ataques dos Comensais da Morte e como Hogwarts era o lugar mais seguro no momento, eles permaneceram lá com seus pais.

Agora, todos estavam sendo mantidos cientes da situação, até mesmo os estudantes, que realmente apreciaram este fato.

No momento, eles estavam no meio de uma reunião da Ordem no Salão Principal. Os estudantes estavam todos sentados em um lado, os membros da Ordem na frente da alargada mesa dos professores e o resto dos aliados estavam no outro lado.

"Atenção a todos; odeio ser o portador de más notícias," Alvo começou gravemente, "mas é necessário contar a vocês que os todos os Dementadores abandonaram Azkaban para seguir o Lord das Trevas, assim como os prisioneiros."

Essa afirmação causou um alvoroço no imenso aposento e o som das pessoas atemorizadas ressou numa cacofonia de gritos e exclamações de puro terror. Sirius e Remo entrecerrar os dentes, isto significava que o traidor agora estava livre para percorrer o país.

Eles foram trazidos de volta a realidade por uma chorosa Molly Weasley; Arthur Weasley estava sentado ao lado da sua esposa e tentando confortá-la.

"Mãe..." Carlinhos olhou para os seus outros irmãos e sua irmã. Percy estava lá, assim como Fred e Jorge – cujas as normalmente felizes atitudes estavam reprimidas- e Gui também estava lá, confortando Gina que estava sentada na mesa dos alunos.

"E sobre o meu filho, Alvo!" Molly gritou desesperadamente. "E Ron?!"

Sirius e Remo olham um para o outro de modo preocupado. "E sobre James?..."

Severo Snape fechou os olhos e suspirou cansadamente. "Eu não segui o chamado deles. Ele ficará furioso mas acho que Ele estava começando a perceber a minha espionagem. Eles provavelmente estão sendo mantidos no Quartel-General e se eu ousar pôr o pé lá, serei morto na hora. Eu sei que temos que trazer os dois de volta mas não posso ajudá-los nisso, sinto muito. Lá é como se fosse uma fortaleza; uma missão suicida. O que entra lá... não sai."

Silêncio se seguiu. Somente a voz de Alvo dizendo a Severo que não era culpa dele era ouvida, com a exceção de algumas pessoas chorando, Molly e Gina incluídas. Olho-Tonto e Tonks mantiveram-se em silêncio e cuidavam seus poucos ferimentos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry endireitou-se e Ron se afastou-se quando, dois dias depois das suas capturas, Comensais da Morte finalmente se aproximaram da cela deles, gargalhando e sorrindo malignamente. "Então, como os bebezinhos estão se sentindo aí dentro?" Risadas percorrerram o ar que gelaram o sangue de Rony e deram enjôo a Harry.

"Bellatriz, Avery, que gentileza de vocês finalmente nos darem uma visita," Harry cumprimentou com um sorriso maligno na direção deles.

Ambos os Comensais da Morte fizeram uma carranca para o garoto imprudente. "Não sei como você parece conhecer todos nós tão bem mas você parará de agir tão idiotamente corajoso agora! HA! Você terá que responder ao nosso Lord pois ele está de volta! Azkaban e seus Dementadores são nossos agora!" Bellatriz riu alto.

Rony gritou; ele sabia as implicações dessa declaração. Harry mentalmente zombou. 'Grande coisa, também era assim no meu mundo... mas isso complica as coisas; Rony não será capaz de se defender sem sua varinha. Eu teria que tirá-lo daqui rapidamente. Só dois Comensais...' Harry avaliou a situação: ele não podia usar sua magia nas barras da cela para escapar então só restava uma opção. Ele se afastou para o lado de Rony e esperou enquanto a cela era aberta e tanto Bellatriz quanto Avery entrarem.

'Agora!' Harry não lhes deixou nenhum tempo para reagir.

"OFFENSO!" A explosão de magia fez eles serem jogados e aterrisarem dolorosamente nas barras da cela; ambos caíram inconscientes devido ao golpe na cabeça.

A boca de Rony abriu em choque, admiração e leve apreensão quando James deu um passo para fora da cela e o ordenando a sair para que pudesse trancar os dois servos lá dentro. "Ouça Rony, você pode discursar depois sobre a parte da magia sem varinha mas no momento nós temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível."

Rony encontrou alguma coragem sobrando no seu corpo para retrucar zombadamente; "Oh? E como você pretende escapar? Comensais da Morte estão em todo o lugar e eles falaram que o Lord das Trevas tinha voltado!"

James rosnou para ele para parar de ser tão mente-fechada e desencorajador. "Não ligue para Voldemort-" Rony ofegou mas Harry o ignorou, "ele é assunto MEU. Agora suba nas minhas costas."

Rony ergueu ambas as suas sobrancelhas. "Como é que é!"

Mas quando ele olhou para James para dar outra réplica mordaz, as suas palavras ficaram presas na garganta. James Evans agora estava começando a mudar de forma!

"Ele é... um animago!" Rony sussurou em admiração quando o negro Grifo substituiu a forma humana de James. Ele deu alguns passos tentativos na direção negra besta e rapidamente a montou, apesar de estar inconfortável, quando o Grifo grasnou para ele impacientemente.

Rony exclamou quando ele começou a galopar pelo labirinto que era agora o Quartel-General como se soubesse a saída de cor. Uma vez que eles alcançaram o salão principal da Mansão, Rony engoliu em seco quando pelo menos vinte Comensais da morte bloquearam o caminho deles e exclamaram quando viram o imenso animal com o ruivo nas suas costas.

Depois de algumas arfadas chocadas, maldições voaram abundantemente. Rony segurou-se firmemente às costas o Grifo e tentou não atrapalhar enquanto "James" desviava dos ataques. A besta furiosa os jogou para o chão com alguns golpes das suas enormes patas e afiadas garras.

Levando a porta abaixo, o Grifo esticou suas gigantes asas negras e estava prestes a voar para longe quando um feitiço Redutor atingiu a besta aonde a asa da direita se ligava às costas do animal, perto do seu ombro.

Rony gritou quando caiu no chão e o Grifo se transformou em um ferido James que estava segurando seu ombro direito e agora sorria penosamente para...

Os olhos de Rony arregalam-se em puro horror e ele soltou um gemido.

O Lord das Trevas, entretanto, não estava prestando atenção nele e sim no garoto moreno. "Parece que você é cheio de surpresas, garoto. Sua presença me incomoda enormemente; você é um mistério somente esperando para ser descoberto, não é?" disse Voldemort, surpreendentemente muito calmo, se não implacável ao invés de soar irritado como o outro Voldemort estaria.

Harry sorriu sadicamente para o Lord das Trevas, cujo exército estava começando a se agrupar; Harry também podia sentir os Dementadores vindo.

"Hmpf! Se você gosta tanto de mistérios, por que não tornar isso em um jogo, Tom?"

Rony olhava de um lado para o outro e se perguntou o porquê do rosto do Lord das Trevas primeiramente se contorcer de surpresa, e depois para raiva. "MOLEQUE! NÃO me chama disto! E como você sabe deste nome!"

Até mesmo os Comensais da Morte estavam surpresos pelo tom de voz de seu Mestre. O garoto na frente de Voldemort sorriu malicioso e rapidamente se transformou. Rony entendeu o plano e apressadamente o montou. Com uma poderosa batida de asas eles estavam no ar e fora do alcance de feitiços.

Alguns Comensais estavam indo pegar suas vassouras para persegui-los mas Voldemort ergueu o seu braço para pará-los.

"Meu senhor?" Lúcio Malfoy perguntou com sede de vingança.

Voldemort sorriu para si mesmo, completamente ignorando seus curiosos seguidores. "Um jogo, hein? Eu gosto de jogos... E quando eu me cansar dele eu o matarei pessoalmente."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry escolheu passar pelos Dementadores como um Grifo usando sua velocidade. Rony não era um animago, então não estava imune ao poder deles. Além do mais, ele duvidava que todo o fato de que "Animagos são imunes a alimentação dos Dementadores" fosse conhecido aqui; a prova era Pettigrew, que precisara que Voldemort o libertasse.

Contudo, sua mente de Grifo ainda fora capaz de reconhecer o traidor que permaneceu ao lado de Tom. Ele não tinha dado a Pettigrew nenhuma atenção mas mentalmente jurou que o rato iria pagar por seus crimes. Ele parecera ainda mais perturbado e insano que Sirius após doze anos em Azkaban e que seus doze anos como um rato na família Weasley, mas era ele.

Quando eles estavam voando de volta para Hogwarts, um ofego vindo de Rony trouxe sua atenção de volta e sua mente ficou alerta. "Você está sangrando! Está perdendo muito sangue!" Rony exclamou quando a substância vermelha esguichava furiosamente do ferimento feito pela maldição Redutora.

O Grifo soltou um furioso grasnado e Rony calou-se; ele provavelmente queria dizer "me diga algo que eu não sei! Agora cale a boca, eu preciso ficar concentrado!"

Quando Hogwarts finalmente foi vista cansativas horas depois, ninguém estava mais feliz que Rony. Harry só estava agradecido que as defesas que cercavam o castelo não se ativaram. O sangue não tinha parado de jorrar, apesar de estar saindo em menor quantidade, pois ele não podia parar de bater suas asas, e agora a sua visão estava começando a ficar borrada pois o a sua adrenalina se fora.

Ele quase caiu no chão mas conseguiu pousar na frente das portas do castelo. Rony andou com pernas bambas e ofegou quando James se transformou e caiu, flácido, no piso, a neve tendo derretido.

"JAMES! Não!" Rony estava prestes a tocar no ferimento mas James empurrou a mão para o lado fracamente.

"Não...Chame os adultos...Sirius...Remo..." ele arfou antes de cair inconsciente.

Rony agiu rapidamente e empurrou com força as pesadas portas, abrindo-as. Todos os movimentos e decorrentes discussões pararam quando o ruivo subitamente correu para dentro da Salão Principal. O Grifinório não pareceu perceber o número de pessoas que o observava ou o número de varinhasapontadas na sua direção. Ele até mesmo ignorou a exclamação da mãe dele de "MEU BEBÊ!" e as exclamações de choque e alegria da sua família preferindo correr na direção de Dumbledore e do resto dos professores.

"DIRETOR! É O EVANS! ELE ESTÁ FORA DE HOGWARTS E GRAVEMENTE FERIDO-"

Rony nem mesmo teve tempo de terminar sua frase e Dumbledore levantou-se; Sirius e Remo já estava indo para fora da porta.

Não é preciso dizer que a cacofonia de curiosas e assustadas vozes começou novamente quando Dumbledore ordenou que todos que não estavam envolvidos permanecessem sentados até dito o contrário.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E ai? Bom o capítulo, né? COMENTEM!! (... eterna suplica XP)

Próximo capítulo: Descobertas... (capítulo gigante a caminho!!)

--

Resposta aos comentários:


	16. O Esperto

Oie gente! Sim, eu estou viva! (gritos de Aleluia ecoam pelo quarto). Desculpem pela demora... Esse capítulo é o maior até aqui (17 páginas no word!!) e então esperem que gostem!! Agradeço a todos que leram essa tradução e principalmente aos que comentaram -- **SoraBlack, Brousire, renatatonks, Icylon, St. Luana, Srta.Kinomoto, Srta. Melinda Back, larys lee, lara e larissa.**

Ah, só uma coisinha:

_Srta. Melinda Black -_ Eu não deveria falar (mas já falando XD), mas essa fic é sem shipper, ou seja, o pobre coitado do Harry fica sozinho. Devo dizer q eu concordo com o q vc disse sobre a Gina... eu realmente só gosto de ver ela com o Harry só se a fic é muito bem escrita... Bem, vô indo...Boa leitura!!

_St. Luana - _Oi!! Já falei que eu adoro os seus comentários??hihi E adorei o seu método completamente científico de descrever a fic (acho q o pessoal aqui de casa me acha louca por começar a rir do nada... XD). Obrigada pelos elogios... E não se preocupe, depois que eu terminar de traduzir essa fic e a outra que eu estou traduzindo (vc já leu? O nome é Retornando... -- um pouquinho de propaganda--), acho que vou pegar outra... Sabe, fiquei meio ficiada nesse negócio D Acho melhor eu ir parando por aqui... Boa leitura e comente!!

Bem, sem mais degolas, vamos ao capítulo!!

**Boa leitura e Comentem!!**

_"Blah!"_ - língua de cobra

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capítulo 16: O esperto**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Um forte feitiço foi lançado no fim da enfermaria onde James Evans repousava depois de ter recebido os cuidados de Poppy Pomfrey. Ele ainda estava profundamente inconsciente mas ninguém estava disposto a se ariscar até saberem o quê tinha acontecido e quem ele realmente era, não importando quantas vezes Rony tinha afirmado e repetido que Evans tinha salvado a sua vida.

"Eu não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra, Ronald Weasley, até Madame Pomfrey dar uma boa olhada em você! Meu pobre bebê!" Molly Weasley cercava e tomava conta de seu filho como uma incansável loba cuidando de seus filhotes.

"Mãe!" Rony choramingou, mas isso não o ajudou.

Poppy começou o seu exame enquanto os mais influentes membros da Ordem falavam quietamente longe do ruivo. "Isto foi certamente inesperado, Alvo. O quê você está planejando fazer agora?" Minerva perguntou enquanto dava uma olhadela na direção do mais novo garoto Weasley.

Alvo acariciou sua longa barba branca lentamente. "Eu, pessoalmente, acho que é um milagre que ambos os garotos estão aqui hoje sem mostrar nenhum ferimento a não ser os do nosso convidado. Irei pedir ao sr. Weasley que coloque as memórias destes últimos dias na minha Penseira para eu analisar depois. Ele precisa do seu descanso no momento."

"Ele realmente precisa," Poppy interrompeu com um olhar severo.

Molly e Arthur juntaram-se a eles, parecendo subitamente mais cansados; a tensão de pensar em um Rony prisioneiro e provavelmente em sofrimento estava agora finalmente pagando seu preço.

"Ele não tem nenhum ferimento. Só está cansado e precisa repousar agora," Poppy finalizou com um suspiro.

Alvo assentiu. "Por que você não tira uma soneca, Molly? Arthur? Vocês não dormiram nada nesse últimos dois dias."

Molly assentiu mesmo que a perspectiva de deixar o seu filho a assustasse. "E a respeito do outro garoto, Alvo? Rony disse que ele salvou a vida dele, mesmo que Poppy tenha feito ele beber uma poção para dormir antes que Rony pudesse dizer como," Arthur disse subitamente.

Alvo gesticulou despreocupado. "Eu tomarei conta disso. Agora todos saindo! Os feitiços ao redor de James irão evitar que qualquer coisa aconteça. Voltarei em uma hora para conversar com Ronald. Seus irmãos e a senhorita Weasley devem estar esperando por vocês no Salão Principal. Minerva! Você pode deixar agora todos irem embora. Acho que todos nós precisamos de uma boa noite de sono," o diretor afirmou.

Olho-Tonto deu um passo a frente. "Eu farei a guarda fora da enfermaria."

Sirius e Remo estavam prestes a argumentar quando Alvo lhes lançou um olhar. Eles olharam desanimadamente na direção da cama de James e caminharam em silêncio para fora do aposento.

Os outros deram a eles olhares tristes e Alvo suspirou. "Eu realmente espero que esse garoto não seja um inimigo ou senão Sirius e Remo ficarão devastados; isso simplesmente os destruiria."

**xxxxxxxxx**

Todos finalmente estavam adormecidos quando Dumbledore voltou para a enfermaria. "Eu juro pela Fênix renascida."

Alastor assentiu e o deixou passar, bocejando, e finalmente supôs que poderia ir dormir pois Alvo estava lá para cuidar das coisas.

Alvo olhou para o canto mais afastado do aposento antes de sentar-se ao lado da cama de Rony e chacoalhou o garoto levemente para acordá-lo.

O ruivo gemeu. "Mais cinco minutos, mãe..." ele murmurou ara o seu travesseiro.

"Temo que devo insistir em acordá-lo, senhor Weasley. Depois você pode voltar para o seu dormitório."

Os olhos de Rony abriram-se de supetão e ele sentou rapidamente quando reconheceu a voz do diretor. "Professor Dumbledore!"

Alvo ergueu uma mão para acalmar Rony e olhou para o garoto intensamente antes de dar-lhe uma bacia contendo um líquido prateado e brilhante. "Você sabe o que é isso, não é? Sabe o quê eu quero que você faça?"

Rony assentiu mas deu ao velho um olhar alarmado. "Diretor! Ele salvou a minha vida!-"

Alo ergueu novamente a sua mão e Rony suspirou. "Onde está a minha varinha?"

O diretor sorriu suavemente e lhe deu a varinha, a qual fez Rony soltar a respiração que estava segurando. "Obrigado." O garoto colocou a ponta da sua varinha na sua nuca e extraiu as memórias que tinha dos dias na cela e como eles escaparam e as pôs na bacia. "Acho que é isso."

"Obrigado, senhor Weasley. Você pode ir agora para o seu dormitório, mas eu devo aconselhá-lo a manter o que aconteceu para si mesmo até tudo ser esclarecido."

Rony assentiu tristemente e levantou-se. "Diretor? Quem é ele, se o nome dele de verdade não é James Evans?"

Alvo suspirou. "Eu não sei, Ronald."

Ron estava prestes a caminhar para fora da enfermaria quando murmurou para si mesmo, ainda alto o bastante para Alvo escutá-lo; "Me pergunto, no entanto, porque James chamou o Lord das Trevas de Tom. ELE ficou tão irritado..." então, o garoto saiu e fechou a porta às suas costas, não percebendo como a cabeça do velho ergueu-se subitamente em choque e surpresa.

Com renovado interesse, ele quase se jogou nas memórias.

Ele reapareceu da Penseira três horas depois com uma expressão que misturava desconfiança, cautela e curiosidade. 'Pode ser perigoso ter o garoto como um inimigo... Quem é ele? Por que eu não posso lê-lo! Eu posso fazer magia sem varinha, mas desta maneira como ele pode e está usando... E devia ter previsto, a parte sobre a Animagia... Impressionante... Mas sobre Tom... Como ele conhece o verdadeiro nome de Voldemort? Como ele parece conhecê-lo tanto a ponto de falar tão casualmente com o Lord das Trevas, que não parece reconhecer o garoto?'

Alvo afastou a Penseira e caminhou até a cama de James; ele ainda estava dormindo profundamente, o grande curativo aparente nas suas costas e nos ombros.

Ele passou um bom tempo somente encarando o enigma à sua frente. A aparência do garoto subitamente o irritou a ponto de fazê-lo dar um olhar feroz para a cama.

"Finite Incantatem," ele tentou calmamente, mesmo sabendo, de algum modo, que não seria tão fácil.

Alvo suspirou e ficou perturbado por ser incapaz de passar pelas defesas de um simples garoto. Ele colocou uma gota-de-limão na boca.

"Revelo!" Ele tentou determinado outro feitiço, não querendo desistir. Nada.

Alvo rosnou. "Accio Mapa do Maroto!"

Sua paciência estava se esgotando quando o mapa chegou às suas mãos, a valiosa possessão de Sirius e Remo, muito útil para os membros da Ordem. "Eu solenemente juro não fazer nada de bom."

As linhas lentamente apareceram no mapa amarelado e o velho encostou sua varinha na palavra "Enfermaria".

Ele franziu para o mapa, então para o garoto, e de volta para o mapa. Alvo Dumbledore aparecia, Poppy Pomfrey, cujos aposentos estão nas proximidades, aparecia, mas a cama à sua frente... estava vazia.

Nada.

Nenhum outro nome, como se o garoto nem mesmo existisse. Suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se e desapareceram sob o seu chapéu violeta. "Agora isto é absolutamente perturbador..."

Alvo permaneceu sentado ao lado do enigmático garoto durante toda a noite, somente encarando a figura adormecida como se o mistério estivesse prestes a evaporar a qualquer momento.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Olhares aliviados seguiram Rony pela próxima manhã quando ele entrou no ocupado Salão Principal seguido por quase todos os grifinórios do sétimo-ano. Gina e Hermione estavam agarradas a cada um dos seus braços, para a irritação de Rony, e os amigos dele ficavam lhe perguntando sobre o que tinha acontecido; Rony recusava-se a responder, atendendo ao pedido feito por Dumbledore, mesmo morrendo de vontade de contar tudo a eles.

Percy, Gui, Carlinhos, Fred, Jorge e os seus pais o rodearam, fazendo isso parecer uma invasão de ruivos. "Roniquinho!" Molly veio até o seu filho, o que fez as pessoas rirem do apelido e os olhos de Rony arregalarem-se de horror.

"MÃãÃe!" ele choramingou, "não fale comigo desse jeito na frente de todo mundo!"

Molly colocou uma mão sobre a boca e corou. "Desculpe-me Rony..."

Fred e Jorge deram um tapinha nas suas costas em um sinal de carinho. "Que bom que você está de volta inteiro, irmãozinho!"

Rony sorriu para eles e assentiu, também cumprimentando os três irmãos mais velhos.

"Então Roniquinho," Simas começou zombadamente com uma alegre risada, "você finalmente vai nos contar o que aconteceu?"

Todos estavam olhando para ele, fazendo Rony sentir-se muito nervoso. Ele abriu a boca mas suspirou aliviado quando Dumbledore entrou no Salão Principal, o salvando dos olhares. "Ele não irá porque eu lhe pedi. Até eu saber mais sobre isso eu não quero ver ninguém perto da enfermaria."

As pessoas começaram a murmurar e argumentar mas Alvo manteve-se firme e mudou por hora o assunto. Sirius e Remo ficaram particularmente mal-humorados por não serem mantidos a par da condição de James mas sentaram-se silenciosamente na longa mesa dos professores.

"Então, o que eu perdi?" Rony disse para aliviar a atmosfera.

Seus amigos olharam para ele, e então entre eles. "Depois que você foi capturado, o diretor anunciou que a Ordem da Fênix, um grupo que era secreto e foi criado por ele, iria vir ao aberto e agir. Como o Lord das Trevas decidiu juntar as suas forças, Dumbledore julgou que Hogwarts é o único lugar seguro de se estar, e com boa razão: as suas defesas são algumas das maiores da Grã-Bretanha, batidas somente pelas do Gringotts'," Hermione disse utilmente.

Rony lançou-lhe um olhar agradecido e olhou ao seu redor. "Então, esse é o porquê de todos estarem aqui. Hogwarts tornou-se uma sede para o lado da Luz."

Hermione assentiu e deu uma mordida no seu café-da-manhã, mesmo com o seu estômago gemendo contra. "Eu realmente sinto falta das minhas aulas! Tudo que nós fazemos é sentar aqui e ouvir as reuniões deles e possíveis estratégias de combate o dia inteiro! Estúpida guerra! Estúpido Lord das Trevas!"

Alguns grifinórios ofegaram e Rony derrubou sua torrada olhando arregalado para ela. "Hermione!"

Ela lhe lançou um olhar irritado. "Quê! Diga-me se você não prefere aulas ao invés desse inferno que em primeiro lugar, não é da nossa conta!"

Rony bufou e admitiu que ela tinha razão. "James, contudo, parece ter algo a ver com isso," Rony murmurou sombriamente, sua cabeça sobre seu prato.

Olhares curiosos viraram-se para ele. "Como assim?" Colin questionou.

Rony suspirou e olhou na direção da mesa dos professores onde Dumbledore estava tendo uma conversa com o seu pai e Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Não posso contar tudo a vocês... mas nós escapamos porque James é um animago, e um animago brilhante! Ele é um Grifo negro e eu voei nas costas dele!"

Os seus amigos estavam impressionados. "Mas nós quase fomos pegos; foi quando James foi ferido pelo feitiço Redutor. ELE estava lá, gente! ELE podia ter nos matado tão facilmente... mas James começou a falar com ele... com tanta casualidade! Com tanta ousadia! ELE estava furioso! Mas... ele nos deixou ir..."

Os grifinórios ao seu redor e aqueles ouvindo a quieta conversa boquiabriram-se horrorizados.

"James realmente FALOU com ele?! Você realmente VIU ele?!" Simas perguntou, sua face misturando medo, admiração e curiosidade.

Rony estremeceu como resposta e seus amigos começaram a falar animadamente, e tão alto entre eles que as pessoas no Salão Principal progressivamente pararam de conversar para prestar atenção neles.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Minerva McGonagall caminhou até eles e lhes deu um dos seus olhares severos. "Nós não conseguimos nos concentrar na mesa dos professores com toda essa baderna."

"Mas professora McGonagall!" Neville disse, tentando aliviar a barra dos amigos, "James Evans e Rony VIRAM Ele! James Evans até mesmo falou com Ele! E ele é um animago!"

Minerva assustou-se. "Quem! O Lord das Trevas?"

Rony ia responder quando Dumbledore pigarreou. "Vendo como o nosso jovem senhor Weasley é incapaz de manter um segredo até mesmo de seus amigos," o velho começou e Rony abaixou a cabeça e corou de vergonha, "eu poderia contar a vocês essa informação. Ronald realmente foi salvo pelo senhor Evans," Molly respirou fundo,"porque James Evans usou esta sua habilidade secreta para escapar." Dumbledore parou e deu um olhar penetrante para um confuso Remo.

"Parece que ele é um Grifo negro, e não-registrado."

Enquanto essa informação deu a eles algo novo para conversarem, Remo e Sirius encontraram o olhar um do outro e seus olhos arregalaram-se em compreensão. "Então... era ele... na floresta naquela noite!" o lobisomem disse com uma voz suave.

"Essa forma animaga... com um golpe bem-dado ele podia ter matado o Lobisomem... você, aquela noite! Mas ele não matou..."

"Por que ele me poupou? O monstro em mim?" Remo sussurrou.

Sirius olhou para o seu amigo, o respeito que tinha pelo garoto crescendo a cada momento mesmo quando a maioria dessas pessoas no salão apontaria sua varinha no garoto sem vacilar.

"Bem, o quê ou quem quer que ele seja eu não deixarei mais a enfermaria desprotegida. Alastor irá descansar; agora eu irei guardar o aposento," Kingsley disse com uma voz cautelosa.

Sirius e Remo imediatamente queriam protestar mas Alvo novamente lançou lhes um olhar e ambos sentaram-se relutantes. Vendo suas expressões inseguras, os olhos severos de Alvo suavizaram-se e ele chamou o auror Shacklebolt; "Kingsley! Quando ele acordar não o pressione. Tenho certeza que se você for educado com ele, ele irá retornar o favor e voluntariamente o seguirá. Acho que ele saberá que nós todos procuramos por algumas respostas. Nós estaremos aqui."

Shacklebolt assentiu com uma pequena careta antes desaparecer pelo corredor. Alvo suspirou cansadamente quando ouviu o som das conversas finalmente alcançarem seus ouvidos e fizeram sua cabeça latejar. "Merlin, estou velho de mais para isso... **SILÊNCIO!**"

Ele podia ser velho, mas a sua voz ainda tinha o desejado resultado de rapidamente silenciar as pessoas. "Assim está melhor. Agora, que tal fazermos o próximo item da nossa agenda?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

O sol se pôs, o sol nasceu.

O sol se pôs, o sol nasceu.

O sol se pôs, o sol nasceu novamente...

As portas da enfermaria viram vários bruxos e bruxas guardarem o garoto moreno, mas foi somente no terceiro dia que James Evans deu sinais de ainda estar vivo.

Harry gemeu; os raios de sol batiam direto no seu rosto. Ele só queria voltar a dormir mas sentiu um feitiço ativar e isso, por hábito, o fez sentar na cama em uma velocidade impressionante, fazendo-o estremecer quando viu estrelas e sentiu a dolorosa sensibilidade na suas costas. 'Eu estou de volta em Hogwarts, é verdade, eu lembro agora.'

A porta da enfermaria foi aberta de supetão quando o feitiço se desfez e foi Kingsley Shacklebolt quem correu para dentro do aposento. "Então, o nosso misterioso garoto finalmente está acordado, hein? Já era tempo!" o auror disse asperadamente.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha quando viu o membro da Ordem mas não deixou mais nada aparecer no seu rosto. "Auror Shacklebolt," ele cumprimentou simplesmente, fazendo os olhos do homem mais velho se contraírem.

Como você sabe o meu nome, garoto? Eu nunca o vi." Então, o homem bufou antes que "James" pudesse abrir a boca. "Acho que isso não importa agora pois o exército inteiro da Luz está esperando por você no Salão Principal; você tem algumas respostas para nos dar, garoto, e tenha cuidado se elas estiverem erradas," Kingsley o advertiu.

Harry mentalmente gemeu por causa da sua má sorte mas levantou-se silenciosamente e seguiu de modo obediente. 'De qualquer maneira, acho que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde; é melhor que seja agora,' o garoto moreno concluiu. 'Mas a questão é: eu serei capaz de aceitá-los, sabendo que eles não são aqueles que eu conhecia? E eles irão ME aceitar do jeito que sou?'

Perdido em pensamentos, Harry não viu o olhar desconfiado que Kingsley lhe deu, assim como o tremor que correu pelo corpo do homem por causa do rosto inexpressivo de Harry. 'Esse garoto é estranho... A aura mágica dele é... confusa... viciante, até mesmo poderosa...' Sem nem mesmo se dar conta, o auror estava segurando sua varinha com tanta força que ela poderia ter quebrado.

Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se quando viu o número de pessoas e vários rostos familiares na multidão. "Dumbledore! A Bela Adormecida finalmente acordou!"

Todas as cabeças viram-se para a direção deles e todos os sons dissiparam-se pelo ar. Harry silenciosamente xingou Shacklebolt.

Alvo levantou da sua cadeira. "Bem, agora acho que é finalmente a hora de termos algumas respostas, não acha?"

Havia uma insinuação na voz do diretor que Harry subitamente não gostou, como se ele pudesse ser alvo de sua varinha a qualquer momento; ele NÃO gostava de sentir-se ameaçado, mas controlou sua fúria por um momento.

"Pode ser, mas eu poderia comer alguma coisa, pelo menos? Eu não como a algum tempo," ele replicou um pouco friamente e tinha todo o direito: era verdade.

Severo estava prestes a gritar para a garoto parar de enrolar e ir direto ao ponto mas Sirius interrompeu o irritado Mestre de Poções. "É claro que pode! Sente-se aonde quer que você quiser e os elfos-domésticos irão fazer alguma coisa para você!"

Snape lançou para Sirius um olhar sórdido mas o cão animago não percebeu ou simplesmente não se importou.

Muitas pessoas também estavam furiosas por causa da falta de bom-senso de Sirius mas ficaram caladas; Sirius Black, quando furioso, não era um homem para se menosprezar.

Rony rapidamente convidou James para sentar-se ao seu lado mesmo que os outros estivessem relutantes em deixá-lo. Uma refeição leve apareceu quando ele se sentou e Harry suspirou antes de começar a comer, ainda a par do imenso número de olhos fixos nele. 'Sinto falta de Dobby...'

Ele aparentemente estava levando muito tempo para comer porque no meio da sua refeição Severo deu um soco na mesa, fazendo um bom número de pessoas gritarem e pularem do seu assentos. " JÁ chega! Nós temos sido lenientes demais com você, moleque! Lenientes DEMAIS! QUEM É VOCÊ?" Em um acesso de raiva, o ex-espião aponto sua varinha viciosamente na direção do garoto, para a fúria de Sirius e Remo.

"SNAPE! O que você pensa que está fazendo!" Sirius gritou, mas foi interrompido por James, que suspirou e depositou seu garfo no prato.

"Você sempre é a pessoa impaciente e desconfiada, Severo Snape? Você ainda é o mesmo aqui, isso é bom saber."

O Mestre de Poções piscou com cautela e perplexidade. "Do que você está falando, garoto?"

Harry sorriu sua cabeça em recusa. "Se vocês estão tão preocupados então deixem-me somente falar isso: eu juro pelo sacrifício da minha mãe. "

Alvo e os outros membros da Ordem ergueram suas sobrancelhas em perplexidade. "Como- como você sabe?" balbuciou Minerva, e James sorriu suavemente.

"Como eu sei a senha de reconhecimento da Ordem da Fênix? É muito simples. Eu sei tudo sobre ela pois eu, mesmo, sou um dos seus membros."

Alvo franziu. "Eu não me lembro de iniciarmos você. Você tem que receber uma pena especial para ser admitido entre nós. Quem é você para alegar tal coisa?"

Harry suspirou. "Você quer dizer uma pena da Fawkes? Não pareça tão surpreso, Diretor; é claro que eu a recebi, só que de uma maneira diferente. Mas Fawkes morreu, assim como a outra que me deu a sua pena, uma idêntica; foi muito difícil de controlá-la no começo, mas acabei pegando o jeito."

Agora todos estavam confusos pelas palavras do garoto.

"Fawkes não está morta! Uma fênix não pode morrer! Você está louco, garoto?" Snape perguntou, seriosamente duvidando da sanidade mental do menino. Até mesmo Rony e seus amigos afastaram-se dele, olhando-o estranhamente.

James riu tristemente. "Fawkes..."

Uma chama ergueu-se na frente do garoto agora de pé, alertando as pessoas que assustaram-se levemente; mas Dumbledore reconheceu perfeitamente esta chama.

Fawkes apareceu segundos depois de ter sido chamada por alguém que não era o seu mestre, e James ofereceu seu braço direito para a fênix pousar**. **

Fawkes piou suavemente em reconhecimento e felicidade enquanto James acariciou e mimou a brilhante criatura. "Ei Fawkes, faz tempo que eu não a vejo, velha amiga. Desculpe-me por ter demorando tanto tempo para te chamar. Você tem a minha varinha, não é?"

Fawkes deu a impressão de assentir antes de estender sua perna para ele; segurada entre as garras estava uma varinha vermelha brilhante e James a pegou com um olhar agradecido e um pequeno sorriso. "Eu senti falta de você, Fawkes. Eu sinto tanta falta deles... mas todos eles estão mortos. Eu devia ter sido a única casualidade na guerra, mas todos sacrificaram suas vidas por mim," Harry disse, sua voz repleta de emoções contidas ameaçando transbordar, e Fawkes chorou uma lágrima por ele, surpreendendo ainda mais o diretor.

Harry deu um suave sorriso enquanto se despedia de Fawkes e o pássaro desapareceu para o escritório mais alto do castelo.

Algo clicou na cabeça de Dumbledore e ele sentou-se pesadamente na sua cadeira, fazendo alguns professores o olharem confusos. "É possível? Dimensões alternativas?"

James sorriu para ele. "Então você finalmente entendeu." Então, ele ficou sério. "Foi Fawkes que me mandou para cá. Todos que eu amava morreram, então o que tinha a perder? Eu tive a chance de vê-los todos de novo, mas é uma pena que, mesmo aqui, os meus pais não sobreviveram."

Ele deu um olhar penetrante para os trêmulos Remo e Sirius e disse suavemente; "Mas pelo menos vocês ainda estão aqui, Almofadinhas e Aluado."

"Oh Merlin!" Remo sussurou, completamente ciente que seus joelhos estavam ameaçando o desabar. Sirius não conseguiu suportar a pressão e se sentou.

Não parecia, mas Harry estava tão nervoso, se não mais , quanto eles. Mas ele tinha que ser forte e reergueu a sua fachada. Ele abaixou a cabeça e seu olhar para as suas mãos, as quais agora estavam contraídas em tensos punhos. "Quando eu apareci nas proximidades de Hogsmeade, logo depois da última batalha, sabia que não poderia andar por aí livremente com a minha aparência: instintos de conservação. Para a minha sorte, eu fui ensinado um forte feitiço de 'glamour' por Tonks," A Tonks no aposento se assustou quando ouviu seu nome, "e mesmo não sendo um metamorfomago como ela eu aprendi bem rápido. Então teria uma aparência melhor do que a da única figura paterna que já conheci? Eu tentei usar a aparência que você teria quando era um garoto da minha idade em Hogwarts, Sirius, apenas com algumas leves diferenças. Mas... foi difícil estar sob a desconfiança das pessoas que um dia tinha amado... eu queria acabar com isso primeiro, antes de vir até vocês com a minha aparência verdadeira. Mas acho que não posso mais escapar. Pelo menos eu atraí a atenção de Tom agora."

Ele recebeu olhares perplexos mas os ignorou, preferindo rir para si mesmo. Agora Snape realmente questionava a saúde mental do garoto.

"Nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... Quem irá vencer desta vez, Tom? Nós estamos empatados, Tom... Eu... eu sou... Harry..."

Ele ergueu seu olhar penetrante lentamente e a sua aparência mudou. Harry tinha esquecido todos a sua volta e ficou somente concentrado em Sirius e Remo; nem mesmo Alvo, que inalou fortemente por causa da sua transformação, foi incluído neste fatídico momento. Alvo, que estava de olhos arregalados e sem fala como todos pra variar.

"Eu sou Harry Tiago Potter."

Somente o mais puro silêncio reinou quando Harry empurrou alguns fios do seu indomável cabelo negro para o lado, revelando uma detalhada tatuagem de fênix que parecia suspeitosamente com Fawkes, começando na sua bochecha e descendo o seu pescoço, só para desaparecer sob a sua camisa. Seus braços estavam nus, então outra complexa porém estranha marca podia ser vista no seu antebraço esquerdo; contudo, não era a Marca Negra.

"Eu sou o filho de Lily Evans... Eu sou o filho de Tiago Potter... mas eu não sou como ele," Harry disse com veêmencia e com um olhar penetrante, observando os rostos atemorizados de Sirius e Remo quando eles lentamente, tremulamente, caminharam na sua direção e pararam na frente dele.

Ambos os homens começaram a tocá-lo hesitantemente, suas bochechas, seu cabelo, seus ombros, seus braços, como se ainda estivessem perplexos demais para compreender completamente quem ele realmente era. O toque de Sirius e seu olhar levemente sonhador permaneceram na marca do seu antebraço esquerdo por um tempo até Harry encolher seu braço inquietamente.

Olhos azuis e dourados chocaram-se com verde brilhante e ambos os Marotos piscaram. "Merlin! Seus olhos! Olhe para os olhos dele, Remo! Nenhum Potter jamais tinha tido essa cor-de-olho antes! Não posso acreditar! Você é real!" Sirius respirou trêmulo.

Harry deu a eles um sorrisinho e ambos os homens o abraçaram subitamente, nas suas faces ainda presentes uma expressão descrente.

Severo fez uma carranca. "Como vocês podem estar tão certos que ele está dizendo a verdade? Isso soa um pouco distante demais para mim... outras dimensões..." o homem bufou e olhou para Alvo.

O diretor assentiu, ainda sem saber como reagir. "Eu sempre posso dar a ele um pouco de soro da verdade..."

"Se você tem um pouco dele agora só me dê para que eu possa acabar logo com isso." Harry surpreendeu todos com a sua prontidão, o diretor e Severo incluídos.

Então, os olhos verdes do garoto escureceram suavemente. "Mas os aviso agora: quaisquer perguntas pessoais demais sobre mim ou o meu passado... e vocês não obterão respostas. Eu não aprecio ser forçado a contar o meu passado."

Severo bufou e girou os olhos, fazendo Harry lhe lançar um olhar sombrio, antes do homem se levantar, apanhar um frasco das vestes e dá-lo ao garoto.

Sirius fez uma careta para o Mestre de Poções mas rapidamente concentrou sua imortal atenção no seu afilhado recém-descoberto. "Ah é! Quase esqueci de perguntar!" Sirius disse, sentindo todo alegre de repente. "Como estão Tiago e Lily e nós também, é claro, no outro mundo?"

Harry estava prestes a engolir o líquido do frasco quando congelou, seus olhos diminuindo seu brilho e tornando-se desfocados pela dor. "Eles estão mortos. Todos estão mortos. Fawkes está morta. Hogwarts está morta."

Então, sem olhar para os olhos horrorizados de Sirius, ele apanhou a garrafa e bebeu todo o seu conteúdo. Seus olhos tornaram-se desfocados e Dumbledore rapidamente lançou um feitiço nas pessoas que só o deixaria fazer as perguntas, para o desanimo de todos.

"Qual é o seu nome verdadeiro e de onde você vêm?" Dumbledore começou.

Quando ele respondeu, a voz de Harry estava vazia, como se estivesse no automático. "Meu nome é Harry Tiago Potter. Eu venho de um mundo paralelo a este."

Bocas abriram-se no Salão Principal para exclamar o seu choque mas nenhum som surgiu.

"Por que você está aqui? Quem o mandou para cá e como você conseguiu a tatuagem da Fênix?"

"Eu estou aqui para contribuir na guerra contra Voldemort. Fawkes me mandou para cá para me dar uma nova chance para viver depois da guerra final. E sobre a tatuagem, não tenho a mínima idéia, mas eu ainda acho que veio de Fawkes. Ela apareceu quando as minhas varinhas se uniram. Eu não quero ser questionado sobre isto," Harry disse de modo vazio, mas sincero.

Alvo franziu a testa e perguntou algo que com certeza estava incomodando a mente de Severo. "Por que você acha que um garoto da sua idade possa fazer uma diferença na guerra? Por que não se afastou de tudo isso? E o quê é essa estranha marca no seu braço esquerdo? Não estava lá antes."

Harry também franziu mas os seus olhos permaneceram nebulosos. "Eu não sou uma criança, nunca tive tempo para ser uma. Os perigos me seguiam e Tom estava sempre por trás deles. Não faria diferença se eu me escondesse ou não quando cheguei aqui; eu me envolveria na guerra de um jeito ou de outro, então é melhor ir em frente e não esperar até o último segundo e ser pego em algo no qual não tenho controle. Eu também não que perder de novo as pessoas que são importantes para mim. A marca apareceu no meu braço um pouco depois da tatuagem de Fênix. Era uma necessidade na época mas eu não a fiz intencionalmente; minha nova varinha também fez isto. Eu não irei falar mais sobre este assunto."

Sirius deu a Alvo um olhar implorante e o velho suspirou e cedeu. "O quê aconteceu com os seus pais, Sirius e Remo no seu mundo? Como você ainda está vivo?"

Os olhos de Harry fecharam-se firmemente, sua boca abriu mas nenhum som saiu dela. Quando abriu os olhos de novo, eles estavam quase completamente claros e Sirius deu um passo para trás por causa da quantidade de dor que viu neles.

"Eu..." Harry estava agora claramente lutando contra o soro da verdade. "Meus pais... Um ano de idade... Godric's Hollow...Voldemort... Eu não... me recuso..." Suas palavras foram forçadas.

Alvo deu a Severo o sinal de que ele podia dar a Harry o antídoto, mesmo o velho ainda querendo saber mais; o garoto estava começando a tossir e iria vomitar se continuasse a lutar contra a poção com essa intensidade.

Harry rapidamente engoliu o conteúdo do frasco e sentou-se pesadamente, aliviado quando ele imediatamente surtiu efeito.

Remo ajoelhou-se na frente dele e lhe deu um olhar preocupado. "Nós sentimos muito. Não perguntaremos a você mais nada sobre o seu passado. Mas você tem que saber se nós nos preocupávamos com você antes, Sirius e eu iremos nos importar ainda mais daqui para frente. Então é só natural que nós queiramos saber mais sobre você, você entende isso, Harry?"

Obviamente, Dumbledore tinha cancelado o feitiço silenciador.

Harry olhou para Remo com uma expressão que continha amor, esperança, medo e apreensão... muita. O garoto foi o primeiro a quebrar o contato visual.

"Quando eu contar a vocês o quê posso fazer, os poderes que tenho, vocês não estarão tão exitados com a minha presença," Harry murmurou sombriamente, intrigando Sirius e Remo ainda mais.

"O que você quer dizer, meu garoto?" Alvo perguntou mas Harry balançou sua cabeça negativamente.

"Não... não..."

Sirius percebeu que Harry estava começando a respirar mais rápido então ele subitamente abraçou o garoto. Remo observou seu amigo, certo de que Harry, um garoto de desessete anos de idade, iria se afastar do adulto mas para a sua surpresa silenciosa Harry agarrou Sirius de volta sem intenção de afastar-se mesmo que todos o vissem assim.

Ele tinha certeza que Harry amanhã pensaria nesse gesto apenas como um momento de fraqueza mas ele parecia tão pequeno e vulnerável para Remo nessa hora que deixou até mesmo Sirius perplexo.

Harry somente apertou ainda mais seus braços contra Sirius e inalou; o aroma do seu padrinho era um pouco diferente, algo que Harry ainda não estava completamente acostumado.

Seu Sirius cheirava a Azkaban, desespero, esperança, fúria e infantilidade, se essas podiam ser cheiradas, e até mesmo de cachorro molhado.

Este Sirius não tinha sofrido a metade do que o seu Sirius tinha mas havia presente um característico aroma que representava o homem e era familiar.

O pensamento de seu Sirius fez Harry ficar sóbrio e voltar para a dura realidade. O garoto saiu do abraço e deu as costas, para a confusão de Sirius.

"Harry?"

"Eu preciso ir lá fora, respirar um pouco de ar puro," foi a única resposta que obteve antes de Harry corre para fora do aposento.

Sirius estava prestes a segui-lo quando Remo agarrou o ombro do seu amigo e balançou a cabeça. "Por mais que eu também queira estar lá com ele, Sirius, acho que isto é tão difícil para ele quanto é pra nós. Dê-lhe um tempo."

"Mas Remo! É perigoso lá fora!"

"De alguma maneira, não acho que Harry corre nenhum tipo de perigo nesse momento. Lembre-se: ele ainda tem muitos segredos."

Sirius grunhiu; agora que ele tinha o seu afilhado de volta, uma nova razão para viver, ele não o deixaria ir. O problema era que Sirius era impaciente e tomava impetuosas e impulsivas decisões quando queria algo. Para lidar com Harry nessa situação, isso realmente não poderia acontecer.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry respirou profundamente, aliviado de estar fora e sentir o ar da primavera que se aproximava. Estar na presença de tantas pessoas tão facilmente impressionáveis que ele amava mas que ainda estavam mortas para seus olhos fazia seu coração doer.

Ele caminhou pelo terreno do castelo pelo menos por uma hora antes de ouvir um pio. Erguendo sua cabeça, Harry soltou um alegre gargalhada quando viu a familiar coruja branca. "Hedwig! Senti falta de você!"

A coruja pousou no seu ombro e ele conversou com ela, lhe fazendo carinho. Ela picou seus dedos em um sinal de afeição e se não fosse uma coruja, ele provavelmente já a teria abraçado.

Mas ver Hedwig fez ele subitamente pensar no seu segundo familiar. "Hedwig?" ele começou com preocupação presente na sua voz, "você sabe onde a Nagini está? A última vez que eu a vi foi nos arredores da quadra de Quadribol onde a deixei para que pudesse jogar com a Madame Hooch."

Hedwig piou mas não voou para longe; ela não sabia do paradeiro da cobra. Harry caminhou na direção do campo e procurou em cada buraco ao seu redor; Nagini não estava lá. Ele estava começando a ficar preocupado com ela.

"Talvez ela foi ver a Ashwinder..." Harry especulou e correu para a cabana de Hagrid. Por sorte, o meio-gigante ainda estava no Salão Principal com os outros então ele entrou na cabana e rapidamente marchou até a caixa que continha um brilho avermelhado ao seu redor.

Canino latiu para ele e ele acariciou a cabeça do imenso cachorro, recebendo um monte de baba na sua mão por isso. Harry fez uma careta e limpou sua mão nas vestes antes de ajoelhar-se para falar com a Ashwinder. "_Olá! Você ssabe onde a Nagini esstá?"_

A Ashwinder ergueu a cabeça para cumprimenta-lo. "_Então você finalmente ressolveu aparecer de novo, homem-sserpente? Ainda maiss com a ssua verdadeira aparência."_

Harry lhe deu um olhar pedindo desculpas. "_Sinto muito. Eu me meti em problemass e tive que esscapar. Esstou feliz por todoss esstarem bem e esspero que Nagine também essteja."_

Harry tinha certeza que se a Ashwinder tivesse lábios, ela teria sorrido aliviada. "_Fico feliz por esstar ilesso, homem-sserpente. Nagini esstava muito preocupada com você. Ela esstá na floresta negra ique fica atráss desssa cabana, talvez caçando com o Grande? Eu possso ir e procurar por ela, dizer a ela que você voltou e a está esperando."_

Uma sobrancelha se ergueu. 'O Grande? Ah! O Basilisco! É verdade! Ele pode ter ido caçar, eu lhe dei permissão.'

"_Issso sseria muito gentil da sua parte. Quando finalmente a encontrar, diga a ela para juntar-sse a mim no casstelo. Minha identidade foi revelada mass ela ainda terá que sser cuidadossa para não sser enfeitiçada. Cobrass não ssão muito popularess utimamente. Diga oi para o Grande, também. Obrigado pela ssua ajuda."_

A Ashwinder deu a impressão de assentir e Harry a ajudou a sair da caixa. Ela deslizou para fora e desapareceu na Floresta Proibida.

Hedwig piou e ele acariciou as suas penas distraidamente. "Espero que Nagini esteja bem..."

Ele passou o resto do dia sentado na frente da cabana de Hagrid com esperança de ver a Ashwinder retornar mas isso não aconteceu.

Quando o dia deu lugar a noite, Hedwig voou para longe para caçar. Harry decidiu que era hora de voltar a Hogwarts enfrentar o resto do mundo.

Algumas cabeças viraram-se para a sua direção quando entrou, mas Harry ficou agradecido pelo fato de que os estudantes tinham que voltar para os seus dormitório nessa hora. A única coisa que surpreendeu Harry foi que Sirius e Remo estavam lá, dando a impressão de terem esperado o dia inteiro sem saírem do lugar.

"Sirius? Remo?"

Ambos os homens se assustaram quando ele os chamou e eles correram até Harry, o abraçaram e vendo se ele estava machucado. "Você ficou fora por tanto tempo! Nós estamos preocupados!" Sirius exclamou com seu pânico já minguando**.** "Onde você estava!"

Harry sorriu suavemente; era bom saber que eles se importavam tanto com ele, mas iriam aprender com o tempo que ele podia se defender muito bem. "Eu passei o dia inteiro perto da cabana de Hagrid, esperando que o meu segundo animal de estimação aparecesse. Infelizmente ela não veio, mas ainda há tempo. Eu estive longe e separado dela por tanto tempo que ela decidiu se esconder."

Remo e Sirius lhe deram olhares curiosos. "Você tem dois animais?" Remo perguntou, interessado no assunto.

Harry assentiu. "Tenho... Vocês já viram Hedwig, Sabe, a coruja branca."

Ambos assentiram quando lembraram-se no lindo pássaro branco. "E aposto que o segundo é um Hipogrifo e alguma coisa assim!" Sirius exclamou com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Harry não respondeu e começou a subir as escadas. Remo e Sirius o olharam preocupados. "Harry? Onde você está indo? Eu disse algo errado?" O cão animago perguntou.

Harry balançou sua cabeça e suspirou, virando-se para dar ao seu padrinho um pequeno sorriso. "Só estou cansado, só isso. Eu quero ir dormir. Vejo vocês de manhã!"

'Eles só me vêem como um grifinório e nada mais... especialmente Sirius. Como eles irão reagir? Como a Ordem reagirá?' Harry pensou tristemente quando desapareceu pelas escadas.

Na entrance, Sirius e Remo estavam conversando quietamente quando Alvo veio do Salão Principal com alguns dos membros da Ordem na sua cola; todos eles pareciam exaustos. "Aquele foi Harry quem eu acabei de ver subindo as escadas?" o diretor perguntou curioso.

Sirius assentiu. "Espero que eu não tenha dito algo que o ofendeu á respeito dos seus animais de estimação**.**.."

Alvo ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ele tem mais de um? Estranho. Eu o deixarei sozinho por enquanto mas ainda preciso de algumas respostas depois. Minerva? VOcê poderia preparar mais dois novos quartos? O Beco Diagonal foi atacado então a Madame Malkin e Olivaras ficarão em Hogwarts daqui em diante."

McGonagall assentiu e afastou-se com os poucos estudantes que ainda estavam de pé à essa hora.

"Eu irei voltar para as minhas masmorras," Severo murmurou, e a multidão de membros da Ordem dissipou-se alguns minutos depois.

"Não posso acreditar que o filho de James estava sob os nossos narizes por todo esse tempo. James Evans... tão evidentes, e ainda tão difícil de se perceber. Ele sabia que o Harry neste mundo está morto então nem teve que procurar pelo seu outro "eu". Nós nunca teríamos descoberto se ele não tivesse nos contado." Alvo acariciou sua barba branca e sorriu para os dois Marotos. "Ele é esperto."

Sirius e Remo só podiam assentir silenciosamente. "É estranho. Eu sinto como se eu dormir ele não estará aqui," Sirius falou trêmulo.

Remo colocou uma mão sobre os ombros de Sirius. "Sei o que você quer dizer. Eu sinto como se estivéssemos num sonho."

O diretor os deixou e eles retiram-se para os seus aposentos para uma longa noite de sono agitado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mais um capítulo... O que vocês acharam??

Próximo capítulo: "Um jogo?"


	17. Um Jogo?

Sim

Sim!! eu estou viva!!

Acho que não caberia aqui o quanto eu sinto por ter feito vocês esperarem tanto!! Esses últimos meses foram muito corridos e um problema aparecia depois do outro e isso me deixou sem tempo para entrar no pc e fazer a tradução.  
Não se preocupem. O tempo entre os capítulos vai voltar ao de antes (se eu não conseguir fazer mais rápido, é claro XD). Eu nunca irei desistir dessa tradução... podem ir ler o capítulo tranquilos. hehe  
Mas uma vez desculpas pela espera.

Bjus, Vanilla07

**Comentem e Boa Leitura!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Blah! _- Língua de Cobra; Feitiços.  
**Blah! **- Carta

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O Mundo Sem Mim****  
****Capítulo 17: Um jogo? **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry acordou com a desagradável sensação de estar sendo observado. A presença que sentia, mesmo de olhos fechados, estava próxima demais dele, porém, quando estava prestes a se mover para pegar a sua varinha debaixo do travesseiro, ele sentiu o familiar ainda que diferente aroma do seu padrinho.

"Sirius, você poderia gentilmente se afastar um pouco?" Harry disse meio irritado quando abriu os olhos.

Alguém riu às suas costas quando Sirius corou e murmurou desculpas enquanto se afastava; ele tinha estado meros centímetros do rosto de Harry.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu não tinha que ver quem mais estava no aposento; onde Sirius Black estivesse, Remo Lupin nunca estava longe.

"Merlin! Você é real! Você está aqui de verdade, vivo..." Sirius sussurrou com admiração e olhos sonhadores.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e o canto dos seus lábios ergueu-se em leve divertimento. "Oh sim, Sirius, eu sou muito real."

Remo tentou disfarçar as suas risadas com uma mão enquanto colocava a outra sobre o ombro do seu amigo. "Nós pedimos desculpas, Harry. Essa situação ainda é nova pra nós e difícil de acreditar. Sirius só não podia esperar para ver você então nós perguntamos a senha para o diretor."

Os olhos de Harry contraíram-se em irritação com Alvo, mas seu olhar suavizou quando caiu no lobisomem.

"Tudo bem, Remo. Eu estava usando a velha senha desse quarto, de qualquer jeito; eu estava cansado demais para mudá-la ontem. Que horas são? Algo aconteceu?"

Ambos os homens deixaram o quarto para que Harry se vestisse, mas Remo gritou da pequena sala-de-estar; "Já são dez horas mas nós não tivemos coragem de acordá-lo. Houve uma tremenda confusão essa manhã porque ontem o Beco Diagonal foi atacado. A maioria das pessoas que estavam presentes conseguiram fugir mas houveram algumas baixas, infelizmente. Gringotts é tão segura como sempre, contudo, e nós teremos mais alguns novos aliados e refugiados. Madame Malkin permanecerá aqui daqui por diante, assim como Olivaras e todas as suas varinhas."

Harry se juntou a eles na sala e eles olharam para o garoto por mais algum tempo antes de todos saírem em direção ao Salão Principal.

Alguns alunos e professores estavam caminhando nos corredores e pararam para olhar para Harry quando o trio passou por eles. Sirius colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Harry quando percebeu o quão tenso e desconfortável o garoto estava sob esse exame; ele deu um olhar duro para o grupinho, assim como Remo, e eles rapidamente se afastaram com medo de serem alvo da fúria do professor Black.

Sirius baixou o olhar para o seu afilhado - a palavra era ainda incrível de se dizer - e sorriu bondosamente. "Você não é do tipo que gosta de se mostrar, né? Nem um pouco como James era. Ele gostava de ser o centro das atenções; podia-se dizer que ele precisava disso..."

Remo riu da imagem de um jovem James intencionalmente despenteando o seu cabelo ainda mais para aparecer na multidão e mandando charmosos e radiantes sorrisos para todas as garotas.

Os lábios de Harry nem mesmo se curvaram.

"Eu não sou nada como ele. Eu nunca quis atenção; eu nunca pedi pra ser..." O garoto interrompeu e deu um leve sorriso sarcástico.

Sirius e Remo olharam um para o outro com preocupação e tentaram pressionar Harry a terminar a frase. O garoto de olhos verdes olhou para o lado, recusando-se a encontrar os olhos deles. "Tudo o que eu sempre quis é ser normal," ele murmurou sombriamente para si mesmo, mas mesmo assim ambos os Marotos o escutaram; eles se sentiram incompetentes e fracos. Como eles podiam ajudá-lo quando não sabiam nem mesmo o quê estava incomodando Harry?

Novamente, quando entraram no Salão Principal, todas as conversas pararam. Sirius, Remo e Harry mantiveram as cabeças erguidas e o garoto moreno observou todos com olhos de aço e determinação. "Diretor," Harry assentiu o cumprimentado, e o velho fez o mesmo com seus olhos brilhando.

"Sr. Potter, Sirius, Remo, é bom ver vocês. Harry, tenho certeza que você já conhece madame Malkin e o senhor Olivaras." Dumbledore apontou para as pessoas mencionadas que estavam sentadas na mesa dos professores.

Madame Malkin se levantou para apertar a mão de Harry entusiasticamente, contrária à atmosfera do aposento. "Meu Deus, então é verdade! Você não pode ser outra pessoa senão o filho de Tiago e Lily! Incrível!"

Ela apertou a mão dele com tanta excitação que Harry teve que arrancar a sua pobre mão dolorida do alcance dela. Ele deu um sorriso embaraçado para a mulher e murmurou um cumprimento.

Olivaras, entretanto, estava entrecerrando os olhos para ele curiosamente como se algo estivesse errado.

Dumbledore o chamou e Harry sorriu e deu um passo na direção do fabricante de varinhas. "Ah é, agora que todos sabem quem eu sou…" ele deixou a sua frase pairam no ar e subitamente apontou a varinha para Olivaras, fazendo o homem de cabelos brancos e as pessoas ao seu redor ofegarem.

"O quê você está fazendo!" Xiomara exclamou quase gritando, mas Harry os ignorou.

_"Admoneo!"_

Antes que Olivaras pudesse até mesmo abrir a boca o feitiço o acertou em cheio na sua testa, fazendo-o piscar quando percebeu que nada doía. Seus olhos se entrecerraram quando as memórias passaram pela sua cabeça e ele exclamou e rapidamente ficou de pé, fazendo a cadeira cair às suas costas. Ele deu um passo a frente e apontou um dedo acusador para Harry. "VOCÊ!"

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Todos observaram com interesse, curiosos a respeito do feitiço que o garoto tinha usado no fabricante de varinhas.

"VOCÊ! V-VOCÊ APAGOU AS MINHAS MEMÓRIAS!" O velho exclamou indignado.

As sobrancelhas de Dumbledore ergueram-se e ele se virou para Harry "Isso é verdade, Harry?"

O garoto de olhos verdes deu ao Diretor um olhar levado e deu de ombros. "Ele descobriu a verdade antes do tempo certo. Ainda não é o tempo certo, mas como todos já sabem, eu não vejo nenhuma razão de deixar Olivaras no escuro em relação a mim."

Sirius observou a interação entre ambos os homens mais velhos e o seu afilhado com interesse. "O que aconteceu para fazer Olivaras descobrir quem você era?" ele perguntou para Harry, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para replicar, Olivaras já tinha começado a responder. "A varinha dele! É verdade! Alvo! A varinha dele! É a segunda!"

Agora todos estavam confusos.

"A segunda? Do quê?" Severo perguntou desconfiado.

Harry suspirou e sentou-se, uma calma expressão de volta a sua face. Os outros adultos lentamente o imitaram. O garoto moreno pegou a varinha das vestes novamente e a dedilhou com cuidado.

Dumbledore, que sabia sobre o que Olivaras estava falando, estudou a varinha, porém não a reconheceu. "Esta não é a segunda varinha, Olivaras. Você tem certeza do que está falando?"

O fabricante de varinhas lançou um olhar furioso para Dumbledore. "É claro que tenho certeza!" ele disparou, "Eu sou um fabricante de varinhas e conheço cada varinha que fiz de cor!".

Dumbledore ergueu as mãos fingindo se render.

Os lábios de Harry se curvaram. "Dumbledore, realmente é a segunda."

A cabeça de Alvo virou tão rápido para Harry que quase estalou. Sirius rosnou impaciente.

"Alguém poderia me dizer de que diabos vocês três estão falando? Vocês não são os únicos no aqui!"

Harry piscou para Sirius e mostrou ao padrinho a varinha vermelha, que Sirius analisou brevemente.

"Esta varinha não teve sempre essa aparência," Harry começou, atraindo a atenção de todos. "No meu velho mundo, a minha varinha me aceitou mesmo que a sua irmã pertencesse ao meu inimigo."

Sirius piscou, mas Remo foi mais rápido que o animago. O lobisomem empalideceu sensivelmente. "O Lord das Trevas...?" ele sussurrou em uma pergunta silenciosa, e tudo o que foi preciso para confirmar a resposta foi um suspiro do garoto.

"Sim... Tom tem a primeira de duas varinhas singulares, cada uma feita de uma pena de Fênix, as penas de Fawkes. Mas, quando eu fui para o Beco Diagonal para pegar uma coisinha para Rosmerta, eu parei na loja do Olivaras porque senti uma força estranha. Foi um choque para nós dois ver a segunda varinha de pena de Fênix se juntar com a minha, que é exatamente a mesma varinha, mas de mundos diferentes. É meio complicado explicar, mas este é o resultado da união. Eu precisei de um tempinho para me acostumar a essa nova varinha, pra falar a verdade, pois o poder dela é maior. Mas ela está me ajudando a controlar melhor a minha magia, algo pelo qual estou agradecido."

Sirius o olhou preocupado. "O que está errado com a sua magia?"

Os olhos de Harry escureceram e saírem de foco; ele estava pensando em quando ele finalmente derrotou o Voldemort do seu mundo. "Antes de eu chegar aqui... Eu, nós, estávamos em uma guerra contra Voldemort."

Várias pessoas ofegaram quando o ouviram dizer o nome sem hesitação.

Ele não contou nada mais dessa Guerra e do seu final; ainda era uma ferida fresca demais no seu coração.

"Quando cheguei aqui eu senti uma mudança enorme na minha magia. Eu podia sentir que a minha velha varinha estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade para canalizar esse novo nível de magia, mas eu me adaptei. Eu também notei com o tempo que ficou mais fácil para eu usar magia sem varinha." Harry parou e olhou ao seu redor; ele só recebeu olhares arregalados, sendo alguns cautelosos.

"Magia sem varinha? Essa não é uma magia branca, sabe..." Sirius disse inconfortável, e quase se encolheu quando Harry deu uma gargalhada áspera. "Sirius, quem disse que eu sou um bruxo da Luz?"

Os olhos do animago se arregalaram em alarme e algumas pessoas deram gritinhos e se afastaram do garoto. Alastor Moody empunhou a varinha num segundo, porém Harry olhou firmemente para o Auror. "Você! Você é um bruxo das Trevas?" o velho auror rosnou ameaçadoramente.

Harry sorriu sarcástico, mas permaneceu sentado, não mostrando sinais de empunhar a sua varinha. "Idiotas! Vocês só vêem o que querem ver, vocês só ouvem o que querem ouvir!" Harry disparou, mas então respirou profundamente e clareou a mente com Oclumência antes que algo ruim acontecesse.

"Eu nunca disse que era um bruxo das Trevas como Tom. Eu só disse que não era um bruxo da Luz. Ao contrário do que vocês acreditam, existe ALGO entre eles: cinza. Se vocês tivessem vivido o tipo de vida que vivi, estariam propensos a se tornarem o que sou. Meus pais foram assassinados quando eu tinha um ano de idade; eu fui viver com os Dursleys – A família da irmã da minha mãe- que são completamente trouxas e odeiam magia profundamente durante onze anos inteiros antes de ser aceito em Hogwarts quando eu tinha onze. Eu nem sabia o que era magia, pelo amor de Deus! E eu nem vou começar a contar o que aconteceu em Hogwarts nos próximos anos!" Harry tinha cerrado tantos os punhos que os seus mãos estavam brancos.

Ninguém ousou abrir a boca.

Sirius franziu e ficou boquiaberto quando ele finalmente se lembrou da irmã de Lily. "Você foi mandado para Petunia Dursley! Aquela irmã ossuda e detestável de Lily! De quem foi essa idéia idiota! Por que não morar com Remo ou comigo?"

Os olhos de Harry escureceram até quase ficarem pretos. "Eu não quero falar sobre isto aqui." Sua decisão era final e Sirius ficou quieto, sabendo que este era um assunto delicado.

Um silêncio iminente caiu sobre o Salão Principal e Dumbledore juntou as mãos com um sorriso jovial para aliviar a crescente pressão. "Bem, que tal trocarmos de assunto? Nós temos muito o que falar sem ser sobre o jovem Harry aqui."

Harry ficou imensamente feliz por terem trocado de assunto e levantou-se da Mesa dos Professores para sentar ao lado de Rony na mesa dos estudantes. Ele ainda recebeu olhares incrédulos, mas ninguém ousou falar com ele devido ao seu mau humor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"JAMES! Ahh…HARRY! Espera aí!"

Harry parou de andar e esperou Rony alcançá-lo. Quando o ruivo estava finalmente ao lado do garoto moreno, Rony parou e arfou um pouco antes de lançar a Harry um sorriso embaraçado. "Uau, cara! Você é rápido! A reunião acabou de acabar e você já está aqui fora! Pra que a pressa?"

Ao contrário de alguns, Rony estava lentamente começando a se acostumar com toda a idéia de "Harry Potter".

Harry sorriu para Rony e respondeu enquanto observava o céu, parecendo esperar por alguma coisa. "Eu quero mandar uma carta para Rosmerta; Tom está começando a ficar ousado e não tenho dúvidas que ele atacará Hogsmeade mais cedo ou mais tarde."

Na verdade, ele diminuiu sua barreira de Occlumência e sentiu a impaciência de Voldemort para atacar novamente. Como o Lord das Trevas ainda não sabia quem ele realmente era, era um mistério para Harry, mas o garoto sabia que só era uma questão de tempo; ele sentiria isso com certeza, independente da sua situação como um Oclumente.

Um pio o tirou de seus pensamentos e ele automaticamente esticou o braço para que sua companheira branca pudesse aterrissar nele. "Ei Hedwig, me perdoe por ter estado longe por tanto tempo, garota," Harry falou suavemente, recebendo um pio e uma mordidinha no dedo como uma reprimida.

Rony manteve-se em silêncio, observando a interação entre o garoto e a coruja com curiosidade.

Harry pegou uma carta do bolso e deixou Hedwig cuidadosamente pega-la com as suas garras. "Você pode levar isso para Rosmerta, garota? Prometo que vou te dar um pouco do meu almoço depois. Eu só preciso que isto seja entregue o mais rápido possível."

Hedwig piou de novo, bicando seu dedo como se dizendo 'Pode contra comigo' e então ela se foi, planando sobre a Floresta Proibida. Harry então olhou ardentemente para a dita floresta por alguma razão desconhecida para Rony, mas o ultimo não teve tempo de questionar Harry sobre isto porque ele simplesmente deu meia volta e caminhou de volta para Hogwarts.

Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção da floresta sombria e deu de ombros antes de correr para alcançar Harry.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu já estava dentro do castelo, conversando quietamente com Sirius e Remo. Hermione e os outros se juntaram a Rony no momento que o viram e Hermione lhe deu um tapa na nuca. "Ai! Pra que você fez isso, Mione!" O ruivo acariciou a nuca enquanto a sua namorada colocava as mãos na cintura.

"Rony! Nós todos estávamos procurando por você! Você poderia ter esperado por nós! E você sabe que não podemos ir mais lá fora sozinhos! Isso são ordens dos professores!" foi a resposta da furiosa bruxa.

"A senhorita Granger está certa, senhor Weasley! O que você estava pensando? Comensais da Morte e Dementadores estão por toda parte! Você tem sorte da escola não estar mais funcionando ou a Grifinória teria perdido pontos."

Rony boquiabriu-se para a diretora da sua casa: Minerva McGonagall.

"M-Mas professora! Eu não estava muito longe da escola e eu só segui Harry em primeiro lugar! Por que ele não está sendo reprimido?" O ruivo exclamou, apontando um dedo na direção de Harry.

Minerva franziu a testa e transferiu seu olhar para o garoto de olhos verdes, que, por sua vez, olhou para ela. "Você tem razão."

Harry tinha ouvido parte da conversa deles e parecia que Sirius e Remo também tinham; ambos franziram para ele desapontados. Sirius subitamente o abraçou, quase fazendo Harry arfar.

"Ela está certa, Harry. Não foi muito inteligente da sua parte ir lá fora desse jeito. Os Comensais da Morte podem ser repelidos pelos feitiços do castelo, mas as vezes um dementador pode entrar nos terrenos," Sirius disse de modo suave mas ainda assim severo. "Eu te perdi uma vez, Harry, e isso destruiu uma parte do meu coração. Agora que o tenho de volta, eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você. Um dementador… é uma criatura repugnante, Harry. Ele pode-"

Harry, que tinha estado confortavelmente nos braços de Sirius, ficou subitamente tenso e se afastou do peito do homem para que pudesse ficar longe do animago. Sua face primeiramente estava impossível de ser lida, mas então uma fúria contida começou exalar do garoto, assim como uma profunda tristeza que Remo tinha certeza que nenhum garoto da idade dele poderia um dia possuir

"Harry?" Remo chamou suavemente, e isso foi o necessário para que toda a fúria de Harry de dissipasse e abrisse caminho para a tristeza e amargura da sua vida. "Eu sei o quê um dementador faz!" Harry retrucou bruscamente para eles, sua voz tensa e áspera, seus olhos virados para o chão subitamente interessante.

Sirius deu um passo na direção de Harry e o olhou com um olhar preocupado. "Harry? O que você-"

As portas de entrada foram escancaradas e todos os olhos transferiram-se imediatamente para um Auror que Harry não reconheceu. "Dumbledore!" O homem parecia frenético. "Os Comensais da Morte estão atacando o Beco Diagonal novamente!"

O diretor prontamente entrou em ação, ordenando que os mais poderosos entre ele fossem auxiliar aqueles que precisavam de ajuda. "Alastor! Tonks! Kingsley! Carlinhos! Gui! Sirius! Remo! Arthur! Vocês voltarão com Nathaniel! Eu irei segui-los em um minuto!"

Aqueles que foram chamados começaram a correr para fora, mas Harry chamou aqueles que considerava sua família. "Sirius! Remo! Eu irei com vocês!" Harry empunhou a sua varinha, porém o seu braço foi firmemente agarrado antes que pudesse seguir seus instintos para lutar. "Deixe-me ir!"

Não importa o quanto tentasse, Snape não o deixava ir.

"Não Harry! Você fica aqui! É perigoso demais para alguém que não é propriamente treinado, para você! Isso não é um jogo!" Sirius clamou severamente.

Harry olhou para Remo –que ainda estava impacientemente esperando por Sirius- pedindo ajuda, mas o lobisomem balançou a cabeça com um definitivo e inegociável NÃO.

O garoto moreno olhou de volta para Sirius e ambos se encararam. Sirius franziu e Remo o lembrou que as pessoas ainda estavam em perigo no Beco Diagonal.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e parou de lutar contra a inflexível força do Mestre de Poções. Sirius assentiu satisfeito e se afastou com Remo para que eles pudessem aparatar fora das defesas do castelo.

Harry não viu eles se afastarem.

"Deixe-me ir."

Severo olhou furiosamente para a nuca do garoto antes de largar Harry. "Por Merlin, garoto! Pare de brincar de herói! Isto realmente não é um jogo!" o homem gritou para a forma sinistramente silenciosa de Harry.

Dumbledore deu aos professores algumas ordens para manter a escola segura e olhou firmemente para o garoto que ainda estava os ignorando e com as costas viradas para eles. "Senhor Potter, essa não é a hora para caprichos. Você está agindo como uma criança mimada," o velho disse antes dele, também, ir para fora.

No segundo que essas palavras saíram da boca de Dumbledore, Harry cerrou os com tanta força que a sua mandíbula quase se partiu. Ele caminhou calmamente na direção das escadas, mas seu corpo estava completamente rígido.

"Harry? Você sabe que eles estão certos. Nós somos só crianças; nós não temos nada a ver com isso." A respiração de Rony ficou presa na garganta quando a cabeça de Harry virou para a sua direção e ele recebeu um olhar gelado.

O ruivo tremeu e rapidamente abaixou os olhos e se afastou enquanto Harry simplesmente desaparecia pelas escadas.

"Rony?" Hermione colocou sua mão no braço do namorado e o garoto pulou e estremeceu. "Você devia ter visto, Mione. O olhar que ele me deu… era tão frio!"

Severo ignorou isso com uma zombaria. "Bah! Deixe o garoto, não me importo a mínima. "Ele está agindo igual ao pai, sedento de atenção."

"Severo! Esse comentário foi desnecessário!" Minerva lançou-lhe um olhar zangado e o Mestre de Poções deu de ombros e voltou para as masmorras.

McGonagall suspirou e começou a tomar conta do castelo enquanto Alvo estava fora. Os estudantes remanescentes foram conduzidos de volta para os seus salões comunais; de qualquer forma, a maioria deles já estava lá.

"Professora McGonagall, e Harry?" Rony perguntou cuidadosamente.

Minerva meramente disse para ele que ela pediria para alguns professores irem procurara por ele e que era para ele voltar imediatamente para o seu salão comunal, o que frustrou o garoto Weasley. Ele, no entanto, teve que obedecer e o pequeno grupo grifinório, junto com Fred e Jorge, marcharam de volta para a torre da Grifinória.

"Ei, Rony? Você realmente acha que Harry quer chamar a atenção?" Dino perguntou de repente.

O ruivo lhe lançou um olhar. "Você vai ficar do lado do Snape, Thomas?" ele disparou.

Dino teve a decência de parecer envergonhado e murmurou; "Bem, não… Mas você já tentou se perguntar por que Ja- Harry parece querer tanto lutar? Isso não é nem mesmo da conta dele! Pra mim, ele está mesmo querendo aparecer. Quero dizer, o que um garoto pode fazer contra um exército de Comensais da Morte e Dementadores?"

"Dino tem razão," Simas argumentou, e murmúrios de concordância se seguiram.

Hermione estava em silêncio durante toda a conversa, seu cérebro trabalhando furiosamente. "Eu... eu não acho que é isso, gente," ela disse lentamente, ainda procurando pela melhor maneira de se explicar.

"O que você quer dizer, Hermione?" perguntou Denis Creevey com curiosidade.

A garota da Corvinal coçou o queixo e franziu enquanto pensava. "Eu não sei… mas vocês não acham estranho que ele queira lutar tanto? É como se Harry pensasse que ele tem uma responsabilidade nessa guerra."

Rony riu. "Pare de pensar, Mione. Você não está falando coisa com coisa."

A garota fez uma carranca e deu um soquinho no ombro do namorado, para o divertimento dos outros.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Contudo, longe de Harry estar em busca de atenção.

Suas intenções eram puras, até mesmo sacrificantes, mas ninguém parecia compreender isso, para dar-lhe uma chance.

Aperta, relaxa. Aperta, relaxa.

Os punhos de Harry estavam agindo por conta própria como se quisessem deixar sair a pressão

'Eles não entendem. Eles não me dão nem mesmo uma chance para me explicar. Eles agem como se eu fosse uma criança. E são tão arrogantes e presunçosos. Eles não são… eles não são os meus amigos. Eles são somente reflexos daqueles que eu amava.' Os olhos de Harry estavam duros e sem emoção quando olhou para o seu reflexo em um dos espelhos no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme no segundo piso.

Ele silenciosamente analisou o seu reflexo no espelho antes de dar um pequeno grito de fúria e o golpear com toda a força que tinha, fazendo centenas de cacos voarem em todas as direções antes de chocarem-se com os úmidos azulejos do banheiro.  
Um caco atingiu Harry na bochecha esquerda, a que não era tatuada, e ele nem mesmo estremeceu por causa da dor. Ele simplesmente ergueu uma mão e dedilhou o corte, espalhando sangue para todo o seu rosto e ao seu redor, pois ele tinha usado a mão que havia socado o espelho e agora escorria sangue para o piso.

"Isto não é um jogo," ele afirmou tensamente antes da sua raiva tomar novamente conta dele. Sua varinha estremeceu, mas foi incapaz de evitar a explosão de magia extremamente poderosa que fez todas as janelas do banheiro explodirem uma após a outra.

Harry parecia nem ligar para o que estava acontecendo.

Ele apoiou-se na pia "certa" e sussurrou em língua de cobra; a enorme pia começou a se mover e Harry afastou-se para que ela pudesse abrir completamente.

"Deixe-os fazerem o que quiserem, mas enquanto estão se ferindo e Tom avança, eu irei unir meus aliados e preparar para dar um ataque para enfraquecê-lo." Harry sorriu sombriamente e pulou no túnel, com a pia fechando às suas costas.

O silêncio reinou novamente no lavatório exceto pela ocasional gota d'água caindo numa pia ou por um caco que tinha estado levemente preso na moldura do espelho caindo no chão.

Uma mão translúcida apareceu de um dos boxes do banheiro, e então foi seguida com uma tímida cabeça. A forma da Murta-Que-Geme estremeceu quando ela finalmente apareceu.

O fantasma olhou em volta para a bagunça deixada no banheiro dela e fez um gesto de desaprovação. "Oh, ele 'tá sendo um menino muito mal! Ele está aprontando alguma coisa!" Ela riu. "Eu devia contar, mais por quê? Ninguém nunca vem aqui para falar comigo, exceto ele, é claro."

Ela deu de ombros e riu de novo. "Então eu vou ficar quieta! Bem feito pra eles!"

Harry não sabia isso ainda, mas ele já tinha uma espécie de aliada com Murta-Que-Geme, uma das muitas que ainda viriam.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Homem-sserpente? Você finalmente retornou. Eu voltei asssim que a Cobra-de-Fogo noss informou do sseu retorno."_

Harry ficou feliz e surpreso ao ver Salazar esperando pó ele na Câmara Secreta e acariciou o Basilisco. _"Fico aliviado por ssaber que você esstá bem, Ssalazar, e peço dessculpas po tê-lo preocupado dessta maneira. E Nagini?" _Harry sibilou interrogativamente.

_"Ela esstá voltando com a Cobra-de-Fogo, mass esstá demorando maiss para elass, poiss ssão menoress que eu. Esstávamoss caçando no coração da Floressta Negra. Nóss até entramoss em contato com algunss híbridoss, mas não oss ferimoss por caussa dass suass ordenss, messtre. Eless acharam issso muito esstranho, pelo que ssei." _

Harry ponderou este novo acontecimento.

_"Híbridoss, Ssalazar? Você por um acasso esstá falando doss Centauross que habitam a Floressta Proibida?" _

O Basilisco sibilou em concordância e Harry foi tomado por uma súbita idéia engenhosa, mas completamente insana. _"Você ssabe anode Nagini vai esstar essperando por mim?" _

_"Não, mass acredito que você ssó precissa chamá-la; creio que vocêss esstão ligadoss por uma marca." _

Harry olhou para o seu braço esquerdo pensativamente. _"Pode funcionar, obrigado Ssalazar." _

O Basilisco sibilou e voltou para a boca da estátua, pretendendo descansar um pouco.

"Isso pode funcionar, mas vou precisar de muita paciência diplomática... especialmente com Bane, se ele for remotamente parecido com o do meu mundo."

Quando ela saiu da Câmara Secreta e encontrou-se de volta ao banheiro, Harry ficou chocado a over Murta rindo e piscando de modo conspirador para ele com um dedo sobre a sua boca, como se quisesse dizer: "Seu secreto está a salvo comigo!"

Ele ficou profundamente grato com o fantasma e piscou de volta antes de colocar tudo de volta no lugar usando magia e afastar-se.

_"Engorgio Capa de Invisibilidade," _ele murmurou depois de tirar a versão encolhida do bolso; ele não queria deixar nada no quarto, pois Dumbledore era às vezes xereta demais para o seu próprio bem. "Algumas coisas nunca mudam…"

Ele colocou a capa e caminhou para fora do castelo sem ser detectado por Filch, Madame Nora ou qualquer um dos professores que estavam procurando por. Como Dumbledore e Moody tinham ido lutar, ele podia usá-la sem temer ser percebido.

Caminhar até a cabana de Hagrid não foi muito difícil e quando ele finalmente chegou ao seu destino, concentrou-se na tatuagem que ligava Nagini a ele. Ele ficou aliviado ao sentir que ela estava por perto e a cumprimento com entusiasmo quando ela saiu da floresta e deslizou pelo seu braço, a Ashwinder vindo logo atrás.

_"Nagini! Estou feliz em te ver! A Cobra-de-Fogo foi rápida em te achar, que bom." _

Nagini enrolou-se ao redor do seu braço e dos seus ombros e o cumprimentou. _"Jovem messtre, eu esstava preocupada com você. Também esstou aliviada por você esstar bem." _

Harry sorriu suavemente e sentou nos degraus da cabana de Hagrid, com a Ashwinder ficando no chão e às vezes participando da conversa.

Uma hora depois, Hedwig voltou e se juntou a eles, acomodando-se sobre a porta da cabana depois de dar a Harry outra carta que ele iria ler depois.

Harry olhou para as suas companheiras e, depois de um momento de reflexão, pegou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a escrever uma carta para outra pessoa.

**Centauro Bane, **

**Eu procuro ajuda da sua nobre e antiga raça nessa Guerra contra um inimigo comum: Voldemort. Sim, eu escrevo o nome assim como eu o falo. Acredite, eu conheço a sua aversão a espécie humana mais do que qualquer um, porém esta Guerra, tenho certeza que sabe disto mesmo que tente negar, diz respeito tanto a nós como a vocês. Você está indiretamente ligado a ela queira ou não; seu futuro depende desse resultado assim como o nosso. Sua imparcialidade será esquecida e testada; ele irá tentar ou aliá-lo ou destruí-lo, e nenhuma força que você certamente irá mostrar contra ele terá efeito se permanecer sozinho, apenas causará a sua derrota.**

**Não, eu não sou Dumbledore, ou alguém como ele. Se você não gosta da maneira que ele age, imagine eu. Mas, como todo este assunto não pode ser discutido em uma simples carta, nós deveríamos providenciar um encontro na Floresta Proibida, o seu domínio, pois eu tenho plena consciência do seu desgosto com o mundo exterior. Você pode reunir os membros do seu clã se quiser, mas Firenze é um dos que eu gostaria de ver novamente mais do que todos. Se duvidar de mim ou das minhas palavras, vá até Firenze e lhe diga que Marte está brilhando; ele irá compreender isto melhor com o falso nome de James Evans. **

**Eu já lutei contra Voldemort uma vez e não hesitarei em fazê-lo novamente; você tem a palavra de Harry Tiago Potter (como eu disse, minha verdadeira identidade não pode ser discutida em uma carta). Eu confio que você irá fazer a decisão correta. Por favor, não machuque os meus companheiros. Eu sei que eles são tão diferentes quando o dia e a noite, mas você perceberá que não desejo nenhum mal contra qualquer criatura, sejam elas consideradas das trevas ou não. Você já encontrou, ou pelo menos seus companheiros, Salazar, o Basilisco. Agora, Nagini e Hedwig irão ter o prazer de esperar pela sua resposta. **

**Desejo-lhe bem,**

**H.T.P. **

Harry releu a carta e chamou Hedwig até ele. "Dê isso a Bane, Hedwig. Contudo, eu quero que você vá com Nagini. _Nagini, você irá sseguir Hedwig. Ela irá me trazer a ressposta e quando isso acontecer, você essperará por mim na Câmara Ssecreta para que posssa voltar ao sseu lugar no meu braço sem que ninguém a veja. Tenha cuidado._"

Nagini deslizou pelo chão e Hedwig voou baixo e lentamente de modo que a serpente pudesse facilmente segui-la. Ela provavelmente entendia a intenção de Harry de chocar Bane pela súbita aparição de uma coruja e de uma serpente (considerada ser de Voldemort, um mistério ainda maior), entregando uma carta juntas.

Harry arriscando muito ao apostar no amor de Bane em relação a natureza, aos animais e ao seu senso de honra. Ele queria atrair a atenção do duro líder desde o começo ao omitir a informação mais importante da carta. Ele só podia esperar para ver que resultado isso teria.

_"Esstá ficando frio, você deveria voltar para o castelo, jovem homem-sserpente, e cuidar da vida que esstá ssaindo de você," _a Ashwinder o aconselhou e Harry relutantemente assentiu, percebendo que a sua "vida", também chamada de sangue pelos humanos, ainda estava lentamente escorrendo da sua mão, gota apos gota. Não em um nível preocupante, contudo, então Harry ainda não se sentia nem um pouco fraco.

_""Você quer voltar para dentro da cabana de Hagrid?"_ ele perguntou antes de se levantar.

A Ashwinder pensou e educadamente recusou a oferta, dizendo que gostaria de ficar livre por enquanto. Isso não a impedia de ir para a cabana para se aquecer, contudo, e seria fácil para Harry encontrá-la se precisasse da sua ajuda

_"Esstá bem, mass não vá começar a botar ovos por todo lugar. Hagrid não precissa que a cabana dele vire cinzass," _o garoto brincou e afastou-se depois de colocar a capa do seu pai.

Ele esperou um adulto sair 'provavelmente ainda procurando por mim', ele refletiu, antes de entrar rapidamente; uma porta abrindo sozinha iria trazer muitas suspeitas.

A Vice-Diretora ainda estava ordenando que o achassem, aparentemente. Por sorte, eles não conseguiriam mais entrar no seu quarto pois ele havia bloqueado a rede de Pó de Flu e trocado a senha; eles não conseguiriam descobrir qual era a senha, nem seriam capaz de pronunciá-la corretamente.

Ele simplesmente passou pelos agitados adultos e subiu as escadas com uma carranca presa ao seu rosto. 'Eu devia ter ficado como James Evans. Eles o respeitavam, consideravam-no um oponente valioso, temiam-no, pelo menos. Mas eu estava agindo como ajo agora, então o que mudou para eles para me tratarem desse jeito, para simplesmente me descartarem das suas conversas? Para… para me tratarem como uma criança indefesa!' Harry queria berrar a última parte bem alto para que todo o castelo ouvisse.

Sua aura de magia estava começando a ser libertada mais uma vez. Até mesmo os quadros que guardavam os cômodos do garoto pareciam silenciar-se e era apenas uma paisagem! Mas o vento nele parou e as árvores ficaram imóveis.

Ele olhou friamente a pintura como se quisesse fazer um buraco nela e, depois de alguns minutos debatendo se isso deveria realmente acontecer ou não, ele escolheu murmurar a senha. _"Ssonsserina e Grifinória unidass." _

Ahh, os prazeres de poder falar a língua das cobras.

Ele deixou-se cair na cama e fechou os olhos verdes, planejando seus próximos passos. Havia algumas coisas que ele ainda precisava fazer e não havia muito tempo para fazer todas elas. Ele já tinha a confiança de Murta, graças a Merlin, assim como Nagini e Salazar do seu lado, seus preciosos aliados.

Agora ele tinha que trazer Bane pro seu lado; talvez essa se provaria ser um tarefa mais fácil para ele do que para Dumbledore, que Bane odiava profundamente. O velho diretor falava mais do que agia e se manipulação não funcionasse, ela freqüentemente se transformava em uma silenciosa ainda que notável ameaça.

Harry, entretanto, estava colocando suas cartas na mesa com uma atitude sincera e queria uma união durável com os centauros. Ele também teria que ter outra conversa com Aragog e Mosag; por mais perigoso que isso parecesse.

O Chapéu Seletor também receberia a sua visita pois havia uma certa coisa que ele queria recuperar… algo que pertencia a ele em primeiro lugar.  
Ele suspirou e tirou sua capa exausto, agora tendo coisas demais para pensar e planejar. Ele ficou de pé lentamente e começou a limpar o sangue da sua bochecha e mão doloridas, usando uma poção curadora para acelerar o processo de cura.

Ele se lembrou da carta de Rosmerta e a leu com rapidez. Era a usual "Eu-não-posso-acreditar-eu-ouvi-boatos-mas-não-achava-que-eles-fossem-verdadeiros-você-realmente-é-Harry-Potter!" carta, até mencionar que ela iria fechar o Três Vassouras e viria para Hogwarts com alguns outros moradores da vila que também estavam se sentindo inseguros e julgaram Hogsmeade inadequada para se viver até que a crise passasse.

'Ótimo, eu terei que lidar com Rosmerta quando ela chegar. ' Harry girou os olhos e colocou a carta de lado. Ele só queria dormir um pouco agora. Ainda era fim de tarde mas ele não se importava; simplesmente desejava que a luta no Beco Diagonal acabasse a favor dos membros de mente-fechada da Ordem da Fênix e não em um massacre sangrento.

Ele dedilhou a tatuagem na sua bochecha. "Eu também sou um membro, droga! Está bem aqui, marcada no meu rosto, do jeito mais óbvio possível! Por que eles estão me ignorando? Bem, eu então irei ignorar eles também, já que é o que querem. Deixe-os BRINCAR enquanto eu realmente FAREI algo para ajudar, para fazer a balança pender a nosso favor. Eles estão perdendo pessoas; eu estou agindo para PREVENIR essas perdas."

No momento ninguém poderia fazê-lo perder o olhar zangado e a determinação mostradas no seu rosto; na verdade, ele caiu no sono com eles.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

E aí? Gostaram? Comentem!!

Próximo capítulo: Alianças.


	18. Aliança

Como prometido, aqui está o novo capítulo. Por favor, comentem!! Minha meta é ultrapassar 100 reviews com esse capítulo, ok?

Boa leitura!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capítulo 17: Aliança**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Como Harry havia previsto, a enfermaria estava lotada na manhã seguinte. Ele observou, entre uma multidão de estudantes curiosos, Madame Pomfrey caminhar energicamente sob os óbvios sintomas de ter tomado uma Poção Estimulante; aparentemente, ela estava ocupada desde o meio da noite.

Os estudantes curiosos foram expulsos pela porta da enfermaria por um fatigado Alvo e Harry foi para o lado para evitar ser pisoteado. Ele virou seu olhar vazio para as crianças chorando deitadas nas camas e para os adultos feridos que estavam recontando o ataque para os vários aurores presentes.

Ele sentiu o pesado olhar do diretor sobre si, quase esperando que Harry fizesse um comentário zombador, mas para a surpresa dele nenhum veio e o garoto simplesmente se afastou sem dizer uma palavra. Alvo achou essa nova atitude muito estranha mas a atribuiu ao fato dele provavelmente nunca ter visto tantas pessoas feridas, uma consequência da era de guerras em que eles viviam.

Até parece!

A verdade é que, ver Sirius e Remo deitados, dormindo mas ainda feridos, nas camas da enfermaria tinha feito ele se afastar: quanto menos ele expressasse sua fúria para todos ouvirem... e verem, melhor. 'Dumbledore vai fazer eles se ferirem ou pior ainda, morrerem. Ele não está preparado o suficiente. Eu tenho que agir. Por favor, Edwiges, volte logo com uma resposta positiva!' Harry mentalmente rezou enquanto caminhava em direção ao Salão Principal para comer um pouco.

Ele ignorou o olhar suspeito de McGonagall, assim como o olhar penetrante de Snape, com facilidade. Ele escolheu agir o mais normal possível e sorriu levemente para Rony e os outros, que soltaram a respiração. "Então... você está bem, Harry? Você estava bastante... bravo, ontem," o ruivo buscou cuidadosamente pelas palavras certas para usar com o garoto moreno.

Harry deu de ombros e se serviu de um pouco de sopa. Uma sombra caiu sobre ele e ele quase gemeu de irritação; ele sabia muito bem quem estava às suas costas.

"Senhor Potter, onde você estava ontem?"

Harry se virou no seu lugar e olhou friamente para a vice-diretora. "Eu estava no meu quarto, por que?"

McGonagall o observou atentamente com as suas mãos apoiadas na cintura. "O professor Flitwick bateu na sua porta várias vezes mas você não respondeu. Seu sistema de flú também estava inascessível," ela afirmou, e Harry suspirou frustradamente e passou uma mão no cabelo, um hábito que parecia muito familiar para todos os professores que um dia conheceram Tiago Potter.

"Ouça: eu estava irritado e cansado e queria ficar sozinho. Você quer saber o porquê de eu parecer tão ansioso para lutar? Está bem, essa é a sua resposta: eu estava muito envolvido com a luta no meu mundo. Eu sei como Tom age, eu sei como os seus Comensais da Morte pensam. Eu era um membro da Ordem, se você já se esqueceu. Vocês acreditavam em James Evans, então por que não em mim?"

Ele sabia que tinha um ponto válido, um que Minerva teria problemas para responder. A mulher não sabia muito bem como replicar mas teimosa como era, ela não deixou o assunto esfriar. "Bem, você não está mais no seu mundo, não é? Aqui não há nenhuma razão para você se envolver. Além disso, você tem quantos anos? Dezessete? Nós não vamos nos rebaixar tanto a ponto de pedir para os alunos nos ajudarem. É cedo demais para serem mortos por Comensais da Morte," a professora respondeu com uma carranca. "E você está sob a nossa responsabilidade," ela adicionou como se tivesse acabado de pensar no assunto.

Harry teve uma súbita vontade de rir, o que fez, fazendo aqueles à sua volta pularem um pouco de nervosismo. "Eu não serei morto por Comensais da Morte! Só Tom pode me pegar."

Essa resposta confundiu muitas pessoas mas Harry continuou sem dar uma explicação. "E quem disse que eu presto conta a vocês?" ele perguntou arrogantemente fazendo os olhos de Minerva se arregalarem e sua boca fechar com um estalo.

"Eu sou um convidado, não um aluno, primeiramente. Além disso, eu também estou tecnicamente morto aqui então não tenho que prestar contas para ninguém. Meus pais morreram pelas mãos de Voldemort quando eu tinha apenas um ano de idade e todos que eu amava morreram, incluindo aqueles que eu considerava serem a minha única família, e eu não estou falando dos trouxas que me 'criaram', acredite. Petúnia Evans Dursley e a sua família me odiavam profundamente."

Minerva gelou. "Tiago e Lily também foram mortos?" ela perguntou trêmula. "Então, como você sobreviveu?"

Harry sorriu desdenhoso. "Pergunte isso para a maldita cicatriz na minha testa. Pergunte isso para as pessoas que me chamam de o "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu"."

Sua aura estava começando a ser sentido por aqueles que eram mais fortes magicamente. Minerva estava tão perturbada e procurando por respostas que nem parecia percebê-la. Ela estava prestes a fazer outra pergunta quando uma mão nos seus ombros a parou e a trouxe de volta a realidade. Ela piscou e olhou para Harry Potter, que não parecia nem um pouco contente.

"Isso é o bastante, Minerva. Pare de interrogar ele! Nós todos temos segredos, deixe-o manter os dele! Pessoalmente eu não sei o porquê de vocês subitamente terem mudado a maneira de tratá-lo de quando ele era James Evans; ele ainda é o mesmo garoto nos meus olhos."

Harry ficou surpreso em ouvir isso da boca de Rosmerta e lançou a ela um olhar agradecido. Ele se levantou, subitamente sem fome. "Ouça, se vocês não querem a minha ajuda, é problema de vocês. Eu posso não lhes contar tudo sobre o meu passado mas isso não é razão para me evitar e não me dar uma chance. Aqueles que quiserem lutar devem ter a chance, crianças ou não. No meu mundo, isso fez uma diferença. Eu quero lutar e não há nada que você possa fazer que irá me deter."

"Por mais esclarecedora que seja essa conversa, eu ainda não vejo por que nós deveríamos deixá-lo lutar conosco. Até você dizer como o Lord das Trevas do seu mundo foi destruído, eu não irei tolerar a sua presença na Ordem," Severo Snape falou com um olhar predador.

Harry sentiu Snape tentando invadir a sua mente, então ele solidificou as suas barreiras mentais, para a surpresa oculta do Mestre de Poções. "Não se intrometa na minha cabeça, Snape," Harry sibilou perigosamente, "Eu sou um habilidoso Oclumente e Legilimente, então não faça nada que você não gostaria que eu fizesse com você. Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas não era a minha melhor matéria por nada."

"O que você quer dizer, Harry?" Rony perguntou timidamente, ganhando para si um olhar penetrante de Snape.

O garoto moreno girou os olhos. "Pergunte isso para a Trelawney. Foi ela quem realmente profetizou algo verdadeiro pela primeira vez na vida e, com isso, me condenou no processo. Agora, se vocês não se importam, eu tenho outras coisas para fazer. Rosmerta, obrigado por me defender. Eu estou feliz em ver que está bem."

A dona do Três Vassouras assentiu com um pequeno e paciente sorriso e Harry pegou a sua deixa para se afastar.

Minerva observou ele ir e, tão logo que ele estava longe o suficiente, ela deu um olhar feroz para Rosmerta mesmo que a parte sobre a profecia lembrasse algo vagamente na sua mente. "Você não ajudou! Não o encoraje!" ela sibilou furiosamente.

Rosmerta, geralmente uma mulher gentil e paciente, surpreendeu a todos ao dar um olhar furioso para a professora. "Por que eu deveria? O nome dele pode não ser mais James Evans mas ele ainda é o mesmo garoto. Vocês foram os que mudaram, não ele. Só dêem a ele uma pequena chance, ele pode surpreende-los; eu sei que ele fez isso comigo," ela disse com finalidade.

McGonagall parecia confusa. "Mas ele é o filho do Tiago e da Lily..." ela falou fracamente.

Rosmerta bufou rudemente. "Grande diferença! Você ouviu tão bem quanto eu que os pais dele morreram assim como os daqui. Ele pode parecer com Tiago mas a semelhança pára aí. Talvez vocês devessem tentar conhecê-lo melhor ao invés de pressioná-lo por respostas; ele pode ser mais cooperativo dessa maneira."

"Talvez nós deveríamos ouvir a Madame Rosmerta," Alvo interrompeu desgastado.

Ambas as mulheres pularam e cumprimentaram o diretor, ajudando-o a se sentar na sua cadeira à mesa dos professores. "Alvo, você realmente está considerando pedir ajudar ao jovem sr. Potter?" Minerva perguntou com preocupação. "A Ordem pode se virar sozinha."

Rosmerta lhe deu um olhar incrédulo. "Ah claro, é por isso que metade dela e aqueles que eles deveriam resgatar estão na Enfermaria," ela disse sarcasticamente, ganhando para si ainda outro olhar feroz de Minerva.

Alvo riu fracamente e pôs uma Gota de Limão na boca. "Acalmem-se, garotas. Eu disse que iria considerar a idéia; eu gostaria de saber o que ele tem para nos oferecer para ajudar nesta guerra. Eu tenho uma idéia do quê, mas..." ele parou momentaneamente e seus olhos azuis enevoaram-se em pensamentos. 'Se ele realmente é o da profecia.... ele teria que estar marcado em algum lugar...'

Ele suspirou e ignorou o olhar questionador que Severo lhe enviou.

"Eu não acho que Harry goste muito de mim então deixarei que Sirius e Remo cuidem dele. Eu não sei o porquê mas o garoto tem um estranho brilho esperançoso no olhar cada vez que ele vê eles... deve ser algo a ver com o seu passado."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores vazios da escola que agora havia se tornado o quartel-general dos bruxos da Luz. Ele checou o Mapa do Maroto para ter certeza de que ninguém estaria no andar mais alto onde o escritório de Dumbledore se localizava e colocou-o no seu bolso com um sorriso satisfeito quando não viu ninguém; também, Filch e Madame Norra estavam no primeiro andar ocupados em assustar quem Harry deduziu que fossem alguns dos alunos mais novos de Hogwarts.

Eles não iriam atrapalhar.

Quando ele parou em frente à gárgula que guardava a entrada do escritório do ancião, ele recitou cada senha de doce que podia pensar, sem sucesso. Droga, até mesmo "Gota de Limão" não funcionou, então ele começou a ficar impaciente e mandou um olhar feroz para o objeto imóvel.

"Ouça aqui, seu grande pedação de pedra! Deixe-me passar agora ou vai se arrepender!" ele rosnou ameaçadoramente.

A Gárgula começou a se mover, para somente soltar uma risadinha zombeteira e fumaça do seu nariz.

Harry estava começando a ficar irritado e fechou a mão em um punho apertado; uma metálica luz azulada começou a brilhar ao redor da sua mão mas quando ele estava prestes a lançá-la na guardiã de olhos arregalados, Fawkes apareceu do nada na frente dele, emitindo uma melodia alegre.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e compreendeu o que a Fênix iria fazer: deixa-lo entrar no escritório de Dumbledore aparatando em estilo de fênix.

A luz azul retrocedeu e ele olhou para a desapontada e resmungante gárgula zombadamente antes de acenar para ela e tocar as penas de Fawkes. Um jato de flamas quase o queimou vivo quando Fawkes e ele desapareceram, deixando o eco de uma risada brincalhona ressoando no corredor deserto.

Quando eles reapareceram, Harry riu uma última vez às custas da Gárgula e agradeceu a Fênix com um sorriso e algumas carícias nas suas costas.

O escritório de Dumbledore parecia-se muito com o outro do seu velho mundo, com a exceção de alguns aparelhos aqui e ali que Harry tinha certeza que seriam úteis para a guerra próxima.

"Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?" uma voz grave e alegra cheia de curiosidade soou às suas costas.

Nem dois segundos depois, um retrato estava na mira de ma varinha. Harry, vendo quem era no retrato, guardou a varinha e olhou o homem com uma mirada tranquila. "Fineus Nigellus Black. Que 'prazer' em vê-lo de novo," ele falou arrastadamente, e então endureceu a sua expressão. "Se você está aqui para me incomodar ou me denunciar, então simplesmente fique quieto ou vá embora se não quiser que a sua linda moldura seja enfeitiçada."

Fineus Nigellus, bem o seu retrato, pelo menos, riu levemente. "Você tem nervo, garoto. Você deve ser o garoto Potter de que eu vivo ouvindo falar. Os membros da Ordem estão toda hora 'Potter-isso, Potter-aquilo', nos últimos dias." O velho diretor de Hogwarts girou os olhos e bufou irritado.

Harry entrecerrou os olhos. "Os membros da Ordem? Eles estão tendo reuniões aqui além daquelas no Salão Principal?" ele perguntou com um tom de voz perigoso.

Fineus deu de ombros. "Sim. Parece que o mundo mágico está mais enrascado do que todo mundo acha, mas a Ordem não quer informar as pessoas: eles acham que podem fazer tudo sozinhos. Que monte de bosta, se você me perguntar! Mas de qualquer jeito, você não veio aqui para falar comigo, não é, garoto? Eu me pergunto o que está se passando na sua cabeça," ele disse furtivamente. "E se tem a ver com fazer algo contra os atual liderança de Dumbledore, eu estou dentro."

Harry deu um sorrisinho. "Só você pode estar no escritório de Dumbledore, dizer isso e se safar. Eu te conheço, Nigellus. Mas você está certo; eu estou aqui por que preciso de algo que me pertence, em primeiro lugar. Você sabe onde o Chapéu Seletor possa estar?"

Fineus parecia surpreso. "O Chapéu Seletor pertence a você? Mas que merda você quer fazer com aquela coisa velha!"

Harry bufou e tentou não dar rir. O Chapéu não me pertence; não diga algo tão estúpido assim. Você sabe muito bem que ele foi criado por Godrico Gryffindor para selecionar os alunos de Hogwarts, então ele pertence à escola. Mas há algo que eu quero dele."

Fineus deu de ombros despreocupado e apontou para trás da mesa de Dumbledore. "Lá em cima na prateleira mais alta. Ele está dormindo porque não é o começo do ano letivo mas como eu às vezes ouço o velho falar com ele eu sei que ele acordará de alguma maneira."

Harry assentiu e caminhou para a escadinha atrás da mesa, alcançando assim a prateleira de livros. "Hum, com licença, Chapéu Seletor?" ele chamou suavemente, e então repetiu um pouco mais alo quando a única resposta que recebeu foi um alto ronco.

Quando a segunda tentativa não funcionou, ele empunhou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço que com certeza iria acordar a maldita coisa. "Acerbus Sonitus!"

Um barulho ensurdecedor, parecido com o de uma orquestra de instrumentos desafinados, ressoou pelo ar.

"AHH! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!" O Chapéu Seletor acordou com um pulo e caiu nas mãos estendidas de Harry. "Quem é você! Como ousa me acordar desse jeito!"

Harry girou os olhos e esperou que ele parasse de reclamar. "Já terminou? Eu tenho que falar com você."

O Chapéu se calou e o olhou receoso antes de assentir lentamente. "Ótimo," Harry murmurou e o colocou; ele permaneceu na sua cabeça ao invés de cair na frente dos seus olhos grotescamente.

Ele estremeceu quando sentiu o chapéu tentando ver seus pensamentos protegidos e decidiu que era melhor não esconder nada dele. Tão logo que a barreira de Oclumência foi derrubada, ele ouviu a exclamação de choque e um palavrão vindo do Chapéu Seletor, o que surpreendeu e divertiu Harry; ele nunca tinha o ouvido o chapéu xingar antes e era engraçado.

Depois dessa particular exibição de espanto, o aposento ficou em silêncio e Harry permaneceu de pé e deixou o chapéu vasculhar a sua mente e as memórias do seu passado.

"Você tem um conjunto bastante perturbador de memórias, meu jovem. Um grande conhecimento para a sua idade, e você valoriza amizades do fundo do seu coração; Rowena e Helga ficariam orgulhosas disso. Mas você é uma completa contradição, meu garoto! Você possui uma ilimitada quantidade de coragem e lealdade, mas ainda é tão astuto quanto um sonserino pode ser. Você é poderoso mas ainda não deseja por grandiosidade. Eu nunca pensei que eu um dia eu sentaria na cabeça de um herdeiro de Godrico Gryffindor tão sonserino. Onde colocá-lo?"

"EI! Eu não vim aqui para ser sorteado!" Harry falou rispidamente.

O Chapéu Seletor deu a impressão de corar furiosamente e murmurou um pedido de perdão. "Desculpa, é um hábito meu, sabe... De qualquer maneira, você quer algo que eu tenho guardado por centenas de anos e que nem mesmo o diretor conhece a sua presença. Mas você é merecedor, pois o meu outro 'eu' a deu tão abertamente para você na famosa Câmara Secreta. De um inimigo você criou um aliado, um poderoso; eu lhe desejo toda a sorte na sua busca. Eu manterei esse nosso encontro em segredo. Adeus, Harry Potter."

O Chapéu Seletor se tornou estranhamente silencioso e Harry o tirou; os olhos e a boca tinham desaparecido completamente, significando que o chapéu tinha voltado a dormir. O garoto colocou sua mão no chapéu e, depois de procurar por alguns minutos, ele sorriu e segurou algo sólido. "Ah, aqui está."

Fineus Nigellus estava olhando na sua direção com um interesse infantil e murmurou em contemplação quando Harry tirou, pela bainha, uma espada coberta por gemas vermelhas. "Hmm, então essa é a famosa espada de Gryffindor. Eu ouvi rumores sobre ela mas nunca pensei que iria vê-la."

Harry deu uma olhadela para Nigellus e segurou o chapéu adormecido com a mão livre. "Vingardium Leviosa."

O Chapéu Seletor foi facilmente colocado no seu lugar e Fawkes se juntou a Harry que estava agora na frente de um interessado retrato. "Essa espada é fascinante. Você poderia levitá-la para eu poder dar uma melhor olhada nela?"

Harry deu de ombros e a levitou até parar no nível dos olhos de Nigellus. "Hummm, muito intrigante. Eu ouvi uma vez um boato que essa espada possuia um poder oculto. Me pergunto se é verdade..."

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Oh? É verdade? Eu nunca ouvi esse boato. No meu mundo, a única vez que a sei foi para matar o basilisco da Câmara Secreta, o que eu fiz um pouco grosseiramente com a espada."

"Eu nem vou perguntar," Fineus falou quando Harry guardou a sua possessão.

Fawkes soou uma melodia e o garoto de olhos verdes se virou. "Edwiges!"

De fato, sua companheira havia voltado e estava esperando por ele, pousada na mesa de Dumbledore. Harry excitadamente aceitou a carta que ela estava carregando e acariciou a coruja branca, prometendo bastante comida tanto para ela como para Nagini, que provavelmente estava voltando ou esperando por ele em algum lugar perto da cabana do Hagrid.

"Uma carta de um aliado?" Fineus perguntou curiosamente.

Harry deu de ombros e sorriu. "Talvez. Mas pode ser traiçoeiro."

Fineus também sorriu. "Você tem uma boa cabeça nesses ombros; acredito que possa fazer qualquer coisa que realmente deseje. Quem você está tentando recrutar, se não for muito perguntar?"

"Os centauros, por agora; como eu disse, pode ser traiçoeiro. Mas eu terei que falar com as outras criaturas da Floresta Proibida depois."

O velho diretor assobiou assombrado. "Grande plano que você tem aí. Boa sorte."

Harry assentiu silenciosamente e saiu do escritório, deixando nenhum vestígio que esteve ali. Ele agora tinha mais dois aliados, o Chapéu Seletor, que tinha prometido guardar os seus segredos, e Fineus Nigellus, que podia lhe contar sobre o que a Ordem discutia privadamente no escritório de Dumbledore pois ele podia andar pelos retratos e encontrá-lo em qualquer lugar de Hogwarts.

Edwiges voltou para o Corujal, Fawkes ficou para trás no seu poleiro no escritório e ele agora estava indo para fora para buscar Nagini, que merecia um bom descanso. Ele não ousava ler a carta agora no caso de alguém, particularmente um certo Mestre de Poções ou um guardião, o surpreendessem e pedissem para dá-la para eles. "Espero que eles tenham dito sim..." Harry sussurou para si mesmo, seus olhos verdes cheios de esperança.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tudo estava misteriosamente silencioso quando Harry finalmente foi capaz de sair de Hogwarts – depois de reduzir a sua nova arma - sozinho e esperar ao lado da cabana de Hagrid. Ele entrecerrou os olhos desconfiado mas continuou a chamar Nagini pelo que Salazar se referia a "ligação" entre eles.

Seus braços estavam cobertos mas ele não precisava tocar o símbolo no seu antebraço esquerdo para senti-lo esquentar. Era um pouco estranho, mas não desagradável, como a Marca Negra seria.

Ele sentiu que Nagini estava por perto e se virou na direção da Floresta Proibida quando ouviu um farfalhar de folhas. "Nagi-!" Harry xingou alto quando um jato rubro de magia ofensiva passou por ele perigosamente e num instante tinha sua varinha em mão.

'Bastardo! Um Comensal da Morte? Ele está se escondendo na Floresta Proibida!'

Ele estava prestes a lançar um amplo feitiço de desarmar quando ouviu uma voz exclamar e gemer em agonia, antes de um corpo encapuzado ser jogado para fora da floresta e aterrissar com força no chão à sua frente; era o Comensal da Morte que tinha tentado atacá-lo e ele parecia ter apanhado e estar atordoado.

"Você abaixou a sua guarda."

Harry se virou e preparou um ataque mas rapidamente se segurou quando Firenze veio do meio da Floresta Negra para encará-lo com a sua usual expressão misteriosa.

"Eu senti Nagini pela ligação que temos; pensei que era ela quem estava perto," ele ofereceu como uma simples explicação.

Firenze baixou o olhar para a figura ainda esparamada no chão com uma expressão furiosa mas logo desviou sua atenção para o mistério que era o garoto à sua frente. Ele ergueu uma pata e Harry finalmente percebeu algo enrolado ao redor do braço muscular do centauro.

"_Nagini!_"

A única surpresa que Firenze demonstrou ao ouvi-lo falar em língua de cobra foi uma única piscadela quando ele deixou a cobra de três metros se desenrolar dele para ir até o seu mestre. "_Ahhh, homem sserpente! Minha misssão esstá completa, eu_ _realmente precisso de uma ssoneca__**.**__"_

Harry sorriu e tirou uma de suas luvas. "_Você fez um grande trabalho; esstou orgulhosso de você. Desscansse agora, querida Nagini."_

O adorável animal sibilou em contentamento e tocou a marca no antebraço esquerdo que lhe permitiu voltar para debaixo da pele dele como uma tatuagem que se movia.

Firenze piscou novamente mas não comentou sobre esse diferente método de ligação... no momento. Ele observou silenciosamente quando aquele que se denominava como Harry Potter caminhar até o caído e trêmulo Comensal da Morte e agarrar o homem adulto pela gola da sua capa.

"Agora, vamos ver com quem nós temos o prazer de estarmos lidando." Harry tirou a máscara branca e rosnou alto, fazendo Firenze se perguntar se ele tinha sido criado por cachorros ou lobos para soar daquela maneira, o que não estava muito longe da verdade pois Harry havia passado a maioria do seu tempo com Lupin depois de Sirius ser morto; ele tinha adquirido algumas características do Lobisomem Maroto.

"Você conhece esse homem?" Firenze perguntou com uma curiosidade disfarçada.

Harry olhou furioso para a figura flácida e assentiu. "Magnus Manx. Com certeza você deve ter ouvido falar nele. Ele estava disfarçado como o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Um completo bastardo também..."

Firenze estava curioso ao ver o garoto largar as vestes do homem e se levantar, mas o choque se mostrou agora na sua face quando Harry murmurou a segunda Imperdoável sem nenhuma emoção mostrando no seu rosto.

"Silencio. Crucio!"

A boca de Manx abriu-se em um silencioso grito de agonia e ele se contorceu no chão brevemente antes de perder a consciência.

"Eu deveria ter cautela com você?" Firenze perguntou suavemente, mas não se afastou. "Eu deveria estar preocupado com a restrição de idade e com o fato de que o Ministério saberá que você acabou de usar uma maldição proibida?"

Harry balançou a cabeça e bufou, guardando a sua varinha depois de colocar um forte feitiço para prender o servo das trevas. "Não. Eu estou morto nesse mundo, lembra? Eu não tenho nenhum arquivo no Ministério e a minha varinha não está registrada. E de qualquer jeito," Harry bufou de novo, "não há mais nenhum Ministério, não acha?"

Firenze ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez um som de concordância. "Eu acho que você está correto. Você vai deixar o homem aqui? Nós temos que ir para a Floresta Proibida agora; os outros já estão esperando por nós." O centauro não esperou por uma resposta e simplesmente deu a meia volta e foi para dentro da floresta, sabendo que o garoto iria seguí-lo sem mesmo olhar para ele.

Harry rapidamente o seguiu mas deu a Firenze um olhar confuso antes de ir caminhar lado-a-lado com o centauro. "Agora? Quem são os outros? Eu nunca pensei que as coisas iriam ir tão rápido."

Firenze olhou para ele solenemente. "Você não leu a carta que Bane lhe enviou? Tudo estava escrito nela."

Harry deu de ombros sem graça. "Eu não tive nenhum tempo para lê-la. Eu só estava esperando por Nagini quando você apareceu, mas não me importo de fazer isso agora mesmo. O que fez Bane reagir tão rápido?"

Firenze suspirou. "Ele nunca admitirá, mas ele estava muito surpreso em receber uma carta de um humano. Talvez foi a mistura de seriedade da carta, do conhecimento e do fato de você não agir como Dumbledore que o fizeram pensar sobre o assunto. Mas acho que a mente dele se fez quando ele surpreendeu quatro Comensais da Morte que estavam espreitando o nosso território; não é preciso dizer que eles não sobreviveram ao encontro. Foi um erro de Voldemort deixar os seus Comensais da Morte vagarem em uma terra com dono que não lhes pertence; ele agiu imprudentemente e isso fez Bane mudar de idéia em relação a neutralidade, eu acho."

Harry assentiu em compreensão, ele tinha endereçado Bane com todo o respeito que ele merecia, então agora ele tinha a chance de ser respeitado por Bane. "Vão ter muitos centauros? Eu também gostaria que Aragog e Mosag se juntassem a nós, contudo esse plano pode ser traiçoeiro."

Firenze sorriu fracamente. "Se você tiver sucesso em criar esta aliança, nós talvez poderemos ajudá-lo com isso. Por agora, você terá que falar com o Conselho. Ele é composto por vinte de nós, de cinco clãs separados, todos residentes em diferentes partes desta vasta floresta. Contudo, o resto dos clãs também estão aqui, então no momento você terá que permanecer comigo. Alguns centauros são mais velhos que Bane e ainda mais habituados na velha tradição de odiar os humanos, por mais impossível que isso possa soar. Mas você não tem que se preocupar; eu faço parte do Conselho e estarei do seu lado desde o começo das negociações. Elas provavelmente também não durarão muito, no máximo algumas horas humanas; nós temos outras coisas para fazer, como punir os Comensais que estupidamente vagarem pelas redondezas e atacar quaisquer animais que eles entrem em contato para nos divertimos," Firenze disse com convicção, e Harry estava agradecido por ter um amigo e aliado tão bom.

Harry logo ouviu um grande número de conversas e discussões e Firenze desacelerou e tomou uma postura protetiva, mas ainda assim honrada. "É melhor você ainda não falar com nenhum dos membros dos clãs, só por precaução, até falar com o Conselho," o centauro aconselhou, e Harry seguiu a recomendação sabiamente. E ele fez bem em ouvir Firenze pois eles pararam em uma clareira muito bem guardada.

Os centauros fortemente armados o observaram desconfiados quando Firenze passou por eles, com corpos tensos e preparados para atacar a qualquer momento; a perspectiva de ter um humano no seu ninho era provavelmente horrorosa para eles.

Harry assentiu respeitosamente para eles e seguiu o seu amigo, perdendo os olhos surpresos que eles deram para às suas costas. "Um humano educado e sábio. Agora eu já vi de tudo. Mas ele é tão jovem, como ele fez o líder Bane chamar uma reunião do Conselho?" um dos guardas perguntou asperamente.

Os outros quatro deram de ombros antes de ficarem tensos novamente e voltarem para as suas posições.

Harry ficou estoneado pelo número de centauros presentes na clareira e tinha certeza que havia mais deles nas sombras das florestas. Obviamente, ele era agora o centro da atenção ou do desgosto, dependendo da filosofia de cada um deles sobre os humanos.

Devia haver pelo menos uma centena deles que ele pudesse ver e estava prestes a comentar sobre o seu grande número mas lembrou do conselho de Firenze e ficou de boca fechada.

Alguns clãs eram diferentes e facilmente distinguíveis; alguns centauros tinham uma cor mais avermelhada, alguns eram mais para o loiro, outros tinham corpos negros. Harry achou isso fascinante e ainda mais pelo fato que pareciam haver alguns centauros jovens meio escondidos por trás de seus pais mas olhando para ele com uma admiração e curiosidade que só uma criança poderia ter.

Alguns claramente queriam se aproximar dele, provavelmente nunca tendo visto um humano antes, mas eles estavam sendo segurados por membros mais velhos dos seus clãs.

Harry mesmo estava se sentindo infantil no momento, por mais que isso soasse como uma loucura, e mandou um sorriso largo para os jovens centauros de olhos arregalados e então para Firenze, que não evitar em soltar uma risada.

Os mais velhos olharam para ele perplexos e quase largaram os seus filhos. Alguns riram, para o horror dos pais e alguns não esconderam o fato de estarem abertamente o estudando com interesse; Harry tinha certeza que iria tentar falar com eles se essa reunião acabasse bem.

Por agora, ele deixou Firenze o guiar e assentiu respeitosamente para eles antes de seguir o seu amigo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry se mexeu desconfortavelmente sob os olhares inquisitores mas logo se acostumou a eles e sentou-se mais confortavelmente na rocha reta que eles haviam lhe providenciado. Firenze era o único que estava ao seu lado e os outros membros do Conselho estavam espalhados em semi-círculo na frente deles.

"Você está atrasado," um deles afirmou gravemente e Firenze inclinou sua cabeça para o centauro mais velho de cor de bronze.

"Minhas desculpas. O garoto foi atacado por um dos servos do Maligno que estava se escondendo na nossa floresta; nós cuidamos dele."

O Conselho soltou exclamações furiosas e bateram suas patas furiosamente no chão. Bane ergueu uma mão e o silêncio retornou, apesar de que a atmosfera agora estava repleta de tensão. "Voldemort realmente está começando a ficar mais ousado e desrespeitoso dos nossos costumes. É principalmente pelo futuro das nossas crianças que eu mudei de opinião e decidi dar a você uma chance. Contudo, eu não posso dizer que a carta que me enviou, ou melhor, a maneira que você a enviou, me deixou indiferente. Você terá que dizer somente a verdade, garoto, pois essa será a sua primeira e última chance de falar com o Conselho se ousar mentir."

Harry assentiu e tomou a deixa para começar a falar. "Obrigado, Bane, por esta chance que você e os seus companheiros estão me dando. É uma honra. Acho que começarei do começo, contando a história da minha vida.

Bane assentiu gravemente e Harry falou e falou; coisas que eram difíceis para se falar assim como memórias felizes. Ele incluiu o Salazar de agora e o basilisco da sua Câmara Secreta, como Nagini veio a ficar com ele quando a desse mundo ainda obedecia a Voldemort, Império ou não. Como ele conseguiu as suas tatuagens e até mesmo liberou Nagini e falou com ela em língua de cobra; isso não foi uma surpresa porque ele tinha acabado de contar para eles sobre o seu segundo ano e como ele tinha se tornado um herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin assim com o de Grifinória. Mas eles não se importavam com estes detalhes.

"Então você diz que o derrotou no seu mundo."

Harry olhou para um centauro de pelos rubros que tinha uma barba grisalha e assentiu. "Sim. Ele é tão mortal como nós e eu tenho a vantagem aqui mesmo que ele não tenha desaparecido temporariamente em 1981."

"E porque isso?" outro centauro, este chamado Alta, perguntou como se estivesse testando o garoto. "Ele tem que ser mais poderoso aqui pois, como você mesmo disse, ele nunca foi temporariamente eliminado."

Harry pensou sobre isso. "Verdade, eu posso não ser tão poderoso quanto ele é aqui, mas ele não me conhece como eu o conheço. Ele provavelmente descobrirá a minha real identidade mas ele não sabe o meu verdadeiro potencial. Além disso, eu estou trazendo muitos dos seus aliados para o nosso lado; Salazar será uma grande perda para às suas forças e a minha Nagini cuidará da dele. Eu posso entrar na mente dele sem ser detectado e saber quais são os seus planos antes dele os pôr em ação. Também dominei completamente o feitiço do Patrono, para repelir Dementadores."

Firenze estava em silêncio ao seu lado e, depois de pensar em alguma coisa, ele perguntou a Harry a sua opinião. "E sobre aquela proteção de sangue concedida a você pela sua mãe que se ativou no seu primeiro ano contra o professor demente?"

Harry deixou um um som de surpresa escapar. "Eu nunca pensei nisso! Voldemort obteve o meu sangue no meu quarto ano e assim ele cancelou os efeitos mas ela ainda pode funcionar aqui. Boa idéia, Firenze."

Quando ele virou a cabeça para olhar de volta para o Conselho sua respiração quase parou na sua garganta; um dos anciãos estava parado bem na sua frente e o encarava como se o estudasse e procurasse por algo na sua alma. Ele nem tinha ouvido ele se aproximar!

Mesmo assim, Harry encontrou o olhar sem piscar ou estremecer, apesar de mentalmente se perguntar por que ele estava sendo de repente tão examinado.

O ancião de pelagem azulada na sua frente foi o primeiro a piscar e se afastar. Harry não sabia o porquê mas Firenze soltou um suspiro quase inauditível de alívio depois da troca de olhares.

"Ele é digno."

Harry fechou a boca depois do ancião falar com os seus companheiros.

Bane franziu a testa. "Você não pode tomar essa decisão sozinho, Stratos. Todo o conselho deve concordar."

Aquele chamado de Stratos assentiu benignamente e endereçou Harry. "Nós agora chegaremos numa decisão. Por quê você não vai agora caminhar por aí? Os mais jovens estavam bastante curiosos sobre você, então talvez você possa falar com eles. Não se preocupe, nenhum dano se cairá sobre você."

Harry assentiu agradecido para Stratos e disse adeus para Firenze.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry ainda estava sendo observado cautelosamente por alguns membros de clãs, principalmente pelos machos, mas as fêmeas, que ele nunca tinha visto antes, lhe davam olhares confiantes.

Os jovens, mais corajosos, galoparam vertiginosamente até ele e o cercaram; a maioria deles era mais alta que ele e seus corpos eram quase tão impressionantes quanto os dos adultos.

"Olá! Então você foi o que foi chamado para uma reunião do Conselho? Um humano?" um macho perguntou curiosamente e Harry sabia que ele não tinha desejado insultá-lo então ele sorriu.

"Sim. Alguém tem que evitar que Voldemort domine o mundo, não é?"

As crianças gargalharam.

"Eu tenho certeza que o mestre Firenze poderia derrotar esse homem horrível sem problemas!" uma voz se elevou às risadas e elas pararam. Eles todos olharam para uma jovem, agora corada, fêmea de pelagem loira.

Os machos riram da sua expressão quando ela percebeu que todos tinham a ouvido.

Harry não entendeu porque eles estavam tirando sarro dela então ele perguntou. Um dos machos, que se apresentou como Orion, respondeu a pergunta silenciosa escrita no rosto de Harry. "Essa é Vega. Ela tem uma quedinha pelo mestre Firenze. Né, Vega?" ele zombou de novo quando ela corou ainda mais.

"Pare de tirar sarro de mim, Orion!" ela lamuriou, e quando Orion começou a rir das custas dela ela rosnou e o chutou com força no quadril com as suas pernas traseiras.

"AI!"

Harry estremeceu quando todos eles começaram a rir juntos, percebendo que ele sempre deveria ficar do lado deles; eles eram muito mais fortes que ele.

"Vega, não é?"

A jovem fêmea parou de rir e assentiu.

"Firenze sabe como você se sente?" Harry não pode deixar de perguntar.

Como era impossível que ela ficasse ainda mais vermelha, ela respondeu: "Mestre Firenze provavelmente sabe pois é muito sábio. Contudo, eu não acho que ele fará alguma coisa sobre isso. Eu sou jovem demais para ele," ela murmurou abatida.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Jovem demais? Quantos anos você tem? E Firenze?"

Os machos pareciam admirados por Harry ter chamado Firenze pelo nome sem o título de mestre;

"Oh, Mestre Firenze tem cento e trinta um anos de idade. Ele é um dos membros mais novos do conselho, se não o mais," Vega falou, admiração contida na sua voz. "Eu só tenho cinquenta e seis."

Ambas as sobrancelhas de Harry ergueram-se em surpresa. "Cinquenta e seis! Isso é velho para os padrões humanos.."

Era a vez das crianças ficarem surpresas. "É?" Orion perguntou pelo grupo.

"Sim. Humanos atingem a idade adulta aos dezoito anos. Eu tenho desessete, mas desde que eu contei a todos a minha verdadeira identidade, todos eles parecem me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança. Eu odeio isso. De qualquer jeito, a maioria de nós não chega nos cem, mas há algumas exceções. Bruxos vivem mais do que trouxas; Alvo Dumbledore tem um pouco mais de cem anos, apesar de não ser tão velho quanto Firenze, com certeza, e Nicholas Flamel, o Bruxo Alquimista, tem mais de seiscentos e trinta anos e ainda está firme e forte por causa da sua Pedra Filosofal."

Harry explicou a história de Flamel e os centauros entenderam.

"Hum, nós não temos uma pedra dessas. Eu acho que o mais velho, Mestre Heracles, tem por volta de oitocentos anos. Nós vivemos bastante se não estivermos envolvidos em guerras ou tivermos ferimentos impossíveis de serem curados. Essa é a razão de preferirmos a neutralidade," um chamado Mathias respondeu.

"Sério? Eu nunca pensei-"

"Harry Potter."

O bruxo pulou levemente, assim como os jovens centauros.

"Firenze! Eu juro, essa sua mania de me surpreender ainda vai me matar."

Firenze olhou para ele divertido, o que admirou as crianças e fez Vega suspirar. "Eu peço desculpas mas tenho que lhe contar que o Conselho concordou em criar um aliança. A notícia está se espalhando então você poderá caminhar livremente pela floresta."

Harry estava extasiado. "Que ótimo! Agradeça o Conselho por mim, tá?"

Firenze sorriu e fez os jovens centauros se afastarem, para a grande frustração deles. Harry não perdeu o olhar que Vega mandou para o mestre antes de galopar para longe e riu. Firenze meramente piscou e se afastou do garoto. "Vamos voltar para Hogwarts agora. Já se foram três horas e os seus amigos irão se perguntar onde é que você está."

Harry sabiamente decidiu não comentar e mudou de assunto. "Entãooo... você sabe da atração que Vega tem por você?"

Harry riu da expressão perturbada de Firenze. "É claro que sim; não pode ser mais óbvio. Mas ela é jovem demais, apesar de que quando ela crescer ela vai ser uma estoneante fêmea."

Harry bufou. "Idade não conta quando há amor. Em alguns continentes, garotas frequentemente casam com homens mais velhos como seus professores, por exemplo. Eu não estou dizendo para vocês começarem a namorar nesse instante; pode ser um compromisso para daqui a alguns anos, quando ela for mais velha."

Firenze não respondeu então Harry sabia que tinha pego em cheio o centauro.

A criatura metade-besta, metade-humana, pingarrentou quando eles chegaram na borda da floresta perto da cabana do Hagrid; o Comensal da Morte não estava mais lá.

"Você poderá se comunicar conosco com a sua coruja ou a sua cobra, à sua escolha. Nós perguntaremos ás corujas da floresta se elas querem colaborar. E outra coisa, não se preocupe com Aragog e Mosag. O Conselho disse que eles iriam cuidar desse assunto pessoalmente."

Harry estava claramente agradecido e acenou seu adeus ao amigo antes de sair da Floresta Proibida e correr para a passagem secreta mais próxima que o fizesse entrar no castelo.

Quando Harry teve certeza que estava no andar dos seus aposentos ele empurrou o retrato alguns centímetros e segurou a respiração quando as McGonagall e Flitwick, que estava quase correndo para alcançá-la, caminharam pelo corredor.

Harry ouviu um pouco da conversa deles e teve que sorrir.

"Então ele está sendo mantido prisioneiro pelos Aurores numa das torres? Eu ainda me pergunto como ele acabou todo machucado e amarrado do jeito que ele estava quando eles o acharam perto da cabana de Hagrid!" Flitwick exclamou.

Minerva parou por um segundo e Harry fechou um pouco mais a porta secreta.

"Eu não sei. Quase deu ao pobre Hagrid um ataque do coração, porém, quando ele avistou Manx. Mas ele estava muito bem amarrado; foram precisos três Aurores para descobrir como se cancelava o feitiço. Contudo, o traidor ainda está inconsciente."

Flitwick fez um sinal de concordância e eles continuaram a caminhar. "Por outro lado, você sabe se Alvo conseguiu falar com o jovem Harry?" o professor de feitiços perguntou com curiosidade.

"Não. Alvo não consegue ir pela rede de flú aos aposentos do garoto por alguma razão. Nós achamos que ele está se escondendo lá dentro. Já faz algumas horas agora; eu juro que aquele garoto é tão teimoso quanto o pai dele era."

"E se nós entrássemos lá dentro pela entrada do retrato?"

A conversa estava começando a desaparecer.

"Isso é algo que está frustrando Alvo. Harry mudou a senha e não contou para ninguém qual é. Parece que nem a pintura consegue decifrá-la..."

Eles viraram uma esquina e Harry pôde finalmente dar uma risadinha antes de dar uma olhadela no corredor; não havia mais ninguém e ele rapidamente saiu da passagem secreta e caminhou na direção da pintura que guardava os seus aposentos.

Ele estava prestes a proferir a senha quando-

"Harry…"

Os olhos do garoto arregalaram-se momentaneamente e ele se virou. "Sirius.. Remo..."

Eles estavam o olhando fatigados, provavelmente tendo acabado de sair da enfermaria. Eles também aparentavam ter estado muito preocupados com ele e Harry foi tomado por um grande sentimento de culpa.

'A única família que me resta...' ele pensou tristemente, e então levantou a cabeça e deu a eles um olhar esmeralda suave mas penetrante.

"Sirius, Remo, eu acho que é hora de nós conversarmos."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mais um capítulo completo! O que acharam?

Próximo capítulo: Os Protetores


	19. Os Protetores

Primeiramente, eu quero pedi desculpas pela demora nesse capítulo. Esses últimos meses foram muito corridos e eu tive que deixar algumas coisas de lado - como essa fanfic - pra poder conseguir fazer tudo o que precisava. Isso fez com q infelizmente esse capítulo demorasse todo esse tempo para sair. Agora td tá mais tranquilo e eu posso postar os capítulos bem mais rápido. Eu gostaria tbm de agradecer a todos q mesmo assim ainda leem e acompanham essa fic... Vlw gente!!

Sem mais degolas, vamos agora pro capítulo q é o que interessa XD

Vanilla07

-- Ah! Meta cumprida! 102 Reviews no momento! XDDD

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O Mundo Sem Mim  
Capítulo 19: Os Protetores**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Levou alguns segundos para que Sirius e Remo compreendessem o que Harry havia acabado de dizer, mas, quando finalmente caiu a ficha, eles permaneceram em silêncio, pois sabiam que as coisas não podiam ser tão fáceis assim. Eles fizeram a coisa certa ao seguirem os seus instintos por que o garoto moreno lhes deu um olhar penetrante enquanto caminhava novamente para a frente do retrato que guardava os seus aposentos.

Eles permaneceram ali, apreensivos e sem saber o que fazer, até ele começar a falar.

_"Ssonsserina e Grifinória unidass,"_ ele sibilou, e ambos os Marotos pularam pra trás, com desconfiança e medo mostrando em seus rostos.

Harry os ignorou e entrou nos seus aposentos para ficar mais confortável. Já havia passado alguns minutos e eles ainda não tinha entrado, então ele pôs a cabeça pra fora da entrada tirando-os de seu choque. "Bem, vocês vão vir ou não? Mas eu vou avisar; se vocês derem meia volta agora não terão essa oportunidade novamente."

Sirius e Remo se entreolharam primeiro com incerteza, e depois determinação. Com um passo eles entraram, mas ainda assim pularam quando o retrato se fechou às suas costas. Agora eles sabiam o que Harry queria dizer quando falava que o estavam tratando como uma criança, diferente da misteriosa e perigosa identidade que era James Evans; com certeza estavam se sentido ameaçados agora, nesse quarto de onde não podiam escapar, e por Harry Potter, não menos. Ambos os garotos eram realmente um só.

"Um…" Sirius limpou a garganta; a sua voz estava trêmula. "Desde quando?... O que foi... Por que?... Como?" A pergunta certa simplesmente não vinha na sua cabeça e Harry teve que erguer uma sobrancelha para o homem que geralmente era tão direto ao ponto.

Ele bufou."Cadê a sua coragem Grifinória, Sirius? Esqueceu de baixo do travesseiro hoje de manhã? Ah é, é verdade, você estava na enfermaria por causa do estúpido plano de resgate que Dumbledore criou em que todos acabaram se ferindo!" Harry riu sarcástico e então controlou-se, respirando profundamente.

"Por que vocês não se sentam? Isso vai levar um tempo? Querem alguma coisa para beber?"

Sirius e Remo permaneceram na entrada e olharam em volta um pouco desconfortáveis pela escolha dele de cores: um dourado forte para Grifinória, o que era aceitável, mas o profundo verde lembrava a eles muito a casa Sonserina, a qual fez eles inquietarem-se de novo quando ela os lembrou da habilidade de falar a língua das cobras que foi inesperadamente demonstrada.

Na verdade, o vermelho grifinório lembrava muito _sangue_ para Harry, enquanto verde era uma cor mais calma, mas não o verde brilhante da Maldição da Morte.

Eles ficaram surpresos com o tom de voz mais gentil que Harry usou quando os convidou para sentarem, o que fizeram, e recusaram a bebida."Então Harry, você vai nos contar como você pode falar a língua das cobras?" Remo perguntou de supetão enquanto olhava o garoto de olhos verdes que estava pegando algo de um armário

Ambos ficaram curiosos ao ver Harry colocar uma Penseira sobre uma mesa na frente deles."Vocês tem que compreender que precisarei da sua lealdade e que precisam entender a si mesmos antes que eu possa sequer pensar em mostrar a vocês a minha vida ," Harry afirmou sem mais degolas. "É por isso que eu vou mostrar os outros 'vocês' primeiro, partes e pedaços do que eu me lembro e o que todos nós sentíamos quando estávamos juntos."

Sirius e Remo assustaram-se quando ele tirou a varinha e a colocou sobre a sua cabeça, retirando um pequeno número de fios prateados e colocando-os na Penseira. A bacia vazia brilhou por um momento e então Harry afastou-se com uma expressão de dor estampada em seu rosto; ele tinha ido lá para o fundo para conseguir essas memórias, perto de seu coração, onde as feridas ainda estavam frescas mesmo depois de todo este tempo.

"Eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos agora. Chamem-me se precisarem de alguma coisa. Eu vou estar no meu quarto."

Os Marotos encararam a bacia na frente deles e, com uma renovada necessidade de saber e entender Harry, eles tocaram o líquido ao mesmo tempo e perderam-se nas memórias de traição, solidão, prisão, esperança, medo e tudo o que havia entre isso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Uma hora depois, Harry ouviu fortes arfadas de ar e calmamente levantou-se da cama. Edwiges, que ele estivera acariciando até agora, seguiu-o e pousou lentamente no ombro do dono.

Ele não estava surpreso em ver Sirius e Remo com expressões aturdidas, depois horrorizadas, e seus corpos moles de cansaço e choque.

"Merlin…" Sirius sussurou baixinho, quase inauditível.. "Azkaban, Remo. Eu... O "outro" eu... Azkaban! Por doze anos! E Pettigrew!"o nome foi cuspido da sua boca com um ódio intenso."Ele amava tanto você, Harry, esse "outro" eu. Eu pude sentir. É..."

"Indescritível," Remo finalizou suavemente, milhares de emoções passavam por eles dois; porém, eles ainda estavam completamente jogados no sofá de couro verde.

"Eu-ele morreu por você. Eu agi como um escudo para uma Maldição da Morte sem nem mesmo hesitar," o lobisomem murmurou, tremendo dos pés à cabeça.

"Por que? Por que você estava lá, Harry? Por que você quer tanto participar na nossa guerra quando já viu o que ela faz de primeira mão? Por que Voldemort te ataca tanto?" Sirius perguntou de uma só vez, um pouco frustrado e temoroso pela vida do seu afilhado.

Harry suspirou e murmurou, enquanto estava esvaziando o Penseira,"Nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..." Sirius e Remo surpreenderam-se. "O quê? O quê você acabou de dizer? Eu já ouvi você murmurar isso algumas vezes," o animago falou.

"Então ele nunca contou a vocês, mas que figura. Ele deve ter pensado que não havia mais nenhum interesse na Profecia" Harry disse para si mesmo enquanto colocava na bacia novamente mais e mais memórias; e desta vez havia muitas delas.

Ambos os homens ficaram de boca aberta e pensaram que o garoto estava literalmente esvaziando a sua mente até que Harry parou e caiu no sofá à frente deles, suando de exaustão e olhando para eles com uma expressão levemente aturdida.

"Vão. Eu vou dar um cochilo; isso vai levar um bom tempo e de jeito nenhum eu vou com vocês. Algumas dessas memórias são dolorosas demais para eu suportar." Harry se levantou lentamente e deixou ambos os homens para trás, que dessa vez não hesitaram para entrar nas memórias.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Eu estou ficando impaciente, Lúcio. Preciso de notícias. O seu filho é mesmo um imbecil; ele deveria ter ficado em Hogwarts para reunir mais informações," uma voz soou perigosa e Lúcio Malfoy, ajoelhado no Círculo dos mais poderosos e leais Comensais da Morte, mexeu-se inquieto e permaneceu em silêncio.

"Agora ele não tem nenhum valor para mim. Talvez eu deva puni-lo pela sua idiotice," Voldemort disse para si mesmo com um sorriso sádico, que fez o Malfoy mais velho se inquietar novamente.

"Faça o que desejar, Mestre. Mas... eu p-posso dar uma sugestão para o meu grande Senhor?" ele esperou ansiosamente pelo ataque que viria, mas este nunca aconteceu.

"... Você pode."

Malfoy piscou e assentiu rapidamente."Talvez, para desafogar suas ... frustrações, o senhor poderia brincar com alguns trouxas? Há demais deles mesmo."

O homem de olhos vermelhos deu palmas e levantou-se, surpreendendo os membros do seu Círculo."Excelente idéia. Há muito quero usar a minha varinha."

Lúcio soltou um silencioso suspiro de alívio e colocou sua máscara branca juntamente com os seus colegas, preparou-se para aparatar e estava prestes a fazê-lo quando a voz do seu Mestre fez ele congelar no seu lugar.

"Oh, e Lúcio?"

"S-sim Mestre?"

"_Crucio_!..._Finite Incantatem_. Isto é por tentar divergir minha atenção do seu filho. Você tem sorte que eu tenho outras pessoas para me livrar, como Severo Snape, o espião traidor, e o garoto que ousou me confrontar, James Evans. Eles irão se arrepender da sua escolha de não me seguir. Pettigrew!"

O homem baixo de olhos pequenos e selvagens pulou e quase se jogou nos joelhos do Mestre."Sim, meu Senhor?"

"Traga-me a minha capa; eu vou sair."

O rato o fez sem hesitar.

"Bom homem. Ah, eu realmente senti falta dos seus leais serviços por todos esses anos."

"Meu Senhor é bom demais. Eu não mereço tal elogio." Pettigrew fez a maior reverência que pôde.

Voldemort soltou uma fria gargalhada e virou-se."Vamos indo."

Lúcio entrecerrou os dentes com ciúmes de toda a atenção que Pettigrew, o ex-grifinório, estava recebendo mas mais uma vez ele ficou quieto e aparatou com o resto do Círculo. Quando ele chegou, o seu Mestre já estava causando o caos e divertindo-se assustando o inteiro bairro de trouxas sozinho.

"Você está com tanto ciúmes, Malfoy! Levou uma boa hoje!" Bellatriz zombou e riu às suas costas.

Lúcio rosnou e sorriu, tirando vantagem da distração do seu Mestre para mandar uma maldição na direção dela, o qual ela evitou dando outro risinho. Um dia, toda essa zombaria seria o fim dela.

"Parem de papo e comecem a matar. Coloquem essas bocas de vocês para um bom uso, pelo amor de Grinderwald!" o homem loiro rosnou e deixou o trio de Lestranges, Bellatriz, Rabastan e Rodolfo, acrescentado de Régulo Black para se virarem sozinhos.

Ele precisava descarregar a sua frustração e afastou-se dos membros do Círculo, quase pisoteando Pedro enquanto passava; o magro homem, envelhecido devido à Azkaban, soltou um grasnado de indignação e por pouco não se encolheu.

Por sua vez, Voldemort estava se divertindo; bem, se for contar o que ele chamava de divertimento. Alguém poderia pensar que estava tentando quebrar o recorde de matar trouxas no menor tempo possível.

Casa após casa ele explodiu, não deixando esperanças de sobrevivência para os seus habitantes assustados. Homens, mulheres, crianças; toda criatura viva em cada residência era torturada e morta no ato.

Casas explodiram e desabaram devido ao grande número de Imperdoáveis e outras maldições perigosas.

Depois de matar um casal de idosos, o Lorde das Trevas caminhou até a próxima residência; ela era o símbolo de perfeição.

Ela o estava enjoando.

Jardim aparado perfeitamente, um perfeito canteiro de flores ao redor da casa pintada perfeitamente. Eca!

Voldemort acenou sua varinha em um movimento amplo e a porta abriu de supetão. Lamúrias e gritos soaram de dentro da casa e o homem de olhos rubros sorriu sadicamente.

Não havia ninguém no primeiro andar então ele subiu calmamente as escadas, só para assustar os trouxas ainda mais. Ele foi abrindo as portas e quando chegou no que parecia ser a suíte deu de cara com a ponta de um rifle.

"V-vá embora, seu anormal! Monstro!"

O Lorde das Trevas ergueu uma sobrancelha e com um aceno de varinha a arma desapareceu e o homem, que estava tentando proteger a sua esposa e o seu filho, caiu para trás com a cara vermelha.

"Você ousa falar assim comigo, seu trouxa imundo? Eu sou LORD VOLDEMORT! Eu faço o que quero, eu mato quem eu quero... E agora, você é o próximo da minha lista. Você deveria estar feliz pois o deixarei morrer rápido, trouxa. Normalmente eu deixo o homem da casa escolher a primeira vítima... Hum, é tentador, fazê-lo escolher que, eu matarei primeiro: a sua esposa ou o filho..."

"VÁ PARA LONGE DE NÓS, SEU MONSTRO!" a mulher gritou, desesperadamente tentando salvar o seu filho ao afastar-se o máximo que podia em direção parede mais longe do quarto; era uma patética tentativa, e eles sabiam, mas quando ameaçada`, uma mente nunca trabalhava tão bem quanto poderia.

Falar com o Lord das Trevas assim não os ajudou nem um pouco e o bruxo das Trevas bufou de raiva. Seus olhos brilharam de um jeito maligno e ele ergueu a varinha.

"AVADA KE -NÃOOO!"

Voldemort arfou e trouxe a mão para a sua garganta enquanto os trouxas prenderam a respiração, completamente confusos sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer.

"Mãe, a voz do anormal mudou?" o garoto sussurou para a mãe dele, que prontamente o repreendeu. "Shhh! Ele está distraído. Vamos sair daqui!" A mulher levou o filho rapidamente para a porta e o marido os seguiu o mais rápido que pôde.

Voldemort não estava dando nenhum sinal de ter visto eles fugirem, ou ele simplesmente não se importava. Aquela voz não tinha sido a dele, agora pouco. Alguém tinha feito o impossível: usado Leglimência nele! Mas como!

A voz era familiar. Seus olhos vermelhos entrecerram-se consideravelmente quando se lembrou; era a voz daquele garoto que havia escapado dele, o grifo animago James Evans.

Quando ele sentiu que a presença ainda estava se locomovendo pela sua mente, ele se concentrou nela e viu um flash de alguém que parecia-se muito com Evans, mas era alguém com uma aparência familiar de que ele não conseguia se lembrar.

Quando a presença deu a impressão de surpreender-se quando as suas intenções foram descobertas, o Lorde das Trevas o expulsou da sua mente o mais brutalmente que pôde. Ele estava interessado no garoto, mas invadir sua mente realmente ultrapassava os limites. Agora, ele estava ainda mais interessado nessa pessoa misteriosa.

"Ele mudou. Polissuco, talvez? Não, ele ficou no nosso quartel tempo demais... um feitiço, então?" Voldemort perguntou para si mesmo calculosamente. "Essa nova aparência era familiar demais para ser só uma coincidência. Eu tenho que saber! De quem ele me lembra!"

Riddle saiu da residência sem nem mesmo destruí-la, havia algo mais importante na sua mente. Chamou seus Comensais da Morte, que quase choramingaram por serem tão brutalmente impedidos de se divertirem com os carros da polícia trouxa que haviam acabado de chegar, e aparataram de volta para a sua mansão sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Travers deu um olhar estranho para Avery."O quê que foi isso? Eu nunca vi o nosso Lord com tanta pressa. Algo interessante deve ter acontecido."

Avery estava tão perplexo quanto ele e eles reagruparam-se no meio da rua.

_"Morsmordre!"_ Malfoy exclamou, e todos eles desapareceram com um alto POP depois de que caveira e a cobra aparecerem no céu escuro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

De volta a Hogwarts, um garoto acordou um dolorido gemido, por pouco não soltando um grito. Harry arfou e tentou ignorar os efeitos de ter sido tão violentamente expulso da mente de Tom, uma trilha de suor cobrindo o seu rosto e o seu peito.

"Quente... tão quente..." Harry murmurou e tirou as suas roupas molhadas; uma febre estava começando a surgir e ele foi para o armário do banheiro para pegar um frasco cheio de poção para reduzir febres. Ela ajudou imensamente mas ele ainda estava muito abalado. Trêmulo, pôs outra camiseta e ignorou, no momento, Nagini, que estava tentando atrair a sua atenção no seu braço._"Messtre, a ssua pele esstá quente demaiss. Você não esstá bem."_

Harry sentou na cama quando acabou de se trocar e tentou organizar seus pensamentos.'Tom não sabe quem eu realmente sou, mas ele viu minha aparência verdadeira. É uma questão de tempo até ele descobrir quem eu sou.'

Ele suspirou cansado e apoiou-se na cama; ele realmente precisava de uma poção para combater os efeitos colaterais das Maldições que Tom havia usado nos trouxas mas não tinha nenhuma com ele.

Atravessar o castelo e pedir para Snape essas poções estava fora de questão.

"Desculpe-me Snape, mas eu acabei de mentalmente sofrer a Maldição Redutora, vários Bombarda's, uma ou duas Maldições Expulsoras e inumeráveis maldições Cruciatos. Eu poderia pegar uma poção para aliviar a enorme dor-de-cabeça e dor que elas me causaram?" Harry bufou ironicamente ao pensar em pedir aquilo para o Mestre de Poções que, no momento, confiava nele tanto quanto Pettigrew podia ser confiado.

Ele suspirou frustrado e sentou-se, embaraçando o seu já selvagem cabelo quando percebeu as pessoas de pé na entrada do seu quarto.

"Vocês não acabaram de ouvir aquilo," Harry murmurou, mas foi em vão.

Sirius e Remo estavam congelados na porta.

'Eu devo estar mais cansado do que pensava; eu nem ouvi eles saírem da Penseira.'

"A quanto tempo vocês estão parados aí?" o garoto sussurou rouco.

Ambos os homens não confiavam nas suas vozes no momento mas surpreenderam Harry quando, com dois passos gigantes, ajoelharam-se na frente do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu e o abraçaram como se as suas vidas dependessem disso.

"Oh Merlin, Harry!" Sirius engasgou, tentando por tudo que era mais sagrado não chorar.

"Nós estivemos aqui tempo suficiente, Harry," Remo respondeu tremulamente enquanto acariciava seu cabelo carinhosamente. Harry estaca surpreso demais, confuso e cansado para responder e, só por uma vez, relaxou e os abraçou fortemente."Sirius! Remo!"

Eles não eram os dele, mas eram um começo para a sua vida nova; eles o compreendiam.

Remo deu um passo para trás e colocou uma mão no ombro de Sirius. "Almofadinhas, faça Harry deitar na cama. Eu vou incomodar Snape por umas poções para diminuir a dor dele e Deus o ajude se ele não as der para mim." O lobisomem saiu do quarto depressa com uma expressão determinada e estava a caminho das masmorras em poucos minutos.

Sirius fez o Remo lhe disse e quase estremeceu; Harry piscou do monte de cobertas que o animago tinha posto sobre ele e Sirius sorriu afetuosamente."É só que eu não queria ser Snape agora."

Harry riu fracamente."Sirius, você nunca iria querer ser Snape. Você odeia ele."

Sirius sorriu."É verdade. Tente dormir um pouco, Esmeralda. Remo vai voltar daqui a pouco, com certeza."

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e murmurou 'Esmeralda?'

Sirius piscou e murmurou em resposta'seus olhos'.

Harry sorriu suavemente, e, incapaz de lutar com o chamado de Morfeu, caiu no sono um pouco depois.

Sirius suspirou, conjurou uma cadeira e sentou-se do lado da cama do seu afilhado, observando ele dormir como um pai protetivo."Eu vou cuidar de você, Harry. Sempre. Você nunca será o afilhado que perdi e eu nunca serei o padrinho que você perdeu, assim com Remo nunca será o seu, mas eu te prometo isso: nós vamos sair dessa juntos e iremos criar nosso futuro juntos daqui para frente."

"Sim, nós iremos."

Sirius assustou-se e Remo se achou na mira de uma varinha, até o animago perceber que o seu amigo tinha voltado.

Remo permaneceu em silêncio e deu os frascos para Sirius, que por sua vez acordou Harry para fazê-lo beber todos eles. O menino piscou sonolento para Remo e prontamente dormiu novamente devida a massiva dose de poções que tomou.

Ele não havia precisado de uma Poção Para Dormir porque ela não tinha nenhum efeito para ele, então não pediu por esta.

Com um último olhar para o garoto adormecido, os Marotos remanescentes saíram do quarto e sentaram-se no sofá."O que Snape disse quando você pediu para ele as melhores poções que ele tinha?" Sirius perguntou curioso.

"Ele realmente não tinha nada para dizer quando eu o joguei contra uma parede. Ele me deu o usual olhar maligno e questionador e a carranca característica mas foi sábio o suficiente em guardar os comentários que tinha dentro de si," Remo simplesmente respondeu, fazendo Sirius quase cuspir a Cerveja Amantegada que tinha acabado de conjurar.

Almofadinhas lançou-lhe um olhar repleto de surpresa e Remo deu de ombros, incapaz de esconder completamente o sorriso diabólico dos seus lábios."Quê? Você mexe com o meu filhote, você mexe comigo. Você mesmo meio que disse isso antes, quando estava sozinho com Harry. Acho que é a primeira vez que ouvi algo tão profundo vindo de você."

Sirius quase corou por causa do comentário mas confirmou o fato; quem mexesse com o seu afilhado iria se tornar um inimigo.

"... Com o quê você acha que Harry sonhou antes de ele acordar? O que Voldemort fez que o deixou tão exausto?" Remo perguntou de repente, e Sirius xingou. "Merda! Eu esqueci de perguntar pra ele. Acho que nós estávamos distraídos naquela hora. Teremos que perguntar quando ele acordar."

"... Hum, Remo? Falando nisso, como você entrou aqui? Você não fala a língua das cobras," o animago adicionou com um tom questionador.

Remo pareceu sem graça."Antes de sair, eu transfigurei uma pena em uma pedra e bloqueei a saída. Ela era pequena então era praticamente impossível diferenciar a entrada fechada dela aberta. Eu sei que é errado fazer isso mas não queria ter que acordar o Harry. Contudo, acho que o retrato está bravo comigo por que ele estremeceu quando eu o toquei."

Sirius girou os olhos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Harry? Harry, acorde! Esmeralda?" Sirius bateu gentilmente nas bochechas do afilhado para acordá-lo.

O garoto soltou um gemido contido e num instante estava sentado e apontando sua varinha para o surpreso Sirius. Os eventos do dia chegaram na sua mente adormecida e ele cuidadosamente abaixou a arma."Desculpe-me, Sirius. É um hábito e como você e Remo são as primeiras pessoas que eu deixei entrar aqui, eu acho que esqueci."

Depois de respirar profundamente, Sirius deu um sorrisinho."Tudo bem, garoto. Cara, eu não gostaria de ser um dos seus inimigos!" ele brincou, mas logo ficou sério, atraindo a atenção de Harry. "Desculpa por te acordar assim, mas Dumbledore está convocando uma reunião no Salão Principal. Remo não sabe o porquê, ele só veio aqui para te acordar e já desceu. Nós achamos que você gostaria de se manter informado."

Harry assentiu cansado, todo o vestígio de adrenalina eliminado do seu corpo e silenciosamente vestiu-se. Sirius o observou intensamente e deu um passo na sua direção, quase hesitando em tocá-lo.

Harry sabia o que ele queria e ergueu o braço esquerdo."Sim, Sirius, esta é Nagini. _Diga oi para o meu padrinho, Nagini. Não morda,_"ele então sibilou, assustando Sirius até a morte quando Nagini "saiu" do seu braço, sibilou na direção dele e voltou para baixo da pele de Harry.

Harry deu uma breve risada e arrumou a sua manga, efetivamente escondendo a serpente."Ela só disse oi, Sirius. Eu pedi pra ela não te machucar. Tenho que apresentá-la também para Remo. E essa é Edwiges, minha primeira companheira. Entretanto, você já deve saber disso por causa das memórias."

Edwiges voou para o ombro do seu mestre e piou. Sirius sorriu e acariciou a coruja branca."Nós temos que ir, Harry." O jovem assentiu e ambos saíram em direção ao Salão Principal."Então Sirius, você realmente não faz idéia o porquê dessa reunião?"

O animago deu de ombros."Remo disse que o velho estava bem abalado essa manhã, então Voldemort deve ter dado as caras em algum lugar. Já faz um tempo que nós não ouvimos dele, então isso não me surpreenderia. Contudo, se for relacionado ao Lorde das Trevas, tenho certeza que Dumbledore irá fazer uma reunião exclusiva para a Ordem."

Sirius deu um olhar descontente para nada em particular."Eu gostaria que você pudesse ir. Gostaria que pudesse te contar o que acontece nessas reuniões mas nós fizemos um juramento. Ninguém tem o direito de falar sobre elas fora do escritório."

Harry não retribuiu o olhar mas, ao invés disso, gargalhou secretamente. "Não se preocupe com isso. Eu já tenho um mensageiro secreto dentro do escritório do Dumbledore que está mais do que pronto em me contar tudo o que está sendo dito lá."

"Oh?" Sirius estava curioso em saber quem era.

Harry piscou."Fineus Nigellus."

Os olhos do animago arregalaram-se e ele riu."Você conseguiu entrar no escritório de Dumbledore, não é? Seu espertinho! Como fez isso? Eu não vi isso nas suas memórias."

Harry deu um sorrisinho."A gárgula não queria me deixar entrar mas isso não importa; eu tenho Fawkes do meu lado. Eu precisa, primeiramente, entrar lá para recuperar algo que pertencia a mim."

Almofadinhas pensou sobre isso por um momento enquanto eles estavam se aproximando do Salão Principal."No seu segundo ano... A espada que você conseguiu na Câmara Secreta?"

Harry assentiu."Sim. Ela pode ser útil. Meu círculo de aliados está crescendo."

Sirius estava prestes a perguntar sobre aquilo mas eles já estavam na frente das portas abertas do Salão."Bem, acho que você vai ter que sentar com os seus amigos da Grifinória. Deve ser tão difícil para você..."

O brilho nos olhos de Harry diminuiu e ele sorriu tristemente para o padrinho."Vamos, Sirius." Era uma maneira de fechar o assunto e ambos foram para os seus respectivos lugares.

Snape deu a Harry um dos seus melhores olhares questionadores com uma expressão fechada quando ele caminhou em direção a mesa dos alunos, os quais ele habilmente ignorou. 'Ele provavelmente está se perguntando o porquê de Remo ter precisado de todas aquelas poções...' Harry pensou enquanto sentava-se próximo a um silencioso Rony.

Os olhos olhos do ruivo, contudo, estavam gritando para ele: 'Em que diabos você estava por todo esse tempo!' Mas Harry também o ignorou preferindo escutar o que Dumbledore tinha a dizer.

"Atenção todos, eu temo que o Lord das Trevas tenha retomado as suas atividades."

Sussuros de pânico tomaram conta do Salão Principal mas McGonagall os fez cessar ao fazer jatos de luz vermelhos saírem de sua varinha.

"Obrigado, Minerva. Agora, como eu estava dizendo, o Lord das Trevas atacou uma cidade trouxa algumas horas atrás e matou uma rua inteira cheia de pessoas. Nós temos que pará-lo; ele está se tornando quase incontrolável. Nossos aurores contaram que ele se comportou muito estranhamente, entretanto, pois quando eles chegaram ele já estava deixando a área e parecia muito agitado."

Olho-Tonto Moddy resmungou."Houve algum sobrevivente? Alguém que possa nos contar o que aconteceu e por que ele saiu com tanta pressa?"

Dumbledore assentiu gravemente."Na verdade, sim... o que acho muito perturbador. Eles foram encontrados não muito longe da cena do crime e irei pessoalmente interrogá-los."

"Trouxas?" Tonks perguntou, e Dumbledore assentiu novamente.

Harry, por sua parte, estava olhando melancólico para o Diretor.'Eu não preciso de Fineus para saber quem esses trouxas são.'"... e quem encontrar algo sobre como ou o porquê do Lord das Trevas ter agido dessa maneira, por favor me diga imediatamente. Isso é tudo."

Pessoas começaram a conversar animadamente e Harry, foi, pela maioria, completamente esquecido no momento.

Uma coruja marrom-escura subitamente voou até ele mas ninguém ao seu redor parecia ter percebido ou se importava; Dumbledore e alguns professores e membros da Ordem, contudo, tinham sim, e Remo e Sirius caminharam até ele antes que o velho pudesse abrir a boca. Os olhos negros de Snape entrecerram-se.

"Obrigado." Harry acariciou a coruja que veio da Floresta Proibida e deu a ela um pedaço da comida que apareceu na mesa, sem esquecer de também presentear Edwigs com um grande pedaço.

Harry inspecionou o rolo de pergaminho mas decidiu não abrir agora por precaução.

"Harry? De quem é isso?"

O garoto de olhos verdes estava grato aos seus rápidos reflexos de Quadribol quando Simas quase roubou o rolo das suas mãos."Desculpe-me, Simas. É pessoal."

"Ah Harry, que sem graça! É de alguma namorada?" o garoto irlandês perguntou animado mas Harry não achou nada engraçado e sua expressão se fechou, o que fez Simas dar um passo pra trás.

"Por favor, não incomode o meu afilhado, senhor Finnegan," Sirius interferiu abruptamente, atraindo a atenção de alguns estudantes quando Lupin também se envolveu, o que ele quase nunca fazia."Vamos, Harry. Você deve ainda estar cansado; vamos voltar para o seu quarto."

Eles não tiveram tempo de nem dar dois passos; Snape estava na frente deles, e Dumbledore estava de pé calmamente às suas costas. "Há algum problema, Alvo?" Remo perguntou quietamente mas com um tom ameaçador na sua voz.

"É claro que tem, Lupin! Eu quero saber porque você me tratou tão rudemente mais cedo para ter umas poções curativas!" Snape cuspiu ameaçadoramente e Remo surpreendeu o Mestre de Poções ao rosnar para ele quase como um lobo faria.

Sirius colocou uma mão firme nos ombros do amigo e Remo acalmou-se e colocou uma mão protetivamente nas costas de Harry.

"Era para mim, Snape. Não ponha Remo no meio disso," Harry disse rigidamente, tentando tirar o problema do seu amigo lobisomem. Sirius silibou para ele mas Harry ignorou a sua advertência. "Eu tive um pesadelo e, como você sabe, eles podem ser bem reais. Remo estava meramente agindo preocupado pois eu estava bastante abalado. Não irá acontecer de novo. Agora, se me dá licença-"

Dumbledore o parou e tentou decifrar os seus segredos ao olhar diretamente nos olhos verdes. Harry cortou a conexão bruscamente e Alvo piscou."O que aconteceu, Harry? Você sabe o que aconteceu?" o velho perguntou com um olhar aguçado.

Sirius e Remo não podiam ajudá-lo nisso e mexeram-se nervosamente. Era por causa de alguma coisa do sonho dele? Eles tinham visto na Penseira de Harry: o garoto tinha uma conexão com o Lord das Trevas por causa da sua cicatriz.

"Eu sei o que aconteceu," Harry meramente afirmou e o garoto ouviu a arfada de ar de Minerva.

Snape segurou com força o braço de Harry, ganhando para si um rosnado de Remo e Sirius e olhar de advertência de Harry. "Não minta, garoto! Como você possivelmente poderia saber o que aconteceu!"

Harry soltou o braço das mãos dele e fechou os lábios fortemente. Sirius caminhou para a frente de Harry e lançou um olhar frio para Snape."Nunca mais toque no meu afilhado desse jeito, Snape, ou então!"

Remo pegou a mão de Harry e saiu apressadamente da Salão Principal.

"Isso é algum tipo de rebelião, Black! O garoto completamente fez a sua cabeça! Você sabe algo, não é! Você não está compartilhando informações importantes!" Severo rebateu zangado mas Sirius firmou sua posição mesmo com o olhar acusador de Dumbledore.

"Eu acredito nele e por causa disso ele acredita em mim e também em Remo. Inclua-o nas reuniões da Ordem."

"Você sabe que não estou pronto para fazer isso, Sirius," Dumbledore afirmou e Almofadinhas deu de ombros.

"Então é problema de vocês. Se me dá licença."

Snape abriu a boca mas Alvo ergueu a mão e suspirou."Eu realmente estou começando a me arrepender da minha decisão de não incluir Harry nisso."

Severo rosnou."Eu não consigo ver porque Potter é tão importante," ele disparou para o velho, e Minerva lançou-lhe um olhar duro. "Severo! Modere o seu tom! Todos nós estamos juntos nisso!"

Alvo sentou-se quando um Lufa-Lufa do quinto ano deu o seu lugar ao diretor."Severo, temo que este ataque está diretamente ligado ao senhor Potter. Eu realmente tenho que falar com ele."

Alvo subitamente se levantou, com um brilho determinado no olhar.

Infelizmente, quando ele ia sair do Salão Principal, alguém estava entrando."Alvo! São os Dementadores! Eles estão atacando Hogsmeade!" Quim Shacklebolt arfou cansadamente e Pomfrey rapidamente lhe deu um pedaço de chocolate.

"Quantos, Quim?" Olho-Tonto grunhiu enquanto empunhava a sua varinha.

O fatigado aurordeu a ele um olhar melancólico."Mais de cem, com certeza."

O olho verdadeiro de Moddy arregalou enquanto o falso virou-se, assustando alguns alunos.

Alvo encarou Shacklebolt."Há muitos deles para eu dar conta. Quem é capaz de conjurar um Patrono dê um passo a frente!"

Só vinte das centenas de pessoas fizeram isso, a maioria sendo Aurores e Inomináveis. Kingsley era um deles, assim como Alastor, Arthur e seus filhos Gui e Carlinhos, até mesmo Frank e Alice Longbottom, os pais de Neville que estavam completamente sãos. Mas mesmo eles pareciam incertos de suas habilidades no momento.

Alvo apanhou a varinha e gesticulou para que eles o seguissem. Como McGonagall estava no grupo, Alvo pediu a Severo, Flitwick e Sprout para cuidar dos alunos enquanto eles estavam fora..

Rosmerta e Xiomara olharam uma para a outra e assentiram decididas, afastando-se da multidão para correr pela escadaria principal.

"Você sabe aonde são os aposentos do Harry, Xiomara?" Rosmerta arfou enquanto elas corriam.

"Sim! Parece que tivemos a mesma idéia! Siga-me!"

Elas pararam em frente a uma pintura e Xiomara olhou para o retrato sem a menor idéia do que fazer."Qual é a senha?" Rosmerta perguntou e a instrutora de voo deu de ombros sem saber.

"Eu não sei! Hum..Abra? Vamos, maldito! É importante! Abra!" Xiomara exclamou quando começou a bater no retrato, que nem se mexeu. Ela estava prestes a bater nele de novo quando o retrato bruscamente abriu.

A mulher olhou sem graça para um furioso Sirius Black."Quê?"

"Hum, Sirius! Nós pensamos que seria melhor dizer pra vocês que Dumbledore foi para Hogsmeade com umas vinte pessoas porque Dementadores estão atacando lá," Hooch disse de uma vez só e Sirius xingou.

"Droga! Entrem," ele entrou rapidamente e deixou o retrato aberto para as duas estoneadas mulheres entrarem.

"Harry! Remo! Dementadores em Hogsmeade!"

Aquelas palavras sozinhas foram o bastante para fazer Harry e Lupin correrem até a sala... a qual Xiomara e Rosmerta estavam examinando com uma fascinação mórbida. Rosmerta murmurou 'Cores da Sonserina e da Grifinória?' para Hooch, que só pode dar de ombros, completamente sem ação.

"Quantos Dementadores?"

Elas foram trazidas de volta a realidade por Harry, que parecia pronto para ir para a guerra, sua varinha em mão e olhos verdes determinados.

"Shacklebolt disse que mais de cem."

Foi Remo quem xingou desta vez e os três homens assentiram um para o outro."Sirius, você lembra como voar numa vassoura?"

Sirius balançou a cabeça atordoado e ficou de boca aberta quando Harry lhes deu a sua Firebolt."Você e Remo vão voar até Hogsmeade. Nós não temos tempo para perder."

"Mas e você?" Remo perguntou preocupado, e ele ainda estava olhando a vassoura de um jeito desconfiado e incerto.

Harry gesticulou despreocupado."Não se preocupem comigo e a vassoura não morde, Remo! VÃO!"

Os Marotos assentiram rapidamente e abriram uma janela. Ambos seguraram a vassoura e pularam, voando para longe rápido. Harry bufou quando ouviu eles soltarem um gritinho; a Firebolt era provavelmente veloz demais para eles.

O garoto então virou-se para Rosmerta e Xiomara assentiu agradecido."Acho que isso significa que eu posso contar com vocês duas. Nós vamos conversar depois; fechem a entrada do retrato quando saírem."

Ele não esperou por uma resposta e se jogou da janela. fazendo ambas gritarem de medo. Elas correram para a janela e a respiração delas parou na garganta quando avistaram não uma pessoa no chão abaixo delas, mas um Grifo voando para longe na direção de Hogsmeade numa velocidade assustadora.

"Esse garoto é incrível," Hooch afirmou, e Rosmerta só pode assentir silenciosamente, seus olhos ainda arregalados e voltados para o animal.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry, ainda transformado, não teve problema em ver aonde os Dementadores estavam atacando na pequena vila; uma massa negra estava pairando sob o Três Vassouras e em todas as casas e lojas ao seu redor.

Voar ao redor da massa para depois pousar sob ela iria demorar muito tempo, então ele decidiu cruzá-la diretamente pois a animagia, quando em uso, diminuía noventa por cento os efeitos de estar na presença de um Dementador, um fato que ele tinha aprendido de Sirius.

Com algumas batidas de asas ele estava abrindo caminho pelo ar congelante e atacando diretamente qualquer Dementador que viesse perto demais.

Depois de alguns longos segundos de voo e grasnados e ataques, ele finalmente pairou sobre a multidão, uma maldição passando meros centímetros dele. Ele grasnou para um jovem auror trêmulo até Sirius, acobertado por Remo, correu para o jovem e disse para ele parar de mirar no Grifo.

"Você não podia ter chegado numa hora melhor, Harry! Nós estamos perdendo!" Sirius gritou para o animal sobre a confusão. sua varinha ainda empunhada e emitindo uma luz prateada.

O auror que antes estava mirando no Grifo virou-se para Sirius com uma expressão surpresa."Harry! Você quer dizer Harry Potter! Mas Dumbledore disse-"

"Dane-se o que Dumbledore disse!" Remo rebateu enquanto ele juntava-se a Sirius. Ele parecia completamente exausto e perto de desmaiar.

'A lua cheia é daqui a dois dias!' Harry lembrou-se subitamente.

O grupo de Dementadores estava se fechando ao redor deles."Harry pode ajudar!" Sirius finalizou com convicção quando os voluntários reagruparam-se.

Dumbledore parecia cansado mas lívido que Sirius e Remo haviam o desobedecido e trazido Harry. Ele ergueu sua varinha alto e ainda estava tentando afastar os monstros sugadores-de-alma; Alice Longbottom estava inconsciente nos braços do marido e alguns outros também não estavam tão bem.

O Grifo os ignorou e mexeu-se levemente, batendo as asas enquanto examinava o número de Dementadores que flutuavam acima deles e suas chances de sucesso. Por sorte, Harry já tinha visto pior.

Ele atraiu a atenção de todos ao se transformar na sua forma humana e exclamou, segurando sua cicatriz quando o ataque mental começou.

"Não! Não Harry! "

"Afaste-se! Afaste-se, menina!"

Sirius e Remo prenderam a respiração temerosos enquanto os outros adultos entraram em pânico e observaram o garoto com um mórbido interesse; sua reação aos Dementadores era forte demais, isso não era normal.

Harry fechou a cara, e com gesto decidido mas ainda trêmulo, ele lentamente levantou-se e apontou sua varinha brilhante para cima._"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Por alguns segundos nada aconteceu, e Olho-Tonto estava prestes a abrir a boca quando aconteceu; o raio de luz prateada era tão forte que todos eles foram jogados para o lado e os Dementadores foram arremessados para longe com uma força tão grande que aqueles que estavam muito perto foram destruídos.

Todos fecharam os olhos firmemente; de qualquer jeito, nenhuma forma distinguível podia ser vista, pois a luz era forte demais. Quando eles finalmente puderam abrir os olhos novamente, eles piscaram, esperando que os pontinhos brancos desaparecessem da sua visão... e piscaram mais algumas vezes para terem a certeza de não estarem sonhando.

Não havia restado um único dementador no céu.

Uma forma passou pelo surpreso e silencioso grupo de pessoas,assustando-as, até que elas lembrassem que Harry estava aqui com elas.

Mas na verdade Harry não estava; seus olhos fecharam-se, suas pernas desabaram e o que evitou que ele caísse com a cara no chão foi nada menos que o seu patrono, um enorme cachorro prateado, que mais parecia com um sinistro, para ser mais preciso.

Ela surpreendeu mais de uma pessoa, Sirius principalmente; ele não tinha visto isso na Penseira.

Outra forma prateada rosnou, rosnou de verdade! Quando foi até Harry eles puderam ver: era Aluado! Um Patrono de Aluado. um Lobisomem.

O real piscou e abriu a boca. Nada saiu. Remo olhou para Sirius incerto mas Sirius estava tão surpreso quanto ele.

Olho-Tonto rosnou baixinho."Tá. Essa foi uma magia muito poderosa, ainda mais pra um garoto. Merlin, ele tem mais que um Patrono! Isso não é normal. Eu quero respostas, e as quero agora!"

O auror caminhou até Harry com a intenção de acordar o menino por qualquer meio que fosse quando foi rudemente jogado para longe do garoto inconsciente que estava sendo fortemente protegido pelo Patronos de Almofadinhas e Aluado.

Moody caiu no chão com um baque surdo e estava prestes a explodir em pedaços quem havia ousado atacá-lo quando outra forma imponente prateada veio perigosamente para perto dele, com chifres prostrados ameaçadoramente.

"Pontas..." Sirius e Remo sussurraram em uníssimmo enquanto Moody estava chocado demais para se mover.

Dumbledore perdeu a fala quando "Pontas" se afastou de Alastor e foi até Harry, só parando alguns segundos para deslocar o seu olhar para ambos os Marotos sem fala.

Ele acariciou o garoto moreno gentilmente e todos os três Patronos olharam para Sirius e Remo transmitindo sua confiança antes de começarem a sumir.

Minerva percebeu que, enquanto as formas prateadas estavam evaporando, a varinha brilhante de Harry estava levemente voltando para a sua original cor rubra.

Sirius e Remo correram até o garoto assim que as formas desapareceram e o animago ergueu o seu afilhado nos braços de forma protetora. "Aluado, vamos voltar para o castelo." Sirius sussurrou quietamente e Remo assentiu em silêncio.

O lobisomem ignorou o seu medo da vassoura de Harry e pegou o garoto nos braços, voando cuidadosamente de volta para o castelo enquanto Sirius se transformava e os seguiu sem olhar para trás na direção do grupo estoneado.

Os assustados e trêmulos habitantes de Hogsmeade começaram a sair dos seus esconderijos e formaram um grupo ao redor de Dumbledore, que meramente olhou fracamente para os membros da Ordem e para os voluntários, metade deles inconscientes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Comentem!!!

Próx. Capítulo: _A Necessidade de Matar_


	20. A Necessidade de Matar

Olá a todos!! Finalmente, essa tradução está novalmente ativa XD Mil desculpas por todo esse tempo que tiveram que esperar e obrigada pela preocupação de vcs... Bem, sem mais degolas, boa leitura a todos!!

Bjos,

_Vanilla07_

- PS: Não deixem de comentar!! Please!!

--------------

"_sss_" - língua de cobra

_ssss_ - feitiços

* * *

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capítulo 19: A necessidade de matar**

* * *

Alvo Dumbledore estava cauteloso e cansado; depois de cuidar de todos os sobreviventes de Hogsmeade e responder as suas milhões de perguntas da maior maneira que podia, ele teve que acomodá-los nos dormitórios e onde mais pudesse ser usado com esse finalidade. Algumas pessoas estavam reclamando que não tinham mais privacidade, que Hogwards era grande mas agora estava começando a ficar superlotada e que tinha seus limites.

Com tudo isso, a tensão estava começando a tomar conta de todos. O velho homem tinha agora uma dor-de-cabeça e estava tentando bloquear o barulho que seus companheiros faziam ao discutir entre si no seu escritório sobre o que tinha acontecido na vila bruxa. Essa era, é claro, uma região secreta da Ordem da Fênix.

"Eu estou dizendo o que eu vi com os meus próprios olhos! Potter, uma mera criança, produziu três Patronos ao mesmo tempo! Eles eram tão poderosos que até mesmo o mais forte Auror e Inominável iria empalidecer aos vê-los!" Professora Vector, a professora de Aritmancia, gritou ao teimoso e descrente Mestre de Poções.

Snape recusava-se a ouvir a história deles; ela estava fazendo Potter parecer um santo e Potters não eram santos, na sua opinião.

"Esqueça o fato que ele tem três por um minuto e concentre-se no fato que eles são muito familiares!" Olho-Tonto rosnou e olhou significativamente para aqueles que sabiam a identidade dos Patronos.

O fato que Moody trouxe à tona fez Alvo piscar e esquecer da sua dor-de-cabeça por um momento. Seus olhos foram de exaustos para sérios e calculistas em segundos. "Alastor tem razão. Nós também temos que falar com Sirius e Remo. O comportamento deles não é mera coincidência; eles tem que saber algo que não sabemos. Nesse instante, eu nem mesmo sei se posso confiar inteiramente neles ou não e esse foi o motivo pelo qual nem me preocupei em procurá-los. Eles devem estar nos aposentos de Harry e está me frustrando cada vez mais o fato de eu não conseguir entrar neles," Alvo murmurrou a última parte sombriamente.

"O quê você quer dizer? O que é tão importante sobre a aparência dos Patronos do garoto?" Simeon McGavin, um Inominável, perguntou bobamente.

Minerva lançou um olhar nervoso para o homem mas acabou respondendo: "Eles estão diretamente ligados com Black e Lupin. Não é de conhecimento público, mas Remo é um lobisomem-"

"Eu já sabia disso," Simeon interrompeu, "mas por que você acha que esse Patrono de lobisomem é a exata representação de Lupin?"

Snape suspirou alto e rudemente em exasperação, girando os olhos no processo. "Pelo amor de Merlin, McGavin, você é meio devagar para um Inominável! Tem certeza que o seu cérebro não derreteu quando você enfrentou os Dementadores?"

O Inominável estava prestes a abrir a boca para retrucar, porém Snape ainda não tinha acabado. "O que a maioria das pessoas não sabem é que _Black_ é um animago não-registrado, um grande cachorro preto para ser mais preciso. Não é uma coincidência os Patronos de Potter terem tomado essas formas."

"Black é um animago! Mas é ilegal não estar registrado!" O empregado do ministério exclamou em choque.

Minerva suspirou. "Simeon, era necessário que a segunda identidade de Black permanecesse em segredo. Diga-me, você já ouviu falar alguma vez dos Marotos?"

McGavin assentiu pensativo. "Já ouvi, mas já faz muito tempo. Eles eram garotos aqui em Hogwarts por volta da década de setenta, certo? Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho? O que isso tem a ver com tudo isto?"

"Bem, Tiago Potter, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin eram os Marotos," a professora de Transfiguração respondeu calmamente enquanto os olhos de Simeon arregalaram-se incrédulos.

"Black é Almofadinhas, o cachorro parecido com um Sinistro; Remo Lupin é, claro, o lobisomem Aluado e Tiago Potter é... era Pontas, e a sua forma era de um magnífico cervo. Agora faz sentido?"

Simeon boquiabriu-se. "Tiago Potter era também um animago ilegal! Então o cervo que atacou Alastor..."

"Bingo," Snape murmurou baixinho.

"Tá bom, mas cadê o quarto Maroto, então? Potter só teve três patronos, não quatro."

Foi Alvo que falou em seguida com uma voz sombria. "Eu certamente espero que ele só tenha esses três. Se este é o caso, então os eventos do seu passado devem ser comparáveis com os nossos. Veja, Simeon, o quarto Maroto foi descoberto como sendo um espião de Voldemort, mas só depois do terrível acontecimento em Godric's Hollow. Pedro Pettigrew, ou Rabicho; um rato animago que vale cada grama do animal que ele representa."

"PETTIGREW!" Simeon berrou furioso, "Pettigrew era um Maroto! Merlin, agora tudo está se encaixando." O homem sentou-se e tentou reorganizar seus pensamentos.

Severo franziu a testa. "Alvo, você acha que Pettigrew também traiu os Potters no mundo do garoto como ele fez aqui?"

O abatido diretor assentiu. "Sim, eu acho que sim. O único questionamento é por que ou como Harry foi capaz de sobreviver naquela horrível noite. Eu tenho uma idéia mas eu terei que interrogá-lo para ter certeza."

"Então interrogue-o e acabe com essa brincadeira, pelo amor de Merlin! Você é um bruxo, não é? Só exploda aquele maldito retrato que guarda a entrada dos aposentos do menino e acabe com isso!" o Mestre de Poções disparou impacientemente.

Alvo balaçou a cabeça. "Por mais que eu gostaria de fazer isso, eu não consigo. Eu já tentei todos os feitiços que sei, além de alguns mais.... perigosos; nada funciona. Há uma nova leva de feitiços protegendo a entrada então ou Sirius e Remo combinaram seus melhores feitiços para colocá-los ali ou Harry fez algo sozinho. Parece que somente a senha pode dar acesso àqueles aposentos."

Alvo suspirou frustrado e colocou uma Gota de Limão na boca, nem mesmo se preocupando, desta vez, em oferecer algumas para os seus convidados. "Eu me decidi. A primeira pessoa que entrar em contato com o nosso jovem senhor Potter irá trazê-lo imediatamente para o meu escritório; usem força se necessário. Eu preciso de respostas. Se Sirius ou Remo estiverem com ele e tentarem interfirir, estupore-os. Harry já evitou por tempo demais as minhas perguntas e se tem uma coisa que eu odeio é ficar no escurro. O Lord das Trevas está ficando mais e mais ousado cada dia que passa. Se Harry é quem eu acho que ele é, as coisas ficaram muito mais fáceis para nós. Reunião encerrada."

Alvo recostou-se na sua cadeira enquanto os membros da Ordem começaram a se levantar. "Ah, uma última coisa: não contem nada disso para Rosmerta ou Xiomara. Eu tenho um palpite de que essas duas não estão completamente conosco; não de um modo ruim, é claro, mas eu não preciso que elas vão correndo até Harry. Acho que foram elas que falaram a Sirius, Remo e Harry que estavamos lutando em Hogsmeade."

O grupo assentiu e finalmente saiu.

* * *

"Eu odeio Dementadores."

Sirius e Remo ergueram o olhar e pararam de conversar quando Harry acordou com aquela frase saindo dos seus lábios. Ambos correrram para a cama e Harry ganhou um monte de chocolate em um segundo, cortesia de Remo. O garoto fez uma carranca mas, de qualquer jeito, engoliu o doce, grato pelo efeito regenerativo que esse causou.

"Eu odeio ser fraco na frente deles. Eu odeio ter que ouvir os meus pais, especialmente a minha mãe, implorarem a Voldemort para me poupar." Sirius imediatamente o abraçou mas antes que Harry pudesse retribuir o abraço, o homem colocou as mãos no seu ombro e o puxou para que suas faces ficassem uma na frente da outra. Os olhos do animago tinham um brilho de força e sinceridade que forçou Harry a realmente escutar a o quê seu padrinho iria lhe falar.

"Ouça, Harry! Você. Não. É. Fraco! Você afastou centenas de Dementadores sozinho com uma quantidade de poder que iria deixar qualquer bruxo morrendo de inveja! Ninguém mais conseguiria fazer aquilo com as memórias que te assombram! E normalmente você cria um Patrono antes de estar na presença deles, não quando você está no meio da batalha! É normal nestas circunstâncias ser afetado fortementre pela presença deles. Mas você lutou do mesmo jeito e ganhou! Dumbledore deve estar tão irritado agora!"

Harry não pode evitar de sorrir para Sirius. Remo colocou uma mão nos ombros de Harry quando o animago afastou-se. "Eu estou orgulhoso de você, Harry. Aqueles patronos realmente eram algo especial."

Harry refletiu sobre isso. "É a primeira vez que eu consegui produzir um patrono diferente do Pontas. Acho que agora que os meus poderes mágicos aumentaram, ficou possível para mim produzir Almofadinhas e Aluado. Não é nenhum segredo que seriam esses dois que apareceriam depois; Sirius e você eram e são as pessoas mais importantes na minha vida. Vocês são a minha família; a família que eu nunca tive."

O animago e o lobisomem ficaram emocionados com essas palavras.

Edwiges entrou pela janela aberta e piou para ser vista. Harru riu e ergueu o seu braço para que ela pudesse pousar nele. "Olá garota!" Harry falou suavemente. "Estou feliz em te ver." Ele acariciou a coruja branca e algo clicou na mente de Remo.

"Ei, Harry? Você não recebeu uma carta mais cedo? Você abriu ela?"

Harry bateu na testa com a sua mão e gemeu. "Eu completamente esqueci disso!"

Edwiges piou irritada por lhe incomodarem e voou para a mesa. O garoto tirou a carta das suas vestes e fez uma careta; ela estava toda amassada por causa das atividades anteriores daquele dia mas ele podia perceber o brasão dos Centauros.

"De quem é?" Sirius perguntou curioso; ele nunca tinha visto uma escrita tão bonita mas ao mesmo tempo tão intrincada.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu abriu-a e começou a ler. "Isso é algo que eu ainda não contei para vocês. Eu fiz uma aliança com os Centauros com a colaboração de Bane e Firenze. As notícias são boas."

Harry colocou a carta de lado e suspirou aliviado, perdendo os olhares arregalados e incrédulos que os Marotos lhe dirigiram. "Você criou uma aliança com os centauros! Até mesmo Dumbledore foi incapaz de fazer isso!" Sirius exclamou surpreso e excitado.

"Então quais são as boas novas?" Remo perguntou novamente uma vez que recuperou a sua habitual calma.

"Eu queria convidar as Acromantulas para juntarem-se à nós nessa guerra e Bane teve sucesso em persuadir Aragogue e Mosag, sua companheira. Os unicórnios ficarão de fora mas os Tresálidos estão do lado de Hogwarts." Harry riu. "Isso deve ser por causa do bom e velho Hagrid. Bendito ele pelo seu amor por animais perigosos. Mas eu me pergunto onde Fofo está... e Norberto... Eles seriam de grande ajuda. Pena que aquele Grope não está aqui. Terei que falar com Hagrid sobre ele."

Foi bom para Sirius e Remo terem visto as memórias de Harry pois senão eles estariam completamente perdidos sobre o quê e quem Harry estava falando.

"Ei, Harry? Você não tem ninguém pra apresentar para o Remo?" Sirius perguntou maliciosamente enquanto Harry estava produzindo um pedaço de pergaminho. Remo olhou para Sirius desconfiado. "Do que você está falando, Almofadinhas?"

Harry encarou o seu padrinho, que piscou para ele e acenou na direção do seu braço esquerdo, que estava coberto. Ele compreendeu a mensagem e deu de ombros, descobrindo-o cuidadosamente.

A expressão no rosto de Remo quando ele viu a tatuagem movimentar-se fez Sirius bufar e, então, explodir em gargalhadas quando a cobra saiu no braço de Harry e começou a deslizar sobre o garoto.

"_Messtre, o que foi? Essse homem tem um cheiro esstranho, não humano. Você quer que eu o morda?__"_

"_Não, Nagini. Você não pode morder Remo. Ele é um lobissomem, mass ele nunca colocará a minha vida em perigo._"

Remo estava petrificado quando a cobra olhou para ele ameaçadoramente mas a surpresa tomou o seu lugar quando Harry falou com ela com a língua das cobras. Aparentemente, o que quer que o garoto disse fez a cobra desviar o olhar em súbito desinteresse.

"Está bem, eu estou oficialmente incapaz de me impressionar por qualquer coisa que você me mostrar ou contar daqui para frente," o lobisomem sentenciou, sem nem mesmo perguntar como, em nome de Circe, Harry tinha virado o mestre do animal de estimação preferido de Voldemort.

"Você devia ter visto a sua cara, Aluado! Ela era hilária!" Sirius riu, ganhando para si um tapa brincalhão de Remo na sua cabeça.

Harry havia a tempos deixado de ouvi-los e estava respondendo a Bane, que estava pedindo por uma outra reunião com ele para conversar mais sobre os seus planos de guerra. Mas o problema era que a Floresta Proibida estava se tornando um local muito perigoso para se morar devido às atividades dos Comensais da Morte e eles, os centauros, queriam ir aos terrenos de Hogwarts, por mais impossível que isso parecesse.

'Bane e o resto do Conselho devem estar desesperados para quererem deixar a floresta. Eles devem querer proteger seus filhos.' Harry não os culpou e escreveu que eles poderiam vir qualquer hora que desejassem; ele seria o representante da raça humana, de qualquer maneira, pois tinha sido ele que havia requisitado a ajuda deles. Dumbledore não teria nada a dizer sobre isso.

"Aqui, prontinho. Edwiges? Você pode levar isto para Bane ou Firenze, por favor?" A coruja planou até ele, pegou a carta com seu bico e voou para longe rapidamente.

"Eu tenho que ver Salazar logo; já faz tempo desde a última vez," Harry murmurou enquanto passava uma mão no seu cabelo.

Sirius e Remo olharam para ele curiosamente. "Salazar? Quem é que teria o nome o nome de Sonserina e ainda assim seria seu amigo?" o animago perguntou com um ar cauteloso.

"Salazar é o basilisco da Câmara Secreta. Em casa, eu o matei com a espada de Grifinória mas aqui eu fui capaz de trazê-lo para o meu lado. Eu não acho que ele realmente gostava de Tom, pra falar a verdade."

Remo sentou-se. "Não estou impressionado, não estou impressionado..." ele repetiu baixinho, tentando não pensar em Harry indo naquela horrível câmara e encarando um basilisco completamente sozinho.

Sirius olhou seu amigo estranhamente e decidiu não comentar.

"Se você realmente precisa ir lá, eu o aconselharia esperar."

Os três homens pularam, ficando em pé e pegando suas varinhas antes que alguém pudesse disser 'Quadribol'.

"Fineus? Mas que diabos você está fazendo em meus aposentos?" Harry perguntou uma vez que o seu nível de adrenalina voltou ao normal.

O ex-diretor riu da expressão cautelosa que Black e Lupin tinham, mas além disso, o retrato ignorou a presença deles. "Se você tem mesmo que saber, Dumbledore acabou de fazer uma reunião da Ordem no escritório dele."

Sirius parecia revoltado por não ter sido chamado para essa reunião. "Mas com o quê aquele velho está brincando! Ele não vê que Harry está diretamente envolvido em tudo isso? Ele não tem o direito de nos afastar de informações valiosas!" o animago berrou furioso.

Remo rosnou mas mordeu os lábios e manteve seus pensamentos para si mesmo.

Fineus desprezou a indignação deles, ficando preocupado com a saúde do retrato que estava presentemente residindo; Harry estava olhando para ele tão calmamente que quase fez a pintura estremecer.

"Você... você não pode sair agora. Há um auror guardando a sua porta e esperando que você apareça. Dumbledore pediu aos membros da Ordem que o capturassem, para não dizer outra coisa, e trazê-lo para o escritório dele. Até mesmo para estuporar Black e Lupin se eles tentassem te proteger." Fineus exclamou e por pouco foi capaz de pular para um quadro ao lado antes que a pintura onde estivera fosse destruída com uma onda de magia.

Sirius e Remo protegeram-se e ficaram longe enquanto Harry descontava a sua fúria na mobília.

"Por que. Ele. Está. Sendo. Tão. Difícil! _**EXURO**_!"

Um sofá resistiu meramente três segundo antes de ser engolido for um inferno de intensas flamas e reduzido à cinzas.

"Ele não está nem mesmo me dando uma chance! Por que ele sempre quer ter supremo controle de tudo e de todos! _**COORIOR PROCELLA**_!"

Fineus e os Marotos já tinham há muito tempo saído da sala-de-estar e decidido se proteger na cozinha. Um movimento sábio da parte deles porque naquela hora começou a chover na sala, uma tempestade com, inclusive, raios e trovões.

Harry livrou-se, contudo, pois neste momento sua aura mágica estava forte o bastante para protegê-lo da chuva enquanto ele descarregava sua frustração. Tudo acabou tão rápido quanto começou e, quando eles voltaram para a sala-de-estar, Harry estava sentado no tapete molhado com uma expressão assassina presente na seu rosto normalmente calmo.

"Você terminou o seu showzinho agora?" Fineus perguntou cuidadosamente e Harry assentiu ríspido. O ex-diretor suspirou. "Eu agora vou voltar para o escritorio de Dumbledore. Se algo de novo vir a tona, eu me certificarei de te avisar."

Sirius riu nervosamente. "Eu tentarei nunca ficar contra você, Esmeralda."

Harry levantou-se e trocou de roupa, resmungando enquanto ia ao seu quarto. Quando ele finalmente saiu, parecia ter controlado a sua raiva e restaurou a sala-de-estar com um gesto de mão, jogando-se no sofá.

Remo aproximou-se dele cuidadosamente mas tal cautela não era necessária no caso deles. Harry gesticulou para que eles se sentassem e agissem como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Vocês não têm que ter medo de mim, sabe. Vocês sabem que não eram o alvo da minha raiva."

Ambos os homem assentiram silenciosamente e como não havia outra coisa a fazer sem ser ficar nos aposentos de Harry, eles simplesmente procuraram por bons livros de Defesa para ler e tentaram não olhar muito para o relógio.

* * *

Harry acordou horas depois com o som abafado de alguém tendo uma disputa com outra pessoa. Pelo que parecia, era Rosmerta e Xiomara que estavam tentando se aproximar da sua porta mas o auror que a guardava recusava-se a deixá-las passar.

Ele colocou o seu livro de Defesa de lado e bocejou silenciosamente, massageando o estômago quando esse grunhiu de fome.

Sirius e Remo também tinham caido no sono com livros apoiados em seus torsos e ele tentou não acordá-los. Remo estava muito cansado devido à lua cheia ser amanhã, e, portanto, tinha que descansar**.**

Por agora, ele decidiu ignorar as mulheres discutindo no corredor e caminhou para a cozinha, fazendo uma careta quando viu que não havia nada de bom para comer no refrigerador mágico.

"Bendito Merlin, Hogwarts e suas passagens secretas," Harry sussurrou e abriu um armário no seu quarto. Ele separou algumas roupas e, depois de escrever um pequeno bilhete para o seu padrinho e Remo, desapareceu em um túnel que levava às cozinhas.

_"Nagini?__ Você poderia procurar Ssalazar e lhe dizer que ele pode ir caçar na floressta? Ele deve esstar com fome. Você pode acompanhá-lo se esstiver faminta."_

A cobra deslizou no seu braço e desceu pela perna até o chão. _"Esstá bem, Messtre, mas eu voltarei no momento que a minha menssagem tiver ssido entregue. Eu já comei essta semana e oss meuss ssentidos esstão em alerta. Não me cai bem deixá-lo ssozinho."_

Harry decididiu não refletir sobre isso e desejou a sua segunda companheira boa sorte antes de retomar seu caminho em direção às cozinhas.

Ele foi imediatamente "atacado" por um grupo de elfos-domésticos logo que chegou lá.

"Oh! Um jovem mestre! Nós está feliz em te ver! Não têm muitas pessoas que sabem o caminho das cozinhas! Você quer alguma coisa, senhor?"

Harry sorriu suavemente, sabendo que os elfos-domésticos eram criaturas leais e obedientes para se ter por perto... exceto Monstro, mas aquela _coisa_ era algo completamente diferente. Eles o lembravam de Dobby e seu sorriso diminuiu; ele realmente sentia falta do corajoso, e, às vezes, ambíguo elfo-doméstico que tinha dado sua vida tão prontamente para proteger Harry.

"Oi! Hum, eu estou com muita fome. Seria possível que eu tivesse algo para comer? Qualquer coisa está bom, e um pouco de suco de abóbora seria legal."

Os seus já imensos olhos arregalaram-se e eles assentiram freneticamente, desaparecendo com um alto POP! e reaparecendo alguns segundos depois com uma grande quantidade de comida e bebida. Eles colocaram tudo na mesa e Harry sentou-se e começou a devorar uma deliciosa torta de carne. "Isto realmente está muito bom, como sempre! Muito obrigado!"

Os elfos-doméstivos boquiabriram-se e começaram a pular de excitação. "Um obrigado de um jovem mestre! Ninguém nunca agradece nós, elfos-domésticos! Senhor é bom demais!"

Harry riu das atitudes familiares deles. "Sabe, senhor me faz sentir muito velho. Vocês podem me chamar só de Harry."

As pequenas porém poderosas criaturas ficaram admiradas por terem sido respondidas com tanto respeito e elas amontoaram-se ao seu redor.

"Mestre Harry é bom demais! Bom demais!"

"Ninguém nunca diz pra mim chamar Mestre pelo nome!"

"O senhor Mestre diretor nunca vem aqui, oh não, nunca! E ele dá à nós trabalho demais! Demais desde que os convidados chegaram!"

'Uau, eles realmente tem que estar cansados se estão reclamando sem precisarem se machucar,' Harry pensou distraído, mas ouviu às suas reclamações sem interromper.

Subitamente todos eles pararam de falar e afastaram-se com medo, tremendo e murmurando desculpas enquanto desapareciam.

"Bem, bem, o que nós temos aqui?" uma voz zombateira soou às suas costas.

Harry mentalmente se bateu por ter sido descuidado mas permaneceu calmo e deu meia-volta, dando um olhar frio para Severo Snape. "Eu nunca pensei que o encontraria aqui, Potter. Assim como o seu pai, sempre quebrando as regras. Tanto desrespeito. O quê? Você realmente acha que é melhor que todos?"

"Por que você está agindo assim? Tão infantil? O Severo Snape que eu conheci depois de um tempo parou, mas você parece ter algo contra mim mesmo não me conhecendo primeiramente. Eu sei que o meu pai não era tão perfeito como todos o retratam mas, como um professor, não há nenhuma razão para falar comigo desta maneira," Harry replicou suavemente.

Os olhos de Snape estremeceram mas ele não mostrou nenhum outro sinal de ter se surpreendido. Ele tinha claramente esperado o garoto discutir com ele por ter insultado Tiago Potter mas Harry tinha somente tensionado os seus músculos. Snape não sabia como replicar então ele só contraiu os lábios fortemente e encarou o garoto à sua frente. "Bem, agora que eu já achei você, você não pode mais fugir. O diretor está-"

"-me esperando no escritório dele? Sim, eu sei disso. Afinal, vocês falaram sobre mim durante uma reunião inteira, reunião que eu devia ter sido convidado. Você vê essa tatuagem de fênix na minha bochecha, professor Snape? Eu acho que é grande o bastante mas eu ainda assim não fui convidado para uma reunião secreta da Ordem da Fênix," Harry disse furioso e caminhou ameaçadoramente para o Mestre de Poções, que tentou parecer o mais intimidador possível.

O homem mais velho pegou Harry rudemente pelo braço e o puxou para fora das cozinhas; Harry quase tropeçou no corredor mas rapidamente equilibrou-se, olhando fixamente para Snape, quase silibando. Sua varinha estava em suas mãos em um segundo e ele ignorou as exclamações dos estudantes e convidados que estavam por perto para se concentrar no Mestre de Poções, que também tinha apanhado a varinha dele.

"Nem pense nisso, Potter! Eu tenho permissão para estuporar você se for necessário!" Snape rosnou.

Harry mandou-lhe um olhar penetrante. "Você não teria tempo para fazê-lo, Snape! A única coisa que está me impedindo de amaldiçoá-lo pela sua falta de educação é o grupo de pessoas aqui em volta que podem se machucar."

Snape hesitou e gesticulou para que Harry caminhasse a sua frente em direção ao escritório do diretor. Harry não estava a fim de falar com o velho naquele momento mas, se não fosse agora, quando seria?

Ainda assim, a ideia de Dumbledore de mandar os seus professores atrás dele era covarde, na opinião de Harry.

"Harry? O que está acontecendo?" Rony e Hermione, seguidos pela sua usual gangue grifinória, observaram apreensivos quando Snape lhes mandou um olhar furioso mas ainda assim apontando a varinha para o garoto de olhos verdes.

"Nada que é da conta de vocês, crianças. Voltem para o que estavam fazendo," Snape ordenou, mas Hermione balançou a cabeça e caminhou até ficar à frente de Harry para pará-los. "O que ele fez, professor? Ele não é o inimigo! Por que você está apontando a sua varinha para ele desse jeito?"

"Senhorita Granger, eu sugiro que você escute às súplicas do seu" - careta - "namorado e volte para ele antes que eu a petrifique. Isto não é da sua conta."

Realmente, Rony estava implorando que ela se afastasse mas ela colocou os pés firmemente no chão e cruzou os braços.

Harry, por um instante, reconheceu a velha Hermione dentro dela.

"Não, eu não irei me mover."

Snape deu de ombros, um pequeno movimento mas que Harry viu pelo canto de seus olhos arregalados. A varinha lentamente mudou de direção e apontou para a agora surpresa Hermione. 'Ele realmente não vai-' Harry começou incrédulo e irado mas não pode finalizar seus pensamente pois Snape abriu a boca, para o horror das pessoas à sua volta.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

"NÃO!" Em um instante, Harry estava na frente de Hermione. "**_PRAEMUNITIO!_**"

O feitiço foi refletido pelo escudo protetor. Harry estava fulminando. Ele estava lívido. "Como você ousa atacar um aluno! Até mesmo um simples Petrificus Totalus é uma ofensa!" Harry gritou, seus olhos tornando-se um verde mais sombrio.

Snape ficou surpreso com os rápidos reflexos do garoto. "Eu estou meramente seguindo as ordens de Dumbledore ao trazê-lo para o escritório dele mesmo sendo contra a sua vontade. Não deixarei ninguém me impedir, e certamente não um aluno idiota!"

Snape ficou quieto e empalideceu logo que viu que não havia sido a coisa certa a se dizer quando sentiu uma aura mágica agressiva começar a pressioná-lo e desmaiou devido à força do ataque.

Os estudantes ofegaram quando Snape caiu inconsciente no chão; Harry nem mesmo tinha levantado um dedo, então o que tinha acontecido? "Harry? O que aconteceu?" Hermione sussurou uma vez que ela parara de tremer. Um _Estupefaça_ não era perigoso mas ela não tinha sido capaz de agir diante de um professor.

Harry não respondeu. Ele caminhou em direção ao escritório do diretor com a firme intenção de falar a ele umas poucas e boas. 'Por que ele está sendo tão chato nesse mundo!'

Hermione queria seguir Harry mas uma mão no seu ombro a fez voltar a realidade. "Hermione, acho melhor você deixá-lo ir sozinho." Era Rosmerta, com Hooch logo atrás.

A instrutora de vôo grunhiu. "Como ele conseguiu sair do quarto dele vigiado e sem ninguém notar? Nós estamos tentando entrar lá a horas mas Shacklebolt não quer nos deixar!"

Rony rapidamente pegou a sua namorada pelo braço e a abraçou. "Nunca mais faça isso! Você quase me deu um infarto!" o ruivo reclamou.

Simas riu. "Mas foi tão legal! Eu não sabia que você tinha tanta coragem assim, Hermione! Imagine isso, uma Corvinal indo contra as ordens de um professor! Você devia ter sido escolhida para a Grifinória!"

Hermione parecia horrorizada mas podia-se perceber que ela estava brincando. "Eu? Na Grifinória? Nunca!"

Eles todos gargalharam.

Rosmerta afastou-se e Xiomara a seguiu silenciosamente. Elas ajoelharam-se na frente do Mestre de Poções e deram uma olhada nele. "Ele está só inconsciente. Eu acho que Harry podia ter machucado muito mais se ele realmente quisesse. Não sei porque eu sinto isso. _Ennervate!_"

Sobrancelhas ergueram-se quando o professor permaneceu silencioso e imóvel.

"Bem, acho que seria melhor levá-lo para a Madame Pomfrey," Rosmerta finalmente disse e lançou um _Mobilicorpus_ em Snape. "É melhor que vocês, crianças, não fiquem aqui."

Rony riu. "É uma pena que não podemos deixar Snape no chão. Daria ao Filch um ataque do coração!"

* * *

O garoto inquietou-se.

A mulher choramingou.

A face do homem estava completamente vermelha; ele estava prestes a explodir, e fez isso quando o silêncio tornou-se pesado demais.

"BEM, O QUE VOCÊ QUER CONOSCO! NÓS SOMOS PRISIONEIROS! ESCAPAMOS DAQUELE ANORMAL SÓ PARA SERMOS CAPTURADOS POR VOCÊ!"

Dumbledore manteve sua expressão neutra e calma e colocou uma Gota de Limão na boca. "Por favor, acalme-se e sente-se de volta na cadeira. Vocês foram trazidos aqui para a sua própria segurança e, além disso, tenho algumas perguntas que eu gostaria de serem respondidas. Vocês querem uma Gota de Limão?" o velho perguntou alegremente, fazendo o homem parado à sua frente ficar novamente com ao rosto vermelho.

"VOCÊ QUER ME ENVENENAR COM A SUA COMINA ANORMAL? DE JEITO NENHUM EU IREI ACEITAR ALGO QUE VOCÊ ME OFEREÇA!"

A mulher choramingou novamente enquanto o seu filho engolia em seco, nervoso. "Pai, talvez você não devesse zangar esse anor-, quero dizer, homem. E se ele fica zangado como o outro que nos atacou e..." o garoto não terminou a sua frase; ele estava com medo demais de dar ao velho anormal alguma idéia.

Dumbledore voltou sua atençao ao garoto. "Ah, direto ao ponto! Sobre esse ataque... vocês foram a única família que sobreviveu."

A mulher exclmou horrorrizada e soltou uam exclamação estridente mas ninguém naquele momento lhe deu a menor atenção. O homem trouxa empalideceu ao lembrar-se mas bufou e sentou-se, cruzando os braços no processo. "E daí? Foi o seu tipo de anormais que nos atacou! Nós só estavamos vivendo normalmente as nossas vidas! Nós não fizemos nada!"

"Eu sei, eu sei. Por favor, não tentem ignorar o assunto. Eu preciso saber como vocês sobreviveram. O que aconteceu na casa quando-"

"Quando o anormal esta prestes a nos matar?" o homem sentenciou. "Eu apontei um riffle para ele, ele fez algo anormal e a jogou para o lado. Então ele fez mais alguma coisa que é ainda mais anormal e nós tivemos tempo suficiente para escapar, só para sermos capturados por outras pessoas com roupas estranhas e sermos trazidos para cá CONTRA A NOSSA VONTADE! Quando eu encontrar um advogado, irei processá-los tanto... " o homem trouxa fez uma carranca mas, comparada com a de Snape, ela era inofensiva.

Alvo ignorou a linguagem do homem e a ameaça ao colocar outra Gota de Limão em sua boca e sugar alegremente a Poção Calmante que ela continha. "Segundo as suas palavras: que tipo de coisas anormais ele fez antes que vocês pudessem escapar?"

O homem recusava-se a olhar para o diretor; foi o garoto que contou tudo quando viu a expressão imponente do velho que estava a sua frente.

"Ele disse alguma coisa e então se interrompeu!"

O pai do menino rosnou. A mulher ainda estava misteriosamente em silêncio.

"O quê ele disse? O quê aconteceu, meu garoto?" Alvo pressionou.

O garoto de dezessete anos vasculhou seu cérebro em busca pela memória. "Era, hum...A-Av..."

"Avada Kedavra?" Dumbledore interrompeu rudemente.

O garoto assentiu e o pai grunhiu.

"Aquele feitiço é o mais perigoso e proibido que existe; é a maldição da morte. Mas como vocês ainda podem estar vivos?"

O menino choramingou. "Mas não acho que ele a disse completamente por que ele parou e gritou 'não' no último segundo e segurou a cabeça como se ela doesse. A coisa mais estranha é que a voz dele mudou nesse mesmo instante antes de voltar ao normal. Era a voz de alguém muito mais novo que aquele monstro, a voz de um garoto."

"... Entendo... Voldemort matou tantas pessoas. Somente tentar usar a maldição da Morte pode levar um bruxo à-"

"-Prisão de Azkaban e levar um beijo de Dementador."

Três pares de olhos arregalados voltaram-se para olhar para a mulher que havia sussurado suavemente.

"O QUÊ! O que é um Dementador? Como você sabe dessas coisas anormais?" o marido perguntou perigosamente.

A mulher inquietou-se sob os olhares de sua família, mas principalmente sob o olhar inquisitor do velho homem. A sua expressão tornou-se amarga e ela pressionou os lábios. "Se vocês tem mesmo que saber, eu ouvi a minha irmã falar sobre isso um dia durante o verão entre dois anos escolares, mas por aquela época eu já tinha cortado relações com ela e sua anormalidade. Mamãe e Papai podem ter tido orgulho das suas... realizações, mas eu não-"

"**DUMBLEDORE!**"

A porta da sala de Dumbledore tremeu quando foi atacada por uma feroz explosão de magia. O garoto só teve tempo de exclamar "Essa é a voz!" antes da porta imediatamente começar a derreter.

A família correu para longe e tentou esconder-se na parede o máximo possível. Quando a mulher viu quem tinha acabado de entar, ela gritou enquanto apontava para ele.

O garoto moreno ou a ignorou ou simplesmente não a ouviu; ele estava concentrado demais no diretor que estava presentemente sentado tão duro quanto uma tábua e olhando para Harry em alarme. Ele ainda não tinha tirado a varinha para fora das suas vestes mas a estava segurando no bolso.

"Olá, Harry. Eu estava no meio de algo antes que interrompesse dessa maneira tão maravilhosa. Você quer dizer olá para a única família sobrevivivente do massacre de Privet Drive? Afinal, eles ainda estão vivos hoje por causa de você, não estou certo?" Dumbledore disse da maneira mais neutra que pôde mas Harry ainda podia ouvir um tom acusador.

Foi só então que ele viu um movimento no canto do escritório e olhou com uma expressão vazia para aqueles a quem ele havia salvado. "Então, você trouxe eles aqui, afinal. Eu ainda não sei porque os salvei, que irônico, não é?" Harry zombou, e eles todos puderam ouvir o tremor em sua voz.

Dumbledore sentou-se mas ainda mas ainda se manteve alerta. "O que eu queria saber é como, em nome de Merlin, você conseguiu sair do castelo sem ser detectado, foi até Little Winghing e sobreviveu na presença de tantos Comensais da Morte antes de salvar essa única família. Eles me contaram que a voz do Lord das Trevas mudou por um breve momento e o garoto identificou a sua voz. O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?"

Harry fez uma cara ameaçadora. "Eu nunca deixei o castelo! Agora, eu quero saber porque VOCÊ realizou uma reunião secreta da Ordem da Fênix na sua sala, nem mesmo pensou em chamar Remo, Sirius e eu para virmos quando nós fomos aqueles que ajudaram a eliminar os Dementadores em Hogsmeade. E como você teve a CORAGEM de pedir pro seu pessoal para me DETER contra a minha vontade! SE VOCÊ ACHA QUE TERÁ TODAS AS RESPOSTAS QUE QUER TÃO FÁCIL ASSIM, ALVO DUMBLEDORE, VOCÊ ESTÁ MUITO ENGANADO!"

Alguns objetos no escritório quebraram e explodiram, fazendo os Dursleys gritarem. Aparentemente Harry havia esquecido que eles estavam na sala.

Os olhos do diretor tornaram-se mortalmente sérios e interessados; sua tensão era o único sinal exterior que mostrava a sua ofensa em ser falado desta maneira. "Como você sabia da reunião da Ordem?"

Harry sorriu maldosamente. "Eu sou um membro da Ordem. Eu tenho as minhas maneiras. Eu tenho os meus aliados. Eu tenho os meus espiões. E não, você não pode saber de nada até parar de ser um chato. O Dumbledore do meu mundo era manipulador mas nunca tão ousado como você. Eu concordo, eu não deixei ninguém além de Sirius e Remo saberem do meu passado, e isso só recentemente, mas você não pode tentar me forçar a te contar isso e me eliminar das batalhas por essa razão. Você nunca será capaz de eliminar Voldemort se agir dessa maneira. Acredite em mim, eu sei," Harry adicionou com malevolência.

O semblante de Dumbledore caiu levemente. "Eu quase temo em perguntar... a Profecia?"

Harry cruzou os braços e, por um instante, Alvo pensou em ter visto um flash de dor passar pelos seus incomuns olhos verdes antes dele ser trocado por insignificância.

"Você tentou aplicar a profecia para Neville Longbottom, não é? Mas não deu certo. Tom nem mesmo tentou ir atrás de Neville. Sim, podia ter sido ele, mas então ele teria que ter" Harry ergueu sua franja negra, revelando um cicatriz em forma de raio "isso na testa. No meu mundo eu sou chamado de 'O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu'. Afinal, eu fui o único na história bruxa a sobreviver uma maldição da morte. Foi o amor da minha mãe e um pouco da minha magia, apesar de nem eu nem Dumbledore sabermos sobre o segundo fato, que fez a maldição ser refletida e matar o corpo mortal de Tom Riddle. Eu tinha um ano na época. Mas ele voltou no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts."

Dumbledore tinha uma expressão de culpa e curiosidade ao mesmo tempo. "O que aconteceu?"

Harry deu a Alvo um olhar furioso, sua magia voando suavemente ao seu redor. Fawkes piou e voou ao seu redor, tentando acalmá-lo.

Harry piscou para a fênix e respirou profundamente. "Você não adoraria saber isso?" ele perguntou zombando.

Alvo suspirou impaciente. "Ouça Harry, nós precisamos de toda a informação que você puder nos dar. Nós necessitamos da sua ajuda nesta guerra. Se você é o citado pela profecia, então por que o nosso Harry morreu aqui?"

"Ah, então AGORA você quer a minha ajuda? Porque Nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver? Leia os velhos jornais, Dumbledore. Eu nem sou originalmente deste mundo mas encontrei essa resposta há muito tempo atrás. Eu não darei novamente a minha confiança tão facilmente para aqueles que na primeira vez a jogaram no lixo, _diretor_," Harry enfatizou a palavra.

"Faça as suas coisas se quiser mas você terá que pensar e trabalhar duro se quer que eu divulque os meus segredos." Harry estava prestes a se virar quando parou momentaneamente. "Ah, e se você sequer pensar em colocar a mão em Rosmerta, Hooch, Sirius ou Remus... Irá se arrepender profundamente. Snape já pagou o preço por mexer comigo. Não me trate como uma criança, isso pode ser um erro fatal... um que que custou a vida de Tom Riddle em meu mundo."

Então ele deu meia-volta e saiu do escritório, deixando um família trêmula para trás - seu olhar havia sido glacial e implacável- e um perplexo diretor.

O dito direto ignorou suas Gotas de Limão e suspirou profundamente, apoiando a cabeça na mesa.

Fawkes ignorou sua aflição.

"Eu fudi tudo magestosamente."

Harry teria amado ouvir AQUILO saindo da boca de Alvo Dumbledore.

Dudley Dursley ainda estava segurando firmemente a blusa da sua mãe. "Eu não entendi metade do que disse mas de uma coisa eu sei: eu não vou mexer com esse cara no futuro."

Petunia ainda estava tremendo, não por causa da ameaça do garoto mas devido a sua aparência.

Valter estava sendo Valter; "Quem é que era aquele garoto, Petunia?" ele disparou furiosamente.

Sua mulher choramingou e gaguejou. "Eu- eu pensei que era... Oh, Deus!" A mulher magricela tremeu de medo. "Eu pensei que era Tiago Potter!"

Alvo Dumbledore levantou-se silenciosamente; seu corpo estava mole e seus olhos mostravam o quanto ele realmente estava cansado e o quanto de culpa ele sentia. "Eu mostrarei a vocês os seus aposentos. Até a ameaça desaparecer, vocês não poderão deixar o castelo sem tornarem-se alvos de Voldemort novamente. Ele provavelmente sabe que escaparam e ele nunca deixa ninguém escapar. Ele tentará encontrá-los." A voz do diretor estava sinistramente vazia.

Valter estava prestes a abrir sua boca e gritar com ira por estar sendo mantido aqui com todos esses anormais quando o velho falou novamente, mas dessa vez principalmente para a pálida mulher.

"E aquele não era Tiago Potter, Sra. Dursley. Era Harry Tiago Potter, o seu sobrinho que morreu dezessete anos atrás... mas este veio de uma dimensão diferente, para ser mais preciso."

A respiração da mulher parou na garganta e ela cambaleou um pouco antes de desmaiar.

Valter a pegou antes que ela chegasse ao chão e rosnou para Dumbledore. "NÓS não estamos associados com aquele anormal! Então pare de falar e só nos leve onde temos que ir antes que eu perca a paciência!"

Alvo assentiu e nem mesmo tentou lançar o feitiço de levitação na esposa do homem.

A fúria de Valter transformou-se em terror quando ele seguiu o diretor nos surpreendentes corredores do castelo; inúmeros estudantes e adultos estavam passando, dando ordens, obedecendo, ENCARANDO a sua família e ele curiosa ou apreensivamente. 'Anormais, todos eles,' o homem obesos pensou acidamente.

"Dumbledore! Snape está na enfermaria! Onde está o Potter?"

Dudley choramingou e escondeu-se atrás do seu pai quando outro bruxo veio na direção do homem barbudo. Ele era anormal em todos os sentidos: estava coberto de cicatrizes e mancava, mas a coisa mais nojenta era o olho no seu rosto que movia incansavelmente e até mesmo desaparecia como se ele estivesse olhando para trás. Duda estremeceu quando o olho virou em sua direção e escondeu o seu corpo gordo ainda mais por trás de seu pai.

Alastor grunhiu em desgosto quando viu a família trouxa mas preferiu ignorá-la visando obter a resposta de Dumbledore.

Alvo suspirou. "Eu já o vi, Alastor. Nós devíamos evitá-lo por um tempo. Acho que nós o subestimamos. Desculpas serão necessárias mas devemos esperar; ele não as aceitará tão facilmente. Diga a todos que estão o procurando que parem a busca e deixem ele e ambos os Marotos sozinhos. Eles também serão incluídos em _todas_ as reuniões da ordem, se Harry ainda quiser estar nelas. Agora, se você me desculpar, eu tenho uma família para acomodar."

Os olhos de Alastor contrairam-se. "Por que a súbita mudança, Alvo?"

Mas Dumbledore não respondeu e o auror suspirou frustradamente.

Entretanto, ele ouviu o garoto gordo murmurar algo que fez Moody segurar a respiração em descrença e correr para o escritório do diretor para ver o estrago.

"Por que a súbita mudança, ele pergunta?" bufo "Ele não estava lá quando o garoto derreteu a porta como se não fosse nada!"

* * *

"**CRUCIO!"**

Em Little Hangleton, na Mansão dos Riddle's para ser mais preciso, um homem encapuzado e mascarado caiu no chão e convulsou em agonia, gritando sem parar até que seu mestre se canssasse de manter o feitiço.

"O. Quê. Aconteceu."

Duro, perigoso e direto ao ponto.

Tom Servolo Riddle NÃO estava de bom humor.

Draco Malfoy estremeceu enquanto o seu pai recebia uma punição pelo fracassado ataque planejado com a ajuda dos Dementadores.

O loiro aristocrata permaneceu no chão, ajoelhado, tentando ignorar os efeitos do Cruciatus. "Nós- nós não sabemos, milorde!"

"CRUCIO!"

Lúcio caiu novamente e gritou até ficar rouco. Do mesma maneira que surgiu, a maldição logo desapareceu.

"Lúcio, você é um dos meus seguidores mais confiados e poderosos. Por que você tem que me tormentar tanto? Por que você se deixa ser atingido dessa maneira quando tudo o que precisaria fazer para permanecer ileso é dar uma resposta para a minha pergunta?"

Lúcio permaneceu em silêncio, não sabendo como responder. Ele havia tido a certeza de que o ataque mataria os habitantes de Hogsmeade, mas não! Os dementadores tinham que voltar para cá, gritando, e em menor número! Não era um grande golpe para as forças do Lorde, mas o quê, em nome de Grinderwald, tinha acontecido com os outros!

O homem loiro estremeceu quando ouviu o seu mestre arranhar, com as unhas, os braços do trono em que estava sentado. "Eu estou tão desapontado."

Voldemort suspirou antes de colocar Lúcio novamente sob o efeito da maldição, juntamente com aqueles que tinham ajudado o loiro a fazer os planos de ataque.

Após vários gritos de agonia, Riddle suspendeu o feitiço, parecendo desinteressado. "Alguém ouviu alguma coisa sobre James Evans?"

Tom mudou rapidamente o assunto e olhou cada um dos seus seguidores presentes profundamente. 'Eu quero saber... quem é ele? Como ele conseguiu entrar na minha mente? Eu estou cansado desse joguinho. Ele parece ter vantagem e está ganhando. Não gosto disso.'

Ninguém respondeu.

"Entendo."

'Patéticos, inúteis seguidores.' Ele estava prestes a erguer a varinha para o grupo para puni-los quando uma voz timidamente o interrompeu.

"Eu... eu talvez saiba... quem ele realmente é..."

Todos os Comensais da Morte queriam encarar Pedro Pettigrew mas ninguém ousou levantar a cabeça; o traidor poderia salvar a pele deles agora.

"Rabicho. Venha aqui, meu pequeno e favorito traidor."

O homem louco rapidamente veio de encontro a seu mestre e jogou-se no chão, beijando a capa de seu Lorde. "Mestre.... Mestre... Eles estavam ganhando em Hogsmeade. Eles estavam ganhando, os seus dementadores! O velho e seus desprezíveis membros da Ordem estavam cedendo no momento que eles chegaram!" Wormtail exclamou; ele estava mais agitado do que o usual.

Lúcio estava furioso. 'Ele sabe o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade! Por que ele não disse nada antes, aquele monte de bosta! Eu fui amaldiçoado um monte por causa da demora dele! Quando eu pusser as mãos nele...'

As ações de Pedro, ou melhor, as suas reações, atraíram o interesse de Tom. "O quê aconteceu, Rabicho? Você parece estranhamente nervoso," Riddle perguntou suspeitosamente.

Pettigrew quase encolheu com o olhar penetrante do seu Mestre, mas, pela primeira vez, não eram os olhos rubros que o faziam tremer do jeito que estava, mas sim os fatos e evidências que tinha coletado.

"Eram... eram eles, Mestre. Black e Lupin." Ambos os nomes foram cuspidos da sua boca porém o medo estava presente no rosto do fugitivo. "Eles vieram depois de um tempo para auxiliar o grupo da Ordem. Eu os vi. Estava os espiando na minha forma animaga. Seus patronos ajudaram mas não eram fortes o bastante para repelir um número tão alto de Dementadores."

"Então? No que você quer chegar!" Voldemort estava perdendo a paciência.

Rabicho choramingou e olhou em volta agitadamente. "Foi quando ele chegou. O grifo animago que se denomina James Evans."

Voldemort sentou-se melhor na cadeira.

"Contudo, o velho não parecia feliz em vê-lo. Algo deve ter acontecido. Mas Black e Lupin pareciam saber que o garoto faria uma diferença, por mais impossível que isso soe. Quando ele voltou a sua forma original, aparentava estar com muita dor, certamente devido a proximidade dos Dementadores, e então ele empunhou a varinha e ..."

"E?"

"... Ele tinha três Patronos. A aparência dos Patronos..." Pettigrew estremeceu.

Lúcio fez uma carranca sob a sua máscara. 'Diga logo, seu imbecil medroso! Você fugiu de medo, disso eu tenho certeza... Mas o que poderia assustá-lo dessa maneira?...'

"Um cervo, um cão parecido com um sinistro e um lobisomem." Pedro engoliu em seco, com uma imagem dos Marotos na escola, olhando para ele com uma expressão de desprezo, passando na sua mente. "Tiago Potter, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin. Eu ouvi alguém chamar o nome do garoto... Harry... eu sei que é impossível..."

Nesse ponto, os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort brilharam agourentos e ele socou um dos braços do seu trono. "**FORA! TODOS PARA FORA!"**

Todos os Comensais da Morte fugiram e Pedro exclamou antes de segui-los; ele estava quase chorando. Para um homem louco saído de Azkaban, ele tinha completa certeza de quem esse garoto realmente era, sendo o primeiro a descobrir entre todos os outros. Para Pettigrew, isso parecia-se mais com uma espécie de vingança vinda da tumba de James Potter e ela estava o matando de medo.

* * *

Tom Riddle inalou e exalou pesadamente mas isso não lhe acalmou nem um pouco. Ele não sabia como isso era possível, mas todas as evidências apontavam para isso: James Evans era Harry Potter. Ele até mesmo tinha usado os nomes dos seus falecidos pais na cara de todos, pelo nome de Circe! Harry –maldito- Potter, o garoto que ele tinha cem por cento de certeza que tinha matado com as suas próprias mãos. Ele ainda podia sentir a sensação vitoriosa enquanto segurava o corpo do bebê de um ano, desesseis anos atrás.

'Que tipo de magia é essa! Ninguém pode voltar à vida!' Ele respirava mais pesadamente a cada segundo que passava até que simplesmente explodiu.

"**RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Apontando sua varinha para o cômodo. o furioso Lord das Trevas começou a destruir tudo o que seus olhos encontrassem, e, no processo, dobrava suas barreiras mentais.

Sem ele saber, essas barreiras estavam conectadas a outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que podia sentir todas as suas emoções perfeitamente.

A confusão.

O ódio.

A repugnância.

A necessidade de matar.

De destruir.

De aniquilar.

... De ver sangue jorrar...

* * *

Foi assim como Amos Diggory, que só estava passando inocentemente pelo corredor, encontrou um catônico Harry Potter depois do garoto subitamente berrar em pura agonia, começar a tremer como se houvesse um terremoto, segurar a sua testa –tentando arrancá-la fortemente com as unhas-, e então cair inconsciente com um último grito, com sangue escorrendo da cicatriz na sua testa e saindo do canto da sua boca.

Ele nunca viu Sirius e um Remo de aparência muito cansada gritarem o seu nome em horror e empurrrarem Diggory para o lado para segurá-lo e chamar seu nome desesperados.

Nunca viu Diggory dar meia-volta rapidamente e quase cair de pavor.

Nunca viu o absoluto terror presente na expressão das crianças e dos professores que tinham acabado de dobrar a esquina.

Não. Harry Tiago Potter simplesmente estava preso em absoluta escuridão.

* * *

E ai? COMENTEM!!

**Próx. capítulo: **_"Ssserpente"_


	21. Ssserpente

Oi pessoas! Mais um capítulo da tradução saindo do forno XDD Nem demorou tanto, né?

Como sempre, obrigada por lerem essa tradução... e um especial tks à **Lara Lynx Black**, **vrriacho**, **Ines Potter Black**,** St. Lu**, **St-Leticia**,** Freya Jones,** **Perseus Fire**, **Sophie Potter Malfoy**, **Simon de Escorpião** e **Yuki Yui Yuu **(ufa! qnta gente XP) por alegrarem o meu dia ao comentarem sobre a fic e assim, renovarem a minha vontade de continuar esse trabalho. Fiquem agora com a tradução do meu capítulo preferido da fic!

Boa leitura e não deixem de comentar,

Vanilla07

----

_'Blah!' _- língua de cobra; feitiços

* * *

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capítulo 20: Sserpente**

**

* * *

**

Escuridão.

Sufocante.

Dor.

Solidão.

Medo.

Raiva.

Pura...

FÚRIA.

Harry acordou, ofegando e coberto de suor, sentando na cama. Ele imediatamente arrependeu-se da sua ação quando descobriu o quanto o seu corpo protestava por qualquer movimento que ele fizesse, por mais mínimo que ele fosse, e relutantemente apoiou-se na cama.

'Que dor-de-cabeça de matar!' ele mentalmente gemeu e colocou uma mão sobre a testa, somente para encontrá-la completamente enfaixada. 'Estou na Enfermaria,' ele deduziu, pois sua visão estava turva e o gosto remanescente de poções de cura não ajudou a melhorar o seu já presente mal humor.

Ele piscou algumas vezes para recuperar a sua visão, agradecendo ao Alastor do seu mundo por lhe dar lentes trouxas e enfeitiçá-las para que ele pudesse usá-las sempre. "Sirius? Remo?" ele chamou quando ambos os homem entraram no seu campo de visão.

Os Marotos rapidamente esqueceram sua incerteza e deram-lhe um abraço apertado. "Você está bem! Merlin, Harry, você quase nos matou de susto ontem!" Sirius exclamou.

Harry olhou ao seu redor e percebeu que a Enfermaria estava muito lotada. Madame Pomfrey balançava a cabeça por causa do comportamente de Sirius e Remo e estava provavelmente louca para fazer um completo check-up em Harry, Dumbledore parecia pensativo porém permanecia em silêncio e Amos Diggory aparentava estar tão traumatizando quanto ontem quando Harry caiu em seus braços; a maior parte da Ordem estava aqui, e mais Rosmerta e Hooch, que ainda estavam olhando furiosamente para Kingsley Shacklebolt e Moody.

McGonagall estava séria como sempre mas olhava Harry com um ar preocupado, enquanto Snape, finalmente acordado, estava em um canto parecendo bastante quieto e pensativo, e lançava ao garoto de olhos verdes alguns olhares estranhos.

Harry endureceu nos braços dos Marotos. "O que eles estão fazendo aqui?" Ele balançou a cabeça na direção dos membros da Ordem.

Remo suspirou e sentou-se em sua cadeira e Harry viu o quanto o Lobisomem estava exausto. Ele rapidamente esqueceu seu ressentimento para com os membros da Ordem da Fênix e voltou para Sirius e Remo toda a sua atenção. "Desculpe, Remo. Você deve estar tão cansado e eu só estou fazendo você se preocupar ainda mais. Hoje é a lua cheia, né?" o garoto perguntou, subitamente temeroso que eles falariam que ela já havia passado.

Remus colocou sua mão sobre a de Harry. "Sim, é hoje, Mas não se culpe, Harry; eu estou sempre cansado no dia da lua cheia. Na verdade, eu acho que a Poção Mata-Cão já ajudou. Normalmente eu estaria do seu lado em uma cama da Enfermaria."

Harry sorriu suavemente e exalou. "É bom ouvir isso. Eu não quero perder."

Molly Weasley parecia muito alarmada. "Você não pretende ir na Floresta Proibida com Black e Lupin, não é! Ou na Casa dos Gritos? É perigoso demais!"

Harry não olhou para ela. "Eu conheço o perigo, e essa é a razão pela qual nós iremos permanecer em Hogwarts esssa noite."

Os olhos de Remo arregalaram enquanto exclamações de objeção ecoavam na Enfermaria. Harry os calou com um olhar furioso.

Dumbledore adiantou-se na frente dos professores queixosos e eles se afastaram. "Primeiro, não que eu duvide, mas mesmo você dizendo que a poção que Remo está tomando faria ele manter a razão durante a transformação, como pretende esconder um Lobisomem em uma escola repleta de crianças e adultos inquietos? Há um toque de recolher mas ainda é muito perigoso esconder um animal desses em qualquer sala-de-aula."

Harry girou os olhos. Remo ainda estava muito preocupado, assim como Sirius. "Honestamente, Dumbledore, você realmente acha que eu deixaria Aluado, mesmo que ele esteja com sua razão completamente intacta, rondar pelo castelo ou simplesmente ser trancado em uma salinha? Eu conheço um lugar onde nós ficaremos completamente seguros e teremos todo o espaço que iremos precisar."

Alvo ainda não tinha entendido então Harry suspirou exasperado.

"A Sala Precisa, Dumbledore."

Os olhos do velho arregalaram em reconhecimento enquanto os professores deram-lhe olhadelas de curiosidade; contudo, ninguém ousou fazer perguntas. "Eu tinha esquecido desse lugar. Desde que você e eu somos os únicos que sabemos dele, eu o manterei em segredo. Agora, sobre o incidente de ontem..." Alvo deixou sua frase morrer quando achou-se sobre o olhar penetrante de Harry.

O garoto de olhos verdes tirou o curativo em sua testa, recebendo protestos de Pomfrey, e dedilhou a cicatriz, que ainda estava vermelha mas tinha parado de sangrar. "Eu não vejo como isso é da sua conta. Você já se esqueceu da nossa conversa?"

"Por favor, Harry!" Alvo implorou mas Sirius colocou-se na frente do seu afilhado protetivamente. O animago não podia evitar em também ficar preocupado com a sua cicatriz, entretanto, e olhou para Harry.

O garoto suspirou, reconhecendo o questionamento silencioso de Sirius. "Voldemort sabe quem eu sou." Exclamações de medo ecoaram pelo aposento mas Harry as ignorou. "Foi Rabicho. Ele estava lá quando eu encarei os Dementadores e viu os meus Patronos. Ele informou Tom sobre eles e Tom descobriu. Ele não estava feliz, deixe-me garantir. Ele ainda está furioso mas eu sou capaz de lidar com a raiva dele agora com uma forte barreira de Occlumência."

Sirius e Remo assentiram enquanto os outros o encararam desconfiados. "Como é que você sabe de tudo isso, Harry?" Rosmerta perguntou por todos eles.

Harry deu de ombros despreocupado e ficou de pé, com a intenção de deixar a lotada Enfermaria. "Voldemort, o meu Voldemort, me deu essa cicatriz quando eu tinha um ano de idade e desde então as nossas mentes ficam conectadas sempre que sentimos emoções profundas ou simplesmente quando queremos iritar um ao outro. O Voldemort daqui não sabe disso e gostaria que continuasse assim; já é difícil eu ter que sentir todas as malditas maldições que ele lança em suas vítimas. Não quero que ele tente entrar na minha mente. Algumas das minhas memórias são... bem, vocês entenderam."

Ninguém sabia como assimilar a nova informação, então Harry usou o silêncio estoneado para se retirar, com seu padrinho e Remo correndo atrás dele.

* * *

"Aonde mesmo que nós estamos indo?"

Harry sorriu para o seu curioso padrinho que o observava caminhar para frente e para trás três vezes na frente de uma parede sem adornos. "Os Marotos sabiam de vários atalhos e passagens secretas mas eles não descobriram tudo. Esta-" Harry abriu a porta que apareceu magicamente "-é a Sala Precisa."

Ele entrou e deixou seus amigos darem uma olhada. "Uau! Eu nunca pensei que houvesse uma sala como essa em Hogwarts!" Sirius exclamou enquanto Remo silenciosamentecontemplava o ambiente. Não parecia ser um aposento mas sim uma pequena floresta dentro de uma sala extensa. Havia ainda uma parede de pedra perto da porta com algumas correntes que poderiam ser necessárias para o Lobisomem, mas a área era uma réplica de uma parte da Floresta Proibida, incluindo um encantado céu noturno.

Harry riu do assombro infantil deles. "Ela não fica desse jeito, Sirius. É por isso que ela é chamada de Sala Precisa. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é caminhar três vezes na frente da parede enquanto pensa em que tipo de aposento você necessita e ele aparecerá, não importa se é só um lugar para relaxar, uma arena de duelos, uma sala de poções, uma biblioteca... basicamente, pode tornar-se qualquer lugar até os mínimos detalhes que você imaginar."

Sirius assobiou. "Isso é incrível! Pena que nós nunca descobrimos esse lugar no nosso tempo de escola."

Remo sentou-se cansado; mais duas horas e a lua estaria no alto do céu. Eles também tiveram que fugir de alguns desconfiados grifinórios e lufa-lufas no caminho para cá e, portanto, o lobisomem estava exausto. "Você tem certeza que ninguém entrará aqui enquanto eu estiver transformado. Não quero machucar alguém," Remo disse preocupado.

Harry e Sirius sentaram-se ao seu lado. "Não se preocupe. Eu lançei um feitiço silenciador e um de ilusão na porta."

Remo acalmou-se e cochilou. Harry ficou de pé, acenando para que Sirius permanecesse sentado. "Já vou voltar, eu acabei de lembrar de algo. Cuida do Remo?"

Sirius assentiu e compreendeu quando uma janela apareceu onde Harry parou; sua vista dava exatamente na torre da prisão. Harry abriu-a e pulou para fora como se isso fosse completamente normal.

Segundos depois o animago conseguiu ouvir poderosos movimentos de asas e ver um corpo negro voando para a torre mais alta do castelo.

Harry quase bufou quando aterissou silenciosamente e transformou-se. Mundungo Fletcher, ou Dunga, estava "guardando" o prisioneiro... o que queria dizer que ele estava dormindo apoiado nas barras da cela de boca aberta, às vezes murmurando sobre um negócio ou um caldeirão. Harry girou os olhos; Dunga era ainda Dunga e nada iria mudar isso.

"_Estupefaça_," ele sussurrou, apontando sua varinha na direção do homem desacordado. Mundungo apenas endureceu com a sua boca escancarada e nem mesmo acordou.

Agora que ele tinha certeza que ninguém iria incomodá-lo, ele apoiou-se nas barras e encarou o prisioneirp que nela estava: Magnus Manx. "Então, você finalmente acordou? Firenze realmente acabou com você."

Manx fez uma careta do seu lugar mas não se levantou; ele sabia que o garoto não poderia ser subestimado. "O quê você quer de mim? Eu disse àqueles bastardos que não falaria nada que possa comprometer o meu Mestre! Ele virá para mim!"

Harry riu do homem. "Eu acho que não! Já faz um tempo então você está atrasado: o Lorde das Trevas agora tem outras prioridades sem ser libertá-lo. Se você não está no Círculo dos mais fiéis, vocês, Comensais, são descartáveis. De qualquer maneira, não acho que você saberia de qualquer informação nova."

Manx rosnou para Harry mas a expressão parecia ser mais temerosa que zangada. "Ele- ele virá para mim!" Agora o homem não soava tão confiante.

Harry girou os olhos. "Claro."

Os olhos de Manx estreitaram-se. "Por que você veio aqui? Certamente não só para me iritar!"

Harry sorriu ameaçadoramente, seus olhos brilhando na quieta noite. "Na verdade, eu vim aqui só para me certificar que você não tentará escapar."

"E como você planeja fazer isso?" o homem perguntou incerto.

Harry tinha a vantagem no momento e Manx sabia disso. O garoto procurou o ainda desacordado Mundungo e sorriu quando achou o que procurava. Os olhos do Manx arregalaram-se quando viu que Harry dedilhava a sua varinha. "Não... não..."

"Sabe, Manx, eu não sou tão legal e tolerante quanto os 'bastardos', como você os chamou tão carinhosamente. Por exemplo, eu aprendi, no meu velho mundo, a ser tão impiedoso para com os meus inimigos quanto eles seriam para mim." Harry segurou ambas as extremidades do pedaço de madeira e aplicou um pouco de pressão, suficiente somente para fazer o traidor suar.

"Eu descobri que se eu não fizer isso. que é considerada uma das piores ofensas no Mundo Mágico, meus adversários podem um dia recuperá-la e virem atrás de mim." Harry partiu a varinha do homem ao meio e Manx gemeu miseravelmente quando sua varinha quebrada caiu no chão com um baque, ambas extremidas rolando para longe das barras da cela.

Harry pegou a deixa e petrificou Manx depois de ter apagado as memórias desses últimos minutos; tudo o que o espião lembraria era que a sua varinha não podia ser mais usada mas não lembraria quem a quebrou.

Harry retirou o feitiço de Dunga –o homem ainda continuou dormindo- e quando ele ergueu o olhar, a lua já estava começando a brilhar no céu. 'É melhor eu ir agora.'

Ele sse transformou e voou para a Sala Precisa a tempo de ver Remo começar a ter convulsões, mas menos do que o usual.

Sirius já tinha se transformado em Almofadinhas e o cachorro negro latiu uma saudação antes de voltar sua atenção novamente para o lobisomem. Harry voltou à forma humana e esperou pacientemente.

Almofadinhas choramingou, como se quisesse que Harry permanecesse como um animal, para garantir, mas Harry o ignorou e caminhou na direção do agora transformado, porém confuso, lobisomem. "Oi, Aluado," o menino disse suavemente enquanto oferecia sua mão para o lobo cheirá-la. "Não lute contra a poção. Você pode me ouvir e me entender, não é?"

Primeiramente, Aluado rosnou confuso e deu alguns passos ameaçadores na direção de Harry, porém, uma vez que ele sentiu o cheiro do garoto, ele acalmou-se e lambeu a sua mão. Harry acariciou a cabeça do lobisomem e sorriu quando Almofadinhas latiu entusiasticamente e rodeou o agora excitado lobisomem.

Harry riu e transformou-se de novo na sua forma animaga sob excitados olhares dourados e azuis. Os três animais correrram para a floresta rapidamente e não saíram de lá até que a lua desse lugar ao sol.

* * *

Todos os professores sabiam o que a Poção Mata-Cão devia fazer devido à explicação de Harry; contudo, ainda foi um choque ver Remo de pé na manhã seguinte, parecendo somente um pouco cansado. "Bom dia à todos!" o lobisomem cumprimentou alegremente enquanto sentava-se na mesa dos professores.

Sirius tinha o mesmo sorriso alegre no rosto, o que fez os lábios de Harry curvarem-se.

"Isso quer dizer que a poção funcionou?" Alvo questionou, seus olhos azuis brilhando fortemente.

Remo e Sirius trocaram um olhar antes de rirem. "Funcionou certinho. Eu quase não sinto os efeitos colaterais e mantive minha sanidade o tempo todo! Tudo graças ao Harry aqui!" O homem de olhos dourados embaraçou o cabelo de Harry ainda mais até o garoto afastar a mão, brincalhão.

Uma cadeira roçou o chão quando foi empurrada para trás e os professores observaram Severo Snape sair do cômodo com uma expressão que beirava refexão e frustração.

Uma vez que o Mestre de Poções estava fora de vista, Madame Pomfrey virou-se para Harry. "Posso perguntar o que você fez com Severo no outro dia, senhor Potter? Ele não foi mais o mesmo desde o incidente."

Harry deu de ombros. "Eu fiz um ataque forçado de Legilimência Reversa nele. Acho que o ataque foi demais para ele. Quanto ao seu presente comportamento, talvez ele só está com ciúmes por não ter sido quem inventou a Poção Mata-Cão." Havia um brilho estranho nos olhos de Harry quando ele disse aquilo, o qual fez Remo perguntar-se quem realmente havia inventado a poção. Harry somente havia dito que ele tinha aperfeiçoado a versão original da Mata-Cão, não a criado.

"O que é Legilimência Reversa?" Hooch perguntou curiosamente enquanto Alvo franzia para Harry por usar uma arte negra em um de seus professores anteriormente, mesmo que tal professor tivesse agido como um idiota na maior parte do tempo.

Harry piscou. "Só algo que eu pensei para fazer Snape calar a boca e talvez até mesmo perceber o quanto ele tem sido um idiota desde que eu revelei quem eu sou. Legilimência permite ao bruxo penetrar na mente de alguém e invadir suas memórias. Eu só fiz o contrário; somente amontoei as minhas memórias e as joguei dentro da mente dele. O impacto deve ter sido demais para ele. Ele deve estar muito confuso agora porque nenhuma das memórias que eu lhe enviei estava completa ou completamente compreensível. Tudo o que ele deve estar conseguindo ver e ouvir são fragmentos e imagens do meu passado."

"Boa sorte para ele," Sirius murmurou baixinho. Ninguém o ouviu.

"Tem algo que eu possa fazer por você, senhorita Granger? Senhor Weasley?" Minerva perguntou quando ambos os alunos aproximaram-se da mesa incertos.

"Hum.. nós só queríamos saber se o Harry está melhor. Nós ouvimos pelos outros alunos que ele estava doente..." Hermione começou timidamente e cutucou Rony com força quando ele murmurou "Você quer dizer gritou até ficar rouco e desabou nos braços do senhor Diggory… AI! 'Mione!"

"Ronald Weasley, você nâo tem o mínimo de tato," a garota girou os olhos exasperada, o que fez Harry rir.

"Eu posso lhe assegurar que estou perfeitamente bem, Rony, Hermione. Obrigado pela sua preocupação. É como se fossem os velhos tempos. Não, Voldemort obteve algumas informações que o irritaram e eu não consegi bloquear a minha mente contra essa mudança de humor."

Quando ele viu as expressões perdidas nas suas faces, Harry soube que tinha que se explicar. "Vê essa cicatriz?" Ele afastou um pouco do cabelo para revelar a famosa cicatriz em forma de raio. "Ela me foi dada por Voldemort quando eu tinha um ano devido a... uma maldição das trevas que ele queria me lançar que deu errado espetacularmente. Naquela noite, ele me deu um pouco da sua herança e de seus poderes, mas também uma conexão. Antes de eu aprender a proteger corretamente a minha mente no meu sexto ano, eu senti cada emoção forte que Voldemort sentiu e tinha incontroláveis visões com ele. Eu tive que aprender Occlumência quando ele finalmente percebeu a conexão que nós tinhamos e começou a me mandar falsas visões e até mesmo... me possuir."

Sirius e Remo que estavam sentados em cada lado dele, automaticamente aproximaram-se de Harry. Alvo, os professores e os membros da Ordem estavam todos refletindo sobre o que Harry havia dito com expressões graves e calculistas.

Rony congelou e pareceu enjoado enquanto Hermione juntava as peças do quebra-cabeça e engolia em seco. "Que... tipo de ... herança e poderes?" ela perguntou nervosamente.

Ron parecia igualmente nervoso. "Não faça perguntas idiotas, Hermione. Harry é um Potter, então ele é um completo grifinório! Nenhum Potter poderia ser um bruxo das trevas."

Ambos os estudantes e alguns professores riram incertos mas pararam imediatamente quando Harry nem mesmo pareceu sorrir.

"Infelizmente, caro Rony, eu SOU um bruxo das trevas. Maligno como Tom? Não. Das trevas? Sim. Eu luto pelo lado da Luz mas o meu imenso conhecimento de arte das trevas me coloca nessa categoria. Eu aprendei a aceitar esse fato quando percebi que entre o branco e o negro há uma outra cor: o cinza."

Rony não sabia bem como reagir às notícias e deu um passo para trás; contudo, ele não disse nada. Harry sabia que Rony agiria dessa maneira então não se sentiu nem um pouco insultado.

"M-mas!" Rony começou a protestar fracamente e Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, lançlando ao ruivo um sorriso melancólico, porém conformado**.**

"Eu não me sentirei ofendido ou pensarei menos de você se achar que isso é inaceitável, Rony. Eu sei que a sua família é completamente imersa no lado da Luz e também sei que Grifinórios possuem muito preconceito em relação às casas. Eles realmente pensam e reagem bruscamente e sem analisar a siuação, o que é uma característica da Corvinal, analisar a situação, sabe."

Hermione corou um pouco enquanto Minerva parecia totalmente insultada e mortificada pelo que Harry tinha acabado de dizer. "Você não pode estar falando sério!" Alguns professores provavelmente estavam pensando o mesmo porque eles também estavam o enarando apreensivamente.

Sirius estava prestes a abrir a boca mas Remo lhe deu uma cotovelada e mandou-lhe um olhar de advertência; 'Essa não é a hora de fazer uma das suas piadas toscas com o seu nome!' Ele queria dizer.

"Você fala como se nem mesmo fosse um Grifinório!" McGonagall continuou transtornada. Ela provavelmente estava pensando que Harry queria manchar o nome de um dos que fora um de seus estudantes favoritos: Tiago Potter.

"Eu nunca disse que não era um Grifinório." Harry franziu a testa mas sua expressão voltou a ser calma. "Entretanto, eu nunca contei a vocês que o Chapéu Seletor queria me colocar na Sonserina na minha seleção, né? Isso é algo que eu guardei para mim mesmo até mesmo no meu mundo."

Minerva respirou profundamente, assim como a maioria das pessoas ao seu redor e caiu sentada, para o visível divertimento de Harry. "Por Merlin!" ela sussurou consternada e piscou quando Harry teve a coragem de rir dela.

"Mas, sendo jovem e facilmente influensiável, eu acreditei quando as pessoas me disseram que todos os Sonserinos eram malignos e estavam no lado de Voldemort. Na verdade, eu tive que argumentar com o Chapéu por um bom tempo até que ele, contrariado, aceitasse me colocar na Grifinória..."

Harry parou e uma expressão sombria cruzou o seu rosto. "Talvez as coisas teriam sido diferentes se eu tivesse aceitado a primeira opção... mas eu não posso voltar atrás agora, não é?" Uma grande tristeza e melancolia voava da boca de Harry com cada palavra que ele dizia. "De qualquer maneira, no meu sexto ano eu coloquei o Chapéu novamente só para experimentar enquanto Dumbledore não estava no escritório dele. Lembro claramente que não queria vê-lo na época..."

"Por que será?," Sirius murmurou sombrio, mandando um olhar irritada para Alvo que não sabia bem o que dizer. Ele não sabia como Sirius tinha morrido lá ou o quê o outro Dumbledore havia feito para fazer Harry odiá-lo tanto.

"Bem, o chapéu me contou que continuava com a primeira opção mas que a Grifinória também era muito proeminente em mim. Ele disse 'Seu coração sempre pertencerá à Grifinória, mas sua mente pertence à Sonserina.'" Harry bufou. "Não é irônico? O herdeiro de Grifinória na Sonserina."

A cabeça de Alvo voltou-se para Harry num piscar de olhos e Rony boquiabriu-se. "Você- você é o herdeiro de Godrico Grifinória!"

"Então você sabia?" o diretor perguntou, ignorando a explosão de Rony.

Harry assentiu e pegou algo no bolso, murmurando um feitiço Enlargador no minúsculo objeto. Os olhos de Alvo arregalaram-se. "Como você conseguiu isso? Ninguém sabe onde ela estava escondida por todos esses séculos!"

Minerva se esforçou para ver o objeto, que provou ser uma espada. "Alvo? Que espada é essa?"

"Essa espada pertencia ao próprio Godrico Grifinória; seu nome está gravado nela. Mas nós nunca fomos capazes de descobrir onde Godrico a escondeu."

Harry gargalhou e enfeitiçou novamente a espada. "Tanto Grifinória quanto Sonserina deixaram coisas para trás. Vocês normalmente usam uma das coisas de Grifinória todos os anos. Contudo, com Salazar, é um pouco mais complicado."

"Todos os anos? Nós vemos algo de Godrico Grifinória todos os anos?" Rony perguntou, arregalado.

Hermione deu um tapa na testa. "É claro! O Chapéu Seletor!"

"Deixe para Hermione ser a primeira a descobrir." Harry falou e Hermione corou.

"Esquecerei o fato de que você provavelmente entrou na minha sala enquanto eu não estava lá-" Alvo deu um olhar penetrante a Harry, que meramente sorriu satisfeito, "-para obter aquela espada e lhe perguntarei o quê você queria dizer com _uma mente de um Sonserino._"

Harry abriu a boca para dizer que isso não era da conta dele quando sentiu uma sensação quente correr o seu coberto braço direito. Ele sorriu enquanto esfregava o dito braço.

Alvo entrecerrou os olhos consideravelmente; esse gesto era muito familiar mas só se vindo de Severo Snape. "Você está escondendo algo, Harry?" ele perguntou, calculista.

O punho de Sirius bateu na mesa e Remo rosnou. "O quê você está insinuando, Dumbledore!"

"Sirius Black, acalme-se!" Minerva disparou.

O Animago rugiu. Eles estavam começando a causar uma cena e o barulho no Salão Principal estava começando a diminuir. Rony e Hermione afastaram-se, não querendo ser parte de um disputa com o facilmente irritável Professor Black.

Parvati Patil observou toda a confusão a frente como todo mundo, até que percebeu algo se movendo perto das portas do aposento. Ela olhou atrás de si mas não havia nada... até que olhou para o chão. "**AHHHHHHHHH!**"

Todos pularam e viraram-se a tempo de vê-la pular na mesa e apontar para o chão. "UMA COBRA! UMA COBRA! FAÇAM ELA IR EMBORA!"

Todas as crianças começaram a gritar e fugir do réptil e algumas pessoas corajosas apontaram a varinha para ela. "_VIPERA EVANESCA_!"

Mas, para a surpresa geral o feitiço ricocheteou na serpente raivosa sem nem mesmo feri-la. Harry entrecerrou os olhos quando ouviu Nagini soltar comentários furiosos e insultos para os humanos.

"_Humanoss nojentoss! Eu vou morder vocêss! Vou envenenar vocês! Vou matar todoss vocêss! Todoss essse deliciossoss sanguess-ruins, mass não! Messtre quer que eu encontre e esspie um misserável e pequeno humano! Mas talvez eu possa dar uma mordidinha? Ou paralizá-lo com o meu veneno até que ele lentamente morra em agonia?"_ Nagini deu um longo silvo quando ergueu seu corpo para atacar quem estivesse perto demais.

Foi aí que Harry compreendeu que ele quase tinha sido enganado: essa era a Nagini de Voldemort.

Harry empunhou sua varinha e a apontou para a serpente, lenta mas precisamente, aproximando-se dela com uma expressão cautelosa.

"Harry? O que você está fazendo?" Sirius perguntou curiosamente. 'Por que ele está apontando a varinha para a sua própria cobra?' ele estava se questionando mas rapidamente percebeu que algo estava muito errado com Nagini quando a cobra enrolou-se ameaçadoramente com cada passo que Harry dava.

"Ninguém se mexe!" Harry falou suavemente enquanto olhava para os olhos traiçoeiros da serpente. "Ela pertence a Voldemort e está pronta para atacar por qualquer movimento em falso."

Simas engoliu em seco. "Mas nós estamos a metros dela... Ela não conseguiria nos alcançar!" ele disse trêmulo.

"Sinto em decepcioná-lo, Simas, mas olhe para o tamanho de Nagini. Se ela quiser atacá-lo, irá te alcançar em segundos; você nem a verá vindo."

"Como é que você sabe o nome da serpente, Harry? O que você planeja fazer? Essa cobra não é mágica e, portanto, não pode desaparecer com um feitiço. O Lord das Trevas provavelmente também colocou nela fortes feitiços protetores."

O diretor caminhava lentamente até Harry mas foi interrompido por Rosmerta quando a mulher percebeu que a cada passo que o velho dava, a cobra sibilava cada vez mais alto e balançava perigosamente para os lados.

Harry franziu a testa mas não desviou seu olhar do da cobra. "Eu já encontrei Nagini antes."

'Mas por que a marca no meu braço queimou? Essa Nagini não está conectada comigo. A não ser que a minha esteja vindo e isso foi só um mal-entendido. Ainda que um terrível.' Harry pensou severamente.

A dita cobra começou a avançar devagar e Harry reagiu imediatamente, movendo discretamente sua varinha para não assustar o animal do inimigo. "_Finite Incantatum!_" O feitiço voou na direção do réptil e acertou sua cabeça. Harry esperou.

"_O que aquele humano patético penssa que esstá fazendo?"_

Harry suspirou frustrado. "Isso vai ficar feio. Ela não está sob os efeitos da _Império_... " Mas ele teve o azar de desviar sua atenção por um segundo e a cobra deu o bote. Harry xingou quando Nagini enrolou-se firmemente ao redor do seu corpo e começou a sufocá**-**lo enquanto preparava-se para morder o garoto.

Outro grito ecoou pelo salão mas desta vez ninguém ousou se mover quando outra cobra deslizou rapidamente pelas mesas, sibilando igualmente ameaçadora... por diferentes razões.

"Diretor! Outra serpente! O Lord das Trevas está atacando! Elas são idênticas!" Hagrid berrou com a sua voz grave. Ele amava animais perigosos mas cobras vindo de Voldemort...

"_Sseguidora nojenta! Consspiradora do mal! Traidora! Ssaia! SSAIA! Meu humano! MEU HUMANO! Eu vou te matar!"_ A 'boa' Nagini sibilou tão alto que ela surpreendeu a 'má', fazendo-a afrouxar seu corpo ao redor de Harry e deslizar no chão na frente da outra.

"_Que magia é esssa! Não pode sser!" _a Nagini má disparou perigosamente enquanto olhava a sua gêmea cautelosa.

Harry arfou e tentou normalizar sua respiração, e então sorriu.

Sem piedade para o lado das Trevas.

"_NAGINI! MATE ELA! Mate quem me atacou tão malignamente! Ela tem que morrer antes que conte algo para o sseu messtre!"_

Sirius desejou ter uma câmera nesse instante quando os rostos das pessoas mudaram quando o seu afilhado falou em língua-de-cobra.

Elas mudaram de incredulidade para medo e puro horror. A boca de Dumbledore poderia ter chegado no chão mas ninguém teria visto exceto o animago, que, mesmo sabendo da seriedadde da situação, estava rindo baixinho às custas do velho. "Um presente de Voldemort..." o ancião sussurou admirado.

Quando Nagini ouviu a ordem de Harry ela não perdeu tempo e lançou-se contra a gêmea do mal, que reagiu com a mesma intensidade. Ambas as serpentes rondaram uma à outra e tentaram morder e sufocar a outra.

Harry manteve a sua companheira à vista para ter certeza que ela estava ganhando e não o contrário. Depois de alguns minutos de ataques e silvos –xingamentos para os ouvidos de Harry- o garoto de olhos verdes viu sua chance e pisou com força na cauda da cobra maligna.

A Nagini má sibilou um palavrão obseno e quando ela se virou para Harry já era tarde demais: a boa Nagini tinha usado esse momento de desatenção e se enrolado ao redor da serva do Lord das Trevas. Ela mordeu brutalmente a cabeça da outra e sufocou a serva até a morte.

Harry exalou alto e sentou-se no chão quando tudo acabou. "Nunca mais quero fazer isso."

"_Messtre? Messtre, você esstá bem? Eu ssabia que deveria ter ficado com você! Eu ssenti!" _Nagini enrolou-se ao redor dos braços de Harry e lambeu a bochecha dele para confortá-lo.

Harry acariciou a cabeça dela e se levantou. "_Você fez um bom trabalho, Nagini. Por que você demorou tanto para voltar? Foi difícil achar Ssalazar?"_

"_Não, maus humanoss esstão na floressta. Humanoss masscaradoss, malvadoss. A Ashwinder teve que incendiar um pouco da floressta. As criaturass-cavalo esstavão furiosass. Oss mascarados continuavam atacando. Eu tive problemass para voltar. Ssalazar já tinha ido longe demais para caçar; ele dissse que voltaria daqui a doiss diass, no máximo._"

Harry completamente ignorou os tremores de medo que corriam pelo aposento e concentrou-se na sua companheira. Seu corpo tinha ficado tão tenso que Sirius e Remo temiam que as notícias, quaisquer que elas fossem, fossem ruins.

"_Oss Comenssais da Morte esstão atacando os Centauross? Ashwinder esstá bem? Quem ganhou a batalha?"_

"_Ashwinder esstá bem, só um pouco abalada. As criaturass-cavalo consseguiram expulsar oss humanoss mauss mas acho que eless voltarão."_

Harry suspirou e assentiu. Nagini sibilou e balançou a língua antes de descer pelos ombros de Harry. Harry descobriu o braço - ele não precisaria mais fazer isso- e, para a surpresa de todos, a cobra deslizou para dentro da sua pele até que seu corpo inteiro não estivesse mais à vista.

O menino de olhos verdes sorriu quando Nagini parou totalmente de se mover e adormeceu; ela merecia.

"Isto é fantástico!" Albus murmurou quando Harry andou até a cobra morta, que ainda estava no chão, como se a coisa no seu braço não lhe incomodasse nem um pouco. Os jovens e os adultos deram para Harry espaço quando ele pegou a desfalecida Nagini e olhou para ela desdenhoso.

"Hum, Harry, querido, o que você planeja fazer com a cobra?" A senhora Weasley perguntou enquanto fazia uma careta ao olhar para o réptil morto.

O garoto deu de ombros. "Eu a darei para Snape. Ele poderá usar o veneno e a pele dela para as suas poções. Essa é a única coisa boa para que Nagini serve, sabe." Harry sentiu uma pontada no braço e adicionou rápido: "É claro, eu estou falando da má, não da minha Nagini."

Ele lançou um olhar irritado para a sua companheira que, pelo seu braço, estava olhando para ele de modo desaprovador._"Não me olhe dessse jeito, Nagini! Você também foi maligna, ssabe! Não sse essqueça que fazia da minha vida um inferno antigamente!"_

"_Mass eu esstava sob um feitiço, menino-sserpente!"_

Harry riu da réplica dela e olhou para Remo e seu padrinho. "Almofadinhas, Aluado. vocês podem explicar o meu relacionamento com Nagini para todos? Eu não gostaria que ninguém confundisse quem é inimigo e quem não é," Harry murmurrou sombriamente.

Os Marotos assentiram. "Claro que sim, Esmeralda. Você vai ver o Snape?" O animago perguntou curioso.

Harry confirmou e afastou-se.

Sirius virou-se para Remo. "Eu queria poder ir com ele. A cara de Snape vai ser hilária quando perceber a tatuagem de Harry e ainda mais quando vir a falecida serva réptil do seu ex-mestre."

Remo girou os olhos.

Alvo limpou a garganta. "Agora, cavalheiros, não poderiam dar uma explicação para o porquê ou como, em nome de Merlin, o herdeiro de Godrico Grifinória é um falante da língua das cobras e tem a cobra do Lorde das Trevas como serva?"

Remo deu de ombros. "Nagini não é a serva dele, para falar a verdade. Ela é como uma segunda companheira, sendo a primeira a coruja dele, Edwiges. E a respeito de ser o herdeiro de Grifinória... sim, mas ele não é mais somente o herdeiro de Grifinória..."

* * *

"Então, vocês falharam na conquista da Floresta Proibida? Como todos vocês são fracos. _CRUCIO_!"

Os Comensais da Morte gritaram em agonia até que Riddle decidiu quebrar a maldição. "M-Mestre! Por uma razão que não compreendemos, os Centauros estavam todos reunidos em um só lugar! Nosso ataque-surpresa causou algum dano mas nós nâo éramos numerosos o suficiente para pará-los! E havia uma Ashwinder, Mestre! Ela ficava incendiando a floresta, e assim nos fazendo recuar! Nós não podiamosr fazer nada" Nott disparou, tentando salvar-se de outra maldição.

Voldemort rosnou e mandou eles embora. "Que servos patéticos e incompetentes! Mas isso é desconcertante... Uma cobra, contra os servos de Lord Voldemort? Por que eu sinto que o garoto tem algo a ver com isso? Rabicho!"

Pettigrew grasnou e pulou antes de se ajoelhar na frente do seu senhor. "Mestre?"

"Rabicho, você dirá ao grupo para atacar novamente. Deixe eles utilizarem todos que acharem necessários. Então, eu quero que você se transforme e vá para Hogwarts. Espie-os."

"He, he, hi, hi, ha, ha! Sim, meu Senhor!" foi a réplica insana.

* * *

-- E aí? Gostaram tanto quanto eu? hehe **Comentem!!**

**Próx. Capítulo: **Um Perambulante Roedor


	22. Roedor

**N/T: **Sim! Você não está sonhando! Eu finalmente atualizei a fic! :) Não vou perder meu tempo me desculpando por que sei que desculpa alguma justifica o tempo *cof*_3anos_*cof* que esta fic ficou em hiatos. Basicamente, foi um emaranhado de problemas pessoais junto com o meu (infelizmente) crescente desinteresse com as fics de Harry Potter - que acabaram sendo substituidas por fics de outros fandoms.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram a fic e me mandaram mensagens me incentivando a continuar esse trabalho :)

Mas como se diz: antes tarde do nunca. Assim, se eu ainda possuir algum leitor daquele tempo: desfrute (finalmente) o capítulo.

xxxxxxxx

_"Blah!"_- língua de cobra/feitiços

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capítulo 22: Roedor**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

Tudo estava estático nas masmorras. Ninguém ia naquela área ultimamente exceto por Severo Snape e, ocasionalmente, Alvo Dumbledore. Isto é, até que a porta da sala de Poções abriu lentamente sem aviso e por ela saiu um garoto igualmente silencioso.

Harry Potter olhou uma última vez para o homem sentado frente à escrivaninha antes de fechar a porta suavemente. O resto era por conta de Severo, pelo que parecia, mas eles tinham ao menos chegado a uma espécie de acordo.

No aposento anterior, o ex-espião estava sentado confortavelmente na sua poltrona negra de couro. Sua testa estava apoiada firmemente nas suas mãos e ele ainda olhava os restos de Nagini cauteloso.

Ele estava tão estressado que chamou um elfo-doméstico e pediu, na verdade ordenou, um copo de Uísque de Fogo, o qual ele imediatamente obteve antes da trêmula criatura desaparecer para as cozinhas. O homem ignorou o elfo e engoliu sua bebida em um só gole. Ele tinha muito no que pensar...

_Flashback (Severo POV)_

Eu estava caminhando e murmurando para mim mesmo quando alguém bateu na porta da sala-de-aula. "O QUÊ?" As pessoas lá no salão não sabiam que ele queria ser deixado em paz?!

Eu escancarei a porta e parei, surpreso."O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter?" Lancei um olhar questionador para ele mas maldito seja o garoto: ele nem se mexeu e só continuou me olhando com toda a seriedade do mundo.

"Você vai me deixar falar ou só vai me insultar?"

O nervo que esse menino tinha! Porém, eu respondi que controlaria a minha língua afiada até ele ir embora. A resposta parecia ser suficiente porque ele sorriu determinado e pegou algo de debaixo da capa –eu havia mesmo pensado que ele parecia mais gordo que o normal- e imediatamente dei um passo para trás.

"BENDITA MÃE DE MERLIN!" Potter, sem se afetar pela minha alta explosão, simplesmente me seguiu para dentro da sala e fechou a porta às suas costas.

Eu tinha pegado a minha varinha e a apontado para ele em segundos. Meu braço estava tremendo; ele viu isso mas não comentou. Observei cautelosamente quando ele colocou a cobra imóvel na minha mesa e sentou-se. O seu maldito olhar me inquietava.

"Eu não sou Voldemort, sabe. Você pode abaixar a varinha."

Ele disse calmamente, surpreendendo-me. Eu fiz um sinal de desdém, tentando recuperar um pouco da minha dignidade perdida. "Então o que é isso no seu braço?"

Potter olhou para o braço dele momentaneamente. "Você tem fragmentos de memórias que não são suas desde que eu te mandei para a Enfermaria, não é?"

O que ele disse me surpreendeu e lembrei o principal motivo de estar tão desconfortável com a sua presença. "Isso é graças à você! Você me atacou!"

Eu estava rapidamente perdendo a paciência mas então ele me disse que _eu_ é quem tinha começado e ele só tinha se defendido. Eu não queria admitir em voz alta mas o bastardo estava certo; eu tinha exagerado um pouco no outro dia porque desesperadamente desejava que algo estivesse errado com o garoto.

Suspirei exausto e me sentei na cadeira. Ele olhava passivamente para o meu agora vazio copo de Uísque de Fogo, esperando que eu dissesse algo primeiro. "Por que você está aqui? O quê é isso?" eu eventualmente falei, apontando um dedo pálido para a _coisa _na minha mesa.

"Pensei que você poderia usar os restos para as suas poções assim como você usa os ovos da Ashwinder de Hagrid. Daria para usar a pele e o veneno dela."

A esperteza de Potter me fez pensar: ele não era nem um pouco parecido com o pai. E como ele sabia sobre a Ashwinder de Hagrid?

"Mas como você a matou, em primeiro lugar? Ela pertence... pertencia ao Lord das Trevas então devia ter feitiços de proteção sobre ela." Foi aí que ele colocou o seu braço tatuado na minha mesa.

"É aqui que a minha Nagini entra."

'Minha Nagini!' Se eu fosse um estudante eu teria me rebaixado ao ponto de dizer "Que merda é essa?!" Como eu não era, optei por um bem colocado olhar "_Explique-agora-mesmo"_.

"_Nagini, ssaia por favor e não machuque o homem a ssua frente."_

Eu me afastei e coloquei minha varinha em punho quando a tatuagem moveu-se e _saiu_ do braço de Potter.

'Ogarotofalaalínguadascobras!Ogarotofalaalínguadascobras!' ficava se repetindo na minha cabeça sem parar.

"Sente-se e guarde a sua varinha, por favor. Eu pedi a ela para que não te atacasse mas ela atacará se sentir-se ameaçada, ou pior, se pensar que eu estou em perigo."

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que ele estava me pedindo quando olhei para a exata cópia de Nagini que estava me observando atentamente, quase me incitando a fazer um movimento em falso. Eu não dei a ela essa alegria e guardei minha varinha, porém ainda perto da minha mão, por precaução.

"Bom. Agora, todos já sabem que eu falo a língua das cobras então você não tem que guardar segredo. Somente espero que nada como o meu segundo ano aconteça..." Potter murmurou baixinho.

Eu o incentivei a continuar com um resmungo impaciente.

"Certo. Eu não explicarei tudo mas na última guerra eu descobri que Nagini tinha estado enfeitiçada por Voldemort todo o tempo. Ela me perguntou se poderia vir comigo aqui e eu aceitei, por mais bizarro que isso pareça. Quando as minhas varinhas se uniram para formar uma única, essa tatuagem apareceu no meu braço." Potter apontou para uma marca negra no seu braço esquerdo.

Não era a Marca Negra, disso eu tinha certeza, mas não conseguia compreender que tipo de escrita era aquela. Minha curiosidade ganhou e ele replicou que era escrita de língua de cobra. A marca queria dizer 'cobra', simples assim.

Potter interrompeu a minha reflexão quando continuou. "Toda vez que a minha Nagini está por perto, o meu braço se aquece mas não a ponto de machucar. Eu quase fui enganado quando a _má_ Nagini apareceu antes da minha mas o seu modo de falar imediatamente me alertou. Vamos só dizer que eu estava encrencado até que a minha querida" ele acariciou a cabeça de Nagini carinhosamente "chegou e advertiu essa daí." Ele assentiu desgostoso na direção da cobra morta.

"Elas começaram a lutar mas, como tinham as mesmas forças, eu usei um momento de distração para pisar na cauda dela. Isso deu tempo suficiente para a minha Nagini estrangular a outra. Eu deixei Remo e Sirius no Salão Principal para que pudessem explicar a Dumbledore como eu me tornei um falante da língua das cobras - somente para ele e os professores. Eu realmente preciso aprender a confiar nas pessoas daqui senão elas nunca irão confiar em mim."

Eu abri minha boca mas o garoto me mandou um olhar antes que pudesse proferir uma palavra.

"Eu nunca quis ser famoso no meu mundo."

Eu me surpreendi com essa inesperada afirmação.

"Famoso por causa de algo que eu nem mesmo me lembro; algo que eu fiz quando tinha apenas um ano de idade. Voldemort veio para Godric's Hollow assim como veio aqui. Contudo, a diferença é que eu sobrevivi e este Harry não. Voldemort fez algo diferente aqui. Ele não tentou me matar com.. bem, ele me matou por estrangulamento."

Acho que isso significava que o quê é que seja que tenha acontecido no mundo dele quando ele era um bebê lhe deu uma estranha cicatriz amaldiçoada na testa. Eu não perguntei qual maldição o Lord das Trevas tinha usado nele; por alguma razão senti que isso seria pedir demais e que entraríamos em um assunto muito pessoal. "Por quê agora você decidiu me contar isso? Eu tentei conseguir informações à força de você mais de uma vez."

A luz nos olhos do menino diminuiu. "Verdade, você TEM sido um saco desde que eu cheguei aqui."

O NERVO DO GAROTO!

Eu estava prestes a lhe dar um bom sermão quando ele riu tristemente. "Porém acho que sabia que eu podia confiar em você se precisasse de ajuda. No meu mundo, a nossa amizade não se desenvolveu até o fim do meu sexto ano. Nós constantemente ficávamos discutindo e atacando um ao outro. Você sempre estava tentando me dar detenções pelo menor erro que eu fizesse na sua aula, você favorecia os Sonserinos, você era rabugento, sarcástico e sempre amargurado. Há! Você era um Comensal da Morte... mas também um espião."

Meu coração pulou: o menino sabia que eu tinha algo maligno gravado no meu braço esquerdo. Por quê me senti satisfeito quando ele reconheceu que eu era um espião? Ele também tinha dito aquilo com um sentimento tão forte de orgulho.

"Sabe, eu nunca realmente te odiei. A maneira que me tratava, sim, mas não você. Você sempre me tratou como se eu fosse um aluno normal, não um menino-de-ouro posto em um pedestal só para ser um alvo de pena. Na verdade, foi você quem me ensinou Occlumência. Foi preciso muito esforço mas eu a dominei sob a sua tutelagem na nossa segunda tentativa. A primeira foi no meu quinto ano... mas não quero falar sobre isso."

Fiquei surpreso e acho que isso transpareceu no meu rosto porque o garoto sorriu. "Como nós nos tornamos... amigos?" Eu perguntei incerto.

Potter gargalhou e então respondeu, sorrindo. "Acho que nós apenas salvamos muitas vezes o traseiro um do outro." Ele então ficou sério. "Também queria falar com você a respeito da Poção Mata-Cão. Eu planejava te contar eventualmente. Seriamente, não sei o porquê de você não ter conseguido criá-la aqui. Acho que tendo sempre Voldemort por perto não te deu a chance de completar a poção."

"Você quer dizer...?"

"Sim. Você foi quem originalmente criou a Poção Mata-Cão mas eu fui quem a aperfeiçoou para que a transformação fosse menos dolorosa e o gosto menos repulsivo. Quem iria saber que, não tendo você ao meu redor, analisando cada movimento que eu fazia, eu teria algum talento em Poções? Contudo, Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas era e ainda é a minha matéria favorita. A única aula na qual eu batia Hermione e tenho orgulho disso, embora ela nunca ficasse muito atrás. Ser "educado" pelos Dursleys não ajudou quando eu entrei pela primeira vez no mundo mágico."

Eu mandei um olhar furioso para a parede às costas do garoto. 'Trouxas estúpidos...'

Potter levantou-se e moveu-se até a porta. A sua serpente estava enrolada confortavelmente ao redor do seu ombro. Ainda me inquietava ver Nagini, mas eu não demonstrei; afinal, sua sósia tinha aterrorizado inúmeros Comensais pelos desejos de seu Mestre.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram antes dele sair e eu subitamente senti um imenso alívio na minha cabeça. Eu estava grato por ele ter finalmente retirado a influência das suas memórias da minha mente e assenti para ele. Sim, eu realmente tinha muito no que pensar.

_Fim do Flashback (Fim do Severus POV)_

Harry fechou a porta e suspirou. 'Isso foi melhor do que eu esperava.'

Ele estava prestes a subir as escadas que davam para o Saguão Principal quando ouviu um barulho nas sombras. Seus olhos instantaneamente entrecerraram-se e, com um movimento de pulso, sua varinha foi parar na sua mão. Ele ficou tenso, esperando por um ataque, mas este nunca veio. Seus olhos estremeceram-se de irritação quando ouviu risadas e sussurros; ele sabia exatamente quem era.

"Há uma razão para vocês estarem nas masmorras do Snape, Fred e Jorge Weasley?" ele chamou lentamente.

O barulho parou. "Como você sabia que éramos nós?" Fred, ou era Jorge? perguntou curioso uma vez que saiu de seu esconderijo.

Harry suspirou. "Eu apenas sabia. Por que vocês estão aqui? Deixem logo o pobre Snape sozinho. Ele já sofreu brincadeiras suficientes para uma vida inteira e olha que não estou falando das suas. Os Marotos zoaram muito com ele. Venham, vamos sair daqui, está frio."

Ambos os ruivos o seguiram, olhando cautelosamente para a cobra silenciosa, mas não totalmente desinteressada, que estava ao redor dos ombros dele. "E você, Potter? O que estava fazendo na sala do Snape?"

"Me chame de Harry. Nós simplesmente tivemos uma conversa para pôr os assuntos em dia."

"Conte... como é que é falar com as cobras? Não te assusta?"

Harry encarou os gêmeos e deduziu que Fred fora quem tinha perguntado. "Estou surpreso de você ter coragem de me perguntar isso. Sei que todos irão me evitar por causa da Nagini. Mas acho que esse é o porquê de eu gostar tanta de vocês dois no meu mundo: vocês nunca ficam com medo de dizer o que passa na mente de vocês."

Ambos os garotos coraram.

"Para falar a verdade, eu nunca soube que podia falar a língua das cobras até o meu segundo ano em Hogwarts. Malfoy e eu estávamos duelando quando ele usou o feitiço _Serpensortia._ A serpente ficou irritada quando Lockhart usou um feitiço estranho nela e eu então disse a ela para não atacar. Foi aí que descobri que podia falar com as cobras e quase todas as pessoas da escola me evitaram por causa disso. Essa descoberta não poderia ter vindo em pior hora pois a Câmara Secreta tinha sido reaberta e nascidos-trouxas estavam sendo petrificados. Estava começando a ficar perigoso mas eventualmente acabei com este problema. Gina quase foi morta aquele dia."

Fred e Jorge olharam para ele com expressões horrorizadas. "Não sei o que é a Câmara Secreta mas ela parece assustadora. E você mencionou Lockhart? Por que ele estava lá?"

"Ele era professor no meu segundo-ano."

"O QUÊ!" Ambos os gêmeos exclamaram em coro.

"Nem me fale. A posição de professor de Defesa estava amaldiçoada. Nenhum professor aguentava mais que um ano; eles ou pediam a conta, ficavam loucos ou eram simplesmente servos de Tom disfarçados," Harry murmurou sombrio, pensando em Quirrell.

"Que droga, cara. Quem eram os outros professores?"

"Eu prefiro não falar sobre eles... Mas o único decente do grupo era Remo, no meu terceiro ano."

Os olhos de Fred e Jorge arregalaram-se de surpresa. "O sr. Lupin ensinou sozinho no seu mundo? E o sr. Black?" Os dois mentalmente estremeceram quando os olhos de Harry escureceram-se e a postura do garoto mudou drasticamente. "Desculpa, cara. A gente não quis ofender você nem trazer más memórias à tona."

Harry suspirou. "Não, eu que peço desculpas. Mesmo tendo aprendido Occlumência, eu ainda às vezes tenho a tendência de perder o controle sob as minhas emoções, especialmente quando se trata de Remo e Sirius. A vida não tem sido muito agradável para mim e eu amo muito aqueles próximos de mim. Remo e Sirius estão me fazendo sentir em casa aqui, então é natural que eu deixe a minha máscara desaparecer ao redor deles."

Jorge assentiu. "Nós entendemos. Só esperamos que um dia sejamos amigos como fomos no seu mundo."

Harry sorriu maroto ao ter uma idéia, fazendo os gêmeos o olharem curiosos. "Vocês já são meus amigos." Harry revirou o seu bolso e deu uma exclamação vitoriosa quando encontrou o que estava procurando. "_Engorgio._"

A minúscula bolsa expandiu-se e Harry a jogou nas mãos deles. "O que? Harry? Qu-"

"Eu também fiz isso no meu mundo. Deve haver por volta de 500 galeões aí dentro. Vocês terão que começar com isso e eu darei o resto quando tiver acesso ao Gringotts. Eu quero que vocês dois comecem uma loja e sejam um grande sucesso, maior até do que a Zonko's. Nem pensem em devolver esse dinheiro para mim. Apenas me considerem um sócio secreto e me deixem pegar os produtos novos que desenvolverem."

Os ruivos concordaram, completamente estupefatos "Por que você está fazendo isso?" Fred perguntou sem fôlego enquanto o seu irmão ainda olhava a bolsa sem acreditar.

Harry sorriu suavemente. "Nós estamos no meio de uma guerra. Nós nos ferimos e perdemos pessoas todos os dias. A moral de todos está baixa. Precisamos de risadas nesse dias; acredite em mim, eu sei."

Algumas pessoas estavam começando a sair do Saguão Principal, fazendo Fred e Jorge esconderem rapidamente a imensa bolsa.

"Uma última coisa," Harry sussurrou baixinho para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvi-lo, "não contem à sra. Weasley quem deu à vocês este dinheiro ou ela vai me matar."

Os gêmeos riram antes de saírem em direção aos aposentos da Grifinória.

Harry suspirou quando aconteceu o que ele previra: todos estavam evitando encontrar o seu olhar e esquivavam-se dele. Só os professores o estavam encarando com uma expressão contemplativa; McGonagall parecia querer dissecá-lo e isso lhe deu arrepios. Ele a encarou e ela corou antes de desviar o olhar, envergonhada.

Alguém lhe deu um tapinha nas costas. "Não ligue para eles, Harry. Eles são muito intolerantes."

O garoto lançou-lhe um olhar agradecido. "Obrigado Rosmerta, Xiomara, mas creio que levará algum tempo antes que me aceitem como eu realmente sou."

"Onde é que você está indo, Harry?" Sirius perguntou quando ele começou a se afastar.

"Eu só preciso de um pouco de ar fresco, Sirius. Não se preocupe comigo."

O animago estava prestes a segui lo quando Remo colocou uma mão nos seus ombros, negando tristemente com a cabeça. "Não. Acho que ele precisa de algum tempo sozinho."

Sirius suspirou frustrado. "Só espero que ele fique bem, Remo.."

O lobisomem sabia muito bem pelo que o seu amigo estava passando. "Eu sei, Sirius, eu sei. Ele é incrível, não é?"

"É... mas se ele continuar a se responsabilizar por tudo desse jeito, vai acabar exausto."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry sentiu novamente que estava sendo seguido enquanto andava nos arredores da Floresta Proibida. Ele suspirou: quem quer que fosse, não estava sendo discreto ao fazer isso. "Apareça. Eu sei que você está me seguindo," ele comandou com uma voz dura.

Segundos depois um pequeno vulto emergiu, ou melhor, cambaleou, saindo da Floresta, despejando milhares de desculpas e batendo sua cabeça contra o chão.

"Dobby!"

O elfo doméstico parou no meio de um pedido de desculpas para encarar o garoto que parecia muito chocado ao vê-lo. "O senhor conhece Dobby? Já viu Dobby antes?"

Harry inquietou-se e seu coração pulou ao ver outro rosto familiar. "É uma longa história, Dobby. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?" O garoto de olhos verdes podia apenas desejar que Dobby não estava ali para espiá-lo. Ele expulsou esse pensamento para ouvir a resposta do pequeno elfo; Dobby estava cambaleando nervosamente e golpeou mais uma vez a sua cabeça contra um árvore antes de olhar em volta como se procurando por algo para bater na cabeça.

"Dobby Mau! Dobby Mau! Se Mestre saber que Dobby está aqui Dobby vai ser castigado por toda a sua vida! Mas Dobby tinha que vir! Sim! Coisas ruins! Coisas ruins vão acontecer!" A criatura estava prestes a bater mais uma vez na sua cabeça mas Harry rapidamente interviu.

"Pare com isso, Dobby! Assim você só vai se machucar! Agora, eu suponho que Lúcio Malfoy é o seu Mestre?"

Dobby soltou um choramingo agudo.

'Acho que esta é a minha resposta.' Harry pensou.

O elfo parecia aterrorizado demais para falar então Harry entrelaçou uma das mãozinhas magras do elfo com a sua e conduziu Dobby para a cabana de Hagrid, onde eles podiam conversar com segurança. Os olhos já arregalados de Dobby abriram-se ainda mais quando o garoto o tocou.

"Você é maravilhoso! Você é Harry Potter! Dobby ouviu sobre o senhor Harry Potter quando o Mestre" choramingo "contou sobre os ataques frustrados."

Dobby continuou. "Dobby ouviu, sim. Mas Dobby não gosta do que está acontecendo, oh não."

Harry sorriu suavemente quando o elfo doméstico continuou a falar e murmurar baixinho; essa era uma visão muito familiar.

Eles sentaram-se na frente de cabana e Dobby ficou em silêncio. O Menino-que-Sobreviveu sabia que o amigo logo teria que voltar ou os Malfoy's suspeitariam de algo.

"Dobby, porque você está aqui? Algo aconteceu?" Ele acariciou a cabeça do elfo para acalmá-lo.

"Bem... É uma cobra que está nos ombros do Mestre Harry Potter?" ele perguntou, visivelmente assustado.

Harry soltou um grande suspiro. "Não mude o assunto, Dobby. Por que você está aqui?"

"Hum... Dobby ouviu... Dobby ouviu quando o Mestre dele recebeu convidados estranhos na sua casa de novo. Pessoas más. Más! Dobby ouviu que o Mestre estava planejando outro ataque na floresta," Dobby apontou para a Floresta Proibida com um de seus dedinhos ossudos, "e que um animal espiaria Hogwarts." O longo dedo mudou de direção e virou-se para o castelo.

"Um animal?" Harry perguntou com curiosidade.

Dobby afirmou enérgico. "Sim! Um rato! Um rato!"

Harry cerrou as mãos com força, fazendo Dobby guinchar. "Obrigado, Dobby," ele disse falou entredentes, "Eu aprecio muito essa informação. Agora, quando é que o segundo ataque na Floresta Proibida iria acontecer?"

"Dobby não sabe. Dobby estava servindo bebidas para o Mestre e seus convidados quando o Mestre ficou zangado e mandou Dobby sair. E foi isso que Dobby fez."

Harry concordou, sério. "Obrigado, Dobby."

O elfo-doméstico começou a pular, exclamando de alegria. "Você está agradecendo Dobby! Nunca ninguém me agradeceu antes! Você é maravilhoso! Realmente maravilhoso, senhor Harry Potter!"

Harry acariciou as costas do elfo, rindo do entusiasmo de Dobby. "Você pode me fazer um favor, Dobby?"

A criatura concordou fervorosamente.

"Sabe essa cobra? Há uma maneira de levá-la para perto da mansão dos Riddles?"

"Sim! Dobby vai lá todos os dias com o Mestre! Dobby tem que seguir o seu Mestre para todo lugar por causa das ordens do Mestre!"

O garoto assentiu satisfeito e pegou Nagini em seus braços. _"Ouça garota, você esstá pronta para uma misssão? Uma perigossa?"_

"_Claro. Acredito que eu já ssaiba o que você quer que eu faça."_

Harry sorriu. _"Ótimo. Esspie o velho Voldy, ok? Aja como agia antess quando esstava ssob a influência do Império. Talvez você consseguirá matar algunss Comenssaiss da Morte ssob as ordenss dele ou ssecretamente. Acabe com as tropass dele, certo?"_

Nagini sibilou e Harry traduziu isso como um sinal de prazer. Ele deu a serpente para Dobby, que olhou maravilhado para o réptil. A cobra poderia ter se enrolado completamente em volta do elfo para estrangulá-lo mas isso nunca cruzou a mente de Dobby. Ele também parecia não se importar com a língua das cobras.

"Dobby voltará agora antes que Mestre perceba que Dobby se foi. Dobby, porém, vai tentar voltar para ver o Mestre Harry Potter."

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry percebeu uma coisa.

"... Não consigo acreditar que Dobby acabou de dar uma de Monstro nos Malfoy!" Harry exclamou deslumbrado.

Ele caminhou de volta para Hogwarts após alguns momentos de silêncio e quase chocou-se com Sirius que parecia estar dando algumas dicas de como duelar com Comensais da Morte para alguns alunos da Corvinal, Grifinória e Sonserina. "Oi, Harry! Aconteceu alguma coisa?" o animago perguntou preocupado quando o seu afilhado nem mesmo olhou para ele.

Os estudantes se calaram quando o garoto não deu uma resposta e começou a subir rapidamente as escadas.

Moody, que estava escutando o discurso de Black com alguns Aurores, subitamente apontou sua varinha na direção do garoto. _"Diffindo!_"

O feitiço cortante voou para o garoto de olhos verdes mas Harry o havia sentido sem nem mesmo se virar. 'Maldição! Eu não tenho tempo para isso agora! Tenho que ir antes que Rabicho consiga alguma informação importante!'

"_Praemunitio! Furnunculus!_" Harry não esperou para ver se os seus feitiços tinham acertado o alvo e se afastou.

Moody desviou a tempo; ele não estava a fim de ter bolhas percorrendo todo o seu corpo. O velho auror riu das caras chocadas de Sirius e Remo.

"Porque você o atacou?!" Black parecia furioso mas Alastor o ignorou. "Eu só queria ver se ele estava pronto. O piralho tem ótimos reflexos."

Sirius ergueu orgulhosamente a cabeça. "É claro que ele é bom. Ele é um Potter, afinal."

Remo riu baixinho no canto por causa dos atos do seu amigo. "Você age como se ele fosse o seu filho, Almofadinhas."

"... Bem que eu queria..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Por que eu deixei ele aqui?"

Harry abriu o seu malão e pegou o Mapa do Maroto com uma expressão carrancuda. "Eu solenemente juro não fazer nada de bom." Ele encostou a varinha no mapa. "Encontre Pedro Pettigrew." A massa de pontos vermelhos desapareceu até sobrar apenas um. "Aqui está você, seu traidorzinho. Agora, vamos ver... Encontre Madame Norra e Filch."

Por sorte, Filch não estava com o seu precioso bichinho. Harry queria que Rabicho tivesse o maior susto da vida dele antes que pudesse se divertir com o roedor. Ele saiu dos seus aposentos com o mapa em mãos e seguiu a trilha da gata até o quarto piso. Ela estava lambendo as patas e, ao mesmo tempo, miando para os alunos que passavam, assustando os ditos alunos antes que desse tempo de Flich aparecer para assustá-los ainda mais.

"Madame Norra?"

O gato deu um miado estridente para ele.

Harry fez uma careta. Ele tinha certeza que ela podia entender tudo o que as pessoas falavam e ainda assim ele sentia-se muito idiota por tentar isso. "Madame Nora, há um rato na escola. Um rato muito mal, um traidorzinho da pior espécie. Acho que agradaria o senhor Flich se você o pegasse."

As orelhas da gata empinaram e ela encarou Harry como se estivesse refletindo sobre as suas opções. Finalmente, ela se levantou preguiçosamente e esticou-se, mostrando seus afiados caninos e garras.

"O rato está no segundo andar," ele adicionou gentilmente.

Madame Norra lambeu os lábios antes de disparar para procurar sua presa. Harry olhou para o Mapa do Maroto e seguiu o gato rapidamente antes que Filch chegasse no corredor. Depois de vinte minutos e muitos miados, correrias e xingamentos, Madame Norra tinha finalmente capturado Rabicho com suas garras.

Harry gargalhou sadicamente quando o roedor começou a esguichar de terror e tentou escapar dos dentes afiados que vinham na sua direção.

"Madame Norra? Onde você está, minha querida?"

Harry pulou e usou o momento de desatenção do gato para agarrar o rato e fugir com ele, para o descontentamento do felino. Porém, ela logo esqueceu sobre ele quando Filch abaixou-se para pegá-la. "Onde você estava, amor? Não há ninguém nesse andar para assustar, vamos para o quinto." Ele obteve um miado como resposta.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era o terceiro-ano de novo, ponto final. Só que agora ele não seria tão misericordioso e não estava na Casa dos Gritos com a medonha imagem que Sirius Black representava para ele naquele tempo.

Sirius Black.

Remo Lupin.

Eles agora estavam mortos e tudo começou com Pedro Pettigrew quando eles os traiu.

Era por causa dele que ele não tinha pais.

Era por causa dele que Sirius fora falsamente acusado e enviado para Azkaban.

Era por causa dele que Remo vivera sozinho afastado da sociedade.

Era por causa dele que Voldemort havia ressurgido.

Harry não viu a diferença entre o seu Pedro e o outro a sua frente. Para ele ainda era o mesmo homem, mas sem uma mão prateada.

Tão logo que o feitiço da reversão atingiu Rabicho, Pedro olhou para ele em pânico antes de literalmente engatinhar até Harry e tentar tocar as suas vestes. "Harry! Harry! Você parece tanto com o seu pa-"

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! SILENCIO!_" Depois de imobilizar o criminoso com o feitiço e fazê-lo se calar antes que piorasse a sua situação, Harry apontou a varinha na direção dos lavatórios da Murta-Que-Geme onde eles estavam no momento.

Era perfeito; ninguém vinha aqui mesmo.

"_COLLOPORTUS! IMPERTURBATUS!"_

Os olhos de Pettigrew giraram nas órbitas quando a sua única saída foi fechada e colocada sob um feitiço anti-escuta. O garoto de olhos verdes sorriu sinistramente e adicionou um feitiço silencioso forte o bastante para cobrir todo o aposento.

Os olhos de Pedro começaram a lacrimejar.

"Oh siiiimm, Rabicho," Harry murmurou com um prazer perverso, seus olhos verdes brilhando com pressentimento sinistro.

Nem sinal da Murta-Que-Geme.

"Você sabe que irei me divertir com você, não é? Posso cheirar o seu medo daqui; é tão intenso que posso senti-lo."

Harry estremeceu.

"Eu vou fazer você sentir tudo o que eu senti desde que toda essa merda começou. Ninguém vai te ajudar agora. Eu vou fazer. Você. Gritar." Harry sorriu sombrio e retirou ambos os feitiços da sua vítima.

Pedro caiu no chão e começou a chorar pateticamente. "Harry! Harry! Ele me fez fazer isso! Não! Harry! O seu pai nunca teria-"

"Eu não sou como o meu pai. Pergunte a si mesmo o porquê disso, que tal? E também não sou como Voldemort."

Pedro estremeceu com o nome.

"Eu não sou tão misericordioso como aquele bastardo."

Os olhos miúdos de Rabicho se arregalaram e ele tentou se transformar na sua forma animaga, sem sucesso. Potter considerava o Lord dele misericordioso? Isso não soava bem. O ex-Maroto choramingou e gritou, afastando-se até que as suas costas batessem em um dos boxes.

'Por que eu não consigo me-'

"Transformar?" Harry sorriu quando o homem exclamou. "Como é que eu posso ler a sua mente? Meu não-tão-caro Pettigrew, você está pensando tão alto que eu nem tenho que usar minha habilidade em Leglimência para saber o quê você está pensando. Mas eu posso usá-la para confundir a sua mente e bloquear a sua habilidade de transformar-se. Isso é chamado magia, Pettigrew, e você está prestes a senti-la até você simplesmente implorar que eu o mate. Sabe, Tom não é o único que não teme em usar uma Imperdoável contra seus inimigos. **CRUCIO!**"

"**AAAAAARRRRGH!**"

Qualquer pessoa normal iria achar essa visão inatrativa e desnecessária mas para Harry, que estava assistindo o homem convulsar em agonia e berrar até perder a voz ao tentar implorar por perdão, esse foi um dos espetáculos mais sensacionais que ele poderia presenciar.

E ainda assistir não era suficiente.

Neste aposento fechado e lacrado, ele se soltou. Neste aposento fechado e lacrado, ele deixou suas emoções tomarem totalmente o controle de suas ações. Um depois do outro, feitiços sombrios atingiram Rabicho. Feitiços cortantes, maldições que acarretavam em uma dor devastadora no coração... foi precisa toda a sua vontade para não usar uma maldição para expelir as suas vísceras; Harry simplesmente não estava a fim de limpar a bagunça que isso causaria.

Ele usou Serpensortia, entretanto, e ordenou as serpentes para que o mordessem muitas vezes. Ele debilitou a visão de Rabicho com um feitiço Conjunctivitis tão forte que Harry tinha certeza que o homem de olhos esbugalhados jamais enxergaria novamente. E isso não perturbou Harry nem um pouco. Pettigrew não merecia ver Sirius ou Remo ou até mesmo ele. Ele não merecia ver todos aqueles que ele tinha prontamente abandonado para servir Tom Servolo Riddle.

Quando ele ficou finalmente satisfeito, acorrentou o traidor na parede somente por precaução; contudo, ele duvidava que Pettigrew fosse acordar logo. O homem estava completamente inconsciente e sangrando e isso gerava uma estranha sensação de satisfação em Harry. "Fique aí, ratinho. Já volto," Harry disse com sarcasmo enquanto cancelava os feitiços da porta.

Qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver que já havia alguém atrás dela, com a mão pronta para bater na porta. "Dudley! O que é que você está fazendo aqui?"

O garoto gorducho pulou e rapidamente recolheu a mão. "E-Ei! Você é o garoto que nós vimos no escritório do velho!"

Harry girou os olhos. "Excelente observação, Dudiquinho. Agora, você poderia me explicar o que está fazendo aqui? Eu me pergunto onde Dumbledore mandou vocês ficarem."

Dudley o encarou com raiva mas isso não afetou o garoto de olhos verdes. "Do que você me chamou? Como você conhece esse apelido horrível? Eu só queria ir no banheiro! Ei! O que é isso nas suas roupas estranhas?"

Dudley tentou tocá-lo mas Harry rosnou e gesticulou em direção à varinha. As suas roupas estranhas, como seu charmoso primo as havia chamado, estavam cobertas de sangue.

O bruxo sorriu desdenhoso e tentou bloquear a entrada do banheiro do olhar curioso de Dudley "Você sabe que este é um banheiro feminino, não é?" ele falou devagar.

"Então. O que você está fazendo aqui? O que está tentando esconder?"

Ah.

Dudley: um, Harry: zero.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu deu de ombros e deixou o seu primo passar. O que ele viu o fez guinchar como um elefante em pânico. "AQUELE HOMEM ESTÁ FERIDO!" Ele estava prestes a acudir o homem inconsciente quando uma mão o parou.

"Deixe-o ali. Ele recebeu o que mereceu, Eu estava prestes a chamar alguém para 'cuidar' dele. Uma linda cela seria ótimo mas infelizmente os Dementadores não estão cooperando muito atualmente."

"VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COM ELE? SEU MONSTRO!" Dudley exclamou e deu as costas a todo aquele sangue; o cheiro estava começando a deixá-lo com vontade de vomitar.

Harry fechou a cara e trouxe com força a cara choramingante do primo a centímetros da sua. "Ouça –Dudinha- por que eu não vou repetir. Esse homem é um criminoso convicto e é acusado de assassinado. Você queria saber como eu sei o apelido que a sua mãe deu para você? É simples: eu sou o seu primo."

Dudley fez uma carranca. "Eu não tenho nenhum primo do lado da minha mãe."

"É claro, já que o RATO é um dos principais motivos da sua mãe não ter mais uma irmã."

Dudley deu a ele um olhar perplexo e refletiu sobre a ideia. "Minha mãe nunca me contou que ela tinha uma irmã antes. Eu pensei que ela fosse filha única."

Harry empurrou Dudley para que pudessem sair dali e encontrar um adulto que fosse membro da Ordem. "É claro que ela não te contou sobre Lily. Ela era uma bruxa e Petúnia odeia tudo que envolva o mundo mágico. Ela tem ciúmes. Não estou surpreso que Valter me odeie porque Valter odeia tudo que não é normal para os seus olhos, mas você? O quê nós fizemos para que você nos chamasse de anormais?"

Duda engoliu em seco. "Mamãe e papai me disseram que vocês não prestam. Foram alguns de vocês que mataram todos em Privet Drive, lembra?"

"Você vai ouvir o que a mamãe e o papai falarem pro resto da vida, Dudiquinha?" Harry zombou. "Vamos, eu te conheço melhor que isso. Você e o Piers nunca foram muito educadinhos e eu sei que você esconde os pacotes de cigarro no fundo da sua última gaveta."

Os olhos de Dudley arregalaram-se.

"E VOCÊ tem que se lembrar que se está vivo hoje é por causa de mim e dos Aurores que o trouxeram para cá aquele dia. Só fique longe do velho Voldy e de seus seguidores... e dos Dementadores."

"Quem e o quê?"

"Longa história," o garoto de olhos verdes murmurou e seus olhos iluminarem-se com uma alegria sádica quando avistou Alastor Moody.

"Olho-Tonto!" Harry acenou para chamar o homem enquanto Duda tentou se esconder atrás do seu primo recém-encontrado. "Não chame ele aqui! Ele é estranho! Olhe para o olho dele! E a perna!"

Harry girou os olhos novamente por causa das ações do seu primo. Alastor mancou até ele e seu olho mágico permaneceu focado em Dudley quando ele falou como se estivesse se deliciando por assustar o pobre trouxa. "O que você quer, Potter?"

"Eu tenho um presente para você. Ele está meio ruim mas não pode ser trocado. Acho que, de qualquer jeito, você vai gostar."

O olho mágico de Moody girou e ele concentrou-se exclusivamente em Harry, Depois de alguns minutos de reflexão, ele assentiu. "Mostre o caminho."

A caminhada até o segundo piso foi feita em silêncio, sendo que o único ruído que o interrompia era o batida da perna-de-pau de Moody contra o piso em intervalos regulares. Duda estava olhando em volta nervosamente e pulava toda vez que um retrato saudava os bruxos. Ele fez Harry e Alastor rirem quando o Barão Sangrento voou por ele, o que fez o garoto obeso gritar como um porco.

Harry abriu a porta do banheiro e mandou Murta para longe; ela estava murmurando sobre homens feios e moribundos no seu lavatório mas quando ela viu Harry, um sorriso iluminou sua face; ela acenou para ele antes de mergulhar em uma privada.

Alastor Moody entrou no aposento mas congelou em choque quando finalmente percebeu a trilha de sangue que levava para um corpo muito familiar. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção de Harry mas o menino deu de ombros, fazendo o próprio Auror repetir o gesto e sorrir. "Bem, bem, bem! O que temos aqui?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dúvidas/Comentários: **_review!_

**Próximo capítulo:**_ Confiança - parte 1_


	23. Confiança - parte 1

Ahhhh! I'm on fire! Dois capítulos em menos de uma semana! Estou até assustada comigo mesma :)

Muito obrigada àqueles que não desistiram de acompanhar essa tradução apesar de tudo e a todos que comentaram no capítulo passado... Para quem pediu a reação de Sirius e Remo em relação a Pettigrew, acho que vai gostar desse capítulo!

Boa leitura!

xxxxxxx

_'Blah!_'- feitiços

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**O Mundo Sem Mim**

**Capítulo 23: Confiança - parte 1**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

"Ele está meio acabado. Tenho um palpite que você tem algo a ver com isso" Moody finalmente disse quando acabou sua inspeção no favorito de Voldemort. O velho auror deu um olhar desconfiado ao garoto quando percebeu um vestígio de magia negra em Rabicho mas manteve-se calado.

Dumbledore, contudo, não deixaria isso passar quando descobrisse.

'O menino é velho o suficiente para saber o que quer. Alvo não tem nenhum poder sobre ele. Ele não conhece Potter o bastante para julgá-lo ou chantageá-lo e eu duvido que o menino iria se importar. Enquanto Black e Lupin estiverem ao seu lado, será o suficiente.'

Depois de conduzirem Dudley de volta ao aposentos que ele dividia com seus pais, Harry e Alastor encaminharam-se para a Enfermaria; Pettigrew estava levitando atrás deles com a ajuda de um feitiço _Mobilicorpus_ lançado por Moody.

As pessoas com as quais eles cruzavam nos corredores encaravam o par bizarro, mas principalmente Harry. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu sorriu; usar um feitiço camuflanteno traidor tinha realmente sido uma excelente ideia.

"Vou achar Dumbledore e tentar prepará-lo mentalmente... contudo, não acho que seja uma boa idéia deixá-lo sozinho com Pettigrew,"o auror murmurou.

"Não se preocupe, minha raiva já se esgotou. Você poderia trazer Sirius e Remo também? Isto diz respeito mais a eles do que a Dumbledore."

Moody concordou e afastou-se. Harry caminhou até uma das janelas e olhou para o campo de Quadribol.

Hoje o dia estava ensolarado mas a atmosfera era sufocante; tudo estava estático do lado de fora - não havia vento e certamente nem risada de crianças. Aquele que poderia ter sido um ótimo dia para uma partida de Quadribol possuia agora uma atmosfera que dava a impressão de que o dia do Julgamento Final estava chegando.

Harry arrependia-se de ter usado uma Imperdoável mas um rápido olhar em direção ao traidor era o bastante para fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Rabicho recebeu o que merecia e ele não tinha mantido a maldição por tempo suficiente para trazer estragos permanentes. 'Talvez ela me fez parecer Voldemort por um momento, mas foi bom para caramba.'

A movimentação e o alvoroço fora da Enfermaria o fizeram interromper seus pensamentos e erguer sua barreira mental. A primeira que apareceu foi, obviamente, Madame Pomfrey e a bruxa se calou quando viu Pettigrew.

Ela gritou apavorada, hesitou e então lentamente avançou até o homem ferido sobre a cama quando lembrou-se que, como uma Medibruxa, era o seu dever tratar seus pacientes, não importando quem eles eram ou o que tinham feito.

A próxima pessoa a chegar foi Alvo Dumbledore –com uma expressão grave no rosto-, seguido de perto por Sirius, Remo e Olho-Tonto Moody. Os dois marotos restantes congelaram ao ver Pedro e Alvo explodiu. "O QUE ACONTECEU!" ele então raspou a garganta, pegou uma Gota de Limão do bolso e a chupou furiosamente. Sua face anciã foi de lívida para calma mas isso não o impediu de encarar com desaprovação o garoto.

Poppy susurrou um último feitiço de cura e sentou-se cansada. "Ugh! Vários ferimentos, falência cardíaca, danos nos olhos. O pior foi a maldição Cruciatus que lançaram nele mas foi mantida apenas por um curto período de tempo; não irá trazer danos permanentes no futuro."

"Infelizmente" Sirius murmurou fazendo Remo concordar com a declaração do amigo.

"Quem fez isso com ele? Voldemort cansou-se do rato?" o lobisomem perguntou enquanto olhava com receio o homem ainda desacordado.

Olho-Tonto virou-se para Harry e Remo captou a mensagem. "Quê? Harry!"

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para o garoto de olhos verdes. Alvo deu um passo a frente quando "Haaaarrrryyyy!" Sirius choramingou de repente, "Eu que queria dar uma lição nele!"

Não é preciso dizer que isso destruiu completamente o clima pesado. Harry encarou calmamente o padrinho. "Sinto muito, Sirius."

"Espero que sim! Então eu que vou ser o primeiro a dar um trato na Bellatrix!"

O garoto sorriu. "Como desejar."

Alvo observara a conversa e os encarava furioso. "Sirius Black! Eu tenho vergonha de você! Como pode encorajar o seu afilhado, O FILHO DE TIAGO, a usar uma Imperdoável! É... bem, é imperdoável! Quantas vezes você as usou, Harry? Essa é uma violação muito grave! Se esta informação vier a público... estou tão desapontado! Você teria sido mandado para Azkaban por isso se a prisão ainda estivesse aberta-"

"EXATAMENTE!" Harry disparou.

"Essa é uma guerra! Se acha a que venceremos com Avis ou com feitiços 'bonzinhos' você não vai sobreviver até o final! Eu sei o que a guerra faz e que ela não poupa ninguém. Temos que pedir para que os alunos lutem."

Sirius suspirou quando Dumbledore se recusou a responder. "Harry, nós ensinamos Defesa aos alunos mas não nessa magnitude."

Harry fechou a cara. "Você quer dizer que Tom esteve vivo por todos esse anos e vocês nunca pensaram em ensinar melhor os alunos?"

Os Marotos o olharam envergonhados. "Nós falamos sobre as Imperdoáveis e só. Eles nunca a viram exceto aqueles que já foram atingidos por elas. Alvo não queria que nós incluíssemos mais magia negra no currículo," Remo finalizou mirando o diretor.

"Não acredito," Harry murmurou baixinho. "Nem o feitiço do Patrono?"

Alvo negou, encarando-o surpreso. "O patrono! Ninguém teria sido capaz de prever que os Dementadores fugiriam de Azkaban para juntar-se ao Lorde das Trevas. E, mesmo assim, esse feitiço está no nível de Aurores. Nenhum estudante, incluindo a senhorita Granger, seria capaz de lança-lo."

"Pfft! Nem mesmo Trelawney teria sido capaz de adivinhar isso! E você fez o possível para que ninguém fosse capaz de usá-lo," o garoto sussurrou com desdém. "Droga! Eu sou capaz de usar aquele feitiço desde o meu terceiro ano. Eu bati um Trasgo das Montanhas no meu primeiro! Vocês não tem o mínimo de confiança nos seus estudantes?"

Alvo abriu a boca mas a fechou de supetão quando percebeu que não tinha uma resposta.

Harry deu um grande suspiro e sentou-se. "Então, para resumir, vocês não estão muito preparados para essa guerra. É verdade que temos centenas de adultos aqui mas alguns deles nem ao menos conhecem metade dos feitiços de ataque e defesa que eu sei. Os alunos seriam alvos fáceis na escola. Voldemort tem centenas de Dementadores, Comensais da Morte, serpentes e também alguns lobisomens. Tudo bem, talvez a luta não ocorra na lua cheia mas lobisomens, mesmo na forma humana, são mais fortes e possuem impressionantes habilidades de cura. Olhe para Remo, por exemplo!"

Harry apontou na direção de um envergonhado Remo e Dumbledore teve a decência de parecer abatido. O garoto girou os olhos e apoiou cansado a cabeça nas mãos. "Você realmente venceu Grindelwald?"

Alvo respondeu, mesmo percebendo que aquela tinha sido uma pergunta retórica. "Eu lutei com ele mas foi em um duelo, não no meio de uma guerra. As circunstâncias agora são diferentes daquela época."

"Vocês tem sorte que EU estou preparado."

"Como assim?"

Um gemido interrompeu a resposta de Harry e todos voltaram-se para a direção de Rabicho. "Ugh! Onde eu estou?" ele perguntou temeroso enquanto olhava ao seu redor, piscando. "Onde eu estou?"

Madame Pomfrey franziu a testa, agarrou o rosto dele com as mãos e examinou os seus olhos. "Pettigrew está cego."

O homem pulou quando reconheceu a voz de Poppy.

"Um…Oops?" Harry ofereceu como desculpa.

O diretor achou a coragem de dar um olhar furioso para Harry mas quando o seu alvo o ignorou ele voltou a sua atenção para Pedro, que teve que ser amarrado na cama por Alastor. "Você sabe onde está, senhor Pettigrew?" ele perguntou ríspido.

O criminoso choramingou.

"Ah, ele sabe sim onde ele está. A pergunta é: você sabe quem está neste quarto com você?"

Quando ouviu a voz zombateira de Sirius, Pettigrew subitamente ficou rígido e começou a chorar e babulciar incoerentemente.

_SLAP!_

Pedro se calou quando Sirius o estapeou. "Finalmente!" O animago soltou um profundo suspiro.

Remo riu. "Você queria fazer isso faz tempo, né?"

Sirius estralou os dedos com força. "Entre outras coisas. Ei, Poppy? Você consegue cura a visão dele ou a cegueira é permanente?"

Até mesmo Rabicho esperou ansiosamente pela resposta quando a Medibruxa lançou um forte feitiço de cura ocular. "Não. O dano é permanente." Ela olhou Harry com desaprovação enquanto que Pedro começou a choramingar.

"NÃOOO! O-o que o Mestre vai dizer!"

Remo bateu com força na nuca de Pedro e Olho-Tonto respondeu-lhe: "Se eu fosse você estaria mais preocupado com nós do que com o seu _Mestre,_" ele rosnou desdenhoso. Ele lançou um feitiço do sono no fazendo Rabicho cair de novo na cama.

"O que vamos fazer com ele?" Todos se voltaram para o lobisomem, e então para o homem em questão.

"É claro que poderíamos tentar obter alguma informação dele, mas duvido que ele irá cooperar," Alvo sugeriu com um longo suspiro.

Harry bufou. "Não seria tão fácil assim. Você precisaria de uma poção da verdade ou a versão mais forte: Veritaserum. Legilimência poderia dar certo mas não acho que Rabicho tenha muita informação para nos dar,"

"Hum...Harry? Para usar Legilimência, o bruxo precisa de contato visual com a vítima, não? Mas Rabicho está cego," Sirius argumentou.

O afilhado sorriu. "Isso é no caso de principiantes. Eu posso fazer sem olhar mas se você não confia em mim, pode sempre pedir para o Snape. Tenho certeza que ele adorará ajudar. De qualquer jeito, sei que não vou precisar de nada que ele vá falar."

'... Por que Nagini provavelmente está fazendo um ótimo trabalho enganando o Voldy neste mesmo momento...' ele pensou.

Alvo recusou a ideia. "Vamos tentar primeiro com a poção da verdade."

Harry resmungou. "Hum. Estraga-prazeres," ele murmurou baixinho, e então ergueu a cabeça para encarar o venho. "Se vocês não precisam mais de mim, eu vou indo. Ainda tenho muitas coisas para fazer."

O diretor rapidamente trancou a porta com um feitiço antes que Harry pudesse se afastar. "Espere um minuto, meu jovem! Não ache que irá sair impune depois de ter usado uma Imperdoável!"

Enquanto falava, Alvo estreitou as costas, tomando uma postura imponente e sua magia começou a circular ao seu redor, fazendo Harry lembrar-se o quanto Dumbledore era poderoso.

Entretanto, ele também tinha uma carta da manga e portanto não deu um passo atrás como os outros. "O que você irá fazer? Me dar uma detenção?" Ele riu da ideia. "Você não tem nenhum poder sobre mim."

"É por isso que eu posso atacar você, se necessário."

"Você realmente vai atacar o Escolhido?" Harry perguntou arrogante; ele não gostava de usar esse apelido da sua _função_ mas isso parou Alvo de retrucar.

Todos podiam detectar uma sombra de aviso na voz do jovem e ambos os bruxos se encararam por alguns minutos até Harry sorrir e cancelar com um gesto o feitiço da porta.

A resposta nos olhos de Alvo era evidente.

"Era o que eu pensava. Você realmente precisa começar a confiar em mim, Dumbledore. Respeito é ganho, e não dado gratuitamente. Estou cansado de discutir com você desse jeito. Agora, se me dá licença."

Sirius e Remo o seguiram.

"Você devia deixar ele em paz , permitindo-o colocar seus planos em ação ao invés de instigar ele e tentar controlá-lo constantemente." Alastor disse, deixando a Enfermaria.

Poppy encarou pacientemente o velho amigo. "Vou deixar você decidir o que fazer com o sr. Pettigrew, Alvo. Contudo vou dizer o que eu acho: esse homem mereceu tudo o que o filho do Tiago e da Lily fez com ele. E tenho certeza que uma parte de você, por mais que odeie admitir, concorda comigo."

Dumbledore caminhou até a mesma janela que Harry estivera olhando antes deles entrarem. "Tudo mudou desde que Harry chegou aqui. Tudo começou a acontecer num piscar de olhos. Voldemort agiu com mais rapidez do que o usual quando ele provavelmente ainda estaria se escondendo nas sombras. Eu não posso mais ignorar: Harry Potter instalou medo, ou pelo menos apreensão, no coração negro de Voldemort se ele não pode mais esperar."

Alvo suspirou. "Acho que por enquanto irei deixá-lo fazer o que quiser até que esta guerra termine. Vou considerá-lo inocente até que se prove o contrário."

Poppy sorriu suavemente em resposta.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Auror Whitcombe estava de guarda com Arthur Weasley, patrulhando as fronteiras da Floresta Proibida, quando começou a tremer. Os olhos castanhos do homem arregalaram-se em compreensão e ele ergueu a varinha em posição. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

Um boi surgiu e isso alertou Arthur que, por sua vez, empunhou a sua própria varinha e exclamou o feitiço. Uma raposa prateada juntou-se ao boi mas, mesmo juntos, estavam desaparecendo lentamente; o solo e as árvores estavam começando a congelar pela floresta e isso estava se alastrando...rápido.

Whitcombe resmungou exausto e então se virou para o seu companheiro. "Arthur! Volte para Hogwarts e alerte as nossas tropas! VÁ! Eu vou tentar segurá-los! Depressa! Por favor, não olhe para trás!"

Arthur deu um passo atrás e gaguejou "M-mas e você-"

"VÁ!"

O ruivo engoliu em seco e correu. Ao fundo, os gritos estridentes dos Dementadores ecoavam sinistramente e Arthur desobedeceu a ordem de não olhar para trás... a tempo de ver seu amigo sendo erguido do chão e ter sua alma sugada pelas criaturas.

"MERDA! Whitcombe!" Arthur lutou contra as lágrimas de naúsea e impotência e correu o mais rápido que pôde para alertar os habitantes do castelo, visando evitar mortes desnecessárias.

Muitos congelaram e exclamaram amedrontados quando as portas do Salão Principal abriram-se com um estrondo. "Dementadores! Perto da Floresta Proibida! Onde está Dumbledore?"

Rony, o resto dos seus irmãos e sua irmã, além de Molly, correram até Arthur e ajudaram-no a se levantar; o rosto dele estava pálido e ele estava tremendo muito.

"Ron! Chame a Madame Pomfrey! O diretor deve estar por lá!"

Hermione ajudou Molly a se acalmar. "Tenho certeza que ele está com a Madame Pomfrey. Eu vi o Auror Moody pedir a ele para vir na Enfermaria por alguma razão."

Ron correu enquanto que um grupo de Aurores e pais armados prontos para lutar correram para fora, onde a temperatura estava começando a cair.

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore!" Ele gritou o nome do velho até chegar no piso certo.

Alvo rapidamente se virou. "O que aconteceu, Ronald?"

"Dementadores! Madame Pomfrey! Meu pai! Precisam de ajuda! Floresta!" Ron arfou, não fazendo nenhum sentido. Mas foi o suficiente para que o diretor entendesse então ele rapidamente seguiu Rony, seguido de Poppy após ela pegar sua mala de remédios e um grande estoque de chocolate.

O ruivo estava correndo o mais rápido possível mas foi obrigado a parar quando o diretor parou na frente de um quadro. "O que você está fazendo, Alvo?" Poppy perguntou uma vez que se juntou a eles, trazendo a tona perfeitamente os pensamentos de Rony.

"Atrás desse retrato estão os cômodos de Harry. Eu devia ir pedir a ajuda dele."

A enfermeira deu um sorrisinho como se estivesse o incentivando a se apressar e pediu a Rony para indicar o caminho até aonde o pai dele estava.

"Por favor, seja rápido!"

O velho assentiu e enquanto eles desapareceram pelo corredor, ele bateu na porta até que um irritado Sirius a abriu. "Diretor? Qual é o problema?" A expressão do rosto do animago rapidamente foi de confusa à solene quando viu a face de Alvo.

"Nós precisamos de Harry. O sr. Weasley foi atacado por Dementadores nos arredores da Floresta Proibida e duvido que o Auror Whitcombe sobreviveu pois ele não voltou com Arthur, ou pelo menos foi isso que os retratos me contaram enquanto eu estava vindo para cá."

Uma figura encapuzada passou entre eles e sumiu pelo corredor.

"Harry!" Sirius exclamou surpreso.

Remo também saiu dos aposentos. "Ele estava ouvindo vocês até 'Dementadores' e 'Floresta Proibida'. Depois disso, ele pegou as suas coisas e saiu correndo," o lobisomem explicou enquanto eles desciam as escadas.

Os estudantes tinham sido mandados para os seus Salões Comunais quando eles chegaram e Poppy imediatamente começou a tratar Arthur Weasley.

"Onde está o Harry?" Black perguntou preocupado.

Todos deram um olhar preocupado em direção às portas do castelo. Remo balançou a cabeça e deteu Sirius. "Chamem os alunos de volta ao Salão Principal. Harry sabe o que está fazendo, Sirius, apenas acredite nele. Agora ele não iria querer que nos desesperássemos e sim que ensinássemos as crianças a se defendessem de um exército das trevas. Vamos!"

Minerva McGonagall apertou os lábios e permaneceu imóvel onde estava. Foi Xiomara quem bateu palmas e berrou: "Vocês ouviram o homem! Chamem as crianças e ensinem a elas algo de útil!"

Minerva abriu a boca mas Rosmerta pôs as mãos sobre os seus ombros. Ela assentiu tristemente. "É o melhor que podemos fazer. Minerva. Você sabe disso tão bem quanto nós."

Os ombros da professora de Transfiguração caíram quando ela soltou um fraco "Eu sei."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

Harry correu e correu. O ar congelante estava começando a afetar os seus pulmões mas ele não o deixou minar a sua determinação, especialmente quando percebeu, mesmo longe, o corpo imóvel de Whitcombe estirado no chão e uma dúzia de Dementadores ainda pairando sobre ele. Metade do grupo estava um pouco mais a frente, também rodeados pelas criaturas sem alma.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Aluado e Almofadinhas saltaram a frente e foram para a direção da floresta enquanto Pontas correu para defender o grupo. "Merlin, espero que não seja tarde demais! Eles não podem morrer! Precisamos deles para vencer esta guerra! Devia ter ido até eles logo que recebi a carta!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Próximo capítulo: **_Confiança - parte 2_** (provavelmente no próximo Sábado)**

**Please review!**


End file.
